Amor y odio, e infinitas dulces mentiras
by kashirushi'nii
Summary: Porque la vida tiene toda clase de sabores... pero el amor siempre será amargo y dulce a la vez. kakairu.shonenai.yaoi. Serie de oneshots, drabbles. 23: Paranuncadejarte
1. 01: Perspectiva

¡Hola!

KakaxIru es mi pareja favorita, por eso, he decidido dedicarles algo. _Mucho amor, mucho odio, y una infinita cantidad de estúpidas dulces mentiras_ (título original, que era demasiado grande... ¡demasiado!) es mi pequeño homenaje para ellos. Y para todos quienes también los adoran.

Eeer, soy nueva y me excedo en el azúcar a veces, pero trato de dar lo mejor!! -bows head-

Espero les agrade.

Muchas gracias a mi querida amiwa **AiFuu-chan**, que me aconseja y es la mejor crítica del mundo!! Son sus dibujos los que me dejan en ánimo kakashixiruka!love –súper inspiración-

Graciaaaaaaaaaaaas!!

Un drabble para comenzar…

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto y toda su manchita de Konoha-citizens (y otras aldeas) no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto-sama… Sólo reclamo los peluches que compré hace un par de días!!

* * *

**_Perspectiva_**

Romance. General. 745 palabras.

Tu silueta alta y delgada destaca entre las sombras de la helada noche. Hoy hace tanto frío que fácilmente puedes ver tu aliento congelarse en el aire antes de desaparecer. No es un día común en Konohagure.

Tu respiración está agitada.

Te acercas. Su figura, iluminada casi de manera espectral bajo la luz de un farol en medio de la calle, te saluda con una sonrisa brillante, perfecta.

Dirigida sólo a ti.

Caminan juntos por un sendero cubierto de fresca nieve. Las últimas luces de la tarde hace mucho que desaparecieron. Su viaje es guiado sólo por las estrellas y la luna llena. Sientes que tienes ganas de comentar algo sobre Pakkun y sus extrañas costumbres en este tipo de noches, luego te das cuenta de lo tonto que suenas hasta a tus propios oídos y callas. Después de todo, el silencio que cae sobre ustedes dos es confortable.

Y peligroso.

Te lleva a pensar, formular, planear, resolver... Y allí se esconde el peligro, pues jamás has logrado liberarte de ese sentimiento que golpea tu corazón, que solía estar apagado.

Shinobi no debe sentir.

La poca gente que se atreve a salir de sus hogares a esa hora, con esa brisa fría, lo saluda. Él les sonríe de vuelta, mientras tararea una canción que reconoces como un himno que escuchaste en la academia, que habla sobre felicidad, sobre vivir con intensidad, sobre amor y _deseos_...

Tu corazón palpita acelerado, el aire no llega a tus pulmones.

Quieres ponerle fin a esto.

En un movimiento veloz, lo atraes hacia ti, dentro de los oscuros rincones de un callejón escondido. Su espalda contra el muro, tú contra su cuerpo.

Su primera reacción, en la forma de un kunai a la altura de tu cuello, cae lentamente. Shinobi de Konoha, en verdad. El valor y la fuerza que esconde bajo su suave apariencia te llenan de orgullo. Ahora te mira sorprendido, pero sin temor alguno.

Sus ojos.

Sus pupilas chocolate te observan dilatadas con un sentimiento que no puedes identificar. Casi puedes perderte en ellas. Sabes que tienes que terminar con esto, que es imposible, que es estúpido, que es un error... pero no quieres abandonar tu utópico sueño sin al menos una pequeña recompensa.

Él ladea el rostro. Tocas su mejilla para conducir su mirada de nuevo hacia ti. De la nada, de repente...

_Le pides un beso_.

Un suave rubor resalta sobre su piel morena. Tiembla ligeramente ante tu toque. Rasca suavemente la cicatriz que adorna (_jamás_ mancillaría) su rostro, de mejilla a mejilla, en el típico signo que tú tanto reconoces y adoras.

Está avergonzado.

Gira hacia ambos lados, como esperando encontrar a algún curioso no deseado, y finalmente, te vuelve a mirar.

Te sonríe. Te _hechiza_.  
Acepta.

Sus labios se unen en un momento extraño. Ha sido medio torpe, has escuchado el sonido de sus dientes al chocar sin mucha gracia con los tuyos, culpa de la ansiedad de ambos. Se separan, sonríen. Ahora ambos están sonrojados.

Él mueve su cabeza hacia delante nuevamente, en una sutil invitación.  
Y quién eres tú para rechazarla.

Esta vez el beso es más_ beso_, menos atolondrado. Sus labios se unen tiernamente como un juego de niños, y luego, no sabes _cómo_, pero sus manos encuentran refugio en tus cabellos y las tuyas se aferran a su cintura como si temieras fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento y todo esto no es más que otro de tus tantos, hasta ahora inalcanzables, sueños.

En el delirio de su sabor y su aroma puedes _sentir_ su corazón latiendo con el tuyo, su calor envolviéndote, sus chakra agitados, mezclados, como uno solo.

Lo que has querido negar despierta como una bestia hambrienta y feroz.

Te has dado cuenta de tu error. Desde el primer momento, al creer que podrías ponerle fin a todo eso, al imaginar siquiera que podrías ignorarlo, olvidarlo y negarlo. Al creer que te era suficiente su amistad. Al creer que podrías sobrevivir con sólo un beso.

La verdad es que tú quieres _todo_ de Iruka Umino.

Abrazándote más fuerte a él, asumes tu fracaso. Y por primera vez, en toda tu vida de genio y guerrero, no le das la menor importancia.

Por que es verdad, tú, Hatake Kakashi, has perdido.  
Y, por Dios, puedes jurarlo… nunca te has sentido más feliz por haber sido derrotado.

Sus corazones, latiendo al mismo ritmo, entonan una canción que habla sobre felicidad, sobre vivir con intensidad, sobre amor y _deseos_…

_- ces't fini -_

* * *

¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!

Comentarios son bienvenidos, por favor, me ayudan a mejorar.

¡Kisses para todos!

Hina


	2. 02: Complot

¡Hola otra vez!

Muchas gracias por los maravillosos reviews para _Perspectiva_, y también a todos los que leyeron la historia.

XD

Espero les haya agradado. -bows head-

Y gracias a **AiFuu-chan** y su maravillosa betaeada (mi nuevo verbo XD)… domo arigatou gozaimasu!!

Llego con la segunda historia. Es mi intento (resaltar **INTENTO**) de humor…

Tengan paciencia y no digan "¿WTF?" hasta llegar al final ¿sí?

Una vez que hayan leído todo, pueden empezar con la lluvia de tomatazos y demás.

¡Oh, sí! Ésta va por Jiraiya… sannin ermitaño y autor de Icha-Icha, e increíble personaje.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto y toda su manchita de Konoha-citizens (y otras aldeas) no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto-sama… Sólo quisiera poder celebrar las fiestas con ellos!! (y tomarles fotos a las parejitas bajo el muérdago _kukuku_)

* * *

**Complot**

Humor. General. 805 palabras.

Había empezado inocentemente...

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

- ¡Tesorooooooooooooooo!

- Kashi-kun¡regresaste temprano!

- Por ti, dulce caramelito de chocolate, correría días y noches enteras, con tal de verte una vez más.

- Y yo, navegaría los 7 mares y volaría todos los cielos tan sólo por escuchar tu melodiosa voz.

- Oh, Iru-koi...

- Oh, Kashi-kun...

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

Al principio lo consideraba tierno. Verlos juntos, escuchar sus conversaciones, aunque exageradas, le arrancaba suspiros. Le daba ánimos pensar que aún existían amores así.

Además, era un pequeño escape a todo el papeleo con que Shizune la atormentaba.

Sí, tierno.

_Al principio_.

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

- ¿Cómo está mi delfincito de peluche?

- Pues mi día se iluminó como un rayo de sol cuando te vi, mi cielito.

- Lo mismo me sucede, cosita rica, cuando me veo reflejado en tus soñados ojos...

- Oh, mi Kakashi, aún no te has ido a esa misión y ya te extraño...

- No temas, dulce tormento de mi alma, llevo una foto tuya siempre conmigo, al lado de mi corazón.

- Y yo, guardo una debajo de mi almohada, para soñar contigo.

- Oh, Iru-kun...

- Oh, Kashi-koi...

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

La verdad, 4 días después, se estaba volviendo pesado.

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

- Flores para otra flor...

- ¡Kakashi, gracias¡Son bellísimas!

- No tanto como tú, mi heladito de café.

- ¡Tan lindo siempre, mi copito de nieve!

- Tú eres lindo siempre.

- Pues tú más.

- Tú.

- No, tú.

- Noooooooo, tú.

- Túuuuuuuuuu.

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

Sólo un poco de paciencia...

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

- No me dijiste tu decisión.

- ¿Eh?

- Sobre lo que te pregunté¿recuerdas? La luna, las estrellas, el aire fresco de la brisa nocturna, nosotros dos, abrazados sobre el tejado...

- Kakashi...

- ¿Qué dices, entonces?

- Digo que me encantaría...

- ¿Hoy?

- Todos los días.

- ¿Para siempre?

- Contigo, por siempre.

- ¿De verdad?

- De verdad.

- ¿Seguro?

- Seguro.

- ¿De veras, de veras, corazoncito?

- De veras, de veras, osito.

- ¿Muy, muy seguro, pastelito?

- Muy muy muy seguro, tesorito mío.

- Cielito...

- Palomita...

- Delfincito...

- Mi espantapájaros relleno de algodón...

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

_¿Ah?_

Bien, eso fue, simplemente... uh.

_Extraño_.

En fin, hay que tolerarlos.

Es el amor, es la juventud... Debía recordar que ella alguna vez también fue así...

Tachen eso, ella ES joven. Sí.

Y, bueno... hasta son graciosos ¿no?

En ese estado confuso de la mente -cough- _enamoramiento _-cough-, las risitas tontas son justificables.

Caritas de cachorritos recién nacidos, admisibles.

Apodos ridículos (pero tiernos), hasta eso podía pasar por alto.

Al menos, no hacen horribles ruidos cuando...

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

_Chuic. Muac. Chuic. Muaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaac. Chuuuuuuuuic_.

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

Olvídenlo.

No los soporta más.

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

- Espérate a que lleguemos a casa, cielito, que me haces cosquillas...

- _Grrr_...

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

Catarsis.

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH¡YA BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡ME TIENEN CANSADA!

- Uh, Tsunade-sama¿qué sucede?

- Sí¿algún problema?

- ¿QUÉ SUCEDE¡QUÉ SUCEDE¡SUCEDE QUE **USTEDES** SON MI PROBLEMA!

- Pero qué...

- ¡NI UNA PALABRA MÁS¡TÚ Y TÚ, LARGO¡NO QUIERO VERLOS POR AQUÍ¡NO LOS SOPORTO MÁS¡HE TENIDO PESADILLAS TODA LA SEMANA CON SUS "_CIELITO_", "_TESORITO_", "_CORAZONCITO_", "_DELFINCITO_" Y DEMÁS PORQUERÍAS¡AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH¡CÓMO PUEDEN SER TAN.. TAN... AGHHHHHHHHHH!

- Pero, Tsunade-sama, ahora que están de vacaciones en la academia, tengo trabajo aquí a tiempo completo...

- Y yo, después de mis misiones, necesito visitar a mi cieli...

- ¡NI SIQUIERA TE ATREVAS A TERMINAR ESA PALABRA, HATAKE!

- Pero...

- ¡UN MES DE VACACIONES¡A DONDE QUIERAN IR, NO ME IMPORTA, KONOHA PAGA¡PERO LÁRGENSE YA! Y, POR KAMI¡HAGAN ALGO CON ESOS RUIDOS!

- Pero...

- ¡HE DICHO YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

_Puf_

Al fin se deshizo de ellos.

Por todo el licor del mundo¡qué insoportables!

Y ojalá que con esta "pequeña" demostración de su carácter no le nazcan arrugas nuevas en el rostro.

Corrección, las primeras arrugas, claro, ella **NO** –d_efinitivamente, nunca, no hay manera_- tiene marcas así.

Obvio.

En fin, todo solucionado. Eso de ser Hokage definitivamente trae ventajas. Es decir, la gente _tiene_ _que_ obedecerte.

_¡Ja!_

Ahora, todo estaría perfecto... En paz, trabajando incansablemente al punto de sufrir jaquecas, con Shizune que no la dejaría tomar ni una sola gota de sake hasta que terminara, amaneciéndose en sus deberes, atendiendo pedidos... Mientras los bastardos esos estarían en algún lugar paradisíaco relajándose, tomando sol, comiendo exquisiteces... y _todo pagado_.

Bien merecido se lo tenían.

Un momento, **¿eh?**

Una hora después, ya calmada, Tsunade, gran Hokage de Konoha, empezó a ver una pequeña falla en su plan.

Y no sabía por qué, pero se sentía como... _estafada._

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

Lejos, muy lejos de las puertas de la aldea, dos shinobi celebraban el éxito de su misión privada "consigamos-vacaciones-todo-pagado-para-hacer-cochinaditas-en-la-playa-¡yay!".

Debían recordar agradecerle a Jiraiya la idea.

Y, al menos, mandarle una postal a Tsunade-sama en agradecimiento¿no?

_- colorín colorado -_

* * *

Tsunade es tan… ¡_tan Tsunade_!

Y Jiraiya-san se ha buscado un enorme problema con ella… XD

Bieeeeeeen, pues tengo una amiga que tiene su enamorado y… ellos son así.

No tan exagerados pero, por Kami… U-U

Naaaa, soy una aguafiestas en modo anti-romántico.

Sólo me queda decir…

**_¡Viva el amor!_**

¡Kisses para todos!

Hina


	3. 03: Meses en familia

¡Felices Fiestas!

A todos, muchas gracias por leer **Amor y odio…**, en especial a quienes dejaron tan agradables comentarios.

Oh, vaya… jeje… se supone que esta historia tenía que haber sido publicada ayer pero… bueno, es Navidad todo el día de hoy también¿no?

XD

Este es mi regalo para **AiFuu-chan** (aunque ella lo verá mucho tiempo después kukuku), por ser tan maravillosa y apoyarme siempre… arigatou gozaimasu!!

¡Espero sea de tu agrado! –bows head-

Sujeta a infinidad de errores… XS, no betaeada (¿les había hablado de mi nuevo verbo?) XS, antes de que me sacrifiquen, por favor¡recuerden que es Navidad y las faltas se perdonan!

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto y toda su manchita de Konoha-citizens (y otras aldeas) no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto-sama… ¡Sólo poseo millones de sinceros deseos para que todos pasen unas muy Felices Fiestas!

* * *

**_Meses en familia_**

General. 3253 palabras.

Dicen que los amigos son la familia que uno elige.  
Pero, a veces, también son la familia que alguien te impone.

Eso pensó Sasuke cuando Hokage-sama le explicó que de ahora en adelante ya no viviría solo, que necesitaba interactuar, compartir con gente...

En pocas palabras, que se mudaría a la casa de Iruka-sensei.

Kakashi-sensei también.

Y Naruto.

Oh, sí... Las cosas serían complicadas.

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

Los tres nuevos inquilinos se instalaron la quincena de marzo.

El hogar no era muy grande, pero bastante acogedor, al menos lo suficiente para los cuatro. Tenía dos cuartos, un baño, una sala de estar, un pequeño patio y una cocina-comedor. Todo perfectamente ordenado y limpio.

Ese primer día estuvo dedicado a los "nunca", "jamás", "en definitiva", "¡por supuesto que no!" y "¡ni se te ocurra, Naruto!" de Iruka-sensei.

Las reglas de la casa.

Al principio todo transcurrió en lo que ellos consideraban _normal_, cuya traducción es: una increíble cantidad de tensión entre los mayores, constantes pleitos de los dos chicos y una _manada_ de perros ninja apareciendo y desapareciendo por doquier.

Kakashi se ofendió cuando Iruka, nada sutil, le regaló una botella de shampoo anti-pulgas.

Para Naruto no había mayor diferencia, eso parecía, pero Sasuke… Sasuke quería regresar a su casa, donde había silencio y tranquilidad.

Donde podía estar solo.

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

Sakura pasaba a visitarlos, cada vez que podía, luego de los entrenamientos.

Gracias a ella, aún le quedaba algo de cordura al ocupante original de la vivienda. La pelirrosa tenía un método más efectivo -y violento- para controlar los ataques hiperactivos de Naruto. Además, era una de las pocas que comprendía el lenguaje monosilábico del Uchiha.

Ya después todos aprenderían a distinguir, con maravillosa habilidad, cuando un "hn" significaba "buenas noches" o cuando quería decir "pásame una galleta, pero que no sea de chocolate, prefiero las de vainilla con chispas de naranja, y si puedes, también un vaso con leche".

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

Los meses pasaron casi sin darse cuenta y se estableció una convivencia más tolerable. Para mayo, ya sabían muchos secretos de los otros.

Por ejemplo, Iruka tenía una –definitivamente para nada sana- obsesión con acomodar los objetos por colores, tamaños y fechas, además de anotar sus obligaciones con la esperanza de no olvidar ningún quehacer y planificar sus horarios casi matemáticamente. Naruto, por su lado, a pesar de ser conocido como la encarnación del caos y el desorden, sorprendió a todos por la manera perfecta con la que planchaba su ropa y la tenía alineada en sus cajones, escandalizándose cuando descubría una arruga en ella. Sasuke lo molestaba constantemente por ese detalle, hasta que el Uzumaki descubrió la colección Uchiha –set completo- de perfumes y jabones de baño con olores frutales y florales.

Desde entonces, jamás le dejaría olvidar ese detalle.

Kakashi, para sorpresa general, no solo leía _Icha Icha_, sino también libros de ciencia ficción, novelas de misterio y dramas romanticones. De hecho, poseía una enorme cantidad de manga _shoujo_ del tipo que te hace llorar desde la primera página. Pero lo que dejó a los compañeros de vivienda con la boca abierta fue la afición del peliplateado por una serie específica de televisión. Se sentaba frente al aparato –cuando no podía, lo dejaba a grabar- y se concentraba tanto, que parecía _vivir_ los problemas del personaje, de vez en cuando dejando oír sus populares "baka¡no abras esa puerta!, "¿qué no te das cuenta que te engaña?" y "¡no está embarazada, es sólo un truco para separarte de la hermana gemela de la prima de su mejor amiga!".

Los demás se preguntaban qué podía haber tan interesante dentro de la cajita multicolor y decidieron probar.

Desde entonces sería un hecho natural encontrar a los cuatro shinobi en el sofá, más el ninken del Hatake cómodamente recostado en la alfombra, puntuales cada noche, mirando "_Kunoichi, casos de la vida real"_.

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

Compartir el baño era desastroso. Todos se levantaban a la misma hora –aunque probablemente Kakashi lo haría sólo para molestar- y empezaban la rutina.

Muchos días de golpes constantes en la puerta del baño, maldiciones, ataques de ira y filas de espera después, llegaron a un acuerdo.

Luego, cada mañana se convirtió en un pequeño caos frente al espejo. Mientras uno se bañaba –felizmente la ducha tiene cortinas oscuras-, otro se lavaba los dientes, el tercero se peinaba, el siguiente se rasuraba y así. En realidad, por el espacio tan pequeño, siempre terminaban mal-afeitados o mal-peinados… o mal-en general.

Fue uno de esos días cuando por primera vez vieron la cara de Kakashi-sensei sin la máscara.

Ante la mirada de incredulidad de los demás, el peliplateado simplemente replicó, en el colmo de la sorpresa, un "¿qué?" y si no podía un hombre afeitarse tranquilo en su propio hogar, _gracias_.

Se convirtió en algo normal.

Cuando Sasuke descubrió que Naruto utilizaba su cepillo dental por equivocación – y constantemente-, tuvo ganas de_chidori-arlo _allí mismo. Iruka-sensei dijo algo sobre lo difícil que sería sacar las manchas de sangre del piso, y que lo tendría que hacer solo para poder calmarlo... Funcionó. Pero cuando, a mediados de julio, al regresar temprano de uno de sus entrenamientos personales de taijutsu, el Uchiha descubrió _de casualidad_ que el de cabellos chocolate y el peliplateado también solían compartir la _ducha_ cuando estaban los dos SOLOS, sí que fue necesario noquearlo para evitar una catástrofe.

_Al menos ahora toman sentido esas miraditas a la hora de la cena_, pensó.

Hasta mucho tiempo después, Sasuke no se cansaría de afirmar que el feroz sonrojo de su rostro esa tarde se debía al hecho de haber corrido sin descansar un largo trecho, por lo que se encontraba sin aliento. Y, por si no lo saben, el chorro de sangre que salió de su nariz fue producto del golpe innecesariamente fuerte que Kakashi-sensei le dio.

Ajá.

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

Kakashi, Naruto y Sasuke regresaron cubiertos de sangre, lodo y lluvia un día a finales de agosto, luego de una misión que tomó demasiado tiempo.

Tomó demasiado de _todo_, en realidad.

Iruka salió temprano del trabajo al enterarse de su llegada, los recibió en la puerta, les ordenó bañarse, cambiarse y les preparó de cenar. Mientras devoraban –literalmente- sus alimentos, el chuunin les narró los últimos chismes de la villa, cortesía de trabajar lado a lado en las oficinas con Shiranui-san. "Konohamaru quiere vivir para seguir tu ejemplo, Naruto", dijo, y "Asuma-san sigue intentando invitar a salir a Kurenai-san, pera ella parece que ni lo nota".

Nunca preguntó detalles ni les comentó algo fuera de lugar. Pero habían ojeras bajo sus ojos, y se notaba casi tan cansado como los recién llegados, o más.

Al llegar la noche, en medio de tantas anécdotas, los recuerdos de aquellas dolorosas experiencias se disolvieron en el aire, como el humo del incienso que los ayudaría a dormir en paz desaparecía en el cielo.

Ya no tuvieron más pesadillas sobre lo que había sucedido.

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

Naruto tenía los peores hábitos para dormir. Se movía, roncaba, hacía ruidos, se volvía a mover, pateaba y hasta hablaba dormido.

Incluso el intenso color de sus pijamas era una ofensa para los ojos.

¿Cómo demonios terminó Sasuke compartiendo cuarto con él?

Habían noches en las que el ojiazul se despertaba y comenzaba a hablar de sueños, deseos, metas, ramen... y sus "¡seré Hokage, datte bayo!" quedaban suspendidos en la habitación por horas, en medio de risas estridentemente contagiosas.

Y habían otras en las que sólo el silencio, del que se cala hasta los huesos, se podía escuchar. Naruto se acostaba de lado, abrazándose a sí mismo o aferrado a una almohada, viviendo pesadillas en las que gritaba que no lo persiguieran más, que lo dejaran tranquilo.

Esas noches se hacían más comunes conforme se acercaba octubre.

Uno de esos días, cuando llovía ferozmente, el rubio se levantó sin decir nada y salió.

- Usuratonkachi¿a dónde crees que vas?

No contestó.  
La puerta se cerró suavemente.

Sasuke pudo oír, dubitativos, los toques en la habitación continua… y la voz somnolienta de Iruka-sensei dando permiso para entrar.

Allí, en su cuarto, el pelinegro descubrió que tal vez, _tal vez_, Naruto y él tenían más en común de lo que parecía a simple vista.  
Porque había más de Naruto de lo que se podía observar.

Como él, callaba los aspectos más tristes de su vida.  
Como él, estaba solo.  
Como él, en realidad, _quizás_, lo único que quería era algo de compañía.

El ruido de un trueno interfirió con el crujir de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse despacio. Sasuke, almohada en brazo, trepó a la cama de Iruka-sensei y se recostó al lado del rubio.

"Hace frío en la otra habitación", fue su única excusa.

Iruka tuvo el tacto suficiente para no comentar nada. Sólo lo cobijó y le dejó dormitar.

Parece que de verdad hacía demasiado frío, porque Kakashi -que solía dormir en un futon a la derecha de Iruka- también se unió a ellos, colocándose junto al Uchiha. Los adultos compartieron miradas cómplices por sobre las cabezas de sus niños, y casi sin notarlo, entrelazaron sus manos sobre ellos en un abrazo protector.

Esa noche, Naruto volvió a soñar que era un pequeño niño y que algunas personas lo perseguían para lanzarle piedras, como antes. Pero entonces aparecían Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei y Sasuke y lo llevaban, _¿volando sobre una bandana gigante?_, a un lugar donde el ramen crecía mágicamente en los árboles.

Y si en la mañana siguiente Naruto ocupaba más de tres cuartos de la cama y había pateado a todos en partes que DEFINITIVAMENTE no querían recordar, nadie dijo nada.

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

Sin darse cuenta, el tiempo pasó. La aldea dejó atrás las festividades en honor a los que perecieron en la batalla contra Kyuubi y fue cobrando nueva alegría.

Se acercaba la Navidad.

Para Iruka-sensei era un tiempo extra-especial. Siendo su familia originaria de otras tierras, le habían transmitido costumbres diferentes que iban más allá de la nieve, los árboles decorados y un viejecito bonachón vestido con un traje rojo.

Fue una de esas tardes que les pidió a los demás lo ayudaran a decorar.

Una caja guardaba el árbol de hojas puntiagudas, muy parecido a uno real; otra, un papel extraño con puntos de colores; la siguiente, miles de pequeñas e intrincadas lucecitas; otra, las más delicadas figuras de diferentes animales y, suficientemente extraño, personas.

En una sola tarde la casa pasó a ser completamente verde. Sin exagerar.

Sobra decir que el moreno sufrió una catarsis cuando Kakashi confesó jamás haber celebrado Navidad.

- No puedo creerlo, chicos. Kakashi-san¿de verdad nunca has celebrado Navidad?  
- No. No tenía tiempo. Mis padres no estuvieron conmigo lo suficiente como para enseñarme sobre eso. Y cuando Minato-sensei trató, yo ya era un chiquillo cabeza dura interesado en otras cosas.

El sentimiento de nostalgia en esas palabras fue evidente.

- No importa, siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

La sonrisa pervertida bajo la máscara fue aún más notoria.

- Y yo¿voy a tener mis regalos-datte bayo?  
- Creo que tengo mucho trabajo que hacer con ustedes -dijo en un suspiro de resignación Iruka-. Escucha, Naruto, no se trata de regalos¿sí? Es tiempo de agradecer por lo que tenemos, pensar un poco más en los demás y… estar en familia, en resumen.  
- Pero nosotros no tenemos familia. No tenemos a nadie. Estamos solos.

La voz de Sasuke cortó el ambiente, gélida.

- Eso, Sasuke-kun, depende de cómo lo mires.

Es cuestión de perspectiva.

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

El día de Navidad se acercaba, prueba de esto, los ataques de pánico de Iruka-sensei ocurrían más seguido, siendo Kakashi su víctima principal de desquite.

Lo cual es muy justo, ya que generalmente él los causaba.

Naruto, Sasuke y el mayor de la casa hicieron una especie de pacto tácito, formando la "Triple Alianza contra la Ira Umino", con la firme misión de proteger a cada uno de sus fieles y, aunque lo negaran, asustados-hasta-los-huesos miembros.

El enemigo a vencer, Iruka, era feroz.

Igual, Kakashi siempre terminaba recibiendo el porrazo.

Entre los tres veían la manera de taparse las travesuras y desatinos, como cuando los chicos rompieron la estrella del árbol en medio de una pelea - nadie sabe como empezó, ni la razón... claro, no es que ellos necesiten una para llevarse mal- y el peliplateado tuvo que hacer el camino de ida y vuelta a _Luces_ para comprar otra igual.

En seis horas.  
Lo que normalmente toma 2 días.

Si a Iruka le sorprendió que el comportamiento de los genin era demasiado angelical ese día –lavaron los platos sin chistar ni poner mala cara-, o que cuando _al fin_ apareció Kakashi no intentó manosearlo ni una sola vez, no dijo nada.

Nunca les dijo tampoco que se había dado cuenta desde el principio de su intento de jugarreta, pues su estrella original no tenía la etiqueta "Tiendas Nadeshico – 100 Original¡vuelva pronto!" pegada en la parte de atrás.

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

Constantemente, al menos una vez por día, Iruka se acercaba al altar -_Nacimiento_, como el sensei lo llamaba- y se agachaba para decir una plegaria. O simplemente hacía una venia y con una sonrisa daba la gracias.

Sasuke no entendía qué razones había para agradecer.

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

En la cena de Navidad comieron estofado, ensalada y un pan dulce con frutas confitadas que Iruka les preparó. Sorpresivamente, Kakashi había resultado un gran cocinero, prueba de ello es que Naruto, a los segundos de probar el plato principal, dejó de fastidiar a todos con la cantaleta de "mejor hubiéramos preparado ramen".

- ¡Es hora de los regalos!  
- ¿No dijiste que no habrían regalos, Iruka-sensei?  
- No dije eso, dije que no eran lo principal. Lo importante está en lo que simbolizan porque...

Iruka no pudo terminar, estaba muy ocupado evitando que Naruto destrozara el árbol en su intento por alcanzar las cajas que tenían su nombre. En fin, como profesor, estaba acostumbrado a que no le prestaran atención cuando daba alguna lección, sobretodo cuando era trascendental –siempre apuntaba mentalmente esos momentos, así sabía sobre qué tema debía venir el mayor número de preguntas en el examen… merecido se lo tenían-.

Minutos después, ambos genin se encontraban rodeados de mucha ropa nueva -tonos naranja y azul, claro-, uniformes, equipamiento ninja y una pequeña medalla de plata con sus iniciales. No faltó el vale _coma-en-Ichiraku-gratis_ por todo un año para el rubio.

- Espero que les haya gustado¿era esto lo que querían?

Naruto pareció estar pensativo por unos instantes. Un brillo especial iluminando su mirada.

- Pienso... yo pienso, Iruka-sensei, que me hubiera gustado cualquier cosa que me dieran, aunque fueran verduras o hasta el traje verde de ese jounin extraño de las cejas grandes, amigo de Kakashi-sensei… porque es de ustedes... porque ustedes, que son mis padres, me lo han regalado. Arigatou, Iruka-otousan y Kakashi-otousan.

Una sensación de dejavú, que no supo identificar, inundó a Sasuke.

- Ahh... Bueno, es un poco vergonzoso todo esto... ¡no me digas que vas a llorar, Naruto!  
- ¡No¡no es eso! Es solo que me entró una basurita en el ojo, eso es... ¡Ah¡No me molestes más, Ero-otousan! – se defendía el ojiazul en vano, pues ya miles de gotitas transparentes amenazaban con liberarse.

Risas envolvieron la habitación.

- Bien, ahora vamos a alistarnos para ver los fuegos artificiales y...  
- Ne, espera, Iruka… Se me olvidaba, falta un regalo más.  
- ¿Uno más? Pero si estos fueron todos los que compramos, Kakashi-san.  
- Ah, bueno, es que... Éste es... es para ti - dijo mientras sacaba una cajita escondida dentro de una de las mangas de su kimono, visiblemente avergonzado.

Iruka cogió el pequeño paquete con cuidado, sus ojos muy abiertos mostrando sorpresa. Era rectangular, envuelta en un metálico papel plateado ligeramente arrugado, con una cinta café encima que vagamente hacía recordar a un lazo.

Obviamente, el ninja copia mismo lo había envuelto.

La abrió. No pudo creer lo que veía. Dos anillos, exactamente iguales, resaltaban sobre el fondo cubierto de seda negra.

- Eran de mis padres.

- ¿Iruka?  
- Ah, Kakashi-san… es… ¿Es esto lo que pienso? Porque si no lo es, prefiero que me lo digas... Porque aunque tenga nuestras iniciales allí... Por favor, dime, no quisiera hacerme ilusiones y luego... Porque tú y yo dijimos que… Es que quedamos en... Bueno, ya me hice ilusiones, pero… Igual esto es… es… Ah, Kakashi-san, perdón, yo no se qué pensar, es más, no sé ni lo que estoy diciendo, yo… Si me equivoco, perdón, pero…  
- Iruka…  
- Dime.  
- Cállate¿sí?  
- Ajá.  
- Y a ver si le damos a los chicos un hermanito¿quieres intentar?  
- Si vuelves a decir algo así, te cortaré las...  
- Niños presentes, Iru-koi.  
- Te salvaste, pervertido.

El beso que siguió fue tierno y dulce, y lleno de un afecto sincero que sobrecogió a los boquiabiertos espectadores.

Sasuke sintió algo extraño, quizás remembranza, quizás necesidad...

Mientras tapaba la boca de Naruto con una mano, ahogando sus quejas exasperadas, y lo arrastraba fuera de escena para darle algo más de privacidad a la _ausente-del-mundo_ parejita, el joven Uchiha pensó en la curiosa situación que embargaba a los mayores.

¿Podía ser que luego de tantas tragedias, pérdidas, sangre, batallas y penas, todavía existiera _eso_?

¿Podía ser lo que llamaban _felicidad_?

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

Caminaron por la ribera del río. Kakashi e Iruka sostenidos de la mano, los anillos de plata brillando intensamente en sus dedos.

Naruto se tambaleaba, fuera las nuevas experiencias del día, las emociones, o la increíble cantidad de comida que había ingerido, era obvio que se caía de sueño. Kakashi ofreció llevarlo sobre los hombros, para que descansara un rato sin riesgo de perderse las luces que iluminarían la noche en cualquier momento.

... 10, 9...

La gente a su alrededor empezaba la cuenta regresiva.

... 8, 7...

Había muchas familias allí esperando el mismo espectáculo. Sentados sobre sábanas, parados o desde los balcones de sus casas.

... 6, 5...

___Familias_.

Ah.

... 4, 3...

Así que esto es lo que el usuratonkachi descubrió antes que yo, pensó Sasuke. Lo que ha estado ante mí todo este tiempo.

... 2, 1...

Suavemente, se coló en el casi inexistente espacio entre sus sensei y, con un cuidado que él mismo desconocía poseer, entrelazó sus manos con ellos. Kakashi e Iruka voltearon a verlo, sorprendidos, admirados… complacidos.

Sasuke siguió mirando al frente, determinación en sus ojos, un rubor ligero en las mejillas.  
Sintió como, en respuesta, apretaban su mano con fuerza.

... ¡Feliz Navidad! ...

Una lluvia de matices en el cielo, compitiendo con las brillantes estrellas.

Sasuke miró alrededor, a los fuegos artificiales, a Naruto sobre los hombros de Kakashi, a éste mismo y a Iruka, absortos con el maravilloso show.

Esto es.  
Esto es lo que había olvidado.  
Esto es lo que se siente tener una…

- ¿Volvemos a casa, **familia**?

Y entonces, bajo un cielo plagado de colores, una noche de Navidad, Sasuke Uchiha volvió a sonreír.

Gracias.

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

Dicen que los amigos son la familia que uno elige.  
Pero a veces, son la familia que alguien te impone.

Meses después de aquella particular orden, Sasuke entendió el porqué.

Nadie puede estar solo. Nadie puede encerrarse en sí mismo sin herirse al final.

Tener a tus amigos, a tu familia, es importante, así sean sólo dos personas, veinte o cuatrocientos. Aunque no sean perfectos.

Porque aunque creas no tener nada, tu familia lo es todo.

Y tú eres todo para ellos.

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

- Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei... Yo también... ¿_Puedo decirles papás_?

- fin -

* * *

fluff

fluff

fluff

Ultra fluff en este capítulo¿verdad?

Mucho OC de parte de nuestros shinobi favoritos.

Y un kakairu algo extraño…

gomen

No me pude resistir, debe ser el Espíritu de la Navidad, que aún anda revoloteando sus alitas por aquí.

Espero les haya agradado¿comentarios¿cómo regalo de Navidad¿please? chibi Iruka eyes

¡Kisses para todos!

¡Muy muy Felices Fiestas!

Hina


	4. 04: Incólume

¡Hola otra vez!

Algo más de romance… qué aburrido¿verdad?

Esta historia fue la primera que escribí _scarecrow dolphin_, estaba guardada (y debió quedarse así XD) en la carpeta más apartada de mi PC hasta que se la mostré a beta-chan y… ahora está aquí (se supone que debí publicarla antes que _01: Perspectiva_).

Se sitúa exactamente después de la discusión que tuvieron por los exámenes para chuunin, cuando Iruka puso a prueba al equipo 7 y fue a decirle al peliplateado sus resultados…

¡Por favor¡Estaban en un tejado, en la noche, con luna llena¿Creen que las fans no nos dimos cuenta de que fingieron todo eso para tener su cita romántica, eh¡Las fan girls lo sabemos todo!

En fin, volvemos a los drabbles para torturar…

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto y toda su manchita de Konoha-citizens (y otras aldeas) no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto-sama… sólo reclamo (para mi mala suerte) ser dueña de un virus malvadito atchúuu! que no se quiere ir!!

* * *

**_Incólume _**

Romance. General. 391 palabras.

Luna llena en Konohagure... trae tantos recuerdos. Memorias de tiempos tristes y de tiempos felices, a las que los corazones y las mentes se aferran cuando corren peligro de perderse en su propio dolor. Cuando quieren regresar a casa.

Silencio, Tranquilidad. Sólo una voz, suave y grave a la vez, rompe el encanto de la noche hasta entonces muda.

- Kakashi-san...  
- Iruka.

Es una manera de reconocer la presencia del otro, aún sin hacer contacto visual. Umino Iruka ha aparecido en el tejado en donde lo esperaba silencioso el jounin del Sharingan, Hatake Kakashi.

- Están listos, los tres... Superaron mi prueba.  
- Era de esperarse, Iruka.  
- Hai...Supongo que... debo irme entonces...

Dubitativo, da la vuelta, cuando una voz neutra lo detiene.

- Iruka... Ningún daño¿verdad?  
- Claro que no... Los tres están muy bien, jamás los...  
- No me refiero a eso.

Una sonrisa dulce. Comprensión.

El de ojos chocolate se acerca suavemente, agachándose junto a la espalda del peliplateado. Sus brazos rodean cuidadosamente la cintura del mayor y su cabeza reposa en su espalda, escuchando los calmados latidos de su corazón.

- Lo sé - dijo sonriendo nuevamente -. Nada ha sido dañado… entre nosotros, Kakashi-san.

Ileso.

- Me alegra. Entiendo que te preocupes por él, por ellos, pero están listos, confía en mí... ¿Confías en mí?  
- Por supuesto.  
- Gracias.  
- Lamento haber puesto en duda tu decisión¿me perdonas?  
- Sólo si tú me perdonas por las cosas que dije. No fue mi intención, yo no pienso...  
- Lo sé. Siempre dices cosas que no quieres cuando te enojas y luego te arrepientes. Es tu karma.  
- Y sobre que sería divertido verlos romperse, yo...  
- Shhh, Kakashi. Lo sé.  
- Sabes mucho¿no?  
- Por supuesto, soy un sensei. Y, además, te conozco. Han sido... ¿Cuántos años, Kakashi? Lo sé todo de ti.  
- ¿Eso crees?

Con una sonrisa traviesa y un movimiento rápido, pero carente de brusquedad, el moreno se encuentra recostado en el pecho del otro.

- Ven aquí y yo te enseñaré algo que no sabes...

Sólo esas últimas palabras se oyen, antes que ambos shinobi desaparecieran en medio de risas y una ligera nube de humo.

La noche siguió tan pacífica como era antes de que interrumpan su sosiego, pero si miran atentamente...  
Ahora las estrellas están sonriendo.

- _ces't fini_ -

* * *

Bien, en verdad, la gripe en verano es una molestia.

Sobre el fic… Espero que les haya gustado.

Estoy pensando una historia para Año Nuevo -¿algo más picarón? _kukuku_ quién sabe…-

Después de eso, el fluff parará por un rato en favor de un cargamontón de angst, angst y más angst. También me gustaría escribir una parodia, pero… ¿de qué? –piensa, piensa, piensa cerebrito… ¡ouch!-

¡Gracias por leer!

Sugerencias, ideas, comentarios y tomates son bienvenidos, por favor¡me ayudan a mejorar!

¡Kisses para todos!  
kakairu.powah4evah!

Hina


	5. 05: Al sonido de las 12

¡Hola!

¡Feliz Año Nuevo para todos!

Aunque mi saludo tenga dos días de retraso.

XD

Esta vez les presento un one-shot por Año Nuevo… eer… Es mi primer intento de algo más arriba de un PG13 así que… ¡Tengan compasión!

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto y toda su manchita de Konoha-citizens (y otras aldeas) no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto-sama… Sólo reclamo que los hagan canon este año!!

* * *

**Al sonido de las 12**

Humor. Romance. M. 2870 palabras.

Fue todo tan repentino.

Un instante, es un viernes normal, como todos. Tomando sake con el amigo inseparable en la sala del departamento. Al momento siguiente, están aferrados el uno al otro como si una fuerza extraña, hipnótica, los atrajera.

Una habitación, una cama, sábanas revueltas, sus frenéticos movimientos.

El roce mutuo de la piel, el contacto de sus cuerpos, el calor que emanan, sus respiraciones entrecortadas e incluso el ligero sabor a licor en sus bocas... todo es adictivo, todo pasa tan rápido que no llegan a procesarlo en el cerebro... No es necesario.

No hay nada que pensar, nada que analizar... Es sólo sentir.

Una eternidad y un segundo a la vez, un torrente de emociones. El de cabellos plateados moviéndose ya sin un ritmo establecido sobre el otro, dentro del otro, hasta el final, hasta el último segundo de embriagante placer. Ambos terminan llamando el nombre de su compañero sin el menor pudor, y sólo entonces, la capacidad de pensar regresa.

Hatake no sabe qué más hacer, se siente mareado, como si tuviera fiebre. Nunca ha reaccionado así, nunca ha sentido tanto, no es sólo el _sexo_, es algo más que no puede nombrar pero está allí, sólido y verdadero. Innegable.

_Oh, kami, no, no, no, no, no_…

Teme saber el por qué esta persona es simplemente diferente y esa conclusión lo aterra. Demasiado. Y a veces, el temor hace que las personas cometan barbaridades.

Ninguno de los dos ha recuperado el aliento cuando empieza a vestirse. Lo hace veloz, sin intercambiar ninguna palabra ni atreverse a mirar siquiera de reojo al otro, a su piel morena y sus brillantes ojos chocolate. No podría.

- Creo que… esto fue un error.

- Ka- Kakashi¿qué dices¿A dónde vas¡Espera!

Pero no escucha, sea por el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse de golpe o sus propios latidos descontrolados resonando en sus orejas.

No regresa.

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

Han pasado 268 días desde ese momento.

6 432 horas. 385 920 minutos. 23 155 200 segundos.

Y siguen pasando.

Kakashi no sabe qué o cómo hacer para enmendar su estupidez, la más grande tontería que ha cometido, al menos en el último año: tener sexo con Iruka Umino e, inmediatamente después, largarse. No es sólo el hecho de haberse acostado con su _hasta-entonces-mejor-amigo_, obviamente esa parte del problema era más que un sueño hecho realidad para el jounin, pero... desaparecer sin rastro ni la menor explicación había sido muy poco "amable" por decir lo menos.

Después de lo que pasó, el moreno jamás lo volvió a tratar como antes. El peliplateado era afortunado cuando el otro siquiera le dirigía la palabra o se dignaba a mirarlo a los ojos.

Una tortura sin fin.

Había tratado todas las formas posibles para recuperar a Iruka. Al principio lo evitaba, con la intención de darle algo de tiempo para calmarse. Bastante prudente de su parte, no quería correr la misma suerte de otros que habían osado enojar al profesor… Eso de la castración parecía algo doloroso y él no tenía ganas de comprobarlo, _gracias_. Cuando al fin reunió el valor suficiente para disculparse y aclarar las cosas, sucedió lo de los exámenes chuunin. Es decir, dijo lo que dijo, se pelearon como se pelearon. _Todo se fue al ca-_

- ¡Kakashi-sensei! - una voz conocida lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Yo, Naruto, - responde al saludo con su usual desinteresada actitud - parece mentira verte despierto tan temprano.

- ¡Qué manera, Kakashi-sensei¡Usted es el que nunca llega temprano a ningún sitio!

- Ohayou - interrumpe una segunda voz, dejando al peliplateado con una de sus respuestas sarcásticas en la punta de la lengua.

- Maa… Sasuke¿tú también por aquí¿Andando con Naruto¿Qué sigue¿Tsunade-sama declarando ilegal la venta de licor en la villa?

- Hn.

Si las miradas pudieran matar…

- ¡Lo que sucede es que tenemos que prepararnos para la fiesta de Año Nuevo- tte bayo¡Sakura-chan nos ha invitado¡Todos irán!

- Ya veo. Nosotros también tendremos una, en casa de Kurenai-san. No veo por qué tanto alboroto por eso.

- ¡Pero, sensei¡Es una fiesta muy importante¡Es AÑO NUEVO! - responde más entusiasmado que de costumbre el rubio - ¡Y es HOY!

- Sí, lo sé, lo sé. Fiesta de Año Nuevo. Brindis, karaoke, ninjas ebrios, confeti, cuenta regresiva, más ninjas ebrios, las campanadas...

- ¡Eso¡Las campanadas¡Voy a conseguir que Sakura-chan me bese antes de que terminen las 12 campanadas y entonces estaremos juntos por siempre!

- ...Tsunade-sama ebria intentando conseguir más sake, Shizune desesperada, Genma tratando de embriagar a Raidou, Gai bai- algo tarde, las palabras del kitsune se registraron – Naruto¿qué dijiste¿12 campanas y qué?

- ¡Claro¿Acaso no lo sabía? Iruka-sensei me dijo que si haces algo, cualquier cosa, justo en el momento en que suenan las 12 en punto del primer día del año¡entonces lo harás por siempre! – explicó el chico.

- Iruka-sensei dijo que se repetiría la acción durante todo el año siguiente, usuratonkachi, no para siempre.

- ¡Ya lo sé, teme! Pero pienso hacerlo cada vez hasta que sea para siempre¿entiendes?

- Como si Sakura fuera a hacerte caso. Probablemente te golpee hasta que quedes inconciente. Hn. Aunque… eso significa que permanecerás todo un año así¿verdad? Tal vez deba golpearte yo, entonces.

- ¡Teme, repite eso!

- ¿No quieres mejor que te lo escriba, dobe¡A ver si así lo entiendes!

- ¡Bastardo! Kakashi-sensei, Kakashi-sensei¿cierto que Sakura-chan me preferirá una vez que se dé cuenta de lo inútil que Sasuke-teme es¿Kakashi-sensei¡Kakashi-sensei!

El peliplateado había hace tiempo abandonado la conversación con una idea fija en la mente. Después de tratar de todas las formas, cada vez con peores resultados que la anterior, ésta podría ser su última oportunidad, su última esperanza.

_Así que por siempre¿verdad?_

_Sólo espera, Iruka, sólo espera..._

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

- ¡Muchas gracias por su trabajo duro¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

- Igualmente¡feliz Año Nuevo!

El anónimo shinobi se alejó, seguramente a prepararse para la gran fiesta que empezaría en unas horas. Iruka también estaba entusiasmado. Siempre eran unas reuniones muy divertidas, con charlas amenas, buena comida, sake, amables deseos de prosperidad, muchos amigos... En fin... Todo perfecto.

Excepto porque **_ese_** también estaba allí.

Sí, **_ese_**. Hatake Kakashi. Ex amigo, ex casi-algo-más-que-amigo, si no se hubiera largado como si nada después de... _Iruka, no pienses en eso, es Año Nuevo, debes estar alegre, sí, no pienses_, se dijo a sí mismo en vano. _No pienses en ese idiota, bastardo, estúpido, desconsiderado, egoísta, guapo, sexy, sexy, muy sexy, especialmente cuando usa sus manos para- ¡Agh¡No¡Iruka, basta!_

Con un golpe fuerte sobre la mesa, que hizo que todos los presentes voltearan a verlo, el chuunin se levantó. Salió de la oficina decidido a ir a casa y luego, a celebrar hasta que no pudiera recordar ni su nombre. Hasta olvidar que cierto shinobi de ojos disímiles había estado a su lado en la misma velada en el pasado, entre risas, miradas cómplices y palabras que siempre significaban algo más…

_No dejaré que me arruines el día_, pensó finalmente, _no vales la pena, Kakashi._

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

Iruka ingresó a la sala cuando ésta estaba casi llena. Saludó a todos -menos_ uno_, obviamente- y se sentó junto a unos colegas de la academia, ubicados afortunadamente para él en el extremo más lejano del grupo de jounin que charlaba amenamente.

Entre ellos estaba Kakashi.

El Hatake lo vio entrar a la habitación y supo inmediatamente que sería ignorado. Pero el ninja copia no lo dejaría escapar tan fácilmente.

Desde entonces, toda la reunión transcurrió de esta manera: Kakashi se las arreglaba para acercarse a Iruka, el sensei escapaba uniéndose a otro grupo sin dirigirle la palabra, armado con un par de sarcásticas indirectas, el Hatake se unía también al nuevo grupo y el moreno volvía a escapar con alguna excusa.

Jugaban al gato y al ratón. Aunque en realidad, Kakashi parecía más un cachorrito desesperado siguiendo a su dueño e Iruka, una fiera salvaje a punto de atacar.

Estaba empezando a ser molesto para todos.

A cinco minutos para la medianoche, aún no había manera que Kakashi consiguiera estar a solas con su adorado tormento. _Si tan sólo se quedara quieto_, pensó. _Claro, a menos que..._

Definitivamente, no sería lo más inteligente que había hecho en su vida, pero _¿no dicen que situaciones extremas requieren medidas desesperadas?_

Y esto era, definitivamente, asunto de vida o muerte.

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

_Maldito Kakashi¡no me ha dejado en paz toda la noche¿Qué pretende?_

- ¡Ah! Por su culpa ya tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza... veamos, Kurenai-san dijo que las aspirinas estaban por aquí. ¡Ajá! – dijo el moreno cerrando la puerta del botiquín de baño.

Un rostro cubierto se reflejo en el espejo.

- ¡Tú!

- Gomen, Iruka-sensei.

- ¡Qué demonios¡Kakashi¡Suélt-¡Mmmm!

- Shhhh, creo que es hora de irnos. Eeer, tendrás que disculparme.

Con una presión ligera en un punto exacto de su cuello, el mundo se volvió oscuro para Iruka.

Desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

- ¡Mmm hjskhjkfh jkfgjfklg fjkdgfjkmmm!

- ¿Ah¿Qué dices? Espera, déjame quitarte el trapo de la boca... Ahora sí¿decías?

- Al fin, gracias...

- No hay problema.

- Ahora sí, ejem... ¡QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO¡ESTO ES UN SECUESTRO!

- ¡Shhh! Eeer, Iruka, no tienes que gritar. Estoy aquí a tu lado¿ves?

- Hatake Kakashi, tienes 5 minutos para explicar por qué nos trajiste a mi departamento sin mi consentimiento antes de que decida añadirte un tercer ojo en la frente.

- Ah, bueno, verás... – respondió el peliplateado rascando su cuello con una expresión avergonzada - Es agradable que podamos conversar así después de tanto tiempo, aunque estés amenazando con matarme, creo.

- ¿Matarte¡Claro que no! No sería suficientemente doloroso. Respóndeme. Ahora.

Atemorizante. _Y sexy_, pensó Kakashi.

- No habíamos hablado desde hace mucho... Antes de lo que pasó... Antes de eso éramos buenos amigos, solíamos pasar buenos ratos juntos¿recuerdas?

- No fui yo quien se largo después de obtener lo que quería.

- No fue así, Iruka, no entiendes, yo… Estaba confundido.

- Kakashi Hatake, ninja genio de Konoha, estaba confundido. Seguro. Pobrecito él… – la ironía en su voz era evidente - Lo que fuera, no me interesa. Dime por qué me trajiste aquí. Y te quedan 2 minutos.

- Sé que estuvo mal dejarte, por eso quería hablar contigo.

- Tuviste demasiado tiempo para hablar antes. No lo hiciste, es más, estabas muy ocupado evitándome. Pienso que perdiste tu oportunidad. Ahora dime¿por qué me secuestraste?

- Iruka, sólo quería darte tiempo, después intenté acercarme a ti.

- ¿Te refieres a hacerme la vida imposible, en la academia, en la oficina de misiones¿A humillarme públicamente con tu sarcasmo¿Eso es lo que llamas "acercarse"?

- Me pongo tan nervioso cuando estoy junto a ti que hago las cosas mal y... no pienso.

- Después vino lo de la discusión por los exámenes, las cosas que dijimos… Tú estabas tan disgustado que yo creí que…

- ¡No me interesa, Kakashi¡Sólo quiero que me digas qué demonios se metió en tu cerebro para que decidieras secuestrarme!

- Sólo escúchame…

- ¡Sólo dime!

- ¡Bien¡Quería que estuviéramos juntos, a solas, cuando dieran las 12¿Contento? Ésa es mi razón – gritó, finalmente exasperado.

- Pero… ¿por qué?

- ¿Por qué¡Porque Naruto dijo!... Naruto… Él dijo que tú le contaste sobre las campanas y que sea lo que fuera que hicieses, sucedería todo el siguiente año... ¡Era mi última oportunidad!

- ¡Qué¡Pero si yo inventé eso para animar a los chicos¿Tú también lo creíste¿Quién eres, la _Cenicienta_?

- Uh, entonces… ¿No era verdad?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Pero¿para qué querías estar a solas conmigo cuando…

- ... – bastó una simple mirada de _acaso-no-es-obvio _para entenderlo todo.

- Oh.

Un silencio momentáneo.

- Escucha, - dijo al fin el mayor, pasando lentamente una mano entre sus cabellos plateados - lamento haberme aprovechado de ti y lamento como sucedieron las cosas después de... eer... lo que hicimos. Fui estúpido, te hice daño y también a mí, pero eso no me importa. Lo que me duele es haberte herido. Créeme, es lo último que quiero en la vida.

- Kakashi...

- Quería disculparme, pero cada vez que me acercaba a ti, de alguna u otra manera terminaba diciendo y haciendo cosas que sólo te enojaban y herían más. Perdón. Incluso lo del secuestro de hoy fue algo que hice sin pensar mucho. La verdad es que me siento desesperado porque yo… te extraño, Iruka. Más de lo que podrías imaginar.

- Sólo quiero que me perdones y seamos amigos de nuevo, como antes. Aunque después de todo lo que he hecho, comprenderé si no quieres verme nunca más.

- Entiendo.

El tono del moreno era suave, casi apagado.

- ¿Eh?

- Lo que me estás tratando de decir es que hemos pasado todo este tiempo peleando como un par de idiotas, he estado enojado contigo, me has perseguido, acosado, atosigado, me has hecho ignorarte y detestarte porque pensaba que no te importaba lo que pasó, ni yo, ni nada… TODO, porque no tenías el valor suficiente para encararme y decirme lo que me estás diciendo ahora, porque pensabas que a mí me molestó lo que hicimos.

_Todo este tiempo, Kakashi, sólo ha sido una carrera en círculos._

_Baka._

_Mi baka._

Un sonido lejano, grave y largo, llegó hasta sus oídos.

- Son las campanadas... – habló el mayor con resignación - Parece que, a pesar de todo, conseguí recibir el Año Nuevo contigo. Al menos tendré ese recuerdo. Me hace feliz, Iruka.

- Por todos los Hokage, Kakashi, - respondió con un suspiro. Había llegado al límite de ese juego y no soportaría más - para ser un genio, eres increíblemente estúpido.

- ¿Hm?

- Todo este tiempo, nosotros… ¿Tú me amas, verdad?

- Ah… Sí.

Y su rostro era tan sincero y sus palabras tan firmes, que Iruka supo en ese instante que no habría forma alguna, _vida alguna_, en la que no le creyera.

- Pensar que pudimos estar haciendo esto desde hace mucho tiempo, baka.

- ¿Iruka?

- Deja de perder más tiempo y bésame.

Kakashi no pudo reaccionar, el chuunin fue más rápido, deslizó la máscara de su rostro y al instante, sus labios se posaron sobre los del ninja copia, con rudeza, fuerza y sensualidad, tomando todo el aire de sus pulmones y haciendo débiles sus piernas… justo como lo recordaba.

Se separaron en el momento exacto en que se escuchaba la campanada final y empezaba el ruido y la algarabía de los fuegos artificiales. A través de la ventana, podían observar el cielo plagado de colores y formas distintas. Kakashi, tratando de recuperar el aliento, apoyó su frente con la de Iruka, sujetando sus mejillas doradas entre sus manos.

- En... entiendes que después de esto... no podrás deshacerte de mí en todo el año¿verdad?

- Shhh, hablas mucho... – le contestó Iruka entre besos - Será mejor que empieces a compensar toda la… ¿Cómo llamarla?… Ah… _Frustración_… que me dejaste desde ese día... Y es mucha, Kakashi...

- ¿Mucha?

- Demasiado... No sabes cuánto...

- Lo sé, créeme, lo sé...

Las palabras quedaron de lado para dar paso a gemidos apasionados. Las ropas eran inútiles. Estorbaban el camino limpio de las manos que trataban de tocar todo a la vez, torpes de memoria pero hábiles en su tarea de grabar nuevos caminos y nuevos recuerdos.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo.

Otra vez, piel con piel, oscuridad y luz, chocolate y leche, dulce y amargo... una sensación intoxicante que se reproducía bajo cada célula de sus cuerpos, bajo cada átomo... Llenándolos.

- Kakashi, hazlo... Necesito... Necesito sentir…

- Sí, yo también necesito...

Calor. La sensación de estar completos. El dolor característico, la euforia que le sigue. Embestidas suaves, luego más fuertes, el sonido de sus voces en la oreja del otro, animándolos a continuar... El ritmo marcado de sus caderas alineadas. Uno empujando, el otro encontrándolo a medio camino con igual fuerza y desesperación… Los espasmos conocidos en el estómago, las olas de placer recorriendo sus espinas y luego... Luces, algo etéreo… Finalmente, estaban unidos, estaban juntos y era bueno, era más que bueno, era incoherente, era ensueño, era _perfecto_...

Era más que sexo, era _hacer el amor_.

Cuando el final de un ritual de pasión es el inicio de un nuevo camino.

- Iruka... – un susurro casi sin aliento.

- ¿Sí? – somnolienta voz.

- Feliz Año Nuevo, koi – y un tierno beso en la nariz.

- Feliz Año Nuevo para ti también, koi.

Sonrisas.

- Espero que recuerdes que no podrás deshacerte de mí en...

- Kakashi, - lo miró directamente a los ojos, decidido - tú no podrás deshacerte de mí el resto de tu vida.

Fuera verdad o mentira la historia de las campanas, no importaba.

Ellos no la necesitaban.

Juntos, la harían realidad.

- Iruka, estaba pensando… Si lo hicimos a las doce¿significa que te dolerá el trasero todo el siguiente año?

- ¡BAKA!

Si antes no se mataban en el intento, claro.

_- colorín colorado-_

* * *

Yo me pregunto, que mi madre me haya hecho barrer a las 12 de la medianoche en punto… ¿Era una indirecta para que ayude más en la casa este año?

En fin.

XD

Muy feliz 2008 para todos¡que sus metas se hagan realidad y sean muy felices!

Y ya saben, sus comentarios son bienvenidos, por favor¡me ayudan a mejorar!

¡Kisses para todos!

Hina


	6. 06: Poder

¡Hola otra vez!

Pocas palabras de presentación, sólo que estaba en forma angst!hina cuando se me ocurrió esta idea…

Gracias a **AiFuu-chan** por la betaeada :big hug:

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto y toda su manchita de Konoha-citizens (y otras aldeas) no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto-sama… Sólo reclamo… mmm… no, hoy no reclamo nada…

* * *

**Poder **

Angst. M. 935 palabras.

Se encuentran en un oscuro pasadizo.

Es sólo un breve descanso en la batalla. El olor a muerte envicia el aire. Es un aroma del que no pueden deshacerse. Lo llevan más que impregnado en sus ropas, en su propia piel.

La adrenalina corre salvaje por sus venas y sus respiraciones están aceleradas, pero sus rostros se mantienen imperturbables, sin mostrar el menor signo de emoción. Sus ojos, sus miradas frías… Son la viva imagen del terror, la fuerza, del asesino ideal, la herramienta útil, el shinobi que camina ausente, sin el menor rastro de remordimiento… Como si no acabaran de destrozar los cuerpos de antiguos aliados, a quienes alguna vez llamaron _amigos_ entre copas de sake y celebraciones. Ahora luchan contra los que juraron proteger, convirtiendo en cenizas las hojas que solían brillar con esperanza…

Igual, no es que importe mucho, sólo serán unos cuantos nombres más en la lista, escrita con sangre, que los encadena al averno.

Sonido pronto apagará el fuego de Konoha.

Se acercan, lenta y progresivamente, hasta que sus alientos se confunden. Empieza una vez más el ritual conocido.

No se besan. No se tocan más de lo necesario.

Sus manos expertas para la guerra apartan cinturones, nunca más que eso, introduciéndose en los pantalones del otro con habilidad. Sólo existe el eco de sus gemidos graves en el solitario corredor mientras sacuden, jalan, giran, deslizan sus dedos repasando caminos conocidos sobre la entrepierna del otro, tratando de llegar al momento del éxtasis, en el que al menos por un instante no existirá ningún recuerdo… Sólo placer.

Liberación.

No se miran a los ojos, no quieren hacerlo, no se atreven, no podrían.

Es algo rápido, rudo, cruel, egoísta, enfermo.

Un pacto.

Un acuerdo silencioso entre los dos.

Nadie más puede saber que aún una pequeña parte de sus almas añora y siente. Es su secreta debilidad. El respeto que han conseguido, el miedo que inspiran, las cabezas que se agachan a su paso, el negro poder que ostentan se perdería si…

Los quejidos se hacen más fuertes, los movimientos cada vez más erráticos y desesperados.

No hay amor, esa palabra ya no es más que una burla en sus labios, un absurdo total.

No hay pasión. No hay nada.

No es más que puro instinto, mera necesidad física, liberación de tensiones o de culpas, una lucha de supremacía que ninguno de los dos puede perder.

Es violento, es trágico, es triste.

Cierran sus ojos mientras reciben las caricias vacías, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para prolongar su placer, para silenciar al mundo, a _esas _imágenes… pero no pueden. No logran evitar los trucos que les juegan sus mentes, crueles y hermosos a la vez. Visiones con nombre y rostro que desean negar, pero están allí… La ilusión de unos ojos celestes como el cielo en donde hay una mirada disímil para uno, la sensación de largos y suaves mechones caoba donde hay áspero azabache para el otro. Marcas zorrunas en las mejillas donde hay una máscara oscura que cubre la mitad del rostro, una piel dorada con una cicatriz horizontal sobre la nariz donde hay palidez nívea, y más… y más…

No se dejan dominar, nunca llegan más allá de superficiales toques.

Jamás se rinde uno al otro, jamás se rendirá.

Someterse les resulta una aberración. Sería añadir más traición a _ellos_, a lo que de por sí ya está hecho, sería abandonar su señorío, la gloriosa sensación que crece en sus egos cuando ordenan, cuando ven el odio en los ojos de los otros, cuando sus figuras se levantan solitarias sobre sus víctimas caídas…

Es algo preciado, atesorado, ambicionado y perfecto.

Es _poder_.

El motivo de sus luchas. La razón de sus vidas. El eco con que laten sus corazones.

Lo que no pueden perder.

Después de todo¿no fue por eso que Sasuke asesinó a Naruto, para conseguir el Mangekyou Sharingan y ser indestructible¿No fue por eso que Kakashi atravesó el pecho de Iruka con su Chidori, cuando éste intentó detener su huida con Orochimaru?

_… Cuando sea Hokage…_

_… Konohamaru va a volverme loco uno de estos días…_

_… Regresa con nosotros, Sasuke…_

_… No lo hagas, Kakashi…_

_… Teme, seré más fuerte que tú, ya lo verás…_

_… ¿Qué vas a preparar para la cena, Kakashi?..._

_… Por favor, Sasuke, vuelve a Konoha…_

_… Te detendré aunque me cueste la vida…_

_… Sasuke…_

_… Kakashi-san…_

¿No fue por eso que se convirtieron en traidores?

Los recuerdos fluyen en sus mentes con insana ferocidad, haciendo que sus clímax se prolonguen más allá de lo imaginable. Muerden sus labios con fuerza, hasta que brota sangre, para que los nombres que intentan escapar mueran sellados con el peso de la culpa y, _tal vez_, del arrepentimiento. No pueden mencionarlos, no quieren ensuciar más sus memorias ni descubrir su añoranza prohibida, su anhelo, su deseo…

El placer que recorre sus espinas finalmente explota, blanquecino y cálido, sobre sus manos.

Todo termina.

Se acomodan las escasas ropas que fueron removidas sin decir palabra alguna. La presencia del otro ya no es reconocida, ni bienvenida. Saben bien que algún día su ambición los llevará a enfrentarse, hasta que sólo uno quede en pie. Por ahora, no se necesitan más. Se repelen como si fueran los mismos polos de un imán.

De alguna manera lo son. Después de todo, llevan la misma carga.

Están listos para continuar con su fachada, con su juego de gloria y destrucción, con su remedo de vida avocada a ese objetivo absoluto, esa sola meta, a lo único que tienen…

_Poder_.

Nada más importa.

Porque nada más queda.

_- final-_

* * *

El poder, a veces, es algo que cambia a las personas… hasta el punto que todo lo que creíste conocer en ellas no está más… En fin.

Estoy planeando historias más largas, sólo necesito el apoyo de mi cerebrito, a ver si a mis neuronas se les ocurre hacer acto de presencia…

¡Gracias por leer!

Sus comentarios son bienvenidos, por favor¡me ayudan a mejorar!

Kisses para todos

Hina


	7. 07: Conversationis SINfinitum

¡Hola!

Disculpen el acto de desaparición… U He tenido unos problemas (traducción: disfrutando las vacaciones al máximo al punto de aparecerse por casa sólo para dormir XD) y no he estado cerca de la PC… En fin.

En disculpa por el final triste de _Poder_, les traigo puro crack… ¡Son más de 1700 palabras, y ni siquiera hay trama! XD No les tomará ni 5 minutos leerlo . Espero les agrade.

También quería agradecer los más de 1000 hits… ¡Wow¡Me siento tan emocionada! Les agradezco mucho a todos por leer mis historias y por su apoyo. bows head ¡Muchas gracias!

Ah, bueno… Muchos errores… Mi querida **AiFuu-chan**, beta adorada, está de viaje… T-T

No me maten…

Una indicación, las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen, así que saquen las cochinaditas de sus cabezas¿sep¡Hago un llamado a lo que queda de nuestra inocencia!

Creo que debo empezar por comprar algo de inocencia para mí.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto y toda su manchita de Konoha-citizens (y otras aldeas) no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto-sama… ¡Sólo reclamo mucha felicidad para todos! Hina está en modo SerenaTsukino!feliz XD

* * *

**Conversationis SIN-finitum**

Crack. General. 1720 palabras.

Una mañana tranquila en Konoha…

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH!

- Esteee… Iruka… Puedo explicarlo…

- ¡TE ODIO!

Una mañana _muy_ normal, de verdad.

(Rato después, en una calle transitada, donde pobres aldeanos deben sufrir por los genin persiguiendo gatos, una Hokage borrachina, vendedores ambulantes y, encima de todo, peleas de enamorados...)

- ¡Vamos, Iruka¡Por Kami, deja de ignorarme¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con esta estúpida ley de hielo¡Te estoy hablando!

- ¡Iruka! Quieres, por favor, siquiera mirarme… ¡Déjame explicar!

- ¡Iruka¡Me estoy cansando de perseguirte¡Me estás haciendo perder mi precioso tiempo de lectura!

- Si no dejas de correr, le contaré a Tsunade-sama lo que hicimos sobre su escritorio el otro día…

- Ouchie. Está bien, bromeaba… bromeaba. Eeer, escucha… admito que me pasé un poco ayer, per-

- ¡UN POCO¡UN POCO¡DIJISTE QUE SERÍA SÓLO LA PUNTA Y LO HICISTE TODO¡TODO!

- Maaa… No sé si será prudente andar revelando nuestras intimidades en público, Iruka-kun…

_3, 2, 1…_

- **¡CÁLLATE!**  
- Felicidades, acabas de destrozar mi tímpano izquierdo y lo poco que quedaba de mi nervio auditivo.  
- Pues es lo menos que te mereces¡BASTARDO!  
- Ahora mi tímpano derecho. Perfecto. Dime¿estás seguro que no tienes nada que ver con la aldea del SONIDO?  
- No me vengas con sarcasmos, idiota. Y ya deja de seguirme, digas lo que digas, no pienso perdonarte por nada¿me oyes?  
- ¡Por favor! No seas exagerado, ni siquiera fue TODO, unos cuantos centímetros nada más…  
- ¡20 centímetros!  
- Sabes bien que eso no es ni la mitad.  
- ¡ME DOLIÓ!  
- ¡Mentira! Lo estabas disfrutando… Todo estaba bien hasta que-  
- ¡Hasta que decidiste que _intentar matarme_ sería buena idea!  
- No puedo creerlo, Iruka, tanta exageración por un simple corte de cabello.  
- ¡_Simple_! Kakashi, me volaste media coleta CON TU KUNAI¡casi me dejas como Gai-sensei!  
- Gracias por la imagen mental, Iruka, justo lo que necesitaba para mi colección de pesadillas. En fin, escúchame. Y baja ese kunai¿quieres? El rojo no combina con el uniforme y realmente estamos empezando a llamar la atención, sabes que eso no me gusta.  
- Lo dice el señor leo-porno-en-público, peinado-estrambótico, ninja-copia, genio de los 1000 jutsu, todo-poderoso y conocido alrededor del mundo Sharingan Kakashi. Obviamente pasas desapercibido y NO te gusta destacar¿me equivoco?  
- Y quien hablaba de ser sarcástico… Lo que no entiendo es si me insultas o me estás halagando…  
- Sólo sigo tu buen ejemplo, _koi_.  
- 5 centímetros, Iruka. Corté sólo 5 centímetros. 50 milímetros. 0,05 metros. Nada más. Ni siquiera se nota. Tu cabello estaba demasiado largo después de esa misión. Ya deja de ser infantil.  
- ¿Infantil yo? Al menos no me puse a llorar como _CIERTA_ persona cuando uno de sus perros orinó sobre su _PORNO BARATO_.  
- ¡Hey¡Era mi _Icha Icha_ favorito, edición limitada de colección, autografiada y con los comentarios del autor incluidos¡No era cualquier porno, y mucho menos barato¡Blasfemo!  
- Ah, bueno… Tienes razón, soy taaaaan desconsiderado. Pobre Kashi-kun… No sé para qué me molesto si no se trata de mi cabello favorito… ¡PORQUE ES EL ÚNICO QUE TENGO!  
- Yo recuerdo haber visto cabello en otros sitios _más interesantes_ de tu cuerpo, Iruka.  
- ¡Ya déjame en paz!  
- Bien, bien… No hay por qué ponerse así, sensei... La gente que reniega mucho muere joven¿sabías?  
- Y los que viven relacionándose _románticamente_ con su mano derecha terminan por volverse locos, pero no te preocupes, en tu caso no es un problema… Estar desquiciado es una característica inherente para ser _jounin_.

- Por eso prefiero usar _TU_ mano derecha, _amor_.

- ¡BAST-

- Iruka, si no te has dado cuenta, el cabello crece. C-R-E-C-E. Estás siendo un bebé.

- ¿Sí? Otra vez las sabias palabras del _señor Madurez_. Si tus enemigos vieran tu rostro de cachorro pateado cuando se acaba el cereal de chocolate en las mañanas, no necesitarías ningún ataque para vencerlos… ¡Se morirían de la risa!

- ¡_No te metas con el desayuno de un hombre_!

- ¡_Pues no te metas con la cabellera de un hombre_!

- ¡Agh¡Me rindo¡Pero ya deja de mirarme así! Demonios, a veces eres peor que Orochimaru…

- Me da igual, Kakashi. No sé qué estaba pensando cuando dejé que me tocaras el cabello… "_Sólo voy a recortar ligeramente las puntas, Iruka, confía en mis manos_", dijiste, "_yo sé lo que hago_"… ¡Y te creí¡Mako-chan se demoró horas para arreglar la desgracia que me hiciste!

- Espera… ¿Fuiste a la peluquería¡No puedo creerlo¡Todo por 5 centímetros de PELO!

- ¡CABELLO!

- Lo que sea, lo cierto es que te estás volviendo superficial, _princesa_.

- Al menos _YO_ no me hago la manicure…

- ¡Ahora sí te pasaste, UMINO! Ese es un golpe bajo. No tiene nada de malo que un hombre quiera arreglarse un poco las uñas… Es cuestión de limpieza.

- ¿2 veces por semana¿A nivel profesional¿Con base, cremas, brillo, masaje y endurecedor?

- Es necesario tener mis dedos bien cuidados para… ¡Para formar bien los sellos!

- ¿También los de los pies?

- Maldición.

- ¡Ja!

- En estos momentos sólo queda una cosa por hacer…

- ¿Y se puede saber qué co-… ¡MMMMHBJGHJJK!

- Mmmm…

- ¡MMKBJ¡MGHMMm…! Mmmmm…

- Mmmm… Esto.

- Mmmm… Bastardo.

- Sí, yo también te amo. ¿A casa?

- Donde sea, pero _YA_.

_Puf _

(Mucho, mucho _chuic_, _muac_, _smack_ y _mmm_ más tarde...)

- _Oh._

- Lo mismo digo. Oh.

- Eso fue… Oh.

- De nada.

- Baka.

- Espera…

- ¿Qué?

- Tengo la sensación de que se me está escapando un detalle…

- Es extraño, yo también…

- ¿No estábamos discutiendo por algo?

- Ahora que lo mencionas, creo que sí… Pero no recuerdo por qué.

- No importa, estoy muy cansado para pelear contigo.

- Y yo.

- Igual, te perdono, Kashi.

- Gracias.

- No hay problema, ya sabes, mi alma es así de noble y caritativa.

- ¡Un momento¿Por qué me tienes que perdonar? Si no recordamos la razón por la que discutíamos¿cómo asumes que YO tengo la culpa?

- ¿Qué no es obvio¡Tú SIEMPRE tienes la culpa, Kakashi!

- No es cierto.

- Sí lo es.

- ¿Quién lo dice?

- ¡Pues yo!

- ¡Pues NO!

- ¡Pues SÍ!

- ¡Que no es cierto!

- ¡Que sí lo es!

- ¡No!

- ¡Sí!

- ¡No!

- ¡Sí!

- ¡NO!

- ¡Claro que lo es¡El pobre, sufrido e inocente que es víctima de tus infamias soy YO!

- _Pobre_, _sufrido_ e _inocente_ son tres palabras que no pertenecen en la misma oración con Umino e Iruka. Permíteme recordarte que TÚ eres la razón por la que ya no existen pájaros a 100 kilómetros alrededor de Konoha… ¡Los espantaste todos con los alaridos que pegas cuando gritas!

- ¡QUÉ TIENE-… digo¿serías tan amable de explicar qué tienes contra mi voz?

- Naaada, si es tan _dulce_ y _delicada_, casi tanto como tú… ¿No sabías?

- Vete a la

- Y el vocabulario tan colorido que te caracteriza, debo añadir.

- Es mejor que ser conocido por usar una estúpida máscara y llegar más de 4 horas tarde a todo lugar con excusas ridículas como "_perderse en el camino de la vida_"¿no crees?

- Eso se llama "_estilo_", Iruka. Hay un motivo para eso, la verdad es que lo hago porque me gusta entrenar a las personas en _paciencia_ y _calma_. Debes aprender a ver _más allá de las primeras apariencias_, Iruka, _más allá de lo que está a la vista_.

- Lo único que tú ves _más allá_ es mi trasero cada vez que me agacho¡pervertido!

- ¡Por favor¿Ahora _yo_ soy el pervertido¿De quién fue la idea de hacerlo en el salón de clases, cuando los chicos estaban en recreo¿Eh?

- ¡Eso fue después de que a ti se te ocurriera hacerlo en el hospital! Todavía recuerdo la cara de trauma de la pobre Sakura-chan cuando nos descubrió…

- ¿De trauma? Yo diría de absoluta felicidad. El derrame nasal más grande que he visto en mi vida, definitivamente. Y créeme, he visto muchos.

- Lo que comprueba la parte _eres-un-pervertido_ de mi teoría.

- Lo que no prueba nada, salvo que Sakura tiene cierta inclinación fanática hacia la acción chico x chico, pero ese no es el punto. Debes saber que lo hice sólo por avergonzarte en pago por intentar envenenarme, traidor, no creas que lo he olvidado.

- ¿_Perdón_?

- ¡Le pusiste purgante a mi comida!

- ¡Tú limpiaste los "regalitos" de tus perros con mis exámenes recién corregidos!

- ¡Luego de que disfrazaras a Pakkun de MARIPOSA para una obra de la Academia, querrás decir!

- ¡A él le gustó! Y se veía tierno… Además, pensé que no tenías problemas en colaborar con _mi_ trabajo y pasar tiempo con _mis_ alumnos¡como te tomaste tantas molestias en enseñarle a Konohamaru a hacer el _sexy-YAOI-no-jutsu_!

- Y me quedó muy bien, debes admitir.

- Hasta hoy no termino de oír las quejas de todos los padres de familia por tu causa, Kakashi. Hanabi Hyuuga por poco y se desmaya por la pérdida de sangre cuando lo vio en medio de la clase… ¡Y las demás chicas empezaron a pedir una versión con nosotros!

- Ah, la maravillosa nueva generación de shinobi de Konoha, me hace sentir tan orgulloso… Eso que todavía no han visto las fotos que le presté a Jiraiya-sama para su más reciente versión de Icha Icha gráfica.

- ¿_Fotos_¿Qué fotos?

- Las de nuestra… Mmm… Llamémosla así… "_Celebración privada"_ de Año Nuevo, Iru-koi… Se me ocurrió que podíamos apoyarlo con la nueva publicación, creo que saldrán en portada… Debo decir que te ves muy bien, sin importar qué POSES, digo, cómo POSES para la cámara…

- ¿Debo suponer que no te agradó la idea?

- ¡HATAKE KAKASHI, ESTÁS MUERTO!

Y se amaron por siempre y para siempre… A su manera.

(¿Fin?)

_- final-_

* * *

Les dije que no tenía sentido… Lo escribí durante mis 10 minutos diarios de locura temporal…

Una idea que nació producto de mi última TRASQUILACIÓN de cabello (porque eso no fue corte, fue ATENTADO) y mis siempre cordiales diálogos con mi hermano menor.

El título no es latín ni griego ni nada, es _hinamés_… XD

Gracias por leer (y sobrevivir), ya pueden empezar a lanzar los tomates.

Comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, ideas y demás son bienvenidos… ¡me ayudan a mejorar!

Kisses! Que estén bien!

Hina


	8. 08: Escuché en el silencio

¡Hola de nuevo!

-esquiva tomates y lechugas-

Gomen, otra vez una desaparición horrible de mi parte -bows head-. No tengo excusa, excepto culpar a ototou y madre, que viven pegados a la computadora -sigh-.

Esta vez les traigo un AU. No es exactamente yaoi, ya que los personajes tienen esta vez entre 10 a 14 años. Me he dirigido más hacia la amistad, pero también hay hints de algo más fuerte… Nadie sabe lo que el futuro le deparará a nuestros pekes…

(mentira, nuestra imaginación fangirlesca sí sabe XD).

Es un poco largo, no pude evitarlo. Les pido que le den una oportunidad, onegai.

¡Gracias!

Algunos detalles:

- Kaasan (Okaasan): mamá

- Toosan (Otoosan): papá

- Damaru (黙る): callado, en silencio, quedarse callado, callarse (tomado del diccionario en línea AULEX)

- ¡Itai!: algo así como ¡ouch¡ay!

Advertencias: Menciones de abuso infantil (del cual estoy TOTALMENTE en contra, mi finalidad es de protesta), sangre, tráfico de estupefacientes, cambio constante de tipo de narración que puede confundir (necesito a mi betaaa, **AiFuu-chan**!!), algo de angst, momentos tiernos, OOC… y una autora que no sabe cuando dejar de hablar (o sea, yo).

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto y toda su manchita de Konoha-citizens (y otras aldeas) no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto-sama… Si la serie fuera mía veríamos más de Iruka-sensei, eso lo pueden apostar.

* * *

**Escuché en el silencio**

AU. 8269 palabras.

Siempre vestían de blanco, o celeste, o verde suave. Los veía corriendo de un lado al otro, de un cuarto al siguiente todo el tiempo. Algunos eran muy serios, otros siempre amables. Ella era diferente. Me miraba con… ¿_pena_?... ¿_cariño_? Nunca pude diferenciarlo. Ellos me decían que si no les hablaba, si no colaboraba, no me podrían ayudar. Ella tomaba mi mejilla suavemente entre sus manos enguantadas y sus ojos marrones me observaban fijamente, brillando con lágrimas contenidas. A veces, acariciaba la cicatriz horizontal que llevo de mejilla a mejilla y mis cabellos chocolate, como tratando de adivinar mis pensamientos.

Todos querían saber qué pasó ese día.

- Escucha, Damaru-kun… ¿Sabes? Yo tenía un pequeño como tú… Él ya no está más… Sé buen niño¿sí? Ayúdanos, dinos algo… Si no lo haces te llevarán lejos de aquí y no podré evitarlo. No quiero que eso suceda, pero no estamos avanzando en nada… Habla con nosotros¿sí? Al menos escribe, por favor…

Ella me recordaba mucho a _kaasan_, con sus palabras suaves pero firmes, con su pelo largo. Me trataba con ternura y era buena. _Es usted linda, Señora, por eso lo siento. Perdóneme. No quiero hablar. No quiero llorar. No quiero recordar. Dígales que no insistan… ¿Me dejan tranquilo? Sólo quiero sentarme aquí y ver por la ventana que da al jardín. Es muy verde y grande. Allí hay girasoles enormes, bien derechitos, como los que papá cuidaba en casa._

- Es en vano, doctora Tsunade. No nos queda más que llevarlo al albergue. No podemos perder más tiempo en su terapia. Otros pacientes necesitan los recursos y el esfuerzo que ponemos en él.  
- Hai…

Recuerdo esas palabras como si hubiera sido ayer. Y lo que pasó después. La _Señora_ se me acercó y me dio un beso en la frente. Sus labios pintados de rosado dejaron una marca graciosa allí. Luego acarició mis cabellos suavemente. Olía bien. En verdad, se parecía tanto a mamá.

- Cuídate mucho, Damaru-kun…

Entonces, un hombre moreno y una mujer alta con gafas entraron y tomaron mis cosas. Pusieron mi ropa en la mochila blanca que la _Señor_a me había regalado hace ya mucho y me llevaron con ellos, hacia una camioneta azul. Antes de salir, miré atrás. Allí seguía ella, de pie junto a la que había sido mi cama, contemplando hacia todas y a ninguna parte al mismo tiempo.

Ahora que recuerdo… Estaba llorando.

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

Estoy aquí. Es la cuarta casa a la que me traen desde que salí del hospital. No me han podido mantener en una residencia fija hasta ahora. Dicen que causo muchos problemas y que soy "demasiada responsabilidad", sólo porque no quiero hablarles. Dicen que quiero llamar la atención, que no me gusta estar con los demás y me culpan de todo lo que pasa.

Este lugar es diferente. Es enorme y huele raro, como a cosas viejas y mojadas. Tiene rejas altas que lo rodean y una cabina donde hay una persona de rostro duro al lado de la entrada. Y es muy oscuro, me cuesta mucho ver por donde paso. Bueno, todos los lugares son oscuros para mí, que me acostumbré a vivir rodeado de paredes blancas y luces en todos lados.

Un hombre grande me recibe. Firma unos papeles. Es un acto que ya he visto anteriormente. Significa que a partir de hoy éste será mi hogar. Me lleva de la mano, sujetándome con fuerza. Casi duele.

_¿Qué estará haciendo la Señora en estos momentos¿Se acordará de mí? _Yo sí pienso en ella.

Pasamos muchas puertas, hasta llegar a un pasillo que llaman "Pabellón A", al menos eso dice en un cartel pegado en la pared. Aquí hay muchos cuartos, desde algunos, los chicos me observan con curiosidad. Más grandes, más pequeños que yo… Son muchos. No me gusta estar entre tanta gente. Debo encontrar un sitio en donde pueda quedarme solo y sentarme a ver el jardín… _¿Hay un jardín aquí?_

Nos detenemos casi al final del pasadizo.

- ¡Hey, tú¡_Chico Maravilla_¡Levanta tu holgazán trasero, tienes compañía! – dice el hombre.

La puerta se abre lentamente, como en las películas de terror que veía en casa los viernes por la noche. No hay nadie detrás. Me quedo allí, parado.

- ¿Qué esperas, chico¡Pasa! – no termina de decir el _Señor Grande_, el que me trajo hasta aquí, cuando ya me está empujando - ¡No digo yo¡Los jóvenes de ahora son cada vez más lentos¡Tienes que avisparte un poco, enano¡Cuando yo tenía tu edad…!

Me balanceo un poco antes de poder mantenerme en pie sin problemas, sobre el piso alfombrado. Observo a todos lados. ¡Vaya! Si yo que pensaba que la casa era oscura¡este cuarto es una cueva! Hay dos camas, un armario, algunos muebles y unas ventanas enormes, pero las cortinas grises están completamente cerradas y casi ni dejan entrar los últimos rayos de la tarde.

- Bien, Hatake… Se acabó tu reinado. A partir de ahora tienes un nuevo compañero de habitación. Espero que esta vez lo trates bien, nada de tonterías¿me oyes¡No se te ocurra asustarlo!  
- Hn – responde una voz evidentemente aburrida.  
- Uf, pensándolo bien, no creo que haya problemas, después de todo, ninguno de los dos es muy comunicativo que digamos… A ver¡qué pasa con esos modales! Respetemos las formalidades, chicos… _Su Alteza_ – dice señalando hacia la cama más lejana, en donde sólo puedo distinguir la sombra de alguien recostado – te presento a… a… Mmm… Eres nuevo¿cómo te llamaré¡Ya sé¡_Cicatriz_! Y a ti, _Chico Cicatriz_, te presento al _Líder Rebelde_, _Señor Yo-lo-sé-Todo _y _Odioso_ número uno de la casa¡no dejes que te vuelva loco, eh! – me dice guiñando el ojo de manera extraña y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – ¡Bah!, sólo no se maten y todos podremos dormir en paz. Los dejo. Y no olviden que la cena se servirá en 20 minutos.

Se va, cerrando la puerta de golpe.  
Y no sé qué hacer. Estoy quieto. No atino a nada, pero siento que me observan.

Escucho el ruido que hacen los resortes de la cama cuando se levanta. Se acerca con pasos lentos, como si estuviera cansado. Al fin puedo verlo. Es alto, muy alto, y delgado. Probablemente 4 ó 5 años mayor que yo. Usa una chaqueta de cuello largo, que cubre la mitad de su rostro y pantalones oscuros. Lo que más me llama la atención es su cabellera… ¡Se para en todas direcciones! Incluso, un mechón cubre uno de sus ojos, el derecho. Su cabello es gris o plateado, no distingo bien. Se parece al del _Señor Grande_.

_¿Serán familiares?_

No creo. Estas casas son sólo para chicos _orfebres_… No, esa no es la palabra… Huerfebres… No… Ya no importa… Son los que no tienen a nadie que los cuide, así como yo.

Se detiene muy cerca, observándome de pies a cabeza. Pone una de sus manos sobre mí, desordenando mi melena.

- Por Kami, sí que eres un enano.

_¿Ah?_

- Pensé que el _Viejo_ estaba bromeando… En fin… Escucha, si vas a quedarte aquí hay algunas reglas que debes cumplir¿sí? - dice mientras lee la etiqueta que llevo en la solapa de mi camisa – ¿_Damaru_? Supongo que no es tu nombre real…

No lo es, pero ya estoy acostumbrado.

- Ahora a nuestro asunto, las reglas: No hagas ruido, eso me molesta. No toques mis cosas. No desordenes. No preguntes. No me fastidies. En resumen, se trata de que no seas una peste. ¿Entendiste?

Yo sólo me quedo mirándolo.

- ¿Qué sucede¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones, _enano_¿No te enseñó tu mamita a hablar?

Me libero de su agarre, doy la vuelta y me dirijo a la cama vacía, la que está bajo la ventana más grande. Muevo un poco las cortinas y asomo mi mirada al exterior, a través de los gruesos barrotes que aseguran los vidrios. No me importa que mi mochila esté tirada en medio del cuarto ni que todavía traigo puesta la ropa de la mañana. Me cobijo bajo las colchas y cierro mis ojos.

No me gusta este lugar.

- _Damaru_… Quedarse callado… Ah, ya entiendo… Bien, supongo que si no puedes o no quieres hablar, no hay problema. Tus motivos son tus motivos. Sólo para que sepas, mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi y tengo 14 años. Será mejor que te alistes para comer algo, ya deben estar sirviendo la cena.

Me abrazo más fuerte a la almohada, tratando de buscar el olor a casa o siquiera, el olor a limpio del hospital. Nada. Aprieto mis ojos con más fuerza. Quiero dormir.

- No vayas a quedarte dormido¿eh? Eer… El comedor está en el pasillo central. Voy saliendo.

No, no me gusta este lugar. Para nada. Hay mucha gente, mucha oscuridad, muchas rejas… No hay girasoles.

Ni siquiera tiene un jardín.

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

Es mi primer desayuno en este lugar. El comedor es increíblemente viejo, con mesas largas de madera gastada, casi negra. Cojo mi pan, mi fruta y mi vaso de leche con avena y salgo antes de que alguien note mi presencia allí.

¿A dónde iré¿A dónde¡Ya sé!

Es difícil subir las escaleras con tus manos ocupadas, sin embargo, de alguna manera me las arreglo. Llego a la azotea y me siento. No hay nada particularmente bonito por aquí, pero es mejor que estar rodeado de gente que me mira raro o me evita. Bien, al menos parece que la comida tiene buen sabor, huele delicioso…

_¡Itai!_

_¡Quema¡Quema¡Quema!_ Soplo rápidamente tratando de aliviar el dolor en mi lengua y labios.

- Era de esperarse, _enano_. No debes tomar cosas tan calientes o te harás heridas. La lengua es una parte de nuestro cuerpo muy sensible, y qué decir de los labios.

Reconozco esa voz, aunque sólo la haya oído una vez en mi vida, el día anterior. Es… Kakashi, mi compañero de cuarto. No me había dado cuenta, pero él está sentado sobre un barril alto, por detrás del sitio que yo escogí como refugio. También tiene su comida al lado.

De un salto, baja a mi lado. Extiende su mano.

- Toma. Fui uno de los primeros en servirme, así que ya debe estar fría. No la he probado aún… – dice ofreciéndome su taza – Yo me quedaré con la tuya. ¡Anda¿Qué esperas¡Bebe! Te ayudará a superar la quemadura.

No entiendo por qué Kakashi está aquí y no con los demás, pero acepto su ofrecimiento. Con todo lo que pasó ayer me fui a dormir sin cenar. Tengo hambre.

El sabor es maravilloso.

- Mira si sacas tu lengua así – dice haciendo el ejemplo – y ga nueges así, se pasagá el dolog má rápigo… Agiba, abago… ¿Veg¡Intégtago!

Por tonto que parece, y sin pensar mucho, también lo hago. Funciona. Ya no me duele como al principio, hasta me gusta como se siente el aire frío.

Se ríe.

- De veras eres un crédulo¿ne?

Nuestros ojos se cruzan por un segundo. Mira mi rostro, mi cicatriz. Siento que algo va a preguntar, pero no, sólo nos miramos y el tiempo pasa sin más.

Yo he visto esos ojos antes. Yo los he visto. Cada vez que estoy frente a un espejo.

- Bien… – al fin me dice - Parece que no nos gustan las multitudes¿ne, _Damaru_?

La verdad, no.

Desayunamos juntos, la mayor parte en silencio. Es algo a lo que ya estoy acostumbrado. Sin embargo, no se siente igual del todo porque esta vez hay alguien junto a mí que de rato en rato comenta algo, lo primero que se le viene a la mente, sin esperar jamás una respuesta.

Kakashi es la primera persona que conozco que no intenta sacarme palabra alguna, que no curiosea los porqués, la primera que acepta la voz de mi silencio.

Me hace sentir tranquilo. Y por eso, estoy agradecido.

Puede que haya encontrado un amigo.

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

El tiempo pasa y me voy acostumbrando. Seguimos una rutina estricta. Nos levantan temprano. Limpieza, desayuno, más limpieza, estudiar, hacer los deberes del hogar, almuerzo, reposo, deporte, tareas, talleres, cena, aseo y cama. Todos los días es igual. A veces vienen señoras y señores bien vestidos para vernos, pero casi siempre prefieren a los más pequeños. Los chicos grandes no les hacemos ninguna gracia porque ya estamos entrenados, como dice Kakashi. Algo sobre un perro que está viejo y por eso no aprende nuevos trucos ni olvida los que ya sabe. Él siempre está citando frases así, hablando de cosas que ha leído, explicándome el mundo para que yo también lo pueda ver.

A veces trato de alejarme de los demás y sentarme frente a una ventana, aunque dé a un patio de cemento y la vista no sea muy agradable. Mi compañero de cuarto no me deja. Desde el día siguiente en que nos conocimos, desde el momento en que me dio su avena fría, me lleva con él a todos lados. Me enseña a trepar paredes, cómo escaparnos de la revisión de aseo, a fastidiar a los demás con bromas y jugarretas, a escupir más lejos de lo que imaginé era posible, a encontrar arañas en las esquinas de las paredes, a cazar ratones sin herirlos para liberarlos por las tardes hacia la calle, a través de las rejas… "Ellos que pueden salir, que lo aprovechen", me dice… Hay noches, cuando nos quedamos en el cuarto, en las que arregla todo como si fuera una tienda de campaña y entonces, nos metemos bajo las sábanas con una linterna para que me cuente historias de terror que me dejan temblando y soñando por días, o chistes que me hacen sonreír mucho.

He oído que él ya lleva mucho tiempo aquí y que antes de que yo llegara hacía todas estas cosas solo. Sus anteriores compañeros de habitación lo consideraban extraño o antisocial y pedían ser cambiados en menos de un mes. Tal vez por eso no suele acercarse a nadie más de lo necesario.

Recuerdo que antes de conocer a Kakashi, yo también me aislaba. Siempre dibujando, observando y leyendo mientras todos jugaban a mi alrededor. La verdad es que a otros niños no les agradaba mucho, yo lo sabía, por eso me hacía a un lado y evitaba malos ratos. Kakashi ha estado haciendo lo mismo, supongo.

No era divertido. No debe haber sido agradable para él tampoco.

Me pregunto por qué me eligió para ser amigos. Puede que haya sentido pena por mí, tan pequeño y sin hablar. Pero de alguna forma, sé que es algo más que eso. Creo que tuvo pena de sí mismo, de estar solito entre tanta gente.

Para él, que siempre se muestra tan calmado, yo soy un grito desesperado por contacto, por alguien con quién estar y compartir momentos, por alguien que se dé tiempo para escuchar las cosas que no dice cuando habla sino sólo cuando está callado. Él vio en mí eso. Es como una nueva oportunidad.

Dicen que Kakashi cambió cuando llegué. Pienso que, sin darnos cuenta,_hemos cambiado los dos_.

Tal vez necesitaba compañía mucho más de lo que admitía. Incluso, mucho más que yo.

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

Kakashi es un buen chico. Actúa como si no le importara nada y le gusta enloquecer a la gente, especialmente al _Señor Grande_, o el _Viejo_, como lo llama él. Pone cara de aburrido y problemático, pero en realidad tiene un gran corazón. Suele tomar la culpa de todas las travesuras que planeamos juntos para que no me castiguen. Me defiende cuando uno de los más grandes, los del lado de la correccional, se burla de mí por no hablar, o porque mi piel es morena, o por mi cicatriz. La verdad, no entiendo la razón, pero siempre se burlan. Es como si les gustara encontrar algo en todos de lo que puedan mofarse, y lo hacen. Kakashi me dice que son unos bastardos y no necesitan otro motivo para fastidiar a los demás. Yo creo que ellos también necesitan un amigo.

_¿Así habríamos sido tú y yo si no nos hubiésemos conocido?_

Este lado del albergue es especial, como ninguno de los otros en los que había estado. Es para chicos que son muy inquietos, muy inteligentes, muy tranquilos, muy enfermizos, o muy _algo_ pero siempre _diferentes_. Desconozco quién dicta que significa ser diferente o por qué nos llaman así, como si fuera algo malo que tenemos que cambiar. Yo nunca he conocido a alguien que sea idéntico a otra persona, así que, al final, todos somos diferentes, _¿verdad?_ Eso sí, si hay algo que nos hace _especiales_ entre los _diferentes_, es que no nos molesta serlo ni lo negamos.

_Yo soy como soy¿sí¿Pueden entenderlo?_

Conocemos a otros niños, como Hayate y su terrible tos, que no lo detiene a la hora de trepar y jugar; Gai y sus discursos sobre energía, honor y juventud; y el más grande, Asuma, que actúa como si fuera el padre de todos… También están los bebés que nos ordenan cuidar de vez en cuando. Hay uno rubio y de ojos azules que es muy gracioso, y otro de cabellos negros y piel muy blanca, con los que siempre jugamos. Son muy tiernos, aunque no me gustó nada cuando Naruto, que así se llama el blondo, derramó ramen sobre mis pantalones. Lo que sí resultó muy divertido fue cuando Sasuke, el otro pequeño, vomitó sobre la casaca favorita de Kakashi. ¡La cara que puso entonces! Cada vez que lo recuerdo no puedo parar de reír.

Algunas de las personas que nos cuidan son frías y abusivas. Me dan miedo y creo que, aunque lo niegue, a Kakashi también. Incluso a Asuma. Pero también hay gente buena como la _Señorita Secretaria_ y la _Cocinera_ que adora mis mejillas, siempre las está pellizcando. Y también el _Señor Grande_. Se hace al renegón y fastidioso, pero cuando no lo vigilan, juega con nosotros y nos narra cuentos sobre valientes shinobi. Él dice que su sueño es ser un gran escritor de historias que… La verdad, nunca termina de decirnos qué clase de libros, sólo que tiene algo que ver con _venir o ir a un paraíso_… "Es algo que no deben escuchar los niños", dice. Asuma, Kakashi, Gai y los mayores se ríen. Yo no entiendo nada.

Aún cuando ahora tenemos todos estos _amigos_ y _conocidos_, seguimos prefiriendo estar solos. Somos inseparables. Él me habla y me cuenta sus cosas como no lo hace con nadie más. Creo que confía en mí porque yo no podría contar lo que me dice a otros, o tal vez, porque de verdad le agrado. He visto su rostro desnudo y eso es algo que detesta, siempre lo cubre de alguna u otra forma. O es muy tímido o no le gusta mostrar su mirada bicolor. Sí, sus ojos son muy particulares. Uno es negro y el otro rojo. Algunos chicos aquí le temen por eso. A mí me parece fascinante.

Él me regala los panecillos que no come en el desayuno y yo le doy mis galletas integrales. Son sus favoritas.

No es tan malo vivir aquí después de todo._  
_

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

Estamos en nuestra hora de reposo, recostados en el piso de la habitación. De pronto, recuerdo algo y me levanto. Kakashi se sobresalta ante lo intempestivo de mi actitud. Me paro frente a él y le muestro mis manos extendidas, diez dedos, esperando que capte mi mensaje.

- ¿Qué sucede, Damaru¿Te pasa algo?

Yo sólo muevo mis manos ante él una y otra vez. Diez. Diez. Diez.

- ¿Diez¿Por qué el número diez? Déjame pensar… Puede ser que… ¿Diez días? No… Entonces… ¿Diez años¿Cumples diez años¿Es que hoy es tu cumpleaños, Damaru?

_¡Sí¡Sí¡Hoy cumplo diez años, Kakashi-kun! _

A veces, me parece que entiende lo que quiero decirle aún sin palabras.

- ¡Felicidades! – dice abrazándome del cuello y enterrando sus nudillos en mi nuca simulando una pelea - ¡Ven, vamos a celebrar! En el tejado he guardado unas manzanas perfectas para la ocasión¡al diablo la clase de deportes! Diez años no se cumplen todos los días¿no?

Lo sigo por la ruta secreta que un día encontramos a la azotea, donde nadie más puede llegar, y pasamos una de las tardes más divertidas que he tenido desde que papá y mamá ya no están conmigo, desde que fueron atacados por los _Hombres Malos_.

Todos nos buscan desesperados hasta que al fin bajamos, ya muy entrada la noche.

Incluso la reprimenda y los golpes que recibimos como disciplina valieron la pena. Igual, el mes entero de tareas forzadas y las tres horas diarias en el Salón de Castigo estarían bien. Lo haríamos juntos.

Kakashi me dijo que daba lo mismo que, hicieran lo que hicieran, ya "nadie nos quita lo bailado".

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

- El Viejo me dijo que tuviste un… _incidente_ con tus padres, que los mataron cuando la pandilla de _Kyuub_i buscaba venganza… Tú los viste y desde entonces no has dicho una sola palabra, ni reído o llorado… ¿Es eso cierto?

Aunque me toma por sorpresa, muevo la cabeza afirmando.

- ¿Es ahí donde obtuviste tu cicatriz?

_Ajá._

- Está bien, creo… Si es tu decisión. Hay cosas que pasan y no las podemos evitar… Dime, Damaru¿eran tus padres personas amables¿Crees que les hubiera gustado que seamos amigos¿Me hubieran considerado alguien bueno para ti?

_No sé, Kakashi. Pienso que a mamá le hubiera encantado prepararnos galletas como lo hacía para mis compañeros de escuela cuando venían a casa para hacer las tareas. ¿Sabías que siempre estábamos viajando de un lado a otro y por eso estuve en muchos colegios? Y papá nos hubiera llevado a acampar de verdad, en un bosque grande._

- A mis padres si les hubieras encantado, Damaru.

Mira hacia el techo de nuestro cuarto, mientras juega con una pelota de trapo con una de sus manos. Me pregunto a qué viene todo esto ahora. Tengo el presentimiento que en realidad no quiere preguntar sino, está intentando _decirme_ algo. Y es importante.

- Mi padre… mi padre murió cuando yo era pequeño. Era policía, pero un día cometió un error y no pudo soportarlo. Se suicidó. ¿Sabes que es eso, no? Es cuando decides que no te quieres quedar más por este lado y sin importar nada, ni nadie¡_pum_!... jalas el gatillo y ya. Yo lo encontré en el baño. Mamá era buena y fuerte pero creo que no lo suficiente como para soportarlo. Yo le dije "no te preocupes, mamá, saldremos adelante los dos juntos" y ella asintió, pero parece que no me estaba escuchando bien. Empezó con sus cosas, tú sabes… _eso_… Una amiga le invitó un poco un día y luego, cuando se dio cuenta, ya no podía dejarlo. Era curioso, esa mujer traía a su hijo para que jugara conmigo y nos cuidáramos mientras ellas trabajaban… Obito, se llamaba. Él lloraba todo el tiempo, como un bebé…

Siento que su voz se vuelve más suave y me acerco para poder oírlo mejor.

- Después necesitaron más dinero, así que se les ocurrió vender… Y también sacarla del país, por eso pagan más¿sabes? En moneda extranjera y todo… Era fácil, sólo tragarse unas bolsitas de jebe, tomar un avión y cobrar… Lo hicieron varias veces sin problemas. Pero siempre querían más y más y más, _eso_ era más poderoso que ellas… ¿Sabes que hicieron? Nos pidieron que las ayudáramos, a Obito y a mí. "Nadie sospecharía de un niño". Tragué 30 bolsitas, Obito 45. Me sentía muy mal. Después no sé que pasó. Ni ellas ni nosotros resistimos. Las bolsas reventaron en nuestros estómagos en el aeropuerto, poco antes del vuelo. La historia desde allí es simple: Ella murió, Obito también, llevaron a la otra señora a prisión y cuando desperté del coma, me trajeron aquí. Pasó hace años, yo tenía tu edad, Damaru.

Él habla conmigo, pero su mente está en otro lugar, tal vez perdida entre memorias.

- Obito era un buen chico, como mi hermano, claro, uno molesto y muy llorón… Él tenía miedo pero de verdad quería ayudar a su mamá¿sabes? Siento que debí ser más fuerte y decir que no, si hubiera resistido quizás ahora… Normalmente no hablaría de esto pero hoy se cumple un año más de lo que pasó y… y…

No sé que decir, así que sólo lo abrazo como mamá solía hacerlo conmigo, apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho. Se siente extraño, ya que yo soy más pequeño.

- Escúchame bien, Damaru, ahora _yo_ soy tu familia y _tú_ eres mi familia… Sólo nosotros dos… Yo te voy a proteger y nadie podrá hacerte daño¿sí? Te lo juro, Damaru, te lo juro…

_Yo también te voy a proteger, Kakashi, justo como ahora te estoy consolando… Quiero contarte… Yo estaba metido en el clóset cuando pasó lo de los Hombres Malos, mi cicatriz fue porque… Mamá me dijo que no hiciera ruido o me descubrirían, que me quedara callado… Papá me ocultó entre las ropas… Yo vi cuando ellos… Desde entonces no he dicho nada… ¿Puedo pedirte algo¿Sí¿Puedes llorar por mí, reír por mí¿Por favor?…_ _Vamos a pedirles a kaasan y a toosan y a tus padres que nos cuiden desde el cielo, Kakashi… Junta tus manos_… _Ya verás que ellos no permitirán que nada malo nos pase… Saldremos adelante los dos juntos, como familia, lo juro… Y un día te diré todo lo pasó ese día y también muchas historias de mi casa que te hagan sentir mejor, te cantaré las melodías que me dedicaban y los cuentos y chistes que sé, he aprendido muchos… _

Por ahora, no puedo. Las palabras no salen de mi boca. Me pregunto si alguna vez volverán a fluir… Sin embargo, no es necesaria la voz. Tenemos de nuestro lado el silencio, nuestro abrazo y unos ligeros sollozos… son todo lo que necesitamos.

Para saber que estamos bien, Kakashi.

Que vamos a estar bien.

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

Hoy me han dicho que vaya al Cuarto de Visitas. Alguien ha venido a buscarme. Me pregunto quién podrá ser. Me despido de Kakashi en el comedor.

- Hola, Damaru… Me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo.

Su mirada cálida que no he podido olvidar, sus cabellos de sol trenzados, su sonrisa rosada. Es la _Señora_. Corro a abrazarla por la cintura, ella se agacha un poco para besar mi frente.

Me dice que ha estado buscándome todo este tiempo, que fue muy difícil encontrar mis archivos, ya que no tengo nombre ni referencias. Ha pasado más de un año desde la última vez que nos vimos, en el hospital. Me pregunta muchas cosas, si me gusta estar aquí, si me tratan bien, si tengo amigos. Me regaña por estar tan flaquito y por las ojeras bajo mis ojos. Dice que le sorprende y preocupa que esté aquí pues el lugar no tiene muy buena reputación. Le han contado que hay gente mala y que…

_Pero, Señora, gente mala hay en todos lados. Y personas buenas también, muchas más de lo que usted imagina._

Demasiado pronto, la hora de visita termina. El _Señor Grande_ me viene a buscar, con sus gritos y voz burlona de siempre, pero algo pasa cuando la ve. Yo lo entiendo. Ha notado que ella es muy bonita. Se queda extrañamente callado y casi ni puede musitar su saludo y despedida. La_ Señora_se sonroja._ Interesante._

Es algo que le contaré a Kakashi-kun. Y apuesto que le gustarán los dulces que me regalaron. Estos alfajores de chocolate son los preferidos de Gai, según recuerdo.

La _Señora_viene a verme seguido desde ese día. Yo le presento a los demás. Ella les agrada a todos. Especialmente a nuestro guardián. Una tarde, él le regaló un cachorro, uno que todos conocíamos y llamábamos _Pakkun. _Desde un principio tenía planeado dárselo, lo gracioso es que se demoró tanto tiempo, se ponían _tan_ nervioso, que el perrito ya se había acostumbrado a vivir con nosotros y no se quiso ir. La _Señora_riendo, agradeció de todas maneras, "pues el gesto es lo que cuenta" y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Kakashi cantó algo como "_Tsunade_ y _Jiraiya_ sentados en un árbol…"

Cada vez que lo canta, los mencionados se sonrojan mucho, como si les hubiera dado fiebre de pronto. Todos morimos de la risa.

Es como tener, una vez a la semana, papá, mamá y hermanos de verdad.

Se siente así.

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

- ¡Agh¡No puede ser¡Es la tercera vez que ganas, Hatake¡Estás haciendo trampa!  
- No, no estoy haciendo trampa… Simplemente, soy mucho mejor que tú. No puedes negarlo.  
- ¡Pero no es posible que tengas tanta suerte! Ya sé lo que pasa¡_El Niño Cicatriz_ te está soplando todas mis cartas!  
- No seas estúpido, _Viejo_, – dice Asuma – recuerda que Damaru-kun no habla.

Yo estoy sentado al costado del _Señor Grande_. Gai, a mi lado, murmura algo sobre la falta de honor en las apuestas y lo poco juvenil que es eso. Como de costumbre, nadie le presta atención. _Pakkun _persigue su cola en un juego sin fin.

- ¡Y no necesita hacerlo! Apuesto a que has aprendido a leer su mente, bastardo… ¡Es telepatía!  
- Bien, _Viejo_, piensa lo que quieras. Primero que nada, no se supone que debas estar jugando cartas con nosotros. Te pagan para cuidarnos¿no¡Valiente guardián¿Qué pensaría tu _querida doctorcita_ si te viera?  
- ¡Pequeño des-!

No tenemos tiempo para mofarnos de su reacción. Entran unos tipos raros a nuestra sala y nos piden que formemos en el patio. Se va a presentar un tal _Señor Importante_, que será el nuevo director del albergue. No nos habían dicho nada, ni siquiera sabíamos que ya no estaba en su puesto el señor anterior. No es que lo viéramos mucho, tampoco. Vivía encerrado en su oficina y no salía de allí. De nosotros no se ocupaba más que para decidir las clases que tomaríamos, la comida y los castigos.

Parados bajo el sol, escuchamos su discurso. Dice algo sobre "sentirse honrado de presidir tan noble institución" y "niños que serán el futuro de nuestro país" y muchas cosas más que me dan sueño. Gesticula mucho, exagera cuando habla. No siento que esté pensando lo que dice, ni que lo diga de verdad. Asuma nos cuenta que es el hermano de un tal _Señor Ministro_ y por eso le han dado el puesto. Seguro lo tendremos que soportar por mucho tiempo.

Al principio me parece una buena persona, pero ya he aprendido bien que "no se puede juzgar a un libro por su portada". Siempre es necesario "ver más allá de lo que está a la vista", como dice Kakashi.

Siento una opresión en el pecho, como si fuera a recibir malas noticias.

Y no me gusta la manera en que nos mira. Ni los hombres que lo acompañan.

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

Las cosas se han puesto difíciles. Tenemos más trabajo que antes, nos han cancelado muchos talleres y por todo nos castigan. La mayoría del personal anterior ha sido cambiado. Los animales han sido prohibidos, por lo que Pakkun vive ahora oculto en nuestro dormitorio. Cierran con llave las puertas de los pabellones en las noches. _Hombres de Gris_ nos vigilan. También se nos han restringido las visitas y hasta el _Señor Grande_ actúa más serio que de costumbre. Creo que está preocupado, o tal vez sólo extraña a la _Señora_.

Algunos chicos pequeños, como de mi edad y la de Hayate, han sido llamados a la Oficina del Director. Él habla con ellos por horas y luego les regala dulces. Nunca nos quieren decir sobre qué conversan o a qué juegan. El _Señor Importante_ pasa una vez por día, saludándonos a todos, haciendo revisión. Eternamente vestido al traje, cuello alto, corbata negra, con sus zapatos bien lustrados haciendo _clac, clac, clac_ cuando camina. Yo siento que sus ojos atraviesan mi alma, pero de una manera fea que me hace sentir mal. Me recuerda a una _serpiente_. Kakashi se pone delante de mí y me cubre con su cuerpo, no quiere que me vea. Creo que a él tampoco le agrada ese señor. Asuma hace lo mismo con Haya-kun. Él siempre está cuidándonos, a todos, pero en especial a Gai y al chico de la eterna tos.

Por eso, no comprendo del todo su actitud.

El día que el Director finalmente encontró a Hayate y lo llamó, Asuma empujó a nuestro amigo a la piscina helada. Él ha sido siempre bien delicado de los pulmones, así que se enfermó muy fuerte, con una fiebre altísima apenas lo sacaron del agua, y tuvieron que llevarlo de emergencia al hospital. No sé qué habrá pasado por la mente de Asuma para hacer eso. Nos dijo a Kakashi y a mí que Hayate estaría más seguro en un hospital, lejos de "los puercos" y que le pidiéramos disculpas de su parte cuando lo volvamos a ver. Después fue castigado y trasladado a la correccional. Desde entonces no lo hemos visto.

Me hace sentir algo triste su ausencia, pero tengo una esperanza. Asuma ya pronto cumplirá dieciocho años y será libre. Entonces seguro vendrá a visitarnos, él mismo le explicará sus razones a Hayate y podremos jugar todos juntos como antes.

Incluso, nos llevará a pasear e iremos a pescar a un gran lago. Pakkun se volverá loco de tanto correr y perseguir conejos, lo puedo apostar.

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

Todos los días, Kakashi me pide que no me aleje de él y cuida que no vaya solo a ningún lado. "Hagas lo que hagas, no te separes de mí, Damaru. Que no te vea", me repite. La _Señora_también me dijo, cuando por fin vino a visitarnos, que obedezca lo que me aconseja Kakashi. Ella tiene problemas con el actual Director. Está haciendo algo para que se vaya porque "no es una _persona buena_", pero no le resulta fácil porque hay un _Señor Poder_ que se lo impide. Por eso al _Señor Importante_ no le gusta que se acerque mucho a nosotros.

Según entendí, luego que me explicó Kakashi, el _poder_ no es un señor. Es más como una nube, que empieza blanca y con hermosas formas, pero la gente se las arregla para volverla negra de lluvia y tormenta para que tape al sol.

Por aquí, el ambiente ya no es tan tranquilo como antes. Cada vez nos pegan más, nos castigan demasiado, nos tienen controlados. Hoy, cuando volvía de la sala de recoger mi chaleco olvidado, encontré a un niño pequeño llorando en la puerta de la Oficina. Me dijo que ya no le había gustado jugar con el _Señor Importante_, que era un _Señor Malo_ que había intentado algo feo y después se fue corriendo. Le conté a Kakashi y él me abrazó fuerte, como nunca antes, mientras me regañaba por haberme escapado de su lado y murmuraba con furia cosas que no llegué a comprender.

Y recientemente, hay algunos ruidos que escucho por las noches, muy cerca. Son como golpes sobre metal. Resuenan en mi cabeza y no me dejan dormir.

De alguna manera, empiezo a pensar que Asuma-san tenía mucha razón y que en realidad, Hayate está mucho mejor lejos, que está a salvo.

Las cosas han cambiado tan rápido que no tuvimos tiempo de acostumbrarnos a ellas.

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

Me enteré que la _Señora_ se ha llevado a Hayate al hospital donde trabaja y cuida de él. Dice el _Señor Grande_ que cada día se pone más fuerte. Con seguridad, si es ella quien está a su cargo, Haya-kun sanará en menos de lo que esperamos. Aunque, según he oído, ya no lo traerán de regreso al albergue. Unos señores lo conocieron y decidieron adoptarlo. Va a vivir con una familia de verdad.

Me hace muy feliz.

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

- Y esas tres estrellas juntas, en línea recta, forman el Cinturón de Orión. Se les llama las Tres Marías.

Kakashi me enseña su libro favorito, que tiene muchas láminas del espacio y formas raras. Allí dice que es un guerrero, pero yo sólo puedo ver dos triángulos tocándose en las puntas. La verdad, no logro distinguir bien. La luz de la linterna es demasiado tenue, deberíamos cambiarle las pilas.

- Sí, sí, ya sé… Parecen dos triángulos chocando… Yo tampoco le veo forma de gente, pero en fin, si el libro lo dice… ¡Y qué pasa con esta linterna! Creo que ya es hora de conseguir nuevas baterías, a ver si el _Viejo_ nos quiere colaborar…

_Como tú dices "las mentes geniales piensan igual". O tal vez sí tenemos algo de telepatía, Kakashi._

- Ven aquí, Damaru,- me llama señalando la ventana que está sobre mi cama - vamos a ver las verdaderas, esto es algo que ninguna foto puede igualar… Hay que nombrarlas de nuevo y encontrar nuestras propias figuras… ¿Ves, allí¡Esa constelación es Gai¡Mira sus cejas aaaaanchas¡Y esa es el _Viejo_¿Ves sus ojos en corazón¡Es que está cerca a su doctorcita¡Y por allá está Pakkun, durmiendo como siempre!

Pasamos toda la noche mirando el firmamento, encontrando imágenes nuevas y llamándolas en honor a nuestros amigos, hasta que llega el amanecer y el cielo de rojo, naranja y amarillo finalmente explota en un celeste maravilloso.

- Siempre hay un nuevo amanecer, Damaru, aunque la noche sea oscura y negra, o brillante con muchas estrellas. Nadie¿me oyes? Nadie puede evitar que llegue el nuevo día.

Así son las cosas que Kakashi dice. Todo en él significa mucho más de lo que se puede ver, simple y complejo a la vez. A veces creo que su mente trabaja de maneras extrañas. Soy afortunado de haberlo conocido.

Toma mi mano y enlaza nuestros meñiques. Me mira con cara de saber algo más, lo puedo notar, y entonces, empuja el marco de la ventana. Los barrotes ceden. Por primera vez se abre del todo y podemos sentir el aire sobre la piel de nuestros brazos. _Así que esto era esos ruidos raros en las noches_.

Todo el tiempo había sido él.

- Es una casona muy vieja, en verdad. Estaba jugando con Pakkun un día, golpeamos la pared y ahí lo tienes. Descubrí que con un poco de esfuerzo… Tenemos que irnos de aquí, Damaru, para que estés a salvo… Los dos encontraremos un sitio en donde nadie nos haga sentir miedo, donde hayan mañanas así todos los días, te doy mi palabra.

_Yo te creo, Kakashi. Te creo._

Se siente como un milagro.

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

_¡Necesito ir al baño!_

Debe ser por los tres vasos con agua que tomé antes de acostarme. Kakashi duerme como una roca así que sería inútil tratar de despertarlo. Me levanto de puntillas para no hacer mucho ruido y salgo del cuarto. Tengo que llegar hasta el medio del pasillo. Nunca hay guardias en los pabellones, no es necesario, ya que las puertas de acceso y salida están con llave.

Estoy descalzo y siento el frío del suelo en mis pies, _por Kami¿estaba siempre tan lejos?_

Todos duermen. Ya llego, sólo un poco más. Bien.

No fue difícil. Ahora sólo tengo que regresar y…

- Hola, pequeño¿tan tarde fuera de la cama? Mmmm… No recuerdo tu carita¿eres nuevo¿O estabas escondiéndote de mí?

Me sorprende. Está muy cerca, parado bajo el umbral. Le doy las buenas noches como puedo y corro rápido a mi habitación, paso a su lado tan veloz que siento mi corazón en la boca, palpitando fuertemente en mis orejas. Entro de golpe, cierro con seguro y me escondo bajo las frazadas.

Recuerdo sus ojos chiquitos y alargados. Su cabello negro lacio y su piel blanca como la de un muerto. Su voz aguda. Me da miedo, mucho miedo. No puedo dormir.

El Director me ha visto.

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

Kakashi mete nuestras pocas pertenencias en las mochilas. "Nos vamos de aquí ahora mismo", pero yo no sé cómo lo lograremos con tantos _Hombres de Gris_ por todos lados y con esa enorme reja rodeándolo todo. Él dice que treparla será fácil si salimos por el depósito, donde hay mucho material abandonado que nos servirá de escalera y que a esta hora se produce el cambio de guardia, por lo que por unos minutos ese sector estará desprotegido. Es poco, pero es nuestra única oportunidad. Lo tiene todo calculado.

Me pregunto cuánto tiempo ha estado planeando huir de aquí.

Yo acomodo las almohadas bajo las colchas, simulando el cuerpo de alguien descansando allí. No es que ese truco viejo los engañe por mucho pero al menos nos dará algo de tiempo. Tengo a Pakkun cogido entre mis brazos.

El _Señor Importante_ me ha llamado esta mañana. No quiero verlo. Kakashi tampoco quiere que lo haga.

- ¿Listo, Damaru¡Vamos! – me dice con voz firme, pero yo veo en sus cejas arqueadas y en la dureza de sus facciones que está tan asustado como yo.

Pasar por la ventana es tarea fácil dado nuestros cuerpos ágiles y delgados. Kakashi me lleva de la mano, él conoce este lugar muy bien, sus pasajes secretos y sus posibilidades. Yo confío en él. Atravesamos las puertas que encontramos sin problemas. Robamos las llaves en la mañana. Me hubiera gustado despedirme de Gai, pienso. Espero que nos pueda disculpar.

El patio de cemento me parece más largo que nunca, interminable y horriblemente feo. Mi respiración es pesada. Es una noche particularmente fría, tanto que el pobre Pakkun tirita y se pega más a mi pecho. Al fin, logro verla, esa parte de la reja que podremos alcanzar con poco esfuerzo. Lanzamos nuestras mochilas al otro lado. Estamos listos para subir y saltar. Todo ha resultado tan fácil hasta ahora, pero… _¿por qué siento que…?_

La respuesta está frente a mis ojos: Perros.

Negros, feroces. Empiezan a ladrar fuerte, aullan y nos rugen. No los habíamos visto antes. Pakkun salta y se pone frente a nosotros para protegernos… pero¿qué podría hacer él, tan pequeño y en evidente desventaja?

- ¡Maldición!

Escucho ruidos de pelea y gritos de dolor, de pronto, hay muchas personas aquí… Me cogen, Kakashi llama mi nombre, lo golpean y puedo ver mucha sangre… No me gusta la sangre…

No sé que más pasó. Siento que me alejan, yo estoy inmóvil. Kakashi extiende su brazo hacia mí, no me puede alcanzar, el _Señor Grande_ lo sujeta. También tiene a Pakkun. Otros tipos alejan a los perros y los encierran en su caseta. Ya cumplieron su labor y además, el escándalo que hacen prodría alertar a los vecinos.

- ¡Déjenme, bastardos¡Déjenme¡Maldito _Viejo, _suéltame¡Damaru¡DAMARU!

_¡Kakashi¡Kakashi!_

Pero ellos no hacen caso y me llevan, nos separan. El Director me está esperando al otro lado. Su media sonrisa me enferma.

- ¿Tratando de huir con tu amiguito sin decir adiós, Damaru-kun? Esos no son los modales que les hemos inculcado aquí¿o sí?

- ¡No te atrevas a tocarlo, asqueroso¡Damaru¡DAMARU!

Todo se vuelve negro.

_Y estábamos tan cerca…_

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

Ésta es la Oficina. No hay nadie más que él y yo. Acabo de despertar. Está sentado frente al sofá en donde estoy recostado. Mi cabeza duele.

- ¿Te sientes mejor, pequeño?

_¿Dónde… Dónde está Kakashi?_

- Te desmayaste por unos instantes, creo que no has estado comiendo bien, te ves muy débil. Yo puedo solucionar eso, si me dejas ayudarte. Tienes que ser un niño bueno, Damaru, podemos ser amigos y jugar un poco. No me digas que querías irte para no jugar conmigo, me harás sentir… mal.

No quiero. Nada que venga de él. Sólo quiero ver a Kakashi, y a Pakkun, e irme de aquí. Me pone nervioso, sus gestos, sus ojos, su postura… Todo me hace recordar a aquellos _Hombres Malos_ que atacaron a papá y mamá, me hace recordar lo que pasó ese día y las imágenes se repiten en mi mente una y otra, y otra vez, teñidas de rojo.

No puedo pensar. Me hace daño.

- Ya, ya… Tranquilo… Vamos a ser amigos, pequeño¿quieres salvar a tu amigo, verdad? Se ha metido en un gran problema, pero si eres bueno conmigo... Sólo déjame…

Se acerca a mí y siento que todo se derrumba, que es muy tarde...

_¡Tousan¡Kaasan¡Kakashi!_

Algo lo detiene antes de que su mano me alcance. Veo dos sombras en la oscuridad. Luchan. Caen al piso y giran tomándose del cuello, golpeándose… _¡Kakashi!_

- Maldito chiquillo¡te mandaré a la cárcel por esto!  
- El único maldito eres tú, cerdo… ¡Jamás dejaré que dañes a Damaru¡Déjanos en paz!

Observo como luchan, sin poder moverme. Hay demasiado en mi cabeza. Me congela. Alguien va venciendo, la figura mayor aprisiona el cuerpo más pequeño con su peso. Coge un objeto extraño. Está cortando sobre su cara, hay mucha sangre, demasiada... Unos dedos que se cierran alrededor del cuello, lo está asfixiando… _¡Kakashi!... _Me siento mareado, confundido, extraño… Quiero protegerlo, quiero…

_¿Por qué¿Por qué no puedo hacer nada? __¡Kakashi!_

- ¡Corre, Damaru¡Hu... Huye¡Damaru!

_¡Kakashi¡Kakashi! _

- ¡KA…¡KAKASHI!

Un ruido sordo y el cuerpo cae al piso, inconciente.

Lo he golpeado en la cabeza, ni siquiera sé con qué o cómo. Todo pasó muy rápido. Kakashi me mira con los ojos enormes, sorprendido. Yo tampoco puedo creerlo. Sólo sentí una fuerza enorme, me moví sin pensarlo, para protegerlo… _para salvarte, Kakashi_.

Toma mi mano, corremos otra vez. El_ Señor Grande _nos espera, ha inmovilizado a algunos guardias pero llegarán más. Me entrega a Pakkun y nos sonríe como nunca antes haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta. "Vayan, no miren atrás… yo no los he visto¿entienden¡Busquen a Tsunade¡Ya!".

Él liberó a Kakashi, lo sé. Nos ayudó. Lo abrazamos un segundo, dura una vida.

- Gracias, _Viejo… _No eres tan malo después de todo.

Llegamos a las rejas de nuevo, trepando con cuidado entre muebles descartados y cajas de madera. Cubro los alambres puntiagudos con mi polera y con un último salto, estamos afuera.

Recogemos las mochilas y corremos sin parar, sin detenernos jamás, atravesando calles bajo la luz de la luna llena, sujetos el uno al otro, oyendo como fondo el sonido de sirenas que se acercan a nuestro anterior hogar y pesadilla. Algunas personas nos ven, extrañados, pero no dicen nada, otros se preocupan, nos preguntan, nosotros sólo seguimos adelante, corremos, corremos, corremos… Hasta que no queda aire en nuestros pulmones, hasta que amanece, hasta que no podemos más…

Caemos en medio de un parque, sobre el césped mullido y verde… Al fin… Puedo sentir el aire, oler las flores. No me había dado cuenta de qué tanto extrañaba todo esto hasta ahora.

Kakashi me mira. La herida sobre su ojo dejará cicatriz pero no es profunda. Ya no sangra más. Está vivo, _estamos vivos_, juntos, y eso es lo que importa. Pakkun se mueve por todos lados, entre nosotros, por detrás. Me siento tan feliz y tan libre, como nunca antes. Me siento…

_Completo._

Escucho risas y escucho llanto, y unas gotas cálidas recorriendo mis mejillas, todo a la vez.

- ¿Damaru¿Estás llorando¿Estás riendo¡Kami¡Mírate, Damaru, estás riendo!

Y esos ruidos, esas lágrimas provienen de mí, yo que pensé que no existían más. Se vuelven más fuertes cuando Kakashi se une a mi coro. Reímos y lloramos, saltamos y nos caemos, y nos volvemos a levantar.

_Felicidad. Libertad. _

Pienso y quiero… quiero decir…

Yo perdí a mi familia una vez. Y me refugié en dolor y en el silencio. Sin embargo, no fue simplemente así. No sólo estaba _callado_. Estaba _escuchando_. Aprendí a oír.

Oír lo que está más allá de las palabras y las acciones, lo que esconden las intenciones. Y en mi mutismo, conocí a muchas personas distintas, porque existe mucha clase de gente, como diferente es la vida misma… Hay gente que me da miedo, que tiene ojos fríos y gestos crueles… Gente como los _Hombres Malos_ y los _Señores de Gris, _que transforman nubes blancas en tormenta… Gente que se burla si no eres como ellos, cuyas palabras llevan enojo y duelen más que los golpes… Y gente como Gai, que cree en la fuerza interior que existe en todos… Gente como Hayate, que no se siente limitado y da su mayor esfuerzo… Gente como Asuma, que protege… Como la Señora, siempre luchando por lo que cree sin rendirse… Gente como el _Señor Grande_, con exterior de roca y un corazón de oro… Gente sin igual…

Gente como Kakashi, con una máscara de soledad y un rostro diferente, que hace lo que dicta su alma, que dice más cuando no habla, que oye lo que todos callan, alguien que daría su vida por aquellos a quien ama.

Que es mi amigo por siempre.

- Damaru, allá en la Oficina… Creí que… Me pareció… ¿Dijiste mi nombre?

_"Siempre hay un nuevo amanecer, aunque la noche sea oscura y negra, o brillante con muchas estrellas. Nadie puede evitar que llegue el nuevo día…"_ _¿Ne, Kakashi? Ya comprendo. _

_Mi noche acabó. _

- Está bien, no te apresures… Un paso a la vez. Hoy ya hemos vivido mucho¿no¿Qué hacemos ahora¿Vamos a ver a Tsunade-sama¿Quieres dar una vuelta al mundo¿Comer helados? Aunque primero tendríamos que cambiarnos de ropa y conseguir dinero, vaya a ser que asustemos a alguien así… ¿Eh, Damaru?

_Y estoy listo. _

- ¿Damaru?

_Para enfrentar todo lo que vendrá._

- I… Iruka. Me llamo Umino Iruka, Kakashi.

Y con nuestras amplias sonrisas, sintiendo su mano en la mía, avanzamos… No parece tan difícil. No lo parece ya.

_Si estamos juntos._

_- final-_

* * *

Espero que les haya agradado. Les dejo un final abierto para que lo terminen con su imaginación.

Aunque por mí, el bastardo del Director se pudriría en la cárcel para siempre (y eso es poco!!).

La siguiente historia es algo más crack, lo prometo. Sé que últimamente he estado demasiado seria.

Como detalle, la diferencia de edad entre Kakashi e Iruka en este capítulo (4 años) es canon. Oficialmente en la primera temporada de Naruto, Iruka tiene 23 y Kakashi 26-27. XD

**Para todos los que estén interesados, tengo una propuesta/oferta para ustedes como regalo por ser tan maravillosos (y soportar mis historias y lo mucho que hablo U). Más detalles en mi perfil (sólo den clic en mi nombre allá arriba XD).**

¡Gracias por leer¡Kisses¡Que estén bien!

Y ya saben, sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos.

Hina


	9. 09: Amor Y romántico

Hola!

Ha sido mucho tiempo, no?

Antes que nada, **Feliz San Valentín a todos**!

(recuerden que aparte de enteramente comercial, también es el día de la amistad !)

Gracias a los que dejaron sus retos. Ya terminé uno (por ahora está en mi journal, pronto lo postearé aquí), estoy trabajando en el otro, hay dos más pendientes. Me hace muy feliz que participen bows head

Por ahora, los dejo con esta pequeña historia y les advierto que me dio caries nada más escribirla... Oh, bueno. Es San valentín, estas cosas pasan.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto y toda su manchita de Konoha-citizens (y otras aldeas) no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto-sama… Pero si me diera a Iruka solito me haría taaaan feliz!!

* * *

**Amor. Y romántico.**

Romance. Fluff. 1863 palabras.

_Amor. Una palabra sencilla. Dos sílabas, dos vocales, dos consonantes. Tan corta y tan múltiple de significados._

_Demasiados. _

_La gente ama todo el tiempo. Incluso, antes de darse cuenta que lo hace. A sus familias, a sus héroes, a sus amigos, a su Nación, a su color y comida favoritos, a sus artistas, a las mañanas soleadas o la lluvia, a sus libros, a sus perros (que Pakkun no se entere de esto), a sí mismos. Otros, no muy pocos, aman tener dinero, el sexo, la bebida, el peligro. _

_Esa es la parte sencilla. La parte que yo también vivo. Después de todo, es la razón por la que lucho todos los días. Y no me arrepiento. Jamás lo haré. _

_Es el tipo de amor que puedo entender. _

_Pero cuando se piensa en "lo otro", y lo pongo entre comillas, como que la definición exacta puede resultar complicada. Eso, si es que hay un concepto posible a aplicar. Me refiero a la forma de amor que envuelve más que gustos, aficiones y abstracciones. El toque, ¿me atreveré a decirlo?, romántico. _

_Dos personas. Dos universos. _

_El tipo de amor del que las novelas están hechas. Claro, mi Icha Icha sólo trata de eso las tres primeras páginas, a lo mucho, y después pasa directo a la acción, pero aún así, Kami. _

_Tan popular, tan cliché, tan… sobrevaluado. _

_Nunca lo he sentido necesario. Lo que quiero, lo obtengo y después, un si-te-vi, no-me-acuerdo mutuo. Es mejor así. El amor de más de un día es complicado, extraño, agotador, exigente. Es… ¿Alguien puede decirme lo que es? En realidad, dudo que lo sepan con exactitud. Todos dicen la santa palabrita con facilidad enorme, tantas veces, sin siquiera pensar en ello y en la complejidad de sus secretos. Yo he construido mi propia noción. _

_El amor es un negocio. _

_Uno muy comercial, seamos realistas. Hasta el punto de ser aprovechado para crear días como estos. En una sola palabra: CAOS. No es que Konoha sea un lugar cercano a lo pacífico en una dosis normal pero, por todos los Hokage, los 14 de febrero exceden todo límite. Civiles, ninja (genin, chuunin, jounin y… ¿es esa Tsunade-sama tratando de arrebatar la caja de chocolates antes que Anko la compre?), visitantes, corriendo de un lado al otro buscando el regalo perfecto (lo más caro, lo más brillante, lo más especial). Sólo para ver la desquiciada sonrisa de la otra persona cuando lo reciba. Y tratar de encontrar en sus ojos si es que en realidad el cobertor eléctrico o la corbata verde fosforescente le gustó tanto como trata de aparentar. _

_La pasión. Ganancia de los hoteles y dueños de hospedajes. Si hablamos del aspecto chicoxchica, probablemente 9 meses después tengamos una explosión demográfica fenomenal. _

_Bien, más ninja igual a menos trabajo para mí. _

_El amor es un contrato. _

_Cuando se pone serio. Y tiene más partes legales que cualquier otro asunto en el mundo. Bodas, bienes mancomunados, acuerdos prenupciales por si acaso, divorcios cuando las cosas no funcionan. Una familia, trabajo, hijos, mantenerlos, "todo lo mío es tuyo, todo lo tuyo es mío", y etcétera. Puro dinero._

_El amor es una enfermedad. _

_Del tipo que no mata, ¡pero cómo fastidia! Una dolencia mental que te hace sentirte amarrado, celoso, posesivo, triste cuando no te corresponden, que te hace actuar como un loco hasta el punto de arriesgar lo que menos imaginas y transformar tu propia, hasta entonces bien construida, personalidad. Pregúntenle a Lee-san, arrastrándose detrás de Sakura con tal de obtener una sonrisa. Pregúntenle a Hinata-chan, que no puede juntar dos palabras en una oración cada vez que Naruto se acerca. Miren al chico Nara, siendo manipulado por su problemática y rubia compañera de equipo. Kotetsu e Izumo, que no se pueden separar ni para ir al baño (y el tiempo que se demoran allí me sugiere lo que hacen sin lugar a dudas). Asuma, dejando de fumar por sugerencia (amenaza) de su adorada Kurenai. _

_A mi alrededor veo gente de cuarenta años portándose como si volviera a tener quince, tirando su dignidad por un tacho (como Gai disfrazado de oso de felpa… verde, por supuesto) con el único fin y propósito de obtener a cambio una caricia suave y un beso en la mejilla. Y tres palabras. _

_Si ese de allá es Ibiki cargando un ramo de orquídeas, juro que… Sí, sí es. Ahora necesito ayuda para el trauma. _

_El amor es un juego científico. _

_Que tiene física y química. La electricidad de las descargas neuronales, la acción efervescente de las hormonas que te hacen sentir las conocidas mariposas en el estómago, la sensación de caminar sobre las nubes, el sol poniéndose en el horizonte cuando están juntos, aunque sea medianoche. Simplemente al captar una breve mirada de esa persona con el rabillo de tus ojos, pasando una cuadra lejos de ti en la calle. Que me maten, por favor, si no suena ridículo._

_Entiendan, tórtolos. Por más que destruya sus ilusiones. El amor no es un corazón latiendo a mil por hora como en lo cuentos. Es un cerebro reaccionando al exceso de sustancias y estímulos, desparramándolas por todo tu ser, provocando presión alta, pupilas dilatadas y sonrojo perenne, a un paso de la autocombustión. Sólo por pensar en ella o él. _

_Son reacciones comunes en los cuerpos, que todos experimentan, por más que crean que lo suyo es único e inigualable, irrepetible, inagotable. Para mí, es irrazonable. _

_¿Por qué alguien querría enamorarse? ¿Para tener cara de idiota? ¿Para sufrir humillaciones como disfrazarse de corazón, regalar cachorritos peludos, cantar serenatas con letras que siempre incluyen "eternamente", "los dos juntos" y "para siempre"? ¿Para dibujar corazones con iniciales en el tronco de un árbol, para garabatear un nombre sin fin en el cuaderno en vez de prestar atención a la clase? _

_Cada ridículo en-nombre-de. _

_Es involucrarte en problemas. Enredar, aún más, la vida. _

_¿Yo, Hatake Kakashi, quiero unirme al club? No, gracias. Paso..._

_(Eso pensaba). _

_Y un día cualquiera, inesperado, conoces a esa persona, LA persona, y no importa cuán bien hayas construido tus barreras, qué tanto aborrezcas la superficialidad, que tan inútil consideres el proceso, ni todo lo poderoso de tus defensas… _

_Tu cerebro simplemente, se apaga. _

_¿Y dónde demonios…? ¡Ah! ¡Ahí está!_

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

Una calle repleta de gente haciendo compras de último momento. La parte más bulliciosa e importante de Konoha, con la Torre Hokage a escasa distancia. De fondo, los rostros de sus antecesores esculpidos en roca.

Y una coleta marrón subiendo y bajando al ritmo de los agitados pasos de su poseedor.

- ¡Iruka! – alza la voz para llamar su atención.  
- ¿Nani? – voltea al oír su nombre, libros en mano, obviamente dirigiéndose de regreso a la academia. Una sonrisa aparece en su rostro al reconocer al jounin que se acerca rápidamente - ¡Kakashi-san! ¿Sucede al…?

Nunca llega a terminar la frase. Dos manos sostienen sus mejillas y unos labios se encuentran aprisionando los suyos con desesperación, suficiente para ahogar todas sus palabras. Sus rostros en el ángulo adecuado para que no se vea más de lo que debería. La gente que pasa a su lado se detiene a observar sin el menor pudor, muchos de ellos les silban. Otros les hacen barra y aplauden. Nadie se pierde el espectáculo.

Se separan luego de lo que parece una eternidad. En las mejillas del moreno hay un tinte carmesí increíble y su expresión equivale a la de alguien cuya mente se ha quedado en blanco por completo. Al menos por el momento. La máscara está en su lugar tan rápido como había desaparecido.

Kakashi aún no lo suelta y sus respiraciones se sienten tan cerca que bien pudiera, y es el momento indicado, robar otro beso.

- Ka… Kashi…  
- Shhh, espera. Falta algo.

Una lluvia roja se esparce a través del viento. El olor a rosas es inconfundible. El ambiente se llena de su esencia y de la risa de los que disfrutan de la danza que pinta, por unos instantes, los cielos de escarlata. Los niños juegan a atrapar el color en el aire, las parejas comparten susurros cómplices.

Todo el ruido logra sacar a Iruka de su trance.

- ¡Oh, por Kami! – dice mirando a todos lados, dándose cuenta de que se han convertido en el centro de atención. – Kakashi, ¿tú hiciste eso?  
- Justo a tiempo, ya estaba pensando que Pakkun se había olvidado de mi encargo y no soltaría las flores – le responde a la vez que toma entre las puntas de sus dedos un pétalo que se había posado en la melena marrón, pasando por completo el hecho que su propia cabellera está inundada de los mismos.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Simplemente, no puedo creerlo! ¡Baka, no nos van a dejar olvidar esto nunca, Kakashi, nunca! ¡Genma, Anko, todos tendrán suficiente material para chantajearnos por años! – dice fingiendo molestia, pero no llega a cubrir el tono puramente alegre de sus ojos ni la risa, completamente genuina, que nace de lo más profundo de su pecho.  
- Lo sé, Iruka. Tal vez unas vacaciones extensas no nos vendrían mal en estos momentos, ¿no? Unos diez años, por ejemplo.  
- Por favor, dime que no vas a sacar una tarjeta imposiblemente enorme con un dibujo escarchado y letras amarillas de tus bolsillos ni empezarás a recitarme poemas con un globo y chocolates en la mano.  
- No, pero sí hice reservaciones para más tarde. El cuarto tiene hasta la bañera con forma de corazón.

- Estoy bromeando, Iruka – dice mientras lo abraza de nuevo y lo atrae a su pecho, muy conciente de su sonrisa titánica y la cara de estúpido que ha puesto y todos pueden ver. Al menos un solo ojo.  
- Pensé… - musita el chuunin, con un tono más suave de voz – Pensé que no creías en San Valentín, el rollo del amor comercial, las muestras públicas y todo eso – termina separándose un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.  
- No. No creo, Iruka – responde sintiéndose algo incómodo, rascando la parte de atrás de su cabeza y sin mirar la reacción del otro. Sonríe. - Pero creo en ti… Y eso me basta.  
- Tan cursi, Kakashi, tan cursi…

Esta vez es el moreno quien lanza sus brazos hacia el cuello del peliplateado y sus labios se encuentran otra vez.

A quién le importa que los pájaros no estén cantando como en las historias siempre lo hacen en momentos así, que sea un día oscuro y no lleno de blancas nubes, que los espectadores se diviertan a su costa, que la noticia de lo que sucedió será vox populi en menos de lo que tardarán las flores en dejar de revolotear y que, al final, seguramente deberán pasar un buen rato limpiando los tejados y las calles, ahora rebosantes de naturaleza, de la aldea.

A quién le importa.

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

_Ellos dicen que es perfecto. No lo es.  
Ellos dicen que es eterno. No lo sé, pero eso espero.  
Ellos dicen que es difícil. Pueden apostar. _

_Ellos lo llaman amor. Para mí, esa palabra no es suficiente.  
Yo lo llamo Umino Iruka. _

_(Y, por una maravillosa suerte, él también me quiere a mí)._

-tan tan-

* * *

Oh, hehe

(así digo que soy anti-romántica sigh)

La fecha produce esos efectos en mí. No me maten.

Recuerden que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos make a hina happy, leave a comment!

Kisses!

Hina


	10. I: Bajo control

Hola otra vez!

Este one-shot es el resultado del primer reto que tuve... gracias a**Kiasca-chan**por confiar en mí y encomendármelo!! -big hug-

Ha estado publicado en mi journal desde la semana pasada. Después de una revisión y algunos pequeños cambios, aquí está. Espero les guste.

**Reto: kakairu. humor. fluff. kakashi súper celoso XD**

Aunque personalmente, creo que la historia resultante podría encajar más en lo "crack". XD

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto y toda su manchita de Konoha-citizens (y otras aldeas) no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto-sama… Lo único que reclamo son mis peluches que bailan reggaeton!

* * *

**Bajo control**

(_Underneath the Underneath_ -- para _**Kiasca**_!)

Humor. Fluff. 4595 palabras

**_-- El problema --_**

Hay un hecho en Konoha que, cien por ciento, todos conocen. Ya sean ninja, civiles o ciertos sapos gigantes y perros parlanchines que aparecen de rato en rato. No, no que su adorada Hokage es en realidad una borrachina adicta a las apuestas – ese detalle sobrepasa los límites de la aldea, es más, tiene categoría de teorema universal -, ni que Gai-sensei emplea tres horas todas las mañanas aplicándose gel en el cabello - porque definitivamente _eso_ no puede ser natural - y otra hora y media más para finalmente poder encajar en su siempre verde e increíblemente ajustado traje.

Se trata de…

- ¡Muchas gracias por su trabajo¡Que tenga un buen día!  
- No fue nada. Muchas gracias a ti, porque… Puedo tratarte de _tú_¿_verdad_?

Todos lo saben. Todos, claro, excepto los principales implicados (uno siempre muy distraído o atareado para notarlo, el otro no lo admitiría así le arrancaran toda su colección de porn…, es decir, literatura para adultos) y aquellos que tienen la desgraciada bendición de pasar escaso tiempo en la aldea. Tal vez por viajar constantemente, tal vez porque son nuevos por esos lares.

_¡Oh, casualidad!_ Justo como cierta pelinaranja, enviada por el propio Kazekage.

- Claro, no hay problema… Estee…  
- _Ha-ru-mi_, Masayoshi Harumi.  
- Un placer, Masayoshi-san. Mi nombre es Umino Iruka.  
- Llámame Harumi, por favor, me haces sentir mayor – le respondela_ dulce_ y _coqueta_señorita, que no sabe en lo que se está metiendo, mientras pone su mejor sonrisa y acomoda un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja - Bien, pues, _Iruka-kun_… He llegado hace poco y no conozco muy bien el lugar así que me preguntaba si serías tan amable de _ayudarme_, quiero decir, si no te gustaría acompañarme a…

Sí. Definitivamente. La pobre chica se condena sola. En cualquier momento pasará, es cuestión de segundos. Los radares se activan siempre, no importa _qué_ ni _cómo_ ni _cuándo,_sólo el _porqué_.

_Tres, dos, uno…_

Un_puf_ en la habitación y allí está. Reporte en mano, máscara en su lugar, cabellos peliplateados desafiando la gravedad, expresión aburrida. Hatake Kakashi. Y amable_llámame-Harumi-por favor_, risita tonta incluidase ve transformada de pronto en una masa que vuela un par de metros lejos del escritorio,sin saber qué le ha pegado.

- Mi reporte, Iruka-sensei – su ojo arqueado y su tono tan casual, casi divertido, sólo advierten problemas a los presentes. No dejan notar el mínimo cambio en su comportamiento, como buenos shinobi, pero debajo de las mesas alistan sus mejores armas y mentalmente ya han calculado más de treinta diferentes rutas de escape.

Sólo por si acaso.

- ¡Oh, Kakashi-san¡Sí que apareces de la nada¿Qué tal?  
- Muy bien, Iruka-san… ¿Y tú? No nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo.  
- Yo diría que – responde el chuunin mirando de costado hacia el reloj de pared – la última vez que nos encontramos fue hace un par de horas, todo un nuevo récord en tu caso… En fin. Déjame revisar tu reporte.  
- Lo que pidas

Es bien sabido que cinco segundos pueden servir de mucho. En ese lapso una persona puede hacerse una linda y práctica coleta en el cabello, revisar que hay para comer en su refrigeradora, mirar en el espejo si todo está en orden antes de salir, mandar volando la distancia total de todo el Bosque Prohibido, ida y vuelta, a cierto rubio de un solo golpe –es cierto, eso sólo Sakura, pero igual se puede -, entre muchas otras cosas. Cinco segundos le bastan a Iruka para leer el informe de la misión, sufrir un breve instinto asesino ante tanta incompetencia para escribir de manera legible, sumar un _aneurisma_ nuevo a su cerebro, suspirar resignado, estampar el sello de aprobado sólo porque no le queda otra opción y archivarlo con los demás papeles.

Cinco segundos.

El tiempo exacto – milésimas más, milésimas menos¿a quién le importa? - que Kakashi necesita para lanzarle a la infortunada kunoichi que osó _intentar_ algo con el moreno sensei, ignorante ella, la mirada más terrorífica que se podría imaginar. Diez veces peor que la de Orochimaru y sus neuróticos deseos de andar por la vida poseyendo cuerpos, cien veces peor que la de una de las miembros del club de fans de Sasuke cuando se cruza en la calle con una posible rival, mil veces peor que la de Naruto cuando se acaba el ramen…

_Kami_, y pensar que se las arregla con un solo ojo.

- Harumi-chan¿no?  
- Ha… hai – responde la mencionada levantándose del suelo y sacudiendo sus dañadas posaderas.  
- Lindo nombre. Un consejo, si quieres vivir, desaparece de mi vista. O _YO_ te desaparezco.

_Linda_ Harumi-chan no paró hasta que estuvo de regreso en Arena, bien refugiada bajo su cama.

Tiempo fuera.

- Bien, está todo en orden, dentro de lo que se puede esperar… ¿Eh¿Y Masayoshi-san?  
- Mmm… ¿Te refieres la chica que estaba aquí? No sé, de pronto se fue… Habrá tenido algo que hacer.  
- Qué raro, hubiera jurado que estaba intentando decirme algo hasta que llegaste. Por cierto, fuiste muy rudo, no sólo la interrumpiste a media frase sino también usurpaste su turno y la hiciste a un lado de forma muy brusca.  
- ¿Ah, sí? Es que no la vi, y eso que una persona con tan pésimo gusto para vestir como la_Señorita Zanahoria_ no pasa desapercibida tan fácilmente… - dice el ninja copia mientras limpia sus uñas con un kunai y trata, _trata_, de poner un rostro inocente – Ne, Iruka-san, aprovechando que ya terminaste, qué dices si vamos a comer algo por ahí – sonríe, con una satisfacción comparable a la que experimenta alguien que acaba de deshacerse de una pulga molesta o una garrapata.  
- Es buena idea, sólo déjame firmar y nos vamos.

La víctima incauta se retira por el momento. El victimario, al fin, se relaja, sacando su bien conocido librito y escondiendo aún más su rostro allí. Tararea una canción.

Simplemente, _espeluznante._

Todos en el cuarto lo miran entre fascinados y aterrorizados. Puede que estén acostumbrados pero, igual, siempre es una experiencia única presenciar tantas personalidades en un único cuerpo.

- Hn. ¿Algún problema? – se dirige a sus espectadores.

Y como si no hubiera pasado nada, la oficina vuelve a su rutina normal.

Hay un secreto en Konoha que no lo es tanto. No va de boca en boca porque¿para qué hablar de lo obvio? Es algo que se puede presenciar en vivo y en directo, cada vez que el espacio personal de Iruka-sensei se ve invadido.

De conocimiento público, una verdad innegable, un evento patético, ridículo, una función gratis, incorregible.

Y eso es…

- ¡Listo¿Nos vamos, Kakashi-san?  
- Por supuesto. Oye, me han contado sobre un nuevo restaurante cerca de aquí que sirve unos platos deliciosos, te van a encantar.  
- ¿Seguro? Yo preferiría sólo ramen, pero si tú pagas, no me molesta _experimentar_.

El peligro ha pasado, por ahora. Pero la sensación de calma es tan efímera como una burbuja en las manos de un niño. Las circunstancias, a veces, juegan un papel contrario a lo que se espera.

Genma estornuda. Kakashi voltea. Y justo sucede que los ojos del jounin del senbon se encontraban inclinados unos 2.5 grados más de lo_permitido_ en dirección a las caderas marca Umino. Otra vez el silencio inunda el cuarto. Todos sostienen sus respiraciones, el sudor frío recorre sus espaldas. El tiempo pasa lentamente y la mirada de Hatake – sí, otra vez, _esa_ mirada - nunca deja la figura de Shiranui, quien a duras penas controla el ruido de sus rodillas temblando.

- Kakashi¡te estoy hablando!  
- Gomen, Iruka-san¿me decías? – responde el peliplateado, rostro radiante nuevamente, sonrisa perfecta y escondida, al mismo tiempo que coloca un brazo por sobre los hombros de su compañero, de una manera amistosa pero que lo dice todo.

_Mío, mío, mío. Recuerden todos que puedo castrarlos en ocho mil trescientas cuarenta y dos dolorosas maneras distintas Mujeres y hombres por igual. _

- ¡No sé dónde tienes la cabeza! Te digo que no es bueno mezclar salsa de tomate con ramen, me pregunto de dónde Naruto saca esas ideas y…

Caminan lado a lado. Conversando, sordos al mundo, a los murmullos que nacen a sus espaldas y al lamentable estado post-trauma que Genma experimenta. Es probable que las citas con la terapista se doblen esta semana. Esa señora va a ser millonaria pronto si esto sigue igual. Y también el hospital, porque tantas subidas y bajadas de presión repentinas traen sus consecuencias y ya más de la mitad de la población de la Hoja ha visto incrementar su riesgo a sufrir ataques cardíacos de manera alarmante. Es la ley de la vida, _mal de muchos, remedio de pocos_.

Y confirmado, aunque no fuera necesario.

Kakashi Hatake, gran ninja copia de Konoha, poseedor de más de mil técnicas, ex - ANBU, genio temido y ambicionado en todo el mundo... No es más que un bastardo posesivo a merced de la ebullición adolescente de sus hormonas. Obra y gracia de Umino Iruka.

Lo que es peor, no está ni enterado.

**_-- Los otros, los que sufren y analizan --_**

- Pobre Iruka-sensei, tener que soportar a los pequeños pirañas en la mañana y en las tardes y las noches al novio.  
- Aparte de sexy, paciente.  
- Suerte que Hatake-san no te escuchó o ya estarías muerto.  
- Debe ser porque pasa mucho tiempo con sus perros, ya sabes, son animales muy territoriales y eso. Mientras no intente "marcarlo" con_ ya-sabes-qué_ no veo problema.  
- Naa, deben ser los años que pasó en ANBU. Eso sí que mata la psiquis de cualquiera.  
- Al final, todos los jounin están desquiciados. Te lo digo yo, que soy uno.  
- ¿Un jounin o un loco?  
- Da igual. Son sinónimos.

Acuerdo general.

- No debe ser tan malo, dicen que los celosos son fieras en la cama…  
- Apuesto a que huele su ropa interior para ver si…  
- ¡Agh¡Estoy comiendo!  
- ¿Alguien me dice por qué estamos discutiendo la probable vida sexual Hatake-Umino en vez de trabajar?  
- Yo creo que es lindo que se preocupe de esa manera, ya saben que Kakashi es bastante… uh… _especial_ y lo hace todo a su estilo. Gente como él es algo excéntrica¿no?  
- ¿Y por eso la villa entera debe sufrir crisis nerviosas cada veinte minutos?  
- No sé ustedes, chicos, pero yo ya estoy cansada de esta porquería. No voy a vivir con miedo a perder un brazo sólo por pasarme dos centímetros de la distancia que el idiota ése considera aceptable. Yo era el enemigo público número uno hasta que se transformó, quiero mi título de vuelta. Mañana mismo voy a hacer algo.  
- ¿Tú, Anko? No es que me oponga pero no será tan fácil como crees. Él obviamente ignora todo lo que tiene que ver con sus sentimientos y es nulo en relaciones sociales. Apuesto que tampoco está al tanto que su actitud está muy lejos de la normalidad. Si ese término se aplica a una vida como shinobi, claro.  
- De acuerdo con Asuma. ¿No se supone que _la charla_ debe hacerla alguien, digamos, _confiable_?  
- Por eso mismo, Kurenai, _preciosa_. Hatake me va a oír, ya lo verán.  
- Eh, Anko, trata de empezar con palabras y no ir a los golpes de frente¿quieres?  
- ¡Oigan¿Les importaría tener un poco más de fe en mí? Lo haré con mucho tacto y cuidado. Contrario a lo que todos piensan, yo también puedo ser una mujer sensible y comprensiva, sólo confíen.  
- Tengo un mal presentimiento… Y Genma, por favor, _¡ya deja de llorar!_

_**-- Ella, la que mete su cuchara --** _

La figura se aproxima. Su objetivo está muy cerca. Toma aire para calmarse. Ya ha ensayado lo que tiene que decir muchas veces en su cabeza. Será sencillo. Explicar el problema, aconsejar, aportar soluciones, ofrecer el hombro en caso lágrimas, actuar como una madre o una tierna hermana mayor. Ahí va.

- Hatake. Enfréntalo. Estás celoso. Ve y dile a tu chuunin que lo amas, denle como conejos toda la noche y deja de fregarnos la paciencia a todos.  
- _Ohayo_ para ti también, Anko.

Rebosante de tacto y mucha sensibilidad, en verdad.

- ¡Hatake¡Hatake!  
- Hn. Sí, la última vez que revisé, ese era mi apellido.  
- ¡Baja aquí en este instante¡Es importante¿No lo entiendes?  
- No me molestes con tus jueguitos, Anko, por si no te das cuenta aún no llego a la mejor parte de mi libro¿no tienes algún incauto que desmembrar por allí?  
- En realidad, no. Mi colección de partes humanas ya está completa. Aunque podría añadirle una máscara y una peluca de cabellos plateados si no te mueves. La haría más interesante.  
- Lo que sea.  
- Escucha, quiero ayudarte.  
- No veo ningún problema para el que necesite ayuda. Especialmente_tu_ayuda.

Anko podía sentir los inicios de un dolor de cabeza palpitando en su sien.

- A ver, cómo explicar... Ya sé, te lo pondré muy fácil, hasta con ejemplos... Dime¿has visto la cara de Pakkun cuando uno de los perros del clan Inuzuka intenta acercarse a su presa de carne? - le interroga con la típica expresión_si-hago-esto-es-porque-me-das-mucha-pena_inherente a toda mujer - Pues bien, Kakashi, amigo mío, la tuya es mucho peor. Aunque esté cubierta. Tienes un cero en disimular. Es como si estuvieras dispuesto a saltar sobre el primero que se cruce en tu camino y desollarlo vivo.  
- Y eso sería, según tú, porque…  
- Porque estás celoso.  
- Nunca había tomado muy en serio mis reacciones sobre un plato de carne, aunque debes saber que prefiero la sopa miso. Y mi rivalidad con Gai nos lleva a competir constantemente, pero te puedo asegurar que jamás nos hemos puesto a pelear por un tazón de comida, mucho menos sentir celos.  
- Hablo sobre Iruka y lo sabes.  
- ¿_Iruka_? – pronuncia con sincera sorpresa - Dime una razón por la que estaría celoso por él. Es mi amigo, nada más.  
- ¿Así que ahora le llaman así? Pues yo no hago con mis amigos las cosas que _ustedes_ hacen.  
- Amigos con beneficios, amigos cariñosos. Elige.  
- Admítelo. Para que reacciones como lo haces, no puede tratarse simplemente de un par de retozos cada dos días. Kakashi, era divertido pero ya te estás pasando de la raya. Hiciste a un hombre adulto llorar. Hiciste a _Genma_ llorar. A GENMA.  
- Que agradezca, eso significa que aún tiene los ojos en su respectivo lugar. Estaba mirando a donde no debía.  
- Prueba de que eres un bastardo posesivo.  
- ¿Terminaste? Debo ir a entrenar a mi equipo. Casi se cumplen las cuatro horas de tardanza acostumbradas, no puedo quedar mal.

El peliplateado baja de un salto y empieza a caminar, dando la espalda a la kunoichi que en vano lanza sus últimas advertencias e insultos, llamándolo con insistencia. ¡Tanto escándalo por su comportamiento¡Increíble!, reflexionaba el ninja copia. Bien, puede que de vez en cuando se tome las cosas muy a pecho, pero él no tenía la culpa de que últimamente el número de personas tratando de aprovecharse de Iruka había aumentado como la plaga. ¡Por favor! Es natural para un amigo cuidar al otro, es un código de lealtad. No significa estar celoso o manifestar ninguna clase de sentimientos superiores a eso. Es verdad, se le había pasado la mano al amenazar al dueño de Ichiraku, pero ese viejo le estaba dando presas extra de pollo a Iruka, y si eso no es burdo coqueteo entonces no sabía qué era. También podía considerarse un poco fuera de lo normal planear el asesinato de la Hokage y convertirse en un ninja exiliado cada vez que Tsunade-sama daba una palmadita de aprobación en la espalda del chuunin con demasiada familiaridad. Visitarlo cada hora, preguntar por él, seguirlo a escondidas, tener una lista de sus lugares favoritos, direcciones de sus amigos, entre otras cosas. Todo perfecto… Normal. ¿No lo hacen todos?.

Bueno, tal vez porque había estado dándole vueltas al asuntillo los últimos días, podría admitir que ligeramente, un poco, quizás…

De acuerdo, son celos… ¿_Y_?

- ¡Me rindo! Lo intenté¿sí? Nadie podrá decir que no te lo advertí. Todas las cosas tienen un límite, Hatake. Nos estamos cansando. Y cuidado, porque Iruka puede cansarse pronto también.  
- Espera, Anko…

Pero ella desapareció tan intempestivamente como había llegado, convencida de que la idiotez universal podía concentrarse en una sola persona.

…_porque Iruka puede cansarse pronto también… _

Seis palabras que consiguieron lo que nada antes había logrado en Kakashi: sentir miedo. Le hicieron temer que algún día el joven de cicatriz horizontal y ojos chocolate, hartándose del _statu quo_ de su relación, cogería maletas y se marcharía, dejándolo atrás.

_**-- Ellos, quienes llegan a un acuerdo y él, que sorprende --** _

Estaba lloviendo afuera con una fuerza inusitada. Era una de esas noches perfectas para recostarse al lado de alguien, beber vino y recitar cursis líneas románticas mutuamente. Por supuesto, Iruka entendía que en el estado actual de su _casi-relación_, eso no pasaría. Sin embargo, no podía evitar esperar con ansias a su acostumbrado visitante. ¿Dónde andará? Ni Pakkun, durmiendo cómodamente sobre la cama, tenía la menor idea del paradero de su amo. Estaba demorando demasiado en llegar, lo que podía ser marca de fábrica para el otro ninja en circunstancias normales, pero no cuando de acción_ cuerpo a cuerpo_ se trataba.

El ruido de la puerta principal abriéndose y pasos lo alertaron. Como siempre, piensa mucho en el diablo y lo invocarás. Iruka corrió a recibirlo, incapaz de contener su urgencia un momento más.

- ¡Ya era hora! – lo saludó con una mirada cargada de placenteras promesas – Pensé que no vendrías… Justo iba a tomar una ducha tibia, pero creo que será más_caliente_si me acompañas¿ne, Kakashi?

Sólo el silencio le respondió. Una reacción para nada típica.

Iruka se acercó a él para tocar su rostro, frío hasta los huesos, con una expresión preocupada.

- ¿Estás bien¿Tienes algo¿Pasó algo? – repetía una y otra vez, palpando toda superficie posible en la cara del otro como si pudiera encontrar allí el error y curarlo. Hatake tomó sus muñecas, apartándolo suavemente.  
- No, nada, sólo que… - resopló pesadamente - Están cansados.  
- ¿Eh?  
- Están cansados, ellos. Creo que tú también debes estarlo. Si no, pronto lo estarás. Y cuando te llegue el cansancio, obviamente querrás descansar. Descansar significa deshacerse de lo que te cansa. Me doy cuenta que esto ha sido bastante agotador, y aunque no quiera, si es lo que necesitas, si estás cansado, te dejaré descansar.  
- Debes tener fiebre, estás alucinando. Voy por el termómetro.  
- No, Iruka, no te vayas. Está claro.  
- Discúlpame pero creo que me perdí un poco entre la primera y la décimo tercera vez que dijiste _cansancio_. ¿Te importaría retomar, esta vez, si es posible, en lenguaje humano?  
- Yo… - dijo con otro enorme suspiro – soy celoso. Mucho. En la manera_completamente-obsesivo-compulsivo-exagerado-maniático_. Y eso sólo puede ser porque yo he desarrollado… por ti… más que camaradería. Puede que esté... sintiendo algo por ti.

Iruka llevó ambas manos hacia su boca, como si estuviera sorprendido. Agachó la cabeza.

- A quien estoy tratando de engañar… Yo… Creo que, _no_, yo _sé_ que… Kami, esto es difícil… Yo te amo, Iruka.

Esta vez el moreno abrazó su estómago. Unos pequeños soniditos extraños escapaban por entre sus labios. Le costaba respirar con normalidad.

- Ya sé que no te has dado cuenta pero he tenido un comportamiento muy fuera de mí, mejor dicho, _muy propio de mí_, estos últimos meses. Demonios, creo que he amenazado a media Konoha y puede que hasta me hayan añadido al libro de los más buscados en mi propio país. Los niños se corren de mi lado. Hago cosas a tus espaldas para poder vigilarte. ¡Hasta consideré ponerte un tatuaje con mi nombre! Gai y tú son los únicos que me soportan. Se me va de las manos, Iruka. Es sólo que me enojo de pronto cuando… ¡Y todos están intentando tocarte, he visto que extienden su mano más de lo necesario cuando te pasan sus informes!... Eer, me estoy saliendo del tema… Ya sé que no tengo derecho porque tú y yo somos amigos y nada más. Sexo y compañía deberían ser lo único entre nosotros pero… En todo este tiempo... Lo que quiero decir es que _sí_, te amo, y soy un bastardo, lo acepto, pero prometo controlarme en el futuro. Sólo no te canses de mí¿bien?

- ¿Iruka?

Esta vez era innegable. Los sonidos se hicieron más intensos, incontrolables. De un momento a otro Iruka estaba riendo tan fuerte que lágrimas asomaban por sus ojos y su rostro tenía un tinte rojo increíble. Kakashi se sintió ofendido.

Allí parado, exponiendo su corazón. Y el objeto de sus afectos ahogándose de la risa.

- Ah… Perdón, Kakashi… jaja... Pero es que… jaja… No puedo creerlo…  
- Cuando termines de burlarte de mi declaración, búscame. Estaré cortándome las venas en mi departamento.  
- Gomen, Kakashi, gomen… jaja… Es sólo que, realmente, no puedo creerlo.  
- Tus disculpas suenas taaan sinceras.  
- Es que… Espera, necesito respirar… Cómo decirte esto... Veamos... Ya lo sabía.  
- ¿Qué sabías?  
- TODO, Kakashi. Desde el primer día que empezaste a seguirme con tus clones. Que me amas, me acosas y, entre uno y otro, atormentas a la gente.

Aún con la máscara puesta, el rostro del jounin era de fotografía. Su sonrojo se podía notar hasta las raíces de su cabello.

- Pero… ¿Cómo?  
- A diferencia de ti, yo soy ingenuo, no estúpido.  
- ¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada? La verdad, pensé que como mínimo me romperías la nariz cuando lo supieras.  
- Bueno, debo admitir que al principio me sacaste de cuadro pero después, entendí. Es tu forma de ser. Aunque extraña, es parte de ti. Y cuando decidí enamorarme de _oh gran Hatake-sama_, acepté el paquete completo. No hay peros. Además, quería darme el gusto de oírte admitiéndolo. Claro que en mi imaginación lo hacías de rodillas y llorando, pero no te preocupes, igual vale.

Kakashi no reaccionó. Tomó una considerable cantidad de segundos que todo se registrara en sus neuronas de genio.

- Entonces¿tú también me amas? – preguntó con un aire de inseguridad, como si fuera un niño que espera ansiosamente el permiso de sus padres para salir a jugar.  
- Por Dios, Kakashi… No necesitas preguntarlo. Te amo más que nada en el mundo¿me oyes? Más que a nada.  
- Eso es bueno, eso es muy bueno… - respondió tocando la mejilla del otro mientras descubría su propio rostro lentamente.

Sonrieron. Ambos se acercaron para un beso definitivo, pero en el último momento, un moreno dedo se posó sobre labios delgados.

- Eso no significa que voy a seguir aguantando tus ataques rabiosos, promete que vas a trabajar en eso.  
- Bien, pero si una de esas_cacatúas_ en la academia te vuelve a guiñar un ojo, yo…  
- Debes aprender a confiar en mí.  
- Confío en ti, con mi vida, son _ellos_ los que me preocupan. ¿Sabes cuántos miran tu trasero cada vez que te volteas? He contado veinte _sólo_ en la oficina. Apunté sus direcciones.  
- Kakashi… - el tono de voz que marca la última advertencia.  
- Lo prometo,_koi_. Ahora¿dónde está mi beso?  
- Si lo quieres, ven por él – le dijo rozando ligeramente sus labios antes de escapar corriendo hacia la habitación.

Un breve juego de cacería, de la sala al cuarto. Se sentían como chiquillos otra vez.

Kakashi empujó con su cuerpo a Iruka, cayendo ambos sobre la cama. Empezaron los besos, las manos recorriéndolo todo, las palabras tiernas tan _cliché_ y, aún así, tan adecuadas. Era la primera vez que ambos estaban seguros de experimentar algo más allá de lo físico, por eso se sentía tan especial. Iruka, mientras su compañero trazaba un camino de besos húmedos desde su cuello a su oreja, seguía riendo internamente. El mayor era un ninja sin igual, pero como persona, _demasiado_ predecible. Umino lo tenía bailando en la palma de su mano, hasta el punto de correr a su lado para cumplir cada uno de sus deseos sin importar la hora ni el lugar. Ya admitió que lo amaba. El matrimonio, la casa con una habitación extra para Naruto y sus futuros cuatro hijos adoptivos serían _pan comido_.

Una lástima que las personas no tengan colas, si fuera así, el peliplateado la movería de lado a lado cuando se encontraban. Su cara de cachorrito bastaba por mientras, pero igual, sería perfecto si…

Un momento. ¿_Cachorro_¿_Cola_?

_¡Pakkun!_

- Espera… Kakashi, detente…  
- ¿Qué pasa? – gruño el mencionado, la oreja de su ahora novio entre sus dientes.  
- Pakkun, allí… - dijo señalando con la cabeza la esquina en la que el pequeño perro roncaba totalmente ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor - No voy a hacerlo delante de él.  
- Pero…  
- ¡He dicho que NO!  
- Bien, sólo despiértalo y que se largue.  
- Desalmado, cómo dices eso… Míralo, se ve tan dulce. Voy a llevarlo al sofá.

Sabiendo que no había punto en discutir, el de mirada bicolor se apartó para permitir que el otro se levante.

- Y estábamos llegando a lo bueno…  
- ¡Shhh!

Iruka tomó entre sus brazos a Pakkun con mucha delicadeza, para no despertarlo, cogió una frazada extra y lo sacó del cuarto mientras lo acariciaba con ternura en la cabeza. Kakashi no dejó de observar cada uno de sus movimientos.

- ¡Listo! Ahora… - dijo Iruka al regresar - ¡Kakashi¿Estabas intentando mirar lo que hacía a través de la pared?  
- Claro que no¿qué te hace pensar eso?  
- No sé, podría ser tu Sharingan girando por el esfuerzo, por ejemplo.  
- Se veía muy contento a tu lado. El muy traidor cree que no me doy cuenta que estaba fingiendo para que lo mimes.  
- Estaba _durmiendo_. De hecho, cayó rendido apenas llegamos aquí. Hoy me ayudó con los chicos. Tuvimos clase fuera y estaban más hiperactivos que nunca. Pienso que es muy lindo de su parte.  
- Se vería más lindo colgado en la pared como trofeo.  
- ¡Kakashi¡Es Pakkun!  
- Lo sé, lo sé… Estoy bromeando, lo juro. No lo mataré. Aunque no lo creas, lo considero mi amigo y hasta puedo decir que lo _quie_… Alto, suficientes sentimientos admitidos por un día… Asunto olvidado, bien¿_en qué nos quedamos_? – puso cara de concentración- Mmm, _ya recuerdo_.  
- Kakashi, no trates de evadir el asunto, te digo que...

Besos, caricias, la mordida exacta sobre el hombro e Iruka no tuvo suficiente capacidad mental disponible para el tema el resto de la noche.

Casi al amanecer, viendo a su koi dormir plácidamente, el jounin se dio tiempo para meditar en lo sucedido. ¡Cuánta exageración! Creer que le haría eso a Pakkun, _por favor_, ni Kakashi es tan extremo.  
Es su ninken, su compañero de misiones, su columna de apoyo. Un perro que habla, por favor¿cuántas personas pueden tener uno así? Cuando se retire se hará rico vendiéndolo a algún circo.

Además¿quién vigilaría a Iruka cuando el peliplateado no esté?

Obviamente,_sólo para protegerlo_. Cualquier cosa puede pasar en una villa ninja. Uno nunca sabe...

Viejas costumbres nunca mueren.

-tan tan-

* * *

La verdad, esto de los retos me divierte mucho. Si se animan a participar y quieren su propia historia (aunque sea escrita por mí y llena de errores, algo es algo¿no? XD)... participen!

El link a "Underneath the Underneath", para acceder al "juego", está en mi perfil.

Gracias por leer! Cuídense mucho!

Y recuerden que sus comentarios son siempre bien recibidos.

Kisses!

Hina


	11. 10: Ambrosía

Hola!

De nuevo yo¿actualizando cada cuatro días? Me parece extraño. Es que ya falta poco para el retorno a la facu y no creo que entonces tendré el tiempo necesario para hacer esto tan seguido. Aunque no pienso abandonar. Me divierte mucho y me relaja escribir sobre mis chicos adorados.

Otra historia para **_Amor y Odio..._**, algo extraña, quizás ultra-romántica. Esta vez no hay diálogos y está narrada desde el POV de nuestro moreno favorito.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto y toda su manchita de Konoha-citizens (y otras aldeas) no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto-sama… -insertar comentario gracioso aquí-

* * *

**Ambrosía**

Romance. 472 palabras.

_Ambrosía__,  
_(del gr. ἀμβροσία, de ἄμβροτος,_inmortal_,_ divino_):  
En mitología, manjar o alimento de los dioses. / Cosa deleitosa al espíritu. / Vianda, manjar o bebida de gusto suave o delicado. / Planta de olor suave y gusto agradable, aunque amargo.

(Diccionario de la RAE – Vigésima segunda edición)

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

**_Levanta los brazos hacia el cielo. Descansa._**

Respira conmigo. Toma mi mano. Olvidemos todo lo demás. Vamos a disfrutar del silencio juntos. No pienses en el antes (las guerras que fueron) ni en el después (las guerras que serán). Concéntrate en el ahora, en el tiempo que se ha detenido, en un presente en el que no hay lucha, ni muerte, ni sangre que permanece siempre roja en nuestras manos. Miremos al horizonte y recordemos cosas bellas (amigos, una lágrima, nuestro hogar, Naruto, el viento, familia, ramen, tu historia favorita). Por unos momentos no serás genio, no seré maestro, no llevarás el peso del mundo en tus espaldas, no tendré preocupaciones, no habrá campamento, no misión, no objetivo, no seremos shinobi, no guerreros, no cazadores, no asesinos, no Hatake-san, no Umino-sensei. Seremos sólo dos personas. Kakashi, Iruka... y una playa.

_**Levanta los brazos hacia el cielo. Hazlo conmigo. Como me enseñaste.** _

Siente la brisa marina acariciando tu rostro y como su toque frío hace que tu piel se ponga de gallina. Vive. Siente como los cristales de agua te saludan cada vez que las olas chocan contra el muelle rompiendo su danza en las rocas. Velos brillar. Disfruta. Siente mis dedos entre los tuyos. Siénteme cerca. Déjame acunarte en mi regazo. Déjame curar tus heridas. Déjame abrazar tu cintura con mis piernas y reposar mi cabeza en tu cuello. Apóyate en mi hombro. Dame una mirada pintada de azul noche y carmesí. Dame tu aliento. Hazme sentir especial. Voy a devolverte el favor con mi mejor sonrisa. Seamos como niños. Sólo hay que permanecer callados, sin decir nada. No necesitamos las palabras. Lo más pequeño lo es todo entre nosotros.

_**Levanta los brazos hacia el cielo. Celebremos.** _

Que estamos aquí para ver otro día, que en medio de un universo grande nos hemos encontrado, que disfrutamos un sabor salado sobre nuestros labios, que las nubes son grises, que discutimos, que nos amistamos, que hay dolor, que hay alegría, que la ropa mojada fastidia y es incómoda, que los uniformes demorarán en secar y que fuiste (por una vez) lo suficiente torpe para resbalar al pisar una piedra húmeda y que yo (como siempre), te acompañé en tu caída. Que se nos es permitido estar así un rato más. En libertad.

**_Levanta los brazos hacia cielo. Descansa. Hazlo conmigo. Como me enseñaste. Celebremos._**

Levanta los brazos al cielo. Porque tú y yo no viviremos para siempre, no puedo asegurar el porvenir. Porque es un camino largo el que debemos recorrer y desconozco si nos contaminaremos con el resto (ganará el odio) o brillará una luz al final, o si estaremos aquí para verlo. Porque no sé nada y no sabes nada, pero hay una sola verdad de la que estoy seguro. Juntos, somos inmortales.

**_Levanta los brazos hacia cielo. Alto, más alto. Levántalos._**

-tan tan-

* * *

Extraño¿verdad? Culpo a la canción _Inmortales_, de _Cementerio Club_, especialmente por estos 4 versos:

_...Sabes ... el mundo no tiene fin __  
__llegas para volverte a ir __  
__y es que somos inmortales y siempre estaremos juntos __  
__ya no tememos morir..._

Si quieren descargarla, hay un link en mi perfil.

Espero que les haya agradado la mini-historia.

Gracias a todos los que están participando en **"Underneath the Underneath"**, de lejos, sus ideas son realmente buenas… y locas (repollos??) XD

Recuerden que sus comentarios son bienvenidos y hacen a Hina sonreír.

Que estén bien! Kisses!

Hina


	12. III: Dos más dos NO puede ser

¡Hola otra vez!

(no sé saludar de otra manera U)

Otra vez por un reto… el 3ro de 8 (hasta ahora). Me hace muy feliz que estén participando. Muchas gracias... Especialmente para**Hehehe** –bows head- Ha estado en mi journal desde el lunes, así que lo cumplí al tiempo (aún no se me ha pegado la tardanza de cierto jounin ¬¬...)

**Reto:****kakashixiruka. iruka está poco comunicativo y kakashi está llegando temprano.**

Crack-crack a la orden. Y el título más soso de la historia.

_Nota_: Sí, ya sé que de I sigue II… Es que al segundo reto (para **Nita**) le debo una escena (subidita de tono kukuku) y no voy a publicar hasta completarlo. XD

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto y toda su manchita de Konoha-citizens (y otras aldeas) no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto-sama… Si fuera mío estaría de vacaciones en Aruba, pueden apostarlo…

* * *

**Dos más dos NO puede ser**

(_Underneath the Underneath_ -- para _**Hehehe**_!)

Humor. 2439 palabras

Caminar. Discutir. Golpe.

Seguir caminando. Un comentario provocador. "_Hn_" como respuesta. Otro golpe.

Vuelven a caminar. Más peleas. Furia femenina expresada con un no muy sutil "_Naruto, si insistes en molestar a Sasuke-kun usaré tu vacía cabeza como pisapapeles_". Refunfuño.

Paz momentánea.

La vida va y vienen para el equipo 7 en una constante rutina y, como siempre, el viaje del pueblo al puente que normalmente duraría diez minutos toma cuatro veces más tiempo gracias a tantas interrupciones. "_Chicos_", suspira ofuscada la de rosa cabellera. "_Desgraciados-sacos de testosterona-escasos de razón-machos alfa en competencia"_ (etcétera, etcétera), añade algo más entusiasta-explícita-acertada su personalidad interior.

Otro día típico, como todos. Más vale acostumbrarse y llevar el ritmo.

Tampoco tienen apuro alguno. La mañana apenas ha empezado, lo que significa que les quedan cuatro horas, con suerte, de espera hasta que se presente su siempre adorable, siempre tarde sensei. Porque eso también es parte de la tradición diaria y, seguramente, lo que menos opciones de cambio tiene. "Menos opciones" con énfasis en lo IMPOSIBLE, valga la aclaración. Pueden jurarlo. Primero la señorita Haruno se declara enamorada fiel y eterna de Naruto u Orochimaru opta por dedicarse al cuidado de niños abandonados (con propósitos nobles esta vez) antes que el Ninja Copia de Konoha decida mostrarse puntual a la cita y sin lamentables pretextos. Un asunto tan predecible es la rutina.

- ¡Ya era hora!

El momento filosófico de los tres genin (es decir, duelo de miradas y Uzumaki casi estrangulado por manicureadas manos) se esfuma al instante que escuchan la conocida voz. Lo miran. Lo vuelven a mirar. Y miran de nuevo sólo por si acaso. Quedan boquiabiertos.

- Llevo aquí más de cinco minutos esperándolos. ¿No saben que la puntualidad es una de las primeras virtudes para ser un buen ninja? Me decepcionan, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto.

Con el mentón a la altura de sus talones, Naruto intenta recordar si llegó a fijarse en la fecha de caducidad de la leche que tomó en el desayuno, pues no encuentra razón otra para ESTO más que ser víctima de alucinaciones producto de una intoxicación masiva. Sasuke se las arregla para dar un vistazo rápido al cielo, a ver si no aparecen las bandadas de cuervos huyendo hacia zonas altas o la lluvia de fuego, y otros signos como esos característicos de la llegada de los Últimos Tiempos. Sakura sólo atina a murmurar algo que suena como "_chicos… peleando… tardanza_" y se pregunta si, tal vez, los doujinshi hard-yaoi que leyó el día anterior han terminado de afectar las únicas neuronas de su cerebro que no estaban copadas en el culto eterno a _ya saben quién_. "_No más_", hace un voto solemne, jurando regresar a los mucho más sanos y educativos fic NC-17, PWP y BDSM que guarda bajo su cama.

Es que al leer al menos hace uso de la imaginación.

- Excusas, excusas… ¿Acaso creen que yo tengo tiempo para perder, chicos? Aunque sea inventen algo creíble, por favor. Muévanse ya, que tenemos mucho por hacer y poco tiempo. Ah, y dos vueltas a todo el Bosque Prohibido cargando baldes con agua como castigo.

Y sólo es cuando el jounin saca su infame librito, les sonríe inocentemente y se voltea que los tres están listos para salir corriendo y proclamar que _sí_, finalmente, tanto porno ha terminado por desquiciar al peliplateado o, en el mejor de los casos, ha sido víctima de algún algún jutsu prohibido como el que trae muertos a la vida y el que hace que una kunoichi pierda cinco kilos en una semana sin dieta ni ejercicios. Esto NO puede ser.

Hatake Kakashi está llegando temprano.

- No tenemos todo el díaaaaaa… – en un ridículo tono cantado – Y más vale que no derramen una sola gota¿entendido?

El mundo se acaba hoy.

**-- 2 --**

Hay una ciencia que habla sobre las probabilidades. Konohamaru y su _ban_… sus _amigos_ lo saben, por algo van a la academia¿no? Innegable, la_Geografía_ es así de exacta (¿O era _Astronomía_?). En fin. Con tal base científica, muy confiados, apuestan al todo o nada, 99.9 periódico puro por ciento, que Iruka-sensei saltará un par de metros en el aire, se pondrá rojo como tomate y gritará a todo pulmón su enojo (no deben olvidar, como Udon se toma la molestia en citar, el uso de un_específico_ vocabulario... Prueba de que los únicos seres capaces de insultar y hacer que suene culto son los maestros) cuando se percate de la nueva, bella y ultra-vanguardista _decoración_ que los chibi-nin le han hecho al aula en los pocos minutos que su ausencia ha durado.

Aquí viene. La puerta se abre despacio. _Hombre-coleta_ en el área.

De un vistazo general al salón, lo tiene todo claro. Pintura en las paredes, kunai en el techo, pizarra repleta de versiones suyas caricaturizadas en mil y una interesantísimas situaciones y posiciones (¡_qué televisión están viendo los niños de hoy, por todos los Hokage_!), papeles sobre el piso en caos total, pruebas convertidas en shuriken voladores, alumnos sentados muy tranquilos en sus lugares mismos angelitos. Con efecto _aureola no jutsu _incluido. Y…

- Oh.

¿"_Oh_"?

- Oh.

¿"_OH_"¿_Sólo_ "_OH_"¿Todo su esfuerzo y obtienen un "_OH_"¡De qué sirve tanto trabajo si a nadie le fastidia¿No saben los adultos que el sano entretenimiento infantil merece-debe-_NECESITA_ ser estimulado?

- Oh, vaya.

Al menos algo.

- Veo que han puesto en práctica su clase de arte. Qué lindos. Resulta adorable ver el ánimo que le ponen a sus deberes. Bien, abran sus libros en la página cuarenta y dos...

- Iruka-sensei – se arriesga un valiente - ¿No está enojado?

- Konohamaru-kun, mi diablillo favorito – responde desordenando su cabello – Seguro fuiste tú el instigador de todo esto,_pillín_,_pillín_.

En el fondo, varios intentan pellizcar sus mejillas. "_Es un sueño. Es un sueño_", repiten como mantra. Hanabi-chan, Byakuugan a la orden, revisa si en verdad es su chunnin profesor de siempre el que está parado frente a ellos y no una especie de clon maligno o gemelo malvado como suele suceder en los manga que su _neesan_ compra cada semana. Lo único que obtiene es un derrame nasal, el sonrojo de su vida, algo de babas y la sonrisita estúpida que (junto con la memoria de oro y la imagen vívida) no se le irá en semanas. _Oh-oh_, Iruka-sensei no llevaba ropa interior ese día.

Futura perv a la vista. Y, encima, con ventajas.

- Entonces¿ni siquiera un poquito molesto?

- ¿_Yoooooo_¡Para nada! Al contrario, les aseguro que me voy a _divertir_ bastante viendo como limpian el desastre que hicieron, además de la reunión que tendré con sus padres sobre sus… er… _artes gráficas_ y la sesión de entrenamiento de supervivencia especial que tendremos. Hasta que _yo_ me canse. Y ya que les gusta taaaanto dibujar, les caerá de maravilla un ensayo de quince páginas sobre "Iconografía clásica y moderna: Evolución, técnicas y métodos". Para mañana.

- Pero¿no hay sermón¿Ni gritos¿Ataques nerviosos¿Nada? – "_para que podamos burlarnos_" revolotea sobreentendido.

- No, no. Confío en su capacidad de aprender de sus errores y su buen juicio a futuro. ¡Oh¿Qué no es ese el timbre? Bien, dejemos su tortura hasta la próxima clase. Pueden retirarse. ¡No olviden sus ensayos!

Desaparece cual rayo antes que el anuncio de salida termine de escucharse. Y los pequeños se quedan parados sin la mínima idea de _qué hacer_, bueno, _qué hacer después de _que entierren vivo a Konohamaru con todo y sus geniales ocurrencias.

- Eh, niños – asoma una morena e inconfundible cabeza – Lo he pensado mejor, sobre el ensayo. Quince páginas puede ser un poco complicado… ¡Mejor que sean TREINTA! – Se aleja otra vez.

Entonces, acción común humana, los enanos olvidan momentáneamente su venganza y corren hacia la ventana, tratando de encontrar la puerta de la dimensión desconocida de donde salió ese_definitivamente-no-SU-sensei_ o atrapar a los marcianos que lo secuestraron, dejando en su lugar una imitación de lejos _menos_ divertida y _menos_ fácil de manipular.

La falta de naves interplanetarias a la vista es definitiva, no tienen tanta suerte. Esto NO puede ser.

Iruka Umino está respondiendo sin renegar.

Suspiro colectivo. Primera página: _La iconografía clásica comprende las expresiones humanas que…_

**-- más --**

_Tic tac_._Tic tac_._Tic tac_.

-… porque el clan – mira el reloj – Nazayama – mira el reloj de nuevo – es muy importante en – otra vez el reloj – el país de la Nieve y – dale con el relojito – entonces… - _tic tac _- ¡YA, HATAKE, QUIERES DEJAR DE FIJARTE EN LA HORA CADA TRES ENDEMONIADOS SEGUNDOS, ME ESTÁS VOLVIENDO LOCA!

- Sí, sí, Hokage-sama… Clan _Toriyama_ y demás, ya lo ha repetido tres veces. Entendí. Hasta tomé notas¿ve? No se preocupe, todo saldrá bien. Aquí está el informe que me pidió al respecto, fotos y gráficas incluidas. ¿Me puedo ir?

- ¿_Na- nani_¿Estás entregándome un reporte a tiempo, Kakashi?... ¿EN UN FOLDER?... ¿INCLUYENDO LA SECCIÓN DE SUGERENCIAS?

- Y también entrevistas. No quería que me obligaran a rehacerlo, por eso me aseguré. Si revisa bien, se dará cuenta que adelanté cosas de la próxima semana, por lo que espero no me molesten más. Ahora, si me disculpa y no le es necesaria mi presencia¿ME PUEDO IR?

- Ah... Bueno, no veo por qué no...

- ¡AL FIN! Se me ha hecho increíblemente tarde. Cosas que hacer, lugares donde estar, ya sabe. Con su permiso.

Ni siquiera los ANBU presentes, con todo y máscaras, pueden ocultar su asombro. Tsunade-sama masajea su sien. Ahora ya lo ha visto todo. Esto NO puede ser.

Kakashi Hatake está siendo responsable.

- Juro que no volveré a tomar tanto sake… Este mes.

**-- 2 --**

_- ¿Qué tal tu día?  
- Bien._

En vano.

_- ¿Qué te cuentas?  
- Nada nuevo._

Siguiente intento.

_- ¿Cómo van las clases?  
- Como siempre._

Extraño.

El chuunin moreno, más conocido en la oficina de misiones como_me-siento-tan-estresado-detesto-a-los-niños-voy-a-contarte-mis-problemas-tú-me-cuentas-los-tuyos-y-  
comemos-galletas_ (Regla Número 32: Es un hecho, los ninja adoran tener apodos largos), últimamente no suelta palabra. Se contenta con escuchar, aprobar, desaprobar y archivar papeles. Pero participar en el chisme, nada.

Última oportunidad.

- Ne, Iruka, la otra tarde fui a visitarte y…  
- Ni lo intentes. Hasta pronto, Anko – contesta sin levantar la mirada.  
- Hn. Valiente amigo resultaste, _Umino_.

La kunoichi arrastra los pies al salir, derrotada y visiblemente ofendida. ¿Qué hará sin anécdotas patéticas de las que burlarse en sus (escasas) solitarias noches? Sin contar que uno realmente puede aprender un truco o dos en medio de tanta travesura. Qué gran amigo, en verdad. ¡Se atreve a arrebatarle su hobby favorito! Lo único que falta es que Ibiki-san haya comprado cortinas oscuras para la ventana de su baño y ya no pueda fisgonearlo mientras se ducha. Entonces, sí que la pelimorada necesitaría encontrar nuevos pasatiempos. Esto NO puede ser.

Iruka Umino está poco comunicativo.

Injusta, cruel es la realidad, que intenta obligar a Anko a buscarse una vida propia y dejar de entrometerse en la de los demás. Habrase visto.

**-- es igual a --**

_- No pasa nada._

- Estoy bien.

_- No, no me he golpeado la cabeza… recientemente._

- No, no me secuestraron los marcianos, así que agradecería que me dejaras de apuntar con esos rayos.

_- Ya te dije que está científicamente comprobado que masturbarse no produce delirios mentales. Así que alégrate, Sasuke-kun, estamos a salvo._

- Ninguna novedad.

_- Por enésima vez, no soy un espía._

- El ramen de Ichiraku no me ha envenedado, puedes comer tranquilo, Naruto.

_- No sé, no opino. En blanco._

- ¡No soy vampiro¡Deja de lanzarme agua bendita!

Han estado respondiendo así incansablemente.

Cualquiera diría que en una Villa Ninja la gente es más despierta y que, semanas después de tantos pequeños significativos cambios, ya habrían logrado juntar todas las partes del rompecabezas. Piezas como, por ejemplo, que siempre desaparecen al mismo tiempo ("_¿No creen en las casualidades?_", se defiende el jounin de mirada bicolor), y que pasaron 6 de 7 días de sus vacaciones encerrados en el departamento del Hatake sin asomar ni la nariz al exterior ("_Gripe, muy contagiosa_,_ cof, cof_", se excusó Iruka), por mencionar algunas de ellas. Sumando todas las evidencias, cada quien ha llegado a una diferente teoría. Pero falta algo. Aún necesitan un _elemento extra_ que les permita proclamar la verdad al mundo con la misma convicción con la que se dice que dos más dos es igual a

**-- 4 --**

El paso final lo propicia una Hokage viajera y una fiel asistente encargada de organizar el despacho en su ausencia. Lo que enseña que no hay trabajo pesado, sino falta de estímulos adecuados. Y qué mejor _estímulo_ que encontrar a los dos shinobi más sexy de todo el país del Fuego y alrededores bien _entretenidos_, pegados por los labios, con los uniformes mitad puestos, mitad no.

- Esto… No es lo que parece…  
- Er… No. Déjanos explicar.

Shizune, siendo la joven educada y respetuosa que en efecto es, retrocede un poco y hace lo que toda persona con una pizca de sentido común haría en la misma situación.

(Sale, cierra la puerta y coloca un letrero de no molestar para dejar tranquila a la amorosa pareja en sus amorosas demostraciones de amoroso amor..Naa.)

- ¡OIGAN TODOS¡IRUKA Y KAKASHI ESTÁN HACIÉNDOLO SOBRE EL ESCRITORIO DE TSUNADE-SAMA! – añade al final un silbido agudo, sólo para el efecto de tensión, porque no hay manera que _tremendo_ grito no haya sido suficiente para poner en aviso a todo el turno tarde de la Torre Hokage, más otros presentes y tres o cuatro(cientos) chismosos que pasaban por las calles cercanas.

- ¡Novedad!

- Lo sabía…

- ¡Rápido, pásenme una cámara!

- A ver, pagando las apuestas a papi Genma, perdedores…

- Ahí va mi sueldo del mes…

- Iruka¡tienes que contármelo todo!

- ¿Me dejan grabarlos?

- Mi noble rival¡al fin despiertas a la llama del amor y la pasión eterna de la juventud!

-¿Eso significa que no existen los marcianos? Aw, yo ya había mandado a hacer las camisetas…

Ante tanto escándalo, la parejita no hace más que apoyarse el uno en el otro, resignados, renegando de su suerte (aunque si van a ser sinceros, deberían culpar a su poco control hormonal… ¿Qué les costaba esperar hasta llegar a casa?).

Esta gente es la razón por la que querían mantenerse en secreto.

De ahora en adelante, viviendo entre el manojo de _fangirls y fanboys _que se hacen llamar ciudadanos de Konoha, Umino Iruka y Hatake Kakashi están, _simplemente_, condenados.

Esto SÍ que NO puede ser.

- fin -

* * *

Sí, sí… me golpeé la cabeza… El sol, el sol…

XD

Si desean participar, el link está en mi perfil (que vergüenza, yo sola me hago propaganda).

Y recuerden que sus reviews son siempre bien recibidos. Me animan el día XD.

Kisses! Que estén bien!

Hina


	13. IV: Proud of being

¡Hola!

(Si es que aún me recuerdan…)

Estee, ya sé que no he actualizado en mucho tiempo, y por eso me disculpo con todos. En especial con **Lupita**, ya que este reto es para ella y se supone que hace dos semanas debía publicarlo. He tenido líos y líos pero como ya todo va retornando a lo normal, regreso a la acción con los fics!! Por favor, compréndanmeeeee!!

**Reto: kakashixiruka. historia graciosa de encuentros y desencuentros kakairu. iruka negando sus sentimientos hasta no poder más, que sea varonil. alguna escena payacesca de gai. anko más ruda.**

_Nota_: Uso de las palabras _homosexual_, _heterosexual_, _gay_, _bisexual_... Sin ningún ánimo de ofender ni etiquetar a nadie (porque no creo en la _etiquetas _o_ prejuicios_, por algo el lema de mi diario es _"El mundo es una gran comunidad, de la que todos somos parte, ¿verdad?"_), así que no se enojen, ¿sep?

Referencias a dos libros, cuyos títulos han sido transformados ("Yo me he robado tu queso" y "Los hombres son de Marte y las mujeres son de Venus").

Aparte, aún debo el reto II para **Nita**, no me olvido.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto y toda su manchita de Konoha-citizens (y otras aldeas) no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto-sama… Pero algún día serán CANON!!

* * *

**Proud of being (Una historia de encuentros)**

(_Underneath the Underneath_ -- para _**Lupita**_!)

Humor. Romance. 7591 palabras

Una mano en el cierre de la chaqueta, la otra, deshaciéndose de la molesta bandana en su cabeza. Sus cabellos marrones caen libres de la coleta que suele sujetarlos y se pegan a su frente, cubierta de una ligera capa de sudor. Dedos extranjeros se posan sobre su piel, tratando de eliminar la muy molesta presencia de la ropa y una boca, _Kami, esa boca_, suave, cálida, afectuosa, lo invita y lo recibe con cariño… Tres, cuatro pasos tambaleándose, cinco, seis pasos más, torpes y ciegos… Sus caderas golpean la esquina de una pequeña mesa y un cuadro cae al piso, el cristal que lo cubre se rompe en cientos de pequeños pedacitos. _Crash_. Una distracción menor, piensa, pero no importa, no importa más nada, sólo el contacto, lo que están haciendo y _Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi_…

_¿¡KAKASHI!?_

De pronto, el mundo perfecto de Iruka revela su verdadero rostro y el moreno no sabe si sería más beneficioso matarlo o suicidarse de una vez, así que opta por lo más seguro (y menos sangriento). Entonces, en una suprema y _muy madura_ reacción, aparta bruscamente su rostro y empuja con fuerza al peliplateado, que cae al piso sobre sus posaderas con toda la gracia de un saco de patatas. Se miran fijamente, uno con un signo de interrogación casi impreso en la cara y el otro, con uno de exclamación-desespero máximo. No hay duda de que el instante está marcado por una feroz sensación del tipo _¿¡qué demonios!? _Umino Iruka observa la única salida posible, bloqueada por un obviamente para nada feliz Kakashi, y se permite un repaso rápido a su lista personal de jutsu, pero no… Desafortunadamente para él y su bienestar psicológico, no conoce ninguno que le permita desaparecer tragado por la tierra sin dejar rastro por los próximos veinte años al menos. _Ah, bueno, mi mejor amigo me besó y yo lo tiré al piso. Genial._ _Y ahora, seguro es ÉL quien se molesta, cuando es EVIDENTE que el ofendido soy YO. Más genial._

Lo que viene no será bonito.

- ¿Qué crees que haces, Iruka? ¡Demonios, eso DUELE! - algo evidente, dado que mientras se pone de pie, el ninja copia no ha dejado de sobar su parte trasera.

Y como, dicen por allí, la mejor defensa es el ataque…

- ¿Qué crees TÚ que estabas haciendo? – le re-pregunta haciendo la mueca de tocar sus labios, sin distraerse, al menos no más de cinco segundos, con la sensación extraña, como cosquillas, que aún puede sentir allí.  
- ESTÁBAMOS, permíteme aclarar.  
- ESTABAS, pues es evidente que me agarraste de sorpresa -. Dos pueden jugar el mismo juego.  
- Es curioso, según mi humilde entender, participabas de lo más ameno y sin queja de la acción, porque no recuerdo haber usado ningún truco sobre ti o algún tipo de hipnosis para que correspondieras a mi beso.  
- Escucha, dejemos esto atrás, no voy a presentar quejas por tu comportamiento impropio ni nada, seguiremos siendo amigos y…  
- ¿Comportamiento impropio? Iruka, por favor, dime que bromeas… Nos estábamos BE-SAN-DO. Ya sabes, una demostración de afecto muy popular que implica lengua, dientes, labios, y según el gusto, diferentes cantidades de saliva.  
- ¡Eso ya lo sé! Lo que intento decir es… ¿Por qué me estabas besando?

La situación estaba rozando los límites de lo vergonzoso.

- Es el paso natural después de una declaración. Sigue este orden: Primero, una promesa de amor incondicional. Hecho. Luego, un beso ardiente. Lo cual está en proceso. Ahora, si me dejas continuar…  
- ¡No! Kakashi, yo… no quisiera lastimar tus sentimientos. Aprecio que sientas algo por mí, me halagas, en verdad, pero no... No te veo de esa manera, no estoy listo... Er, no eres tú, soy yo.

Esa fue la proverbial gota que derramó el vaso, y desató la tormenta.

- Alto, alto, alto… Antes de que sigas con ese discurso, debo entender que… ¿Me estás rechazando?  
- Yo no lo pondría así… Yo diría que estoy eligiendo reforzar nuestros lazos de amistad.  
- Esos lazos ya son de hierro después de años de conocernos y aguantarnos, Iruka.  
- No hagas las cosas más difíciles, Kakashi.  
- No soy yo el que está poniendo las trabas.

Iruka lo sabía muy bien. Cuando Kakashi tomaba esa actitud, engreída e infantil, no había manera de distraerlo de sus objetivos, así que lo más lógico y prudente sería enfrentarlo (y rogar a todos los Hokage que se declare otra guerra ninja en ese mismo instante o, mínimo, que Akatsuki decida invadirlos... Por que sólo algo así le daría el pretexto necesario para salir corriendo de allí y olvidarse para siempre de todo lo que pasó). Aunque costara. Al menos, el acomodarse la coleta mientras intenta quitarse un poco el aspecto de adolescente con ataque hormonal – sonrojado, acalorado y con un ligero problema tratando de manifestarse entre sus piernas - le dieron el tiempo necesario para ordenar un poco sus acalorados pensamientos. _Necesito decir algo. Ya._

- Escucha, yo… Yo no soy… _así_.  
- ¿_Así_?  
- _Así_… Así como tú.  
- Vamos, Iruka. Estoy seguro de que se aseguraron de que tu cerebro era capaz de formular oraciones completas antes de aceptarte como maestro en la academia. Habla claro, este jueguito ya no me está haciendo la menor gracia.  
- Me refiero a tus… tendencias. Yo no soy… _así_.

Nuevos momentos en silencio, miradas atrapadas.

- Entonces, dices que no te gusto.  
- Ajá – asiente con la cabeza.  
- Y no te gusto porque soy un chico.  
- Ajá.  
- Y a ti no te gustan los chicos.  
- Me alegra que lo entiendas.  
- Hn. No te creo.  
- ¿¡Qué!?  
- Por Dios, Iruka… ¡Nos hemos pasado los últimos diez meses de nuestra "_amistad_" coqueteando descaradamente! Medio Konoha ya piensa que tenemos algo, y la otra mitad no lo piensa… ¡Lo dice!  
- Confundes las cosas, Kakashi. Yo no soy… _así_. No trates de ver en mis acciones lo que no existe.  
- Ir al cine, salir a fiestas, compartir nuestras cosas, comer juntos, agarrarnos de las manos, pasar tres cuartos del dia juntos, hemos dormido abrazados muchas veces, nos acariciamos, conozco de ti lo que nadie conoce y has visto de mí lo que nadie ha visto… En conclusión, prácticamente estamos casados.  
- Es porque somos amigos, tú mismo lo has dicho.  
- ¡No me habría arriesgado a decirte lo que siento si no hubiera tenido la certeza de que tú también…! Kami, no puedes ser tan… injusto.  
- Esas cosas fueron sólo muestras de mi aprecio por ti, Kakashi. No ME confundas y no TE confundas… Te esfuerzas en ver lo que no existe. Yo no soy _así_.

Con las mejillas inflamadas de rojo, su pulso acelerado y unos ojos que no se atrevían a mirar al otro, Iruka no le daba la convicción necesaria a sus palabras, y lo sabía. Simplemente quería desaparecer. Detestaba ser confrontado y odiaba que su llamado mejor amigo lo forzara a enfrentar esto, de esa manera, en ese momento.

- Ni siquiera puedes llamarlo por su nombre… Demonios, Iruka, pensé que entendías algo. Pensé que eras más inteligente.  
- Yo no soy así –. Parecía que su vocabulario se había reducido a esa corta y contundente frase.  
- Seguro –. Y las palabras del otro llevaban encima todo el sarcasmo del mundo. Su enojo había pasado a ser algo más frío, más seco e impersonal.

No dijeron nada más. Kakashi amplió la distancia entre los dos, recogiendo con cuidado el cuadro que había caído al suelo y colocándolo sobre un pequeño buró pegado a la pared.

- Ya nos estaremos viendo.

No tuvo ni el consuelo del sonido feroz de una puerta al golpearse, sólo el suave gris azulado del humo de la transportación que se disipaba en el aire y el tenue olor a tierra, limón y musk que era tan, _tan _Kakashi.

Tal vez el hecho de que le era posible identificar el aroma del peliplateado con delicada precisión habría alertado sus sentidos, pero su ser confundido no fue capaz de darle nombre a la revolución desatada en su interior.

_Y ésta se suponía iba a ser una gran noche. Ultra genial._

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

- ¡Pues muy bien hecho, Iruka! Ya decía yo que ese tipo no tenía ninguna buena intención para contigo… Es más, deberías denunciarlo por acoso o algo así.  
- Déjalo como está, Hana-chan. No quiero más problemas. Es sólo que, es extraño pero, por un momento, sentí que yo también podía…

Los ojos morados de Utagawa Hana, kunoichi, sensei y supervisora de la Academia Ninja, se abrieron de repente y se apresuró en detener el camino que los pensamientos de su amigo estaban tomando. Todo su trabajo podía irse al agua por culpa del jounin de mirada bicolor si no hacía algo y ya.

- No, no, no, no, Iruka… - le dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos y acercando sus narices – Tú no puedes pensar _esas_ cosas. Es estúpido y te meterá en más líos de los que imaginas… Piensa en todo lo que sucedería, tu carrera, tus amigos, tus alumnos… Sabes bien que aquí en la academia no queremos de _esos_…  
- Hana-chan, no sé que hacer. La verdad es que me enoja que crea que lo sabe todo de mí y puede controlarme, pero no niego que siento _aprecio_ por él... Además, me pone nervioso lo mucho que se molestó. Conociéndolo, no me dejará en paz hasta el fin de mis días. Cada vez que revienta con algo a tal nivel, toma esa actitud de niño engreído, responde con sarcasmos, tratando de herir, como la vez que discutimos sobre el examen chuunin. Probablemente esté por allí colgando carteles sobre mí o maquinando como sacarme de quicio para que yo mismo me encierre en el Bosque Prohibido, de noche y sin armas…  
- Ya, ya, Iruka-kun… - respondió ella palmeando su espalda - Verás que todo pasará pronto. Encontraremos una solución. Pero debes admitir algo. Te lo dije desde que te conocí: Hatake no es de fiar. No entiendo como tú siendo tan respetable y reconocido has podido juntarte tanto tiempo con alguien como _él_, por favor, ¡va leyendo porno en público, es holgazán y llega tarde! No tiene el mínimo respeto por nadie.

Algo en esa oración hizo que el lado defensivo de Iruka se exaltara. Tomó sus cosas, los exámenes que debía corregir y se puso de pie.

- Tampoco es que toda la culpa sea suya. Yo también arruiné todo… para los dos. No olvides que Hatake Kakashi es un ninja noble, fuerte y una persona ejemplar, con todo y sus _líos_ personales. No deberías hablar de él como si nada.  
- Iruka… - le respondió completamente en shock por la férrea defensa del moreno. Tal parece que allí había algo más. Su plan no estaba funcionando.  
- Debo irme. Tengo turno en la Oficina de Misiones. Nos vemos mañana, Hana-san.

El chuunin se retiró con un gran y resignado suspiro, dispuesto a enfrentar lo que Neji apropiadamente describiría como _destino_, pues según horario (más los dos días de tardanza acostumbrados, por supuesto) Kakashi estaba programado a entregar informes ese mismo día, lo que significa que su primer encuentro después de todo el evento _confesión-rechazo-pleito_ se llevaría a cabo aquella tarde pasara lo que pasara. Lo peor, Iruka tampoco conocía ni un solo jutsu (o persona, para efectos del caso) que fuera capaz de callar al ninja del Sharingan cuando éste tenía todas las ganas de fregarle la vida a alguien.

Y ese alguien era él.

Sí, como dice Neji, el destino es cruel. Pero el Hyuuga al menos tiene un par de _todo-lo-ven_ ojos para evitar encuentros no deseados. Claro que aún quedaba la posibilidad de que Kakashi actuara como una persona madura por una vez en su vida, ¿no? _La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, ten fe, ten fe, Iruka._

Un muy fingido gritito entusiasmado lo recibe a su ingreso a la Torre Hokage.

- ¡Oh, miren quien es! ¡El _Señor-Modelo-de-Heterosexualidad_!

Borrado. La DIGNIDAD es lo último que se pierde.

- Buenas tardes para ti también, Kakashi-sensei, ¿no es demasiado temprano para que estés por aquí dando la lata?  
- Sí, pero tengo un cronograma a seguir. Verás. Oficina de misiones a las 4 en punto, llorar a mares de 5 a 7 y renegar de mi suerte de 7 a 9. Luego me desvelaré pensando en mi _oh, tan roto corazón_ hasta las tres de la mañana. Pocas veces planeo un horario fuera de misiones, así que debo seguirlo estrictamente cada vez que lo hago, ¿no te parece?  
- Puedes dejar de hacerte el gracioso conmigo, Kakashi-san.  
- Cuidado con lo que dices, Iruka-sensei. Que éste es un espacio público y todos están escuchando, no vaya a ser que piensen que entre nosotros existe algo y arruinen tu tan "_heterosexualizada_" reputación –. Aunque la advertencia resultaba de sobra pues en la villa, raramente alguien prestaba atención a uno de los populares encuentros entre ambos shinobi. Ya han asimilado que una discusión entre el chuunin moreno y el ninja copia es tan o más inherente al paisaje de Konoha que la propia Montaña de los Hokage.  
- Escucha, actuemos como adultos, ¿no podemos seguir siendo amigos y ya?  
- Eso pregúntatelo a ti mismo, Iruka-sensei. Tú tienes la respuesta.  
- Yo quiero ser tu amigo.  
- ¿Eso quieres? – le respondió, focalizando su mirada en él y con una seriedad que parecía fuera de contexto. Iruka no supo que decir.

_¿Eso quiero?_

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

Lo está volviendo loco.

La tensión es estresante, el estrés es _tensionante_… Lo que sea, ¡pero que pare ya! Un encuentro más con Kakashi y lo golpearía aunque la misma Tsunade lo castrace, aunque lo conviertan en ninja exiliado y lo expulsen de su querido país. Una sola ironía más, un único apelativo de parte del peliplateado que incluyera la más mínima insinuación sobre sus _gustos_, su _heterosexualidad_, un sólo objeto más con forma fálica que apareciera misteriosamente en su puerta o su escritorio y… Mucho había aguantado en los últimos días, pero todo tenía un límite, TODOS tienen un límite. Paciencia no es una virtud que fluye en Umino Iruka con facilidad.

Las miraditas extrañas que todos le mandaban no colaboraban en nada con su estado de ánimo general.

- ¡Iruka! ¡Iruka! ¿Has visto los volantes? ¿Los has visto? - Hana, justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Nótese la ironía.  
- ¿Mm? ¿Qué volantes?

La kunoichi intenta esconder unos papeles cuando el moreno extiende sus manos con la intención de alcanzarlos.

- La verdad no sé si será buena idea que los veas, no sé cómo reaccionarás…  
- Déjame verlos y lo sabremos.  
- No sé, no creo…

Iruka, harto de evasivas, simplemente los coge. Ella sonrió ligeramente. Los ojos chocolate se posaron en las letras, el dibujo de fondo, los colores… El texto tardó unos segundos más en registrarse pero cuando lo hizo fue fatal y feroz como una bofetada.

- Iruka, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó la también sensei. Él no respondió, sólo destrozó los volantes por la mitad y los arrojó con innecesaria fuerza al piso.

_Oh, Kakashi, estás MUY muerto_.

La leyenda cuenta que un huracán arrasó con tiendas y casas ese día, pero si hubieran prestado mayor atención, habrían visto que se trataba de la estela de destrucción que el Umino dejaba a su paso. O sea, nada fuera de lo común.

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

- ¡Hatake Kakashi! ¡Abre la puerta AHORA!

Quince minutos golpeando la madera. Los primeros cinco como gente, los últimos diez incluían patadas y puñetes... Pero sin explosiones porque tampoco era su intención asustar _tanto _a los vecinos.

- ¡Abre la puerta te digo!

Finalmente oyó los pasos calmados y lentos, _seguro a propósito, el muy bastardo_, que se acercaban a abrirle.

- Maa, pero si es _Ejemplo-de-moral-sensei_… ¿A qué debo el maravilloso placer de tu visita? A propósito, no deberías exigir de esa manera que te deje entrar a mis aposentos de soltero, la gente podría asumir la _correcta idea _que tanto te esfuerzas en negar. Después tendrías que explicarles a todos que, obviamente, "_tú no eres así_".  
- Explícame tú esto –, le respondió mientras sostenía uno de los ofensivamente rosados y plastificados papeles a la altura del rostro del jounin, casi pegándolo a su cara – porque podría apostar mi vida a que esta "_campaña_" la has orquestado tú.  
- Veo que encontraste mi regalito. Espero te haya agradado, es mi contribución a la lucha "Enseñarles a todos que NO soy _así_" que has iniciado. Alégrate, como mi ninken me ayudó a repartirlos, a estas alturas todo Konoha lo debe tener bien claro.  
- Kakashi, aquí dice que he tenido 456 novias en mis 23 años de vida, 200 de las cuales eran madres de mis alumnos… ¿Te das cuentas de lo que eso significa para mi carrera? ¿Y no pudiste elegir una decoración menos… _ridícula_?  
- Aw, ¿no te gustó el toque de play boy que le puse ni la pose?, mira que me esforcé encajando las partes… Hieres mis sentimientos, Iruka-san. Claro, no sería la primera vez que lo haces.  
- Kakashi, estoy tratando de estar tranquilo y actuar con madurez. Por favor, ya basta con eso… Ya te dije que… No tienes derecho a torturarme así, ¡el que debería estar enojado con todo soy yo! Tú no apuestas nada, pero yo lo puedo perder todo.  
- O sea, la gente que te quiere ya no lo hará porque eres me quieres y eres gay. Sí, claro.  
- Yo NO soy homosexual.  
- Seguro.  
- ¡De veras, no lo soy!  
- Claro, te creo.  
- ¿Sabes qué? No se puede hablar contigo… Eres insoportable cuando te portas así. Me voy. Trataré de salvar lo que queda de mi reputación lejos de ti.  
- Claro, claro… Continúa con tu muy heterosexual vida. Frecuenta a Hana y a muchas otras chicas que sean adecuadas para tu _reputación_. Yo me uniré al rincón de las ánimas, oculto entra las sombras, de los que se sienten atraídos hacia seres con el mismo tipo de par veintitrés.  
- ¡Kakashi! ¡Ya deja en paz esa palabra! ¡No soy _gay_, no soy _heterosexual_, no soy NADA! ¡NADA! ¡Me largo!  
- Bien, adiós, fue bueno verte. No eres homo, ni hetero, entiendo... Espera, ¿eso significa que eres BISEXUAL?  
- ¡Muérete!  
- Con gusto, pero de ganas por ti, _amor_… ¡Y no creo que ese gesto con la mano que acabas de hacer encaje en lo moralmente correcto!

Lo cierto es que Iruka estaba considerando seriamente convertirse en un ser SIN-SEXUAL.

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

- Cásate conmigo.  
- ¿Eh?  
- Esa es la solución. Cásate conmigo.  
- Hana-chan, creo que desvarías.  
- No. He estado pensando en ello por bastante tiempo. Míralo así, mi abuelo es miembro del Consejo de Ancianos. Mi apellido es importante. Eso le daría más respeto a tu nombre. Sería perfecto. Dos maestros reconocidos, un puesto asegurado en la política de Konoha, una futura familia perfecta. También terminarías con todos esos comentarios que se escuchan últimamente por ahí.  
- No me casaré sólo por un grupo de chismosos.  
- También tendrías la posibilidad de influenciar en un probable nombramiento como Hokage del chico Uzumaki, se ve que eso le interesa mucho y tú le tienes gran cariño. Mi familia tiene el poder necesario.  
- Naruto será Hokage porque se lo merece, no porque soborné a un grupo de familias ricas con una cena y portándome como ellos.  
- Piénsalo, Iruka. Tus padres querrían para ti una vida establecida y formal, no esas _indecisiones_ en las que andas ahora.  
- ¿Cómo puedes hablar de mis padres y una vida _formal_ cuando me estás ofreciendo un matrimonio arreglado?  
- Sólo expongo lo que me parece más adecuado para ti.  
- Sí, pues. Últimamente todos se han auto-otorgado el derecho a opinar sobre mi vida.  
- Iruka… Ya no te preocupes más y acepta. Mira que me preocupo por ti y sólo quiero lo mejor para tu futuro, ¿sí? Puedes ser todo lo que quieras, Iruka. Eres brillante, jamás lo dudes.

Hana se despidió dándole un beso en la frente. En realidad, esta vez ella se había dirigido a su boca, pero él la evitó con cortesía girando a tiempo su rostro. No sabía por qué no aceptaba. La idea era buena, no lo podía negar, pero le causaba repulsión. Un rechazo que estaba más allá de lo que había expuesto. Hana era linda, inteligente, amable, varios años mayor y algo manipuladora pero… _No te engañes, Iruka_. La verdad es que no podía y no quería borrar el recuerdo ligero que aún conservaba de los últimos labios que se posaron sobre los suyos. Y esa simple añoranza lo hacía sentirse peor.

- Al menos promete que lo pensarás.  
- Lo prometo.

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

Cuatro litros de helado, tres pasteles de chocolate, uno todavía en proceso de deglución, y veinte libros de autoayuda después ("_Aprenda a encarar sus sentimientos_", "_Yo me comí el queso que tú robaste_", "_Los shinobi son de Marte y las kunoichi son de Venus_", entre otros) e Iruka aún no tenía la menor idea de qué hacer. Felizmente, y hablando otra vez del destino, la ayuda llega cuando menos se le espera.

- ¡Hola, Iruk-! ¡Mi madre! Te ves como si alguien te hubiera usado de piñata.  
- Hola, Anko, veo que aún conservas la llave de mi departamento, y veo que aún no aprendes a tocar la puerta.

La pelimorada se sentó en el sofá como si estuviera en su casa y se facilitó una cuchara para atacar la única caja de helados que quedaba intacta.

- No, si se nota lo feliz que estás por verme de nuevo. Bien, Iruka… Cuéntame, ¿por qué el ataque depresivo?  
- Yo no tengo ningún ataque depresivo…  
- ¿Problema existencial entonces?  
- Desapareces de mi vida por meses y regresas para unirte a mi legión de atormentadores. Tan considerado de tu parte.  
- No seas resentido, Iruka. La misión tomó más tiempo del que esperaba, con el equipo de Gai-san y todo. En realidad, regresamos hace una semana pero mi _Verdecito_ y yo decidimos tomarnos un descanso en su departamento… Ah, quien diría que no sólo es entusiasta en sus discursos, sino también en _todo_ lo demás. Debe ser el _poder de la juventud_…

Esto último lo dijo con una cara de picardía completa que no fue posible equivocarse descifrando lo que implicaba. Iruka se las arregló para coger la cuchara que se le cayó de la impresión antes de que tocara el suelo, pero la boca en una enorme 'O' no la pudo cerrar a tiempo.

- Veo que te impacté.  
- Entonces… Tú y Gai-san…  
- Exacto, y todos los días, _desayuno, almuerzo y cena_.  
- Desde hace…  
- Un día después de que empezara la misión.  
- No quiero ni imaginar lo que Tenten, Lee y Neji han tenido que ver, escuchar… _Sufrir_.  
- Qué te puedo decir, pateé traseros, me di el gusto de convocar a mis amiguitas viperinas, traumé niños con mentes inocentes y conseguí a alguien que me "_pateara_" a mí. Debo decir que esto es lo que considero una _misión exitosa_. Bien, bien, suficiente de mí. Quiero saber lo que te pasó en mi ausencia.  
- Debo entender que desapareces diez meses haciendo quién-sabe-qué cosas con Gai-san… y NO te atrevas a contarme que no tengo el menor interés en los detalles… Y luego regresas como si nada para inmiscuirte en mis asuntos, asumiendo que paso por una etapa de crisis, ¿verdad? ¿En qué te basas para ello?  
- Lo de los detalles, tú te lo pierdes. En cuanto a lo demás, es correcto. Y me baso en hechos. Como que estás en tu casa un viernes por la tarde, que es el día en el que usualmente vas al cine con el "_canoso_". Y para mayor prueba, te estás comiendo un pastel de chocolate… – añadió metiendo su cuchara en el mencionado postre y llevándoselo a la boca – Mmmm… Chocolate con avellanas, que buen gusto. Mis felicitaciones.  
- Eso no tiene nada que ver. Sólo las chicas comen dulces cuando están deprimidas, y yo soy un adulto HOMBRE de 23 años.  
- Pues te equivocas, que conozco a muchos HOMBRES que tienen hábitos para compensar sus cambios de ánimo. Como Asuma-san, por ejemplo. ¿El cigarrillo no te dice algo?  
- Al menos podría ser considerado un hábito masculino.  
- Claro, tener la necesidad de meterse un objeto largo y de forma tubular a la boca es muy masculino… Hay que preguntarle a Genma... ¿Fijación oral, dices?  
- Claro que si lo pones de esa manera…  
- Iruka. Escupe de una vez.  
- Bien… bueno… No estoy con Kakashi en estos momentos porque, hace unos días, después de una salida... que NO era cita... bueno, él...  
- Espero que me lo digas algún momento antes de que cumpla treinta...  
- Lo que quiero decir es que.. - tomó aire como si fuera a sumergirse en una piscina sin fondo o algo parecido - Kakashi.. élsemedeclaróyyolorechacéylotratémalyahoraestamospeorquenunca.

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, mientras la información se asentaba. La kunoichi estaba pensativa, seria, casi olvidándose del helado que se derretía rápidamente entre sus dedos. Finalmente, Anko anunció su conclusión.

- No entendí nada.  
- Lo supuse… En fin. Dije que Kakashisemedeclaróyyo… Er, lo haré más lento. Prepárate. Kakashi. Se. Me. Declaró.  
- Ah, era eso. ¿Y?  
- ¿Y? ¡Y! ¡Cómo si fuera poco que tu mejor amigo HOMBRE diga que le gustas, cuando tú también eres un HOMBRE!  
- ¡Cómo si no se supiera desde aquí hasta Arena que ustedes dos tienen algo por el otro desde hace mucho tiempo! Dime, dime... ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Ya se acostaron? ¿Quién es el activo y quién es el pasivo? ¿O intercambian roles? ¿Es cumplidor? ¡Ah, ya sé! ¡Estás deprimido porque te duele mucho el c-!  
- ¡Anko, no estás siendo ninguna ayuda! Yo lo rechacé, por supuesto, ¡no ves que los dos somos chicos!

La pelimorada le lanzó una mirada de completa indignación y sorpresa.

- ¿Quién eres tú y que le has hecho a mi Iruka? Me voy unos meses y cuando regreso me sales con todas estas tonterías de las cosas que son masculinas, femeninas, que te gusta Kakashi pero no puedes estar con él porque los dos son hombres… No tenías todas esas trabas en tu preciosa cabecita cuando me fui.  
- No he admitido en ningún momento que sintiera algo por Kakashi-san más allá de nuestra amistad.  
- Pero tampoco lo has negado.

Iruka no supo como responder a eso. Escondió su rostro.

- Hay rumores en el pueblo sobre esto, incluso Tsunade-sama ha hablado conmigo preocupada por los "conflictos que estoy teniendo en mi amistad con Kakashi" y que "sería una pena que nos separáramos".  
- Pues tiene mucha razón. De lejos se nota que ustedes deben estar juntos, yo no sé que tantos líos te haces con que sea chico como tú, eso no tiene la más mínima importancia.  
- Opinar es fácil, cuando no peligra tu carrera, ni tus amistades.  
- Bonitas amistades tienes, si crees que te juzgarán por algo tan sencillo. Y por lo de tu carrera, no tiene nada que ver, Iruka. No es que ingreses al salón y ¡_bum_! Todos se vuelven gay o se suicidan.  
- Esa palabrita… - dijo resignado, dejando que su cabeza golpeara el mueble lentamente – Kakashi me ha estado torturando con "heterosexual", "homosexual", "bisexual" y todo el campo semántico correspondiente… ¿Qué no entiende que esto, SI existiera entre nosotros, simplemente, es algo que no puede ser? Y no estoy admitiendo nada, no te emociones.  
- Hay muchas cosas que no deberían ser que son, y muchas que no son pero deberían ser. Lo tuyo con Hatake es el segundo caso. Algo que aún no es, pero debería porque será lo mejor para los dos.  
- ¿Eso significa…?  
- Que no estés saboteando tu propia vida y acepta que te gusta Kakashi y quieres estar con él de una buena vez. De hecho, antes de mi misión me dio pena ver las miradas de corderito que se mandaban y estaba planeando algo para ayudarlos a declararse... Fue ese tema de conversación el que me unió con mi _Verdecito_ adorado. Él también estaba muy preocupado porque Kakashi andaba muy distraído en sus retos por culpa de tu cotizado traserito. ¡Uf! Me alegra que Kakashi haya dado el primer paso, porque esperar a que tú lo hicieras sería equivalente a esperar que mi ex-sensei Orochimaru me pida perdón por todos los traumas que añadió a mi vida… ¡Y con sinceridad!  
- ¿Estabas... tratando de unirnos, Anko?  
- Claro que sí… De hecho, a Gai y a mí se nos ocurrió un plan ideal, y hasta compramos las _pastillitas azules de la felicidad_, tú sabes cuáles, en el país de la Ola…  
- Genial, alguien más tratando de interferir con mi vida. Kakashi quiere que sea franco, Hana quiere que evite el escándalo casándome con ella, en la Academia quieren que sea un ejemplo, tú y Gai quieren que admita y profese mi "_devoto amor_" por Kakashi… ¡Todos quieren algo!  
- Claro, todos quieren algo pero, Iruka, ¿qué quieres tú?

Esas mismas palabras, expresadas en otra ocasión y con otra voz, mucho más gruesa, regresaron a su mente.

_- Yo quiero ser tu amigo.  
- ¿Eso quieres?_

_¿Eso quiero?_

- Me preguntas eso porque…  
- Porque lo único que importa es lo que tú quieres, nada más, mientras no dañes a nadie. Tú eres el único que sabe lo que te hará feliz.

Y de pronto, días de debate mental, indecisiones y culpas, llegaron a su fin con esas simples e increíblemente obvias palabras.

Es tan agradable tener una amiga que te digas las cosas de frente y sin barreras.

- Oh.  
- ¿Por qué la cara de idiota que has puesto?  
- Es que, Anko, lo que dijiste, viniendo de ti, fue extrañamente muy… inteligente.  
- ¡Hey!  
- Tranquila, lo digo con cariño. Oye, si hubieras aparecido unos días antes, me habrías ahorrado el esfuerzo y el dinero que gasté en tantos libros y el helado que compré.  
- Con eso no hay problema, del helado me encargo yo, ¡a mi _Verdecito_ le fascina!  
- Llévate lo que quieras.  
- ¡Y las cosas que se pueden hacer con el helado! Si supieras, escucha, pones un poco en tu lengua cuando…  
- ¡Anko!

Bueno, de vez en cuando.

- Oye, has notado... Esto es como un cuento. Tienes el problema, yo soy la _hermosa_ Hada Madrina que aparece de la nada para solucionarlo, debe haber una bruja, eso lo apuesto, pero... Mmmm... Tengo una duda.  
- No sé por qué, pero me arriesgaré a preguntarte... ¿Qué duda?  
- ¿Tú eres el príncipe... o la PRINCESA? - le dijo sin poder aguantar la risa.  
- No sabes cuánto te detesto.

MUY de vez en cuando.

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

Está de más decir que Hana lloró, pataleó, renegó, se tiró al piso y utilizó más de veinte palabras nuevas que Iruka nunca imaginó existían (o que ella era capaz de pronunciar...) pero que sonaban a algo muy feo y doloroso, cuando Iruka le dijo que _no, gracias,_ pero no habría boda. _Y punto_. Entonces, la máscara de mujer dulce se deslizó completamente y la _flor_ expuso sus verdaderos colores. Era una rosa con muchas espinas.

- Esto es por Hatake, ¿verdad?  
- Esto es por mí - contestó seguro.  
- Le diré a Hokage-sama que eres un asqueroso pervertido y te destituirá. Por mí, estás despedido. Nunca vas a dar una clase más en la academia. Olvídate de ser jounin algún día, es más, olvídate de ser ninja. Mi padre se encargará de eso – amenazó con hielo en los ojos y una daga en cada palabra.

Nada hay más peligroso que un mal querer despechado.

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

Atravesaron la Sala de Misiones en silencio, él algunos pasos detrás de la fierecilla en que se había transformado la kunoichi. Era hora punta, por lo que Anko, Gai, Shizune, Asuma y sus respectivos pupilos se encontraban allí, sin contar a Raido, Genma, y todos los demás. A Iruka le pareció que toda Konoha se había concentrado, como si adivinaran su caida. La gente los miraba con curiosidad, pero eran lo suficientemente prudentes para no acercarse ni preguntar. Hana anunció su presencia por su apellido, por lo que Shizune aceptó de manera amable, y resignada, darle una cita con la Hokage en ese mismo instante. Ingresaron a la sala y la puerta se cerró de forma dramática, creando gran expectativa.

Obviamente, sea por la costumbre o por esos gajes del oficio, todos los que pudieron se agolparon detrás para tratar de escuchar lo que fuera que sucedería entre las cuatro paredes. Los ninja van al chisme como las moscas a la miel. Y el suceso pintaba como uno de los que nadie se podía perder.

Iruka se paró firme, escuchando todo lo que Hana tenía que decir. La reacción de Tsunade-sama ante la _firmeza_ de los cargos presentados en contra del Umino no se hizo esperar.

- Ah, era eso, ¿y?

_¿Es lo único que saben decir las kunoichi por estos días?_, se preguntó Iruka, recordando que Anko había respondido igual.

- ¿Hokage-sama?  
- Repito: ¿¡Y!? Utagawa-san, te he atendido por respeto a tu padre y porque dijiste que era importante… No me vengas con que todo el problema es que Iruka-sensei y Kakashi-sensei tienen, tendrían, o mejor dicho, _tendrán,_ un _affaire_. Por mí, ¡enhorabuena! Y por favor, ve a molestar con eso a alguien a quien le importe. Tengo suficiente dolor de cabeza con la resaca de la juerga de ayer para que aumentes mis sufrimientos con nimiedades.  
- ¡Hokage-sama! ¡Cómo es posible! ¡Usted está dejando que un… uno de _esos _esté cerca de los niños, que sea su maestro! ¿Así sin más? Dónde está la responsabilidad moral, el ejemplo…  
- Peor ejemplo das tú, gritando como loca…  
- Y el otro, un jounin ni más ni menos… Se la pasa leyendo porno a donde sea que va, ¿qué clase de shinobi es ése?  
- Pues, según opinión general, uno de los mejores en el mundo…  
- Eso está fuera del punto. Lo que sostengo es que no es apropiado tener a _esa_ clase de personas rodeándonos.

_¿Esa clase de personas?_

- Bien, ya te oí... Ahora, - dijo la rubia bastante aburrida - Iruka-sensei, ¿tienes algo que decir al respecto?

Iruka lo comprendió todo. Esas ideas de lo que es de hombres, de mujeres, lo que está bien, lo que esperan todos… Todo eso había salido de _Hana_, no de él. Nunca había sido su rechazo, había sido lo que _Hana_ esperaba que hiciera. Hana y su apellido, y sus reglas, y su presión, y sus juicios, y su modo de ver el mundo en blanco y negro, sin tonos medios, ... Oh, sí. Iruka tenía mucho que decir.

- Con todo respeto, Hokage-sama, Hana-san…  
- No te dirijas a mí con tanta familiaridad, yo no tengo amigos como tú.

Viniendo de alguien que había propuesto, muy animada, ser su esposa hace no mucho... _Paciencia, paciencia, Iruka. Es una mujer mayor que tú, respeta eso…_

- Como desee, _Utagawa-san_. Decía que, con todo respeto, yo no estoy de acuerdo con lo que se ha dicho aquí. Por un momento pensé que sería buena idea hacer lo que todos esperan, y consideré casarme con Utagawa-san, como _ella_ lo propuso para "_salvarme_" – Tsunade miró de reojo a la mencionada, que sólo levantó la nariz hacia el cielo como si todo le resbalara – pero al final me di cuenta que el problema lo estaba armando yo.  
- La gente te dará la espalda - amenazó Hana.  
- Mejor, así se quedarán a mi lado los que me aprecian por completo, no sólo por el Iruka que es sensei o el que es chuunin, o el que tiene un "brillante" futuro.  
- Seamos claros con esto de una buena vez… - anunció la Hokage - ¡Todos los que están escondidos detrás de la puerta, pasen! ¡No crean que no me he dado cuenta!

Un sonido sospechoso, y muchas toses disimuladas después, la puerta se abrió tímidamente y fueron ingresando los curiosos, Hinata Hyuuga a la cabeza... Fue la primera que Anko logró empujar.

_¿Es demasiado pedir un día tranquilo en este lugar?_, pensó la de trenzas rubias.

- Gracias por escuchar una de mis conversaciones PRIVADAS. OTRA VEZ.

Al menos tuvieron la decencia de sonrojarse un poco.

- Sean de utilidad. Como ya saben el "problema", iré de frente al punto. Utagawa-san dice que una posible futura relación entre Umino Iruka y Hatake Kakashi sería una vergüenza. Respondan: ¿Están de acuerdo con eso?

Todos se quedaron callados, sin saber qué decir. Iruka podía imaginar las cosas que pasaban por sus cabezas y se sentía bastante incómodo por tener su vida expuesta de esa manera. Él sólo se había concentrado en pensar en lo bueno y malo de su decisión, y aunque ni siquiera internamente había aceptado que Kakashi le gustara, aquí ya estaban poniendo en juicio los probables "peligros morales" que su romance acarrearía, asumiendo de manera pública su atracción hacia el otro. _Tsunade-sama sí que tiene estilo para resolver los problemas._

- ¿Debo entender, porque no dicen nada, que están de acuerdo? ¿Para ustedes también es como Utagawa-san dice? ¿Una "_vergüenza_"?

Esta vez el silencio se rompió con una pequeña y delicada voz. Una mano temblorosa se distinguió entre las otras, levantándose.

- Yo creo… que… Iruka-sensei y Kakashi-san harían una bonita pareja, y no pienso que… que sea algo malo si a ellos les gusta… De hecho, hay cosas que a mí me gustan que los demás pueden considerar raro… A mí me gusta… Desde que _Sakura-chan_ e _Ino-chan_ me enseñaron una colección de historias… A mí… me gusta... ¡Amímegustaelyaoi! - Hinata Hyuuga terminó, ojos cerrados con fuerza y respiración agitada. La pobrecita criatura casi se desmaya de lo roja que estaba, de no ser por el soporte que Kiba le daba. Todos se fijaron, cejas levantadas, como si de una reacción en cadena se tratara, en la rubia alumna de Asuma, quien había sido directamente aludida.

- ¡Vale! Sí, sí, me gusta el yaoi, ¿quién se podría resistir a dos chicos guapísimos? ¡Las escenas! ¡El romance! ¡El porn-! Ejem, digo, el prospecto de Kakashi e Iruka juntos es más que perfecto…  
- Ah, bueno… Ya que nos estamos confesando aquí –, añadió Kurenai, sus ojos carmesí fijos en un punto perdido del universo – Asuma y yo somos pareja desde antes de los exámenes chuunin. Y eso de que no se debe mezclar el amor con el trabajo pues, lo saltamos…  
- Genial, ahora dígannos algo que no sepamos.  
- Que problemático, en fin… Yo confieso estar orgulloso de mi pereza…  
- Repito: algo que NO sepamos.  
- ¡Yo les digo algo! – añadió excesivamente entusiasta Anko. Esas características de la personalidad se pegan, definitivamente – Ahí va: ¡Soy sadomasoquista! Sí, ya sé que reafirmar una verdad previa no cuenta como confesión, por eso les daré los detalles. Apunten. Se puede usar un kunai para ...  
- ¿ALGUIEN TIENE ALGO QUE DECIR? ¡Y que sea sin intenciones de trauma permanente!  
- Aguafiestas... Iba a decir lo que Gai y yo hacemos los miércoles y días feriado...

Después de eso, ya no hubo quien los parara. Cuarenta confesiones más tarde, incluida una en la que Gai-sensei contaba entre lágrimas sus mayores pecado, haber faltado una vez a la academia por quedarse dormido cuando era genin y haber obtenido 14 en conducta en el parvulario _(Shh, shh, mi Verdecito, ¡te perdono!_, lo consoló Anko), Tsunade decidió parar tanta locura de la manera más efectiva posible.

- ¡SILENCIO TODOS! Gracias. Bien, Iruka, ya escuchaste... A ellos no les importa, a mí no me importa, a ella – dijo señalando a la ahora turulata Hana – sí le importa pero, _curiosidades de la vida_, su opinión a NADIE le interesa. Ahora, lo principal: ¿A ti te importa lo que ella o los otros piensen al respecto?  
- La verdad, no.  
- Bien. Algo más, ¿te gusta Kakashi?

Extrañamente, aunque nunca se había hecho esa pregunta, resultó ser la clave, pues una respuesta que no necesitó pensar y no dejaba dudas le llegó de golpe.

- La verdad, sí.  
- Pues ahí tienes tu solución – añadió con una sonrisa y un gesto maternal. – Anda, busca al otro idiota, hagan lo que quieran, pero no vengan a molestarnos más con sus estúpidas peleitas.  
- ¡Pero, Hokage-sama!... Toda esta gente no tiene voz ni voto en el asunto, no puedes exponer a los demás a su corrupción, su infamia, gente como ellos…  
- Utagawa-san, gente como él y como estas personas aquí presentes luchan cada día por el bienestar de Konoha, y no lo tendría de otra manera. Hay que ser bien hombre y bien mujer para poner la cara y defender lo que creemos y lo que nos gusta, por eso confío el futuro en ellos. La hipocresía que expones ha causado más muerte y más odio que enfrentar la verdad.  
- Me quejaré con el Consejo de Ancianos, ellos pondrán su cargo a disposición. Esto no se quedará así.

La amenaza directa a la Hokage marcó el límite de lo que Iruka podía aguantar.

- Han-, perdón, _Utagawa-san_… Se supone que un caballero no debe responderle a una dama, pero como su comportamiento no corresponde a ninguna dama y ya de por sí usted me considera uno de "_esos_", tan malvados e impropios a su parecer, me permitiré decirle esto. Y lo diré una sola vez. No se meta en mi vida más, en nuestras vidas, no será bienvenida. Admita que su problema conmigo va más allá de lo que siento por Kakashi. Lo que a usted le molesta es que no aceptara _su_ propuesta.  
- Tuviste la oportunidad de tenerlo todo, Iruka. Claro, debí sospechar que un chuunin sensei como tú no sabría apreciarlo. Tú te lo pierdes.  
- Estoy orgulloso de ser chuunin y trabajar en la academia, y en todo caso, puedo dar los exámenes para subir de grado cuando se me ocurra sin el menor problema. Ahora veo que Anko tenía razón, porque el papel de _bruja_, a usted, ¿quién se lo quita?

Hana se quedó protestando, horrorizada, la Hokage permaneció escuchándola con cara de pocos amigos, los que estaban allí siguieron boquiabiertos, y gratamente sorprendidos, ante la reacción tan fuera de carácter del moreno. Iruka ya se enteraría cómo se resolvía el asunto, por ahora, dio media vuelta y enrumbó camino hacia cierto lugar. Una sola idea fija en la mente.

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

- ¡Hatake Kakashi! ¡Abre la puerta AHORA!

Quince minutos golpeando la madera. Los primeros cinco como gente, los últimos diez incluían patadas y puñetes, pero esta vez Iruka _sí_ estaba considerando seriamente el uso de explosivos, hasta que el peliplateado hizo su aparición, envuelto en pantalones de pijama y sin camisa. Sueño escrito en todos sus gestos.

- Pero si es el _Maestro-del-Año_, ¡qué milagro tan temprano! Dime, ¿a qué debo el honor d-?

Entonces, porque a Iruka le desesperaba la manera infantil en que reaccionaba Kakashi y el sarcasmo con que respondía sus argumentos, porque no se le ocurrió qué decir sin parecer tan desesperado y porque, simplemente, era la mejor alternativa, decidió que acciones valían más que las palabras. Y cuando sus labios se juntaron en un silencioso _cállate-y-perdóname-yo también te perdono_, los cielos se llenaron de luces de colores y un _sunset_ extraño se proyectó en el horizonte a pesar de que eran apenas las nueve de la mañana. Esto, por supuesto, le pareció extraño al jounin... Pero al sentir los brazos de su tormento, _al fin_, alrededor de su cuello, toda sensación de tiempo y espacio desapareció. Bien podían ser las nueve, las once, medianoche, hace cien años, mañana, lluvia, sol, rayos y truenos, no interesa, pero _hagas lo que hagas, no pares lo que me estás haciendo…_

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

- ¡Mi Verdecito, qué buena idea! ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que sabías un jutsu para provocar efectos de atardecer romántico?  
- Claro, mi Tierno Pimpollo Ponzoñoso, ¡me es muy necesario para mi pose número cuarenta y dos! Además, tenía que colaborar. La Primavera de la Juventud finalmente ha llegado a mi Amado Rival, y yo me regocijo en que haya encontrado esa dicha sublime, casi tanto como me alegra haberte encontrado a ti.  
- Gai, qué cosas me dices…  
- Pero, mi Dulce Veneno, ¿sabes que es lo mejor de todo?  
- Mmmm… No sé.  
- Que, visto que la situación no lo requirió, nos quedaron las _Pastillitas de la Felicidad_ para nosotros solos…  
- Oh, Gai...  
- ¡Grrrrrr!

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

La historia cuenta que Kakashi e Iruka vivieron así, se amaron, se pelearon, y se reconciliaron una y otra vez. No se reprodujeron por evidentes obstáculos biológicos, y _felizmente_ (por bendición divina y gran sentido común), Gai y Anko tampoco. En Konoha las fan yaoi siguieron escribiendo fics, hubo guerras, Hana siguió atormentando a la Hokage con sus quejas (y Tsunade siguió ignorándola), hubo paz, Naruto fue Hokage por propio mérito, hubo penas, Sasuke regresó, hubo muerte, Sakura perdonó, hubo vida, Hinata confesó un amor evidente, los demás hicieron todo lo que tenían que hacer. La vida siguió entre misiones, kunai, shuriken, ramen y corazones grabados en la corteza de un árbol con las iniciales "_K+I_" que, todos descubrieron, no era un acto ni masculino ni femenino. Era, simplemente, sencillo y puro amor.

Y eso bastaba.

- fin -

* * *

Eer, no tengo más que decir, salvo GOMEN POR LA DEMORA EN ACTUALIZAR. T-T

Y espero les haya agradado.

Ya saben, si desean participar en el reto, el link está en mi perfil. XD

Los reviews son siempre bien recibidos. Me animan el día y en este caso, matan los neumococos atrapados en mi gargante de manera más efectiva que el jarabe. Son mejor medicina.

Kisses! Que estén bien!

Hina


	14. 11: Amor y odio

¡Hola!

De nuevo yo, ahora mucho más animada y sana después de regresar de un maravilloso viaje (si quieren ver las fotos, están en mi journal, cuyo link está en mi perfil ).

Hoy es un día muy especial. ¿Adivinan por qué? Pues, oficialmente dejo de ser una _teenager_… XD

llora en una esquina T-T

Por eso decidí publicar hoy esta historia, la que considero bastante particular. La idea la obtuve de LJ (créditos a quien se le haya ocurrido). Consiste en coger un libro y escribir historias inspiradas en la primera oración que encuentres cada diez páginas. Repito: la idea de esta forma de armar un fic **NO** es mía.

Escogí la novela "_No se lo digas a nadie_", de Jaime Bayly. Obtuve más de 35 oraciones, pero tomé sólo 20 al azar porque… 20 es hoy un número especial. La historia presente es un mix de todos los estilos que he presentado hasta ahora y de varios géneros (empieza seria, cambia por el medio, tiene fluff…), espero les agrade. Son drabbles conectados, pero que pueden ser leídos de manera independiente.

A propósito, _AiFuu-chan está de vuelta_!! Ese hecho y todos ustedes, y todo su apoyo, son los mejores regalos que puedo desear.

_Bienvenida, amiga_!!

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto y toda su manchita de Konoha-citizens (y otras aldeas) no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto-sama… Pero pido que me los regalen!!

* * *

**Amor y odio, e infinitas dulces mentiras**

Romance. Angst. Fluff. Humor. Casi de todo. 6912 palabras.

**_11 Cuando Joaquín terminó 5to de primaria, Maricucha, su madre, decidió cambiarlo de colegio._**

"¡Quiero ser pirata!", decía con entusiasmo, "¡quiero ser arquitecto!", repetía con alegría, hasta que un ruido extraño lo hacía voltear hacia el río y entonces un "¡quiero ser marinero!" brotaba de sus labios, mientras señalaba la enorme barca que cruzaba las aguas, sus ojos enormes y brillantes. Pequeño Umino Iruka quería ser todo, médico, ingeniero, carpintero, ninja como su familia, músico, artista… El mundo era un lugar fascinante y complejo que intentaba abarcar en sus manitas morenas. Su padre sacudía la cabeza, divertido, y su madre le consentía cada pensamiento. "Puedes ser todo lo que quieras, Iruka-kun, todo lo que quieras", aunque por dentro también reía ante las ocurrencias de su único hijo. "¿Todo lo que quiera, mamá?", preguntaba, y _todo, todo_, susurraban en su oreja. "Bien, entonces quiero ser…", explicaba con toda la convicción que sus cuatro años le otorgaban. Cada día era diferente su respuesta.

Años después, cuando lo sacaron de su escuela para inscribirlo en la Academia Ninja, Iruka se sintió presionado y cumplió sólo por complacer a sus padres. En Konoha, la vida no te permitía tanto tiempo de sueños e indecisiones. El niño se esforzaba, quería hacerlos felices, pero en el fondo aún intentaba encontrar su propio lugar.

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

"El clan Hatake tiene una historia para respetar y seguir. Tú serás el mejor entre todos y llenarás de honor a nuestra familia. Enorgulléceme, Kakashi. Demuestra que eres digno de nuestro apellido y sirve al país y a los que amas, siempre ante todo", decía su padre todo el tiempo. El pequeño ninja, cuyos dientes aún eran de leche pero que ya manejaba un kunai con maestría, escuchaba y repetía las palabras en su cabeza, memorizándolas para poder recitarlas en voz alta. Sólo de esa manera callaba el leve rumor que escuchaba cuando se recostaba para dormir, una voz dentro de él que le recordaba lo mucho que le gustaban las historias y lo bonito que sería crear las suyas propias, viajar por el mundo, conocer, escribir, las cosas que vería y soñar…

Un día, gritó las palabras tan fuerte que la vocecita no se atrevió a hablar más.

Genio era Hatake Kakashi, una tradición que seguir tenía su clan. Su futuro estaría marcado para siempre por ello. De hecho, el rumbo que tomaría su vida se escribió desde antes de su nacimiento. No era una decisión que él pudiera tomar.

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

Iruka escapó de la Academia un día de lluvia, diez años a cuestas y muchas ilusiones sobre los hombros. Quería encontrar su lugar. No le gustaban las guerras, las armas, las peleas, la muerte, la tristeza en papá y mamá cuando algo salía mal… Buscaba algo que fuera más allá. Entonces, cuando tropezó con un Anbu joven, que no podía ser más de cuatro años mayor que él, se sintió extraño y hasta avergonzado por haber sido sorprendido huyendo. El chico tenía un cabello curioso, casi blanco, que se paraba en todas direcciones, aún estando húmedo. Parecía un fantasma, una aparición. La lluvia arrastraba la sangre de su ropa formando un pozo de barro rojo en el suelo.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó suavemente, y se acercó para ayudarlo sin darle tiempo de responder. El _fantasma_ se dejó tocar, cuidar y tratar las heridas por el pequeño, e incluso se quitó la máscara para permitirle tratar su rostro. Curiosamente, llevaba otra máscara dentro.

Iruka rasgó sus ropas para vendar las heridas del otro niño con paciencia, e inmediatamente luego, en medio del silencio, de un trueno y un _gracias_ murmurado, el Anbu se perdió en la noche tan repentinamente como había aparecido. El encuentro fue rápido, espectral, especial para ambos, pues por un momento, en medio de las dudas, el retorno y la huida, ojos chocolate y bicolor se habían encontrado, hablando sin palabras.

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

Cuando Umino regresó a casa, empapado y con fiebre, sus padres llevaban horas buscándolo, desesperados por su ausencia. Lo abrazaron, se enojaron y lo llenaron de besos a la vez. Las lágrimas cálidas de su madre acariciaron sus mejillas dejándole una sensación que jamás olvidaría. Tampoco olvidaría los ojos del chico Anbu, y no sólo porque eran disímiles, sino por lo que descubrió en ellos. Por eso había regresado. Ya sabía que sería de su vida, cuál era su lugar. "Mamá, papá… Quiero ser ninja, sensei de la Academia, cuidar de la gente y enseñarle a los chicos a sonreír y a cuidar y a ser felices para que…", _para que sus ojos no sean tan fríos_, pensó, pero ya su madre lo había abrazado a su cuerpo y sus palabras se ahogaron en la chaqueta y en el pecho suave de ella.

Cuando Hatake regresó a su casa, nadie salió a recibirlo, pues desde hace años no había quien lo hiciera. Se cambió la ropa y se acostó a dormir, acariciando las vendas hechas de retazos de ropa en sus brazos. Entonces recordó, y sonrió, y sintió nuevamente el toque de los deditos morenos sobre su piel fría. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien le había preguntado si se encontraba bien, al menos alguien aparte de su ninken… Tenía una carita inocente y una cicatriz graciosa, recordó.

No pudo dormir toda la noche, pero no importaba. En la madrugada, sus paquetes estaban listos para la mudanza. La vieja casona Hatake parecía demasiado oscura y demasiado solitaria de pronto y él no se iba a quedar a morirse de la pena allí. "Si hay más caritas así en Konoha, Obito…", dijo mirándose al espejo, tocando la marca reciente que atravesaba su ojo derecho con reverencia, "entonces no es una cosa tan mala ser un ninja, no mientras pueda proteger a esas personas…", _y ver ojos que brillen de igual manera_, pensó, pero el conocido llamado a otra misión interrumpió su momento.

Años pasarían para que se volvieran a encontrar, pero la memoria de sus miradas tan diferentes permanecería como un recuerdo constante de lo que significaba ser shinobi de Konoha para ellos.

**_81 Sixto y Joaquín se dieron la mano._**

- ¡Iruka-sensei! ¡Iruka-sensei! Éste es Kakashi-sensei… ¡Nos aprobó! ¡A Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme y a mí! ¡A partir de ahora me enseñará-tte bayo! – decía Naruto prácticamente arrastrando a su nuevo profesor hasta donde se encontraba el anterior.  
- Maa, Naruto, no hay necesidad de gritar de esa manera… - se quejaba el peliplateado.  
- ¡Naruto! ¡Compórtate! ¡Respeta a tu nuevo maestro! ¿Acaso no te he enseñado qu-?

Y entonces, un dejavú, un juego o un giro caprichoso del destino… Sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar.

_Pero que éste no es… No puede ser… Creí que nunca…_

- ¿Iruka-sensei? ¿Kakashi-sensei? – pregunta Naruto mirando a uno y al otro intermitentemente, pues los adultos se han quedados pasmados sin hacer nada más - ¿Qué está pasando aquí-tte bayo? – concluye exasperado, lanzando sus manos al aire con exageración.

El ruidoso rubio sí que es útil para romper encantos.

- Iruka-sensei… Mucho gusto conocerte – le dice finalmente el jounin, extendiendo la mano hacia él.  
- El gusto es mío, Kakashi-sensei – responde el moreno tomando la mano que le es ofrecida, envolviéndola con la suya, nunca dejando el contacto visual. No podría.

Y aunque nunca dijeron nada del encuentro que habían tenido cuando eran niños, y de lo que significó para cada uno, ambos sabían la verdad. Allí comenzó su amistad, su historia. A ninguno le importó que el destino, otra vez manipulador, había orquestado sus vidas para ese reencuentro.

**_21 ¿Nunca te la has frotado? - preguntó Jorge._**

- ¿¡QUÉ!? – reaccionó Iruka, algo del ramen que estaba degustando escapó por su nariz y un color rojo intenso se apoderó de sus mejillas.  
- Digo – Kakashi no podía ocultar, ni aún con la máscara, la sonrisa pícara que portaba – si alguna vez te la has frotado.

Como si fuera lo más natural del mundo hablar de… _eso_… durante la cena.

- Por salud mental, voy a dejar de venir a Ichiraku contigo…  
- Vamos, Iruka, no seas tan… tan _tú_. Respóndeme. No es tan difícil, decirlo, ¿no? No tiene nada de malo hacérselo, es más, es bastante placentero. Por ejemplo, en casa tengo un lubricante con aroma a…  
- Fallo en ver la necesidad de esta conversación. Es más, fallo en ver por qué elegí ser tu amigo… - responde el moreno limpiándose la cara, despegando los fideos que su explosión anterior pegó allí.  
- Por mi encanto varonil y mis excelentes temas de conversación, entre otras cosas, sin duda alguna -. Lo peor es que está muy seguro de lo que está diciendo.

Iruka lo mira de costado. Coge una servilleta más.

- ¿Y bien?  
- ¿Y bien qué?  
- Dime, ¿te las has…?  
- ¿Te refieres a la _autoexploración erótica_? Pues, ya que según tu criterio es un tema de interés nacional, casi tan importante como la paz del mundo, debo decir que sí. Lo he hecho. Claro que cuando salí de la adolescencia y adquirí la capacidad y la madurez necesaria para mantener una pareja, dejé dicha actividad de lado. Lo que es mucho más de lo que _tú_ puedes decir.  
- Ouch. Eres cruel conmigo, Iruka.  
- Acostúmbrate. Y no creas que no sé que haces esto sólo para incomodarme. Gai se queja de que hablas poco, todos lo dicen, pero conmigo no mides tu lengua. Sólo quieres fastidiarme.  
- Puede ser. O quizás es que contigo sí me gusta hablar. Tal vez es que eres así de especial. Al menos para mí.  
- Lo que sea. Y me debes un tazón de ramen.  
- Como tú digas, Iruka. ¿Sake en mi casa después?  
- Como tú quieras, Kakashi.

O, de repente, esa amistad se había convertido en algo más.

**_61 Si, pues - dijo Luis Felipe -. Y ya está en edad de debutar._**

Ninja lucha y mata. Iruka lo sabe muy bien, él enseña eso. Les enseña a agarrar armas, a calcular distancias, a utilizar complicados jutsu… Claro, también a ser compasivos, a tener esperanzas, a reír… Pero una cosa no borra lo otro y en el fondo, quisiera que _sus niños_ nunca tuvieran que poner en práctica esas otras enseñanzas.

Porque son _sus_ niños, y el tiempo pasa y es feroz, y nunca se dio cuenta cuando Sakura e Ino dejaron de jugar con sus muñecas para pelear por el amor del Uchiha, o cuando Naruto, _pequeño Naruto_, adquirió esa mirada firme y la voz decidida que en vez de pedir un cuento antes de dormir, proclama que algún día será Hokage, el mejor de todos.

Se graduaron, ya están listos. Todo el mundo lo dice. Ahora también son shinobi. Kakashi lo afirma. Listos para ser chuunin. Iruka lo sabe, pero algo en él se niega a admitirlo. Hay que darles más tiempo, para que se preparen, para que sean niños, para que vivan como niños y no como asesinos, piensa. No es egoísta, ni tonto, sólo es su necesidad de protegerlos de lo dura que será la vida _una vez que_… Protegerlos. Aunque sea imposible, aunque sólo esté retrasando lo inevitable. Vale la pena intentarlo.

Kakashi no piensa igual.

Entonces, por primera vez, pelean. Es algo fuerte que deja una herida invisible en sus cuerpos pero perfectamente palpable si alguien se diera el tiempo de buscar en sus almas.

De eso ha pasado una semana. Han cruzado las miradas un par de veces, pero no volvieron a hablarse. _Hasta que…_ Siempre hay un _hasta que_, al menos entre ellos.

Una noche, Iruka tiene el último turno en la Oficina de Misiones. No hay nadie más. Kakashi ingresa por la puerta, camina hacia él, entrega su reporte. Una misión clase D, que no le debería haber tomado hasta el final del día. Iruka lo recibe.

- Gracias por tu trabajo, Kakashi-sensei.  
- Gracias a ti, Iruka-sensei.

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que el silencio se rompe con un mutuo "te entiendo" y una invitación a Ichiraku. Es como si nada hubiera pasado, porque en realidad _nada pasó_, y sólo bastaron dos palabras…"T_e entiendo"_… para saber que los dos quieren proteger a _sus niños_, cada uno a su manera, que los pequeños necesitan recibir la confianza tanto como necesitan sentir la preocupación, y que esta amistad que han construido es fuerte, _tan fuerte_, que sólo podrían romperla ellos mismos. Si quisieran.

**_41 Ya está bien, Foncho - dijo Joaquín -. Por ahí no me ha caído erisipela._**

Raro. El ambiente entre ellos durante los últimos meses está raro. Todos lo notan. Si al menos pudieran disimular un poquito, pero no.

- Ten cuidado… Arde un poco.  
- Llorón.

Una misión en Arena juntos, la primera como equipo, dejó como resultado un daño increíble en la piel del Umino, que extrañamente es más delicada al sol que la del Hatake. Desventajas de pasar tanto tiempo dentro de un salón, probablemente.

- No puedo creer que yo me haya quemado y no tú.  
- Para eso existe el bloqueador solar, _genio_, no debiste confiar en tu color canela… Ahora, quítate la camisa y date la vuelta. Y agradece que existen ungüentos para esto, o de lo contrario tendrías que dormir boca abajo el resto del mes.  
- Bien, bien… Sólo, _trátame con cuidado, por favor_.

El tono en su voz tiene toda la intención de ser una broma, y el cerebro de Hatake lo sabe, pero su cuerpo no lo ha tomado así. Sonrojo cubre su rostro, sólo disimulado por el calor del sol. Otras partes de él también despiertan a la vida.

Raro. Iruka lo sabe. Kakashi también. Esas particulares miradas…

Las manos de Hatake frotan la crema por sobre toda la espalda del Umino, con una delicadeza y suavidad que no imaginó nunca tener. Arriba, abajo, por sobre los hombros, el cuello, puede sentir su calor, su aroma... puede volverse loco.

Abajo, _más abajo_, el borde del pantalón, mete la mano, sin pensarlo, deposita un beso en la mitad de la espalda morena, se deja llevar…

- Kakashi, ya está bien, por ahí no me ha caído erisipela…

_Oh, Kami, no, ¿qué hice?_

- Iruka, gomen, yo… No quise incomodarte.  
- Kakashi, yo… ¿Puedo echarte el ungüento también? ¿Por favor?  
- Por favor…

Ambos están nerviosos e intranquilos, y sus manos resbalan torpes por sobre sus cuerpos, tocando todo lo que pueden, memorizando. Es raro, lo saben, pero infinitamente bueno y eso, al final, es lo único que importa.

Su verdadera historia acaba de empezar.

**_141 Sales a dar una vuelta, te levantas a alguien, te meten un viaje y listo._**

A Kakashi no le gusta sentir. No va con él. Nunca pidió lo que ahora tiene con Iruka, pero tampoco lo rechazó. Es complicado, agotador, exigente.

No quiere dejar a Iruka, nunca, pero no cree ser capaz de seguir en esto, lo que sea que hay entre ellos, sin alejarlo de él al final. Las relaciones son difíciles. Siempre han tenido un saldo negativo en su vida. Es más fácil salir y buscar a alguien, o dejar que alguien lo busque a él (el precio de la fama), tener un encuentro rápido y después… Nunca hay un después.

_Bien, Kakashi, no te enamores de él, recuerda que ante todo es tu amigo. Iruka es Iruka. Dile pronto que no piensas en nada serio, antes de que él se enamoré de ti, y ya está. Bien. Así será._

Pero su resolución llega muy tarde, porque mientras Iruka duerme a su lado, soñando con él, Kakashi no duerme, por mirar a Iruka soñar.

**_121 Está bien, pero no te piques, pues, cuñadito – dijo José Luis, palmoteándolo en el brazo._**

- ¡Ajajá! ¡Picarón! Guardadito se lo tenían… Naa, no te preocupes, no me enoja que no me hayan contado.  
- ¿Qué no te hayamos contado qué, Naruto?  
- Que tú e Iruka-nii son pareja.  
- No somos pareja, sólo estamos saliendo.  
- Claro, como digas, tanto tiempo saliendo y no son pareja… Eso sí, cuídamelo bien mientras estoy fuera entrenando con Ero-sennin. ¡Mira que responderás ante mí por su honor!  
- Naruto, Iruka no necesita que protejas su honor.  
- ¡Claro que lo necesita! ¡Sobretodo si está contigo! Kami sabe que cochinadas tendrás en la cabeza y lo obligarás a hacer.

- Está bien, pero no te piques, pues, _cuñadito_… - dijo, palmoteándole el brazo.  
- Primero, respeta que aún soy tu superior. Segundo, no me pico. Tercero, entre Iruka y yo no hay algo serio-serio.  
- Seguro… Y a mí no me gusta el ramen.  
- No es que estemos enamorados ni eso… No es serio.  
- Escucha, Kakashi-sensei. Si eso fuera cierto, ya estarías muerto. Yo te habría matado. Un día juré que nadie le haría daño a Iruka-sensei y tú no serás el primero.

- Pero, te ves feliz, él se ve feliz. Yo creo que están enamorados y va muy, muy en serio. Así que aunque es obvio que no eres lo mejor para Iruka-nii, tienes mi permiso por todo el tiempo que él te aguante.  
- Naruto, te repito que… ¿Cómo que no soy lo mejor para él?  
- Yaaaaaaaaa… Me aburres, los adultos son pésimos para estos asuntos románticos... En fin, debo irme. Quedé con Iruka-nii para un último ramen. Y no estás invitado, _cuñadito, _pero no te preocupes, te lo mandaré temprano a casita. ¡Sayonara!  
- Naruto…  
- ¡Ah!, le conté a Tsunade-baachan, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan y las demás chicas la noticia, así que ya no deben preocuparse por esconderse. A estas alturas tooooodo el mundo debe saberlo, mejor dicho, debe tenerlo confirmado, porque de que se notaba a más de dos cuadras de distancia, se notaba. Creo que él único que no lo veía eras tú. Y eso que tienes el Sharingan.

_Ah, diablos_, declara su propia derrota Kakashi. Lo ha vencido su propio corazón. Y el asunto no parece tan trágico como imaginó sería, pues aunque las relaciones sean difíciles, Iruka tiene ese don de hacerlo todo más sencillo. Y adorable. Con un suspiro, graba una resolución en su cabeza para la cena de esa noche.

- Iruka, te amo.  
- Ya sé. Yo también te amo. ¿Quieres más pescado?  
- Sí, por favor. ¿Una taza de té?  
- Pero que sea sin azúcar.  
- Servido.

Lo dicho, todo entre ellos es más sencillo, verdadero y natural. Siempre así.

_**131 ****Joaquín abrió la guantera del carro y buscó un casete, mientras Alfonso manejaba a toda velocidad por las curvas de La Planicie.**_

Corre, corre, más rápido. Pakkun ladra adelante, marcándote el camino. El chackra sale de tu cuerpo, está agotándose. Corre, corre, tienes que llegar, entregar el pergamino, completar la misión, verlo a él, una vez más, siempre, quieres verlo, te está esperando, tienes un hogar donde llegar, sus ojos para ahogarte en su profundo marrón… Corre, no te rindas, gira, no mueras solo, en medio de la nada, no lo dejes, te está esperando, también te extraña…

_Lo siento, Iruka, no quería involucrarte, involucrarme, no quiero morir, quiero verte una y otra vez, siempre, Iruka…_

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

El viento helado sopla, feroz, haciendo temblar las ventanas. Mal presagio. Las clases fueron canceladas por la tormenta, así que Iruka no tiene otra cosa que hacer más que estar en casa y esperar. Odia esperar.

_Donde estás, Kakashi…_

Busca un casete en el cajón superior del armario, lo encuentra. Es la canción favorita de Kakashi, la que tatarea con alegría cada vez que toma una ducha o se siente tranquilo, feliz. La música empieza a sonar, llenando sus sentidos, y entonces, un rayo corta la energía eléctrica. Iruka tiene otro mal presentimiento, pero no quiere pensar en eso, no ahora. Suavemente, empieza a cantar.

_Todo el Universo, somos tú y yo…_

_¿Dónde estás, Kakashi?_

Otra vez el ruido de las ventanas, y la sensación extraña que contrae su estómago.

_¿Dónde estás?_

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

Kakashi corre a su encuentro. Iruka lo espera.  
Iruka sale de misión, Kakashi se queda.

Están preparados para lo peor, para recibir aquella noticia, la noticia, la que jamás quisieran escuchar. Ninguno sabe cuándo o si pasará, pero cada encuentro, reencuentro, es una fiesta y un milagro hecho realidad.

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

_Por favor, Kami, permíteme verlo una vez más._

**_31 Fuertísimo. Me hizo llorar._**

- ¡Demonios!  
- ¿Qué pasó?  
- ¡Me quemé con la sartén!  
- ¡Y por eso tanto escándalo!

- Oye, me parece que… ¡No! ¿Sí? ¡Estás llorando! ¡Jajajajaja!  
- Déjame en paz, insensible.  
- A ver, a ver… Pobechito Ruka-ru, se quemó... Déjame soplar… Sana, sana, colita de rana…  
- ¡Déjame en paz, no te burles, Kakashi!  
- Ya, ya… Ve a ponerte algo de crema, yo prepararé la cena. Pero a ti te tocará mañana, no lo olvides.  
- Bien. Idiota.  
- Lo dice el que se quemó con la sartén. Tsk. ¡Qué tales reflejos, Iruka!  
- Te odio.  
- Gracias, _amor_.

(rato después)

- ¡Ouch!  
- ¿Qué pasó?  
- Nada… Nada.  
- Kakashi, déjame ver… ¿Qué pasó?  
- ¡Nada!  
- Trae acá… Oh… ¿Te… Te quemaste con la sartén? ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!  
- ¡No me molestes!  
- Lo siento, Kakashi, es que… Espera, ¿estás llorando?

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡_Qué tales reflejos, Kakashi_!  
- Te odio.  
- Espera, déjame ayudarte. ¡Mala sartén! ¡Mala! ¡Tome, tome y tome! Ya está, no te preocupes, la malvada sartén no volverá herirte, ¿ahora te sientes mejor?

- …  
- ¿Sabes si Ichiraku tiene servicio a domicilio?  
- Traeré el teléfono. Y las vendas.  
- ¿Ya dije que te odio?  
- De nada,_ amor_.

_**241 Yo sé, yo sé, pero te juro que eso es lo que decían de ti.**_

Las palabras salieron de su boca sin pensarlo mucho, no era la primera vez que pasaba. Desde pequeño ha sido siempre directo, impulsivo con lo que siente, expresivo a más no poder. Con él no existen las dos caras. Eso no lo sorprendía. Había luchado en contra de esa parte de su carácter para ser un buen ninja, el propio Sandaime-sama le había aconsejado y guiado. Pero aún quedaba el problema de llevar los sentimientos a flor de piel. Ya no pasaba seguido… pero Kakashi tenía la habilidad de enojarlo como nadie más.

Las palabras salieron de su boca sin pensarlo mucho, era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado. Siempre portaba una actitud fría, despreocupada, era parte esencial de su personalidad. Lo hacía ser él. Máscara tras máscara. Pero entonces algo pasó, Iruka pasó, quien lo hace sentir, lo lleva a límites que no pensó alcanzar, como nadie antes... No sorprende que eso también se aplique al enojo. Iruka tiene la habilidad de sacar lo mejor y lo peor de él.

Las palabras pueden herir. Y acaba de acusar a Kakashi de cosas que no son verdad. "Irresponsable", "mentiroso", se confundieron en un vaivén de insultos y recriminaciones. "Dijiste que ibas de misión, qué hacías con NN allí…", "nunca cambiarás", "por una vez, di la verdad", "no quiero verte más"… Iruka no tiene razón alguna para decirle eso, pero ha sido un día difícil y no sabe cómo empezó la pelea ni cómo pararla, y sigue y sigue hablando, directo y sin rodeos, ya sin tener la menor idea de lo que está diciendo, sólo que se siente bien liberarse así ante Kakashi, herirlo por preocuparlo en vano, por desaparecer, por todo y, a la vez, se siente mal saber que está construyendo un abismo entre los dos.

Las palabras pueden herir. Kakashi las usa todo el tiempo, las conoce, domina sus trucos. Ironía, sarcasmo. Él juega con ellas para evitar enfrentar la verdad, para esconderse. Piensa rápido y encuentra armas para su ataque, su estrategia. Luego, las suelta con precisión, en el momento indicado, porque sabe que herirán profundo a su contrincante y le darán tiempo para escapar. "Simple chuunin", "qué estaba pensando al meterme contigo…", "te crees perfecto", "me tienes cansado"… Nada de lo que dice es verdad, Kakashi no tiene derecho, pero ha sido un día difícil y no sabe cómo empezó la pelea ni cómo pararla, sólo que quiere ganar, aunque en el fondo conoce bien que hay cosas que son difíciles de perdonar y que, otra vez, algo dijo que fue demasiado, demasiado cruel, pues Iruka se detuvo de pronto, con fuego en los ojos y pronunció despacio un "no quiero verte más".

Parece que la casa va a explotar.

Las palabras pueden ser falsas, lo que repite la gente. Esa tarde es silenciosa, la noche es peor. Iruka se encierra en la habitación de huéspedes, Kakashi en la que ellos comparten, o compartían (los verbos en presente, pasado y futuro son inciertos cada vez que discuten), y no se hablan más. Es estúpido, porque los dos saben, los dos conocen y confían, que no piensan ni sienten nada de lo que dijeron, que estar enojados es inútil, que son rumores, mentiras… _Yo sé, yo sé, pero te juro que eso es lo que decían de ti._

_**151 Se besaron, entraron al cuarto y terminaron haciendo el amor.**_

- Algunas veces me desesperas tanto…  
- Lo siento, lo siento mucho…  
- Lo siento, jamás quise… Kakashi… ¡_Kakashi_!  
- Kami, Iruka… _Iruka_…

Caderas, sudor… Una danza que se repite desde la antigüedad. El baile de los amantes.

_Nunca, nunca me dejes… Nunca digas que no me quieres ver…_

Las ropas son un estorbo, algo inútil. Ellos apuntan al contacto de la piel, pura y sencilla. Las cicatrices se descubren debajo de la tela, sus dedos las trazan con adoración. Sus labios se encuentran con fervor.

_Nunca, nunca te vayas… No me digas que te arrepientes de estar conmigo…_

Jamás habían querido tanto a alguien, eso los aterra, los llena de pavor y les da felicidad al mismo tiempo. Les da algo a lo que aferrarse. Entonces, ¿por qué se empeñan en hacerse la vida imposible, a veces? ¿Por qué pelear? ¿Por qué?

Amor, odio, infinitas dulces mentiras, innumerables amargas verdades, alegría, tristeza, felicidad, pasión, desencanto, enojo, risas… Entre ellos las cosas no son completamente un paraíso o completamente un infierno.

Era perfecto porque no era perfecto. No era perfecto porque era real. El amor entre ellos era real y la única verdad irrefutable que conocían.

_**181 Yo jamás dejaría que me amarren – dijo ella -. Me sentiría una esclava, un objeto sexual.**_

- Yo jamás dejaría que me amarren – dijo Kurenai -. Me sentiría una esclava, un objeto sexual.  
- No sabes de lo que te pierdes – respondió Genma, robando un poco de pop-corn del tazón que Anko sostenía entre las manos. Era noche de películas y amigos en la casa Umino-Hatake, Hatake-Umino. Una escena especial en la comedia que estaban observando trajo a la mesa la particular conversación.  
- Ya dije, me sentiría una esclava, un objeto sexual.  
- Ya sabes, Asuma-san, nunca se lo menciones o amanecerás sin las_ joyas de la familia_. Y te aseguro que las extrañarás.  
- Pero Kurenai no haría eso. _Ella las extrañaría más_…

Risas.

- Dinos, Iruka, ¿dejarías que te amarren?  
- ¿Eh?  
- Deja en paz a Iruka, Genma.  
- Vamos, Kakashi, no seas aguafiestas… Contesta, Iruka.  
- ¡Shhhhh, Genma! No me dejas escuchar la peli.  
- Apuesto que encontraré algo por aquí, sogas o cosas así -, insistió Genma, agachándose para ver debajo del mueble – nada… Mmm… Veamos en el cuarto… ¡Qué demonios, Anko!  
- ¡Te dije que te callaras, Genma! ¡Quiero escuchar la película!  
- ¡Maldición, no tenías que vaciarme el tazón de pop-corn en la cabeza! ¡La sal arruinará mi cabello!  
- ¡CÁLLENSE LOS DOS, O SE LARGAN!  
- ¡ÉSTA NO ES TU CASA, RAIDO!  
- Ahí vamos de nuevo…  
- Mis fieles amigos, respeten por favor la noble residencia de mi Noble Rival y su Dulce Iruka, debemos…  
- ¡CÁLLATE, GAI!

Iruka y Kakashi compartieron miradas cómplices, sonrisas divertidas. Después de todo, tenían mucho por lo que estar agradecidos… Porque unos amigos así de especiales, por no decir locos, sólo se encuentran cada cien años.

Y porque Genma no llegó a fijarse en el cuarto, ya que probablemente hubiera encontrado el par de esposas de felpa rosada con la que habían estado _jugando_ esa misma tarde.

_**71 Maricucha y Joaquín se abrazaron de nuevo.**_

Los primeros días de clases siempre eran especiales para Iruka. Conocía a sus nuevos alumnos, sacaba al ojo desde el primer momento a los sabelotodo, los traviesos incorregibles, los no-mato-ni-una-mosca (cuando me estás mirando), los tímidos... Los veía llegar con sus familias, pequeños, inocentes, genuinamente sorprendidos con todo lo nuevo que el mundo les ofrecía, e irse con sus padres quienes los esperaban a la salida.

Esa parte era la más especial. _Las familias_.

Luego, acostado en su cama, con las luces apagadas, pensaría y pensaría, recordaría… Éste era su día más difícil del año. Tapándose la cara con las sábanas, abrazándose a sí mismo, no permitía que nadie lo viera. Después de todo, la primera lección que había impartido esa misma mañana era "shinobi no debe llorar".

Y entonces, al quedarse dormido, en el mundo de los sueños veía a su padre, a su madre, que lo recogían de la academia y le preguntaban que tal le fue. Su madre, aroma a jazmín y lavanda en los cabellos, rozaba su nariz, lo abrazaba y susurraba siempre lo mismo en su oreja… "Kakashi, Naruto, tus niños, tus amigos, te esperan, Iruka, _tú sabes que_…"

Iruka despertaba sonriendo, orgulloso de las nuevas lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, tocándolas con las puntas de sus dedos.

Allí estaba la lección que su madre le había enseñado, y la segunda lección con la que había instruido a sus alumnos, la de mayor importancia.

"_Shinobi no debe llorar_", es cierto, pero "… _está bien llorar si es de felicidad_".

_**341 Joaquín sintió que su padre seguía furioso con él.**_

Kakashi iba a visitar a los que ya no estaban más todas las mañanas, aunque eso le haya acarreado una reputación de impuntual y de ser dueño de las más absurdas excusas. Él quería pagar sus culpas, pero no creía que la vida le alcanzaría para tal tarea.

Obito, Rin, Hayate… La lista era larga y cada día parecía haber un nombre más.

_Padre. Quiero que estés orgulloso. Quiero que sepas que protejo a los que amo, que daría mi vida por ellos. Al fin entendí que es lo más importante, por sobre toda misión. Espero estar a tu altura, algún día._

Kakashi sentía que su padre aún estaba furioso con él, por no haber entendido cuando debía, por haberse enojado, por haberse avergonzado de él, de su apellido, de llevar su rostro. La máscara había sido por eso, después de todo. Ahora sólo la usaba porque era parte de sí...

¿Estaría su padre enojado por lo de Iruka? No lo creía, y aunque así fuera, eso sería lo único a lo que no renunciaría por nada, ni siquiera por la memoria del Colmillo Blanco de Konoha.

Una suave brisa acaricia sus cabellos, su mejilla. Kakashi sacude la cabeza y se retira a descansar, lo necesita, porque le ha parecido oír algo que definitivamente _no pudo_ haber oído.

"_Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo. Has aprendido bien_".

Puede que su padre no esté tan enojado con él después de todo.

_**191 Un empleado del hotel le dijo que sólo tenía disponible la habitación doble que ella había reservado, y le sugirió poner una cama adicional para Joaquín.**_

- ¿Cómo que no hay habitaciones? ¡Yo reservé una doble!  
- Sí, señorita Haruno, pero es temporada alta – respondió el encargado, casi temblando de miedo -.Tenemos la doble que usted reservó, pero no más. Si desea podemos añadir una cama adicional.  
- Bueno, bueno, lo que sea, queremos descansar.

Había sido un viaje largo, en una misión diplomática, nada peligroso. Casi unas vacaciones. Claro, de no ser por la caminata de los quinientos kilómetros, el polvo en su cabello ahora marrón, la falta de agua, el acampar, los insectos y el calor insoportable. Ahora tendría que compartir cuarto con Iruka y el colado de Kakashi, quien al estar de vacaciones se había auto-invitado.

_Maldición._

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

_Doble maldición._

No hay nada más horrible que compartir cuarto con hombres, piensa Sakura. Tenía que cuidarse de dormir como una perfecta lady, cuando lo que más le hubiera gustado habría sido desparramarse como le diera la gana sobre la cama.

Quiero ir al baño. Triple maldición. _Espero que este par de… ejem… hayan limpiado la ducha después de usarla_.

Zombi camina hacia el baño, enojada sale de allí. ¡_El piso está mojado, y eso que les advertí que…_! Dispuesta a destrozar cráneos, se dirige hacia la cama más próxima, y sólo entonces, se percata que la litera adicional está vacía y perfectamente tendida. Nunca fue usada. Kakashi-sensei e Iruka-sensei comparten, sonrientes, una sola plaza de colchón. Abrazados, la cabeza morena sobre el pecho del peliplateado. El rostro enmascarado reposando sobre los cabellos morenos. Soñando quién sabe qué y evidentemente felices.

_Aw... Pensándolo mejor, los asesinaré mañana._

Los observa un rato más y, con una docena de clics, se asegura de jamás olvidar la escena. Además, Ino-chan y las demás venderán su alma por una copia de las fotos, eso lo puede apostar.

Dos en uno. Paraíso para una_ fan girl_ y la prueba de que el verdadero amor sí existe en el mundo.

_**201 No – dijo ella -. Toca la puerta y te abre el guachimán.**_

Anko le dio la nueva dirección de Iruka, pero su comportamiento fue bastante extraño. Bueno, más de lo normal.

_- ¿Iruka vive solo?  
- No. Si tocas la puerta, te abre el guachimán.  
- ¿Eh?  
- Ya verás._

Y aquí estaba, la dirección, la puerta. Sería perfecto ver a Iruka después de tanto tiempo, pensó. Alzo la mano para tocar y…

- ¿Qué quieres?  
- Eer, disculpa, ¿aquí vive Iruka?  
- Sí. ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?

Ese hombre con el parche en el ojo era terrorífico.

- Verás, nosotros estudiamos juntos en la escuela antes de que lo cambiaran a la Academia Ninja, luego yo me mudé, pero he regresado y quería visitarlo.  
- ¿Para qué?  
- Para saludarlo.  
- ¿Por qué?

Y se ponía más terrorífico cada segundo.

- Porque… ¿Somos amigos?  
- ¿Ah, sí? Pues yo soy su NOVIO. N-O-V-I-O.  
- Ah… Gusto en conocerte…  
- Pues no puedo decir lo mismo. ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Qué quieres con Iruka? ¿Estás planeando intentar algo con él? ¿Por eso regresaste? ¿Sabes que puedo destrozarte en mil pedazos en menos de tres segundos? ¿Qué-?  
- ¡KAKASHI HATAKE! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES?

Muchas disculpas, explicaciones, ataques de histeria, "yo sólo quería ver a mi antiguo amigo" y más disculpas después, el recién llegado entendió algunas cosas:

1. Iruka tenía novio.  
2. El hombre _terrorífico_ era dicho novio.  
3. El hombre _terrorífico_ era más _terrorífico_ de lo que parecía.  
4. Pero Iruka no se quedaba atrás. Él era _espeluznante_ cuando se enojaba.  
5. Iruka y Kakashi estaban completamente locos. Y siempre, _siempre_, hay un roto para un descosido.

_**351 Cuando comenzó la película, Vilca aplaudió y gritó "yes, Rocky, yes", y Joaquín se sintió un poco avergonzado.**_

- Kakashi, ¡me estás haciendo pasar vergüenza! ¡Siéntate como una persona normal o me largo y te quedas solo con tu mugre película!  
- Pero Iruka, entiende, es el estreno mundial de "Icha-Icha: Retorno al Paraíso", ¡no me puedo calmar!  
- Gran cosa… ¿Para eso tenías que ponerte la camiseta, la gorra y la bincha promocionales?  
- Y los calzoncillos, no lo olvides.  
- No quiero ni imaginarlo…  
- Al menos yo no tengo un póster de esa cosa aburrida… ¿Cómo se llama? ¡Hospital Ninja!  
- ¡Al menos las cosas que yo miro tienen diálogos!  
- ¡Me duermo en tus diálogos!  
- Pues yo no podría dormir en los tuyos… ¡Todo lo que hacen es gritar muy fuerte _AH, AH, AH, AH_!  
- ¡Oh, _yes_, Iruka, _yes, más_!  
- ¡KA- KAKASHI!

Todos en el cine voltearon a verlos, algunos riéndose, otros escandalizados. Iruka decidió que era un buen momento para ser tragado por la tierra. Mejor por entero.

- ¿Qué pasa, Iruka? Yo pensé que querías interpretar "Icha-Icha…"

Esto significaba guerra. _Espera a que veas lo que haré con tu adorada colección de libros, Kakashi… Sólo espera._

_**251 Gonzalo compró una rosa roja y se la dio a Rocío.**_

Eran una pareja de jóvenes civiles. Iruka los encontró camino a casa. No podían tener más de 15 ó 16 años. El chico entró a la florería de los Yamanaka, compró una rosa roja y se la dio a ella, quien en agradecimiento le regaló un beso de campeonato.

Dulce.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Iruka entró en la florería y compró una flor igual. Kakashi no le regalaría un beso así, al contrario, pero por ver su cara de shock, sorpresa y embarazo valía la pena. A veces, el pequeño diablillo viviendo en el interior de Iruka salía a la superficie y reclamaba algo de acción.

Al abrir la puerta dos rosas rojas se encontraron, sostenidas por una mano blanca y otra más morena.

- Déjame adivinar, ¿florería Yamanaka?  
- Ajá. ¿Dos adolescentes y un beso en el parque?  
- Ajá. ¿Querías sacarme de cuadro con un detalle romanticón-quinceañero-adolescente?  
- Ajá. ¿Tú también?  
- Que puedo decirte. Mentes geniales piensan igual.

Empezaron a reír, desde el fondo de sus corazones, como no lo habían hecho desde… desde esa misma mañana. Sobra decir que sí hubo beso, y mucho más.

Ninguno sospechaba que esa seria la última vez que reirían juntos en mucho tiempo.

_**301 Estaban de regreso en el departamento.**_

¿Cuánto había pasado? Días, semanas, meses… Habían perdido la cuenta.

Los dos salieron de misión, una misma mañana, hacia lugares diferentes pero igual de peligrosos. No sabían nada el uno del otro. Sólo les quedaba esperar, rogar, anhelar, que estuvieran bien, vivos, a salvo de todo y de todos.

Estaba prohibido escribirse, buscarse, verse. Ahora no eran Iruka o Kakashi. Eran shinobi de Konoha y como tales, se debían a su pueblo. En las noches, miraban al cielo, las estrellas, e imaginaban que el otro estaba viendo lo mismo y que de alguna manera estaban conectados bajo el mismo firmamento.

_Misión, misión… Que estés bien, que estés bien… Misión, misión…_

Mucha sangre después, Kakashi regresó a la aldea. Éxito.

Pero Iruka aún no estaba allí. Y como el departamento que compartían estaba lleno de recuerdos de lo que de repente no volvería a ser, Kakashi tampoco quizo quedarse. Esperó y esperó, viviendo en su antigua "casa de soltero", la que ya no era su hogar... Hogar es donde está Iruka. Donde pueden estar juntos.

Entonces, un día, un toque en la puerta lo sorprende. Una mano coge la suya y lo lleva, siguiendo un camino que vagamente recuerda su mente, pero que lleva tatuado en el alma.

La puerta se abre, el olor a polvo invade su sensible nariz. Como por arte de magia, la tristeza, la soledad, se borran… Ahora reconoce.

- ¿Iruka? – más delgado, ojeroso, pero Iruka.  
- ¿Kakashi? – ojos de nuevo tristes, vacíos, pero Kakashi.  
- Bienvenido a casa, Iruka.  
- Estamos en casa, Kakashi.

Al fin, están en su hogar.

_**271 Echados en la cama, Juan Ignacio y Joaquín rezaron un Padrenuestro en voz alta.**_

Sacuden los muebles lo mejor que pueden, pero no es mucho. Están agotados, física y mentalmente, pero ha sido demasiado tiempo fuera de casa y no piensan pasar un segundo más lejos de ella, a pesar del olor a guardado, a viejo y a meses que invade el ambiente. Caen rendidos sobre la cama. Abrazados, el polvo acumulado en las almohadas, que olvidaron limpiar, los hace estornudar una y otra vez, sin parar, hasta que los estornudos se convierten en risas y ya no saben si las lágrimas en sus ojos son por la alergia o por felicidad.

- Estaba esperándote, Iruka… Sí que te gusta crear tensión, ¿no?  
- Me moría por regresar a casa, Kakashi. A veces temía que…  
- Shhhh… No recuerdes eso… Ya no.  
- Pero, Kakashi… Al menos hubieras limpiado un poco, ¡esto está hecho un desastre!  
- ¿Y por qué crees que te estaba esperando? ¿Por tu linda cara?  
- ¡Baka!  
- Te extrañé, Iruka.  
- Yo también, yo también, más de lo que te puedes imaginar…

No necesitan nada más que un abrazo en esos momentos. De pronto, Kakashi coge las manos de Iruka y las une con las suyas, ha surgido en él una fuerza única, empieza a orar... Por _Naruto_, que entrena para traer de regreso a su mejor amigo, que quiere ser Hokage y trata de solucionar al mundo; por _Sasuke_, que sólo piensa en venganza, para que recuerde que tiene amigos que lo esperan con ansias y lo perdonarán; por _Sakura _y su entrega y esfuerzo para ser la mejor médico ninja, por _Anko_, _Hinata_, _Shino_, _Kiba_, _Kurenai_, _Asuma_, _Lee_, _Gai_, _Tsunade-sama_, _Shizune_, _Jiraiya_, por todos… Por los que ya no están, por ellos mismos… Iruka reza con él. Lo hacen en voz alta.

Kakashi nunca ha sido un hombre de gran fe, mente de genio, lógica y todo eso siempre sus grandes impedimentos. Iruka siempre ha creído, aunque existieron momentos duros en su vida en los que le ganaba la duda. Pero ahora, en la compañía del otro, ambos piensan…

_¿Cómo no podría existir Dios, si aquí a mi lado tengo un ángel?  
Si me ha enviado un ángel para que estemos juntos, para siempre._

Hasta que la muerte los separe.

No.

Hasta que más allá de la muerte, nada los pueda separar.

- fin -

* * *

Espero les haya gustado. XD

Ah, la canción "favorita de Kakashi" es Universo, por Libido.

Comentarios son como regalos de cumpleaños. Me encantaría que me dijeran cual drabble fue su favorito. XD

Ya llega mi primer PWP! kukuku

Que estén bien! Kisses! Gracias por todo!

Hina

PD: La historia anterior... "Proud of being...". La revisé y mejoré un poco (tenía muchos errores de tipeo).


	15. V: Palabra de ANBU

Hola!

Después de cumplir un año más de vida, llega el quinto reto.

**Reto: kakashixiruka. iruka ANBU cazador o ANBU especial. ****Kakashi reta a iruka por una cita. **

imagina a Iruka ANBU

muere por pérdida masiva de sangre

Sobre el fic, utilicé la canción _Enamórate de mí _de_ Camilo Sesto_. Culpo a la mañana entera que pasé con mi madre y mi tía jugando al karaoke. XD Si no la han escuchada nunca, _youtubeenla_... Les encantará (al menos a mí me fascina)!! sobretodo si imaginan a Kakashi haciendo lo que hace en el fic

Y en otras notas, las máscaras de ANBU sólo hacen referencia a animales del zodiaco chino (según he leído en la guía de Naruto), por lo que _Lince_ y _Lobo_ no existen… Pero me pareció que iban muy bien con nuestros chicos.

Espero les guste la historia.

--

Disclaimer: Naruto y toda su manchita de Konoha-citizens (y otras aldeas) no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto-sama… ubuu

--

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto y toda su manchita de Konoha-citizens (y otras aldeas) no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto-sama… -ubuu-

* * *

**Palabra de ANBU**

(_Underneath the Underneath_ -- para _**Hikari**_!)

Humor. Romance. 2912 palabras

_Tum. Tum. Tum.  
_

El incesante golpe de los papelitos sobre su espalda.

_Tum. Tum. Tum._

Intenta mantener la calma, _tiene que_, después de todo, es el primer día. No quisiera dar una mala impresión y, por su experiencia como maestro, _sabe_ que si reacciona o se mueve, o ataca al desgraciado causante de toda esta tortura como se muere por hacerlo... Bueno, pues no sería un antecedente favorable para un ANBU en entrenamiento.

Aún así…

_Tum. Tum. Tum._

Va a matar al bastardo. Sí. A la salida. Mientras esté durmiendo, lo que sea. Pero quedará bien, _bien muerto_. Porque sabe con exactitud _quién es_, por la dirección que siguen los tiros, por la disimulada fuerza puesta en ellos (sin ánimo de hacer daño y al mismo tiempo, sin ser demasiado débiles como para que pasen desapercibidos)...

Y porque el idiota ha estado haciendo lo mismo desde el inicio de la clase, sin parar. Cada papelito tiene escrito su nombre.

_Tum. Tum. Tum._

Ya no puede más.

- ¡HA-!  
- Hatake Kakashi, al frente. Ahora.

Bien hecho, al fin Ibiki-sensei se dio cuenta y...

- Umino Iruka, usted también.

_¡Pero qué…!_

- Pero, Ibiki-san, ¡yo no he hecho nada!  
- Silencio, Umino-san. Hatake, quiero que repita desde el principio y sin dudas los 7 Códigos Nuevos sobre Alianzas Políticas que hemos estado estudiando desde que empezó la lección..  
- Maa, verá, Ibiki-san – dice con el mayor descaro – yo estaba prestando atención a las _tan entretenidas_ lecciones de política, pero de pronto, un delfín mágico apareció ante mi vista y entonces…  
- No es cierto, Ibiki-san, Hatake ha estado lanzándome estúpidas bolas de papel desde que...  
- Maa, Iruka-san, yo sólo estaba siendo amistoso...  
- ¡Suficiente! Como veo que tienen todas las ganas de actuar como niñitos de escuela, eso serán. Los dos, a la pizarra. Tienen diez minutos para que escriban mil veces "No volveré a desatender la clase".  
- ¡Pero yo no he hecho nada!  
- He dicho los dos. Y agradezcan que hoy amanecí de buen humor.  
- Pero yo…  
- ¡AHORA!  
- Hai, Ibiki-sensei – responden al unísono.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_ En la escuela _siempre_ tiene un alumno problemático, y ahora que finalmente se animó a formar parte del escuadrón ANBU, se encuentra con un compañero más que problemático. ¿Será karma? ¿O es que Kami lo odia demasiado?

Y ese rostro cubierto con una máscara negra, con el ojito arqueado de felicidad y una obvia sonrisa pícara no ayudan para nada. El ninja de los mil jutsu lo mira y saluda con la mano, feliz, como si todo esto fuera una gran gracia. Ya le habían dicho a Iruka que los ANBU en general estaban locos, sí. Pero no se imaginaba _tanto_.

Risas burlonas inundan la habitación. Ibiki-san, interrumpiendo el resto de la lección, suspira con pesadez.

En la pizarra, las lindas y muy nítidas figuras de un delfín y un espantapájaros resaltan enmarcadas por un corazón gigante, producto de las manos del peliplateado.

Demasiado para un primer día. Demasiado.

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

_Las rosas son rojas,  
Uno de mis ojos, también.  
Tus cabellos tienen el color del chocolate puro,  
Y yo quiero darte __censurado__ y hacerte __censurado__ por el __censurado_

_Con amor, Kakashi_, cerraba la nota que había sido dejada sin la menor sutileza sobre sus pertenencias... Y sobre un enormemente escandaloso ramo de flores. Como para que todo el mundo (incluyendo Ibiki-sensei, quien se encontraba dándose la cabeza de golpes contra la puerta en ese momento) pudiera leerla.

La carita feliz del ninja copia se asomaba por allí, probablemente orgulloso de su hazaña. Todo el mundo quiere conocer ese rostro enigmático. Umino Iruka sólo quiere golpearlo. ¿_Es eso pedir demasiado_?

No, de verdad. A veces detestaba a Kakashi.

- ¿Te gustó mi regalo, Iruka-kun? No sabía si preferías las rosas blancas o las rojas, así que te compré de todos los colores... ¡Y eso que no has visto las que dejé en tu casa!

Corrección. _Muchas_ veces.

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

El top negro se ajusta a su cuerpo, dibujando cada uno de sus músculos. La armadura blanca, la katana en su espalda, los protectores en los antebrazos, la máscara nívea… Todo le da una sensación extraña de poder. _Lince_, es su nombre ahora, por su piel oscura, sus ojos expresivos, su inteligencia y su agilidad. _Por tu belleza_, dijo _ése_, causando un estallido de risas entre los demás miembros del equipo el primer día que le habían entregado su personalidad clave.

Ignorar a Hatake Kakashi se ha convertido en el objetivo diario de Iruka. Y hablando del rey de Roma…

Un kunai vuela con velocidad, siendo sujetado entre dos dedos delgados antes de que golpee su blanco.

- Qué dulce recibimiento, _Lince_. No esperaba menos de ti.  
- ¿Qué haces aquí, _Lobo_? Se supone que es una prueba individual.  
- Quería verte.  
- ¿No te cansas de fastidiarme la vida?  
- Bueno, admito que en realidad quería ver lo bien que esos pantalones se ajustan a tus…

Esta vez atrapó el kunai con la mano izquierda.

- Quiero decir, lo lindo que combinan con tus ojos...  
- ¿Puedes ver mis ojos debajo de la máscara? _Wow_, sí que el Sharingan debe ser potente.  
- Vamos, Iruka…  
- Decidí aceptar la invitación para formar parte de ANBU porque es algo que quiero y necesito hacer por mi pueblo, no para ver tu cara cada cinco segundos. Estoy aquí en serio, _Lobo_, no para tus juegos.  
- Lo sé. Por eso pedí reingresar a ANBU cuando me enteré.  
- No necesito tu protección, y si consideras que no soy capaz de cuidarme solo…  
- ¡No es eso! Sé bien que estás más que preparado para estar aquí. Lo que sucede es que… quiero estar contigo… – respondió con la mano en el cuello en evidente vergüenza - ¿Es penoso de mi parte que haya reingresado a ANBU sólo para estar contigo, Iruka?  
- No… no digas tonterías.

Se quedaron solos y en silencio por lo que pareció una eternidad, hasta que el sonido de un silbato se filtró en el ambiente, anunciando la segunda parte de la tarea. Iruka desapareció en la noche, seguido de cerca por Kakashi.

_¿Es penoso de mi parte que haya reingresado a ANBU sólo para estar contigo?_

Fue la luz de la luna la que produjo sobre Kakashi ese efecto de irresistible encanto que arrebató el aliento del moreno por unos instantes. O al menos eso se dijo Iruka a sí mismo.

Lo que no tenía como justificar era el sonrojo sobre sus mejillas.

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

- _Escucha mi razón y ábrete al amor, enamórate de mí_… _Y deja que yo sea todo para ti, enamórate de mí…_  
- ¡Cállate, Kakashi! ¡Déjame en paz! ¿Qué quieres de mí?  
- Ah, pues, Iruka-san… _Quiero ser ladrón de tu corazón, enamórate de mí_…  
- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Es por que siempre te mandaba a rehacer tus informes, verdad? ¿Es por eso?  
- Es porque… _Estoy enamorado como un loco de ti, enamórate de mí_…

Kakashi siguió cantando, Iruka siguió tratando de estrangularlo.

Ibiki-san hace ya mucho tiempo se había rendido. Presentar su carta de renuncia era en vano. El asunto Hatake/Umino no era motivo lo suficiente fuerte para abandonar el cargo, menos bajo concepto de "amenazas para el equilibrio mental", le decía siempre Tsunade-sama.

- _Síiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, enamórate de mí_...

Claro, como no es ella la que debe soportarlos.

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

_Lince_ se quedaba en los campos de entrenamiento. _Iruka_ regresaba a casa, cansado, emocionado y dispuesto a revisar una tonelada de trabajos de la Academia y demás papeleo de la Oficina de Misiones.

Un hombre así _mínimo_ ya debería ser Hokage.

Sus instintos se dispararon al sentir el roce cortante del viento en su frente. Un ataque sorpresa. Alguien lo había estado esperando en su propia casa.

Tres kunai lanzados fueron interceptados por los del desconocido enemigo. Y después, el moreno se arrojó directo hacia el otro, lleno de adrenalina y decisión. Dos protectores metálicos chocaron cuando sus puños se encontraron en la oscuridad.

- Hatake, otra vez…  
- Iruka-kun, ¿cómo adivinas que se trata de mí?  
- No necesito verte para saber que eres tú, puedo _sentirte_.  
- Me halagas. No pensé que había marcado tanto tu vida…  
- ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi casa a estas horas y sin mi permiso?  
- Una sola palabra, Iruka-kun: _Desafío_.

Ni un instante de la conversación dejaron de sostener la mirada el uno al otro, mientras aplicaban toda la fuerza posible para vencer la resistencia de su contrincante. Iruka se animó a mover sus piernas para que el peliplateado perdiera el equilibrio y ganar espacio entre los dos. Se mantuvieron parados a un par de metros de distancia, en posición de ataque, por si acaso…

- ¿Desafío?  
- He tratado todo lo posible contigo. He sido amable, directo, dulce, todo. No me dejas otra opción más que el desafío.  
- Todo lo que has hecho para avergonzarme en uno de los momentos más importantes de mi vida difícilmente cuentan como una forma de cortejo, según mi forma de verlo.  
- Admito que me he pasado unas veces, Iruka-san. Pero no puedo evitarlo, yo no soy bueno al decir las cosas de frente como tú. No es mi estilo.  
- Ya veo. Por eso pensaste que actuar como un niño de 8 años era mejor. Por favor, Kakashi-san, tengo alumnos de primer año mucho más maduros que tú.  
- Puede ser, pero no negarás que actuar como un niño frente a un maestro es buena estrategia. Pensé que tendrías un punto débil por el carácter infantil y las bromas de academia. Tu pasado te condena, ¿no?  
- Deja de burlarte de mí.  
- No bromeo cuando digo que me gustas de verdad.

Iruka no atinó a responder nada.

- Te pido una nueva oportunidad. Por eso te desafío, al estilo ANBU. Una carrera en el Bosque Prohibido. Quién llegue primero al punto designado, recupere la máscara del otro y regrese a la partida, es el ganador.  
- ¿Qué ganaría yo con esto?  
- Si tú ganas, te dejo en paz... Si pierdes, tienes que salir conmigo. Hablo de una cita de verdad.  
- O sea, si tú ganas, debo salir contigo. Y si yo gano, no te acercarás a mí de nuevo. Nunca más. ¿Me das tu palabra?  
- Palabra de ANBU. Si ganas, desaparezco de tu vida. Pero debes saber que _no_ pienso perder.  
- Hecho. Sólo porque nunca huyo de los retos y porque de verdad estoy cansado de ti.  
- Hecho. Ya verás que te gustará el lugar a donde te llevaré en nuestra cita.  
- Eso quisieras.  
- Y _tú_ también lo quieres así, no puedes negarlo.

Iruka se encontró frente a una cortina de humo blanco y el fantasma de esas últimas palabras antes de que pudiera contestar a su provocación.

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

Realmente, era importante para él. De no ser así, no pondría todo su esfuerzo en un estúpido desafío. Por Kami, era tonto… Sólo un entretenimiento entre cada misión, un juego para los nuevos ANBU, una competencia entre _Lince_ y _Lobo_ que no debería significar más que eso... La posibilidad de fastidiar al otro de manera definitiva... Pero allí estaba Kakashi, _Lobo_, corriendo a lo máximo que podían sus piernas, respetando el tratado de no inmiscuirse en su camino (suficientes eran los peligros y las trampas del Bosque Prohibido como para que tuvieran la necesidad de obstaculizarse entre ellos), peleando, usando el Sharingan y… _nervioso_… Tan nervioso que hasta trastabillaba de rato en rato, cada vez que su cuerpo topaba alguna de las ramas de la tupida vegetación.

Kami, debe ser _realmente importante_ para él.

Pero no hay tiempo para pensar en eso, descubre Iruka cuando un shuriken casi le abre un tercer ojo en la frente. Kakashi puede vérselas solo y, además, se merece todo por cada instante de vergüenza que le ha hecho pasar.

Iruka va a la delantera. Se acerca a la zona donde se encuentran las máscaras de todos los miembros del equipo. K_akashi, si lo intentas tan fuerte, tu nivel de chackra siempre activará el mayor número de trampas. ¿No puedes pensarlo? Sólo tómalo con calma. Entiéndelo…_

_¿Pero qué demonios? ¡Yo NO quiero que ÉL gane!_

_Lince_ se aproxima a la mesa de los tesoros, escasamente un par de raspones sobre su piel y huellas de barro en sus pantalones.

Gallo. Dragón. Perro. Mono. Lobo. Ah, _la máscara de Lobo_. Ésa es. Allí está su pasaporte a la libertad. Blanca, lisa, con dos pequeñas orejas adelante y los dibujos de los colmillos a cada lado de la boca negra. Estira su mano para tomar el preciado objeto…

El rostro lleno de travesura, anhelo y esperanzas de Kakashi se dibuja en su mente, sin que lo pueda controlar.

_¿Es penoso de mi parte que haya reingresado a ANBU sólo para estar contigo?_

Un ruido cercano le indica que su contendiente finalmente ha llegado y que pronto estará pisándole los talones. El tiempo se acaba. Sólo entonces, enfrentado a la decisión, Iruka toma la máscara y escapa a toda velocidad.

En el camino, maldice una y otra vez ser una persona tan considerada con los demás.

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

Lince llega primero y entrega la máscara al juez ante la algarabía de sus compañeros de equipo. Lobo aparece medio minuto después con su respectivo y preciado trofeo. Aunque de poco le servía ahora. Iruka sólo lo observa fijamente, sin atreverse a decir algo. Kakashi se acerca al juez con una enorme cantidad de triste frustración dibujada en su postura y en sus ojos.

Ibiki-san anuncia el veredicto.

- El ganador es _Lobo_. Felicidades.

La expresión de Hatake ahora partiría una roca en dos… De la risa.

- ¿Cómo puede ser? ¡Iruka-sa… _Lince_ llegó primero!  
- Eso es cierto, pero parece que debemos enviar a Lince al oculista con urgencia, pues trajo la máscara de _Perro _en vez de la de _Lobo_…  
- Ah, bueno, _Perro_, _Lobo_… Nunca he sido muy bueno para diferenciarlos de todas maneras… Creo que estaba muy _distraído_… - dice Iruka. Su voz, de alguna manera, llena de duda y humor a la vez.  
- Lo que sea, ya me resigné a nunca entender a los ANBU, especialmente a ustedes dos. Es oficial. _Lobo_ ha ganado el desafío.

Nadie lo puede creer, pero aplauden de todas maneras mientras los antiguos rivales sellan el fin del desafío dándose la mano.

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

- Estoy tentado a afirmar que lo hiciste a propósito…  
- ¿_Yo_? No tienes pruebas, no es amable acusar a alguien sin ellas, ¿lo sabías?  
- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?  
- Ya oíste a Ibiki-san. Debo ver al oculista, tiendo a confundir _Lobos_ y _Perros_ desde que era pequeño, creo que es un problema de familia... Y también me pareció injusto que compitiéramos cuando no tenías la calma necesaria. Con lo nervioso que estabas, era casi una desventaja. No me gustan las desventajas, no para mí, menos para los demás.  
- Ya veo. ¿Sabes? Tu manera de pensar es lo que más me gusta de ti.  
- Esa línea la sacaste de uno de tus Icha-Icha, lo puedo apostar.  
- ¿Otra apuesta, Iruka? ¿Esta vez por un _besito_? ¿O _algo más_?  
- Ya quisieras.  
- Maa, Iruka-kun, eres cruel... Entonces, ¿Ichiraku esta noche?  
- ¡_Qué_! De saber que me ibas a llevar a un lugar tan común no te habría dejado ga-  
- ¿Eh?  
- No, nada.  
- Iruka…  
- ¿Nani?  
- Ese traje ANBU de veras te queda _muy_, _muy bien_. Y el tatuaje se ve realmente sexy sobre tu piel canela.  
- Cállate. Recuerda que no sería conveniente que asistieras muerto a nuestra primera cita. Te perderías toda la diversión.  
- ¿Nuestra _primera_ cita? Maa, ¿es que ya estás pensando en las _siguientes_, Iru-kun?  
- Ya te dije que te calles. Haz buenas reservaciones o cerraré la puerta en tu cara. Me la debes. Te espero mañana a las seis y, por una vez, sé puntual.  
- Bien, bien. Lo prometo. ¿Iruka?  
- ¿Hn?  
- Gracias. Por darme una oportunidad.  
- Ah... Bueno, qué puedo decir... Parece que tengo un punto sensible por la gente de carácter inmaduro después de todo... Sólo un detalle, no más _ocurrencias_ de tu parte, ¿está bien?  
- Haré mi mayor esfuerzo.  
- No te creo nada. ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido. Una última cosa, Kakashi.  
- Claro, lo que quie-

El puñetazo acertó directo en la quijada del peliplateado, haciéndolo retroceder unos cuantos pasos y mareándolo. Eso sí que nunca lo habría esperado. Cuando los estrellitas y los pajaritos dejaron de bailar en su cabeza, y pudo reaccionar, se encontró cara a cara con los ojos fijos de Iruka, su mirada penetrante y una increíble sonrisa de satisfacción. Kakashi podía sentir un hilillo de sangre correr debajo de su máscara.

- Ahora ya estamos a mano, bastardo.

Sosteniendo su adolorida quijada, Hatake también sonrió.

- Me retracto. Tu carácter de _fierecilla_ es lo que más me gusta de ti.  
- Adiós, Kakashi-san.  
- Hasta mañana. ¡Espera! Me gustaría que usaras esos pantalones en nuestra _primera_ cita, ¿ya te dije que hacen que se vea mucho más lindo de lo que es tu tras-?  
- ¡Vete al infierno!

Por más que lo torturaran, no habría forma de que Iruka admitiera que había sido su decisión dejar ganar a Kakashi, y que ya estaba pensando en una _segunda_ y una _tercera, cuarta, quinta_ citas... Incluso más allá. No.

Palabra de ANBU, él no lo admitiría jamás.

- fin -

* * *

nwnU

_Iruka!punch power_ fue sugerencia directa de Hikari-chan, que me encantó!! XD

Y si desean ver el precioso (¬ -babaaaaas-) **dibujo de ANBU!Iruka**, hecho por **AiFuu-chan**, vayan a (sin www) shi-nii. livejournal. com /15720 . html -recuerden eliminar los espacios-

En una nota aparte, el capítulo anterior (_11: Amor y odio…_) incluí dos palabras que tal vez no se usan en sus países y no las entendieron. Discúlpenme, no me percaté en ese momento. Aquí están:

- **guachimán**: guardia de seguridad (viene de "watching man", el _hombre que ve_ XD).

- **picarse**: cuando alguien no es buen perdedor, o no soporta que le digan algunas cosas y se molesta. Resentirse.

Creo que son palabras que se usan más en Sudamérica… En fin. nn

Los reviews son bienvenidos y atesorados. Gracias por todo!!

Kisses! Que estén bien!

Hina


	16. II: Jugar con fuego

Hola otra vez! Como verán, no estoy muerta! -yay por mí-

Les traigo el **reto II**, sí, al fin (gracias, Nita, por la paciencia). Al fin puedo postear la escena "oculta", pues ya cumplí con lo que prometí hacer antes de hacerlo. Me refiero a mi primer PWP -nervios-.

**Reto: kakairu. humor. fluff. lemon. tsunade decide hacer una competencia. asuma. gai. kakashi. exámenes jounin. apuestas. premio.**

Notas aparte… Deben saber que no me considero buena para las escenas de acción, y que el lemon es algo que me pone muy nerviosa. Es la segunda vez que escribo una escena así, sólo espero ganar más estilo con la práctica.

Por favor, me interesa mucho saber sus opiniones para ver en que puedo mejorar.

**Advertencias: **muchas, mucha palabras... Escena lemon (link a otro sitio para que pueden acceder a ella, al final). Ya saben lo que dicen por allí: No te gusta, no leas.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto y toda su manchita de Konoha-citizens (y otras aldeas) no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto-sama…

* * *

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Jugar con fuego**

(_Underneath the Underneath_ -- para **_Nita_**!)

Humor. Acción. Romance. NC17. 4786 palabras

_-_

_-_

Una mirada ámbar observa cuidadosamente desde el umbral de una ventana. Sus ojos nunca dejan la figura de la persona que se encuentra situada a regular distancia, en el patio de la academia, dando indicaciones a los futuros genin. La ha estado vigilando de cerca, por eso, ha pensado inmediatamente en él cuando sus horas de tedio y sus ganas de evadir el trabajo la llevaron a explorar entre los antiguos archivos y encontrar preciada información. Moreno, joven, noble, dedicado a su labor. Sus movimientos son básicos, para cualquiera parecerían comunes, pero a ella no se le escapa la gracia que emanan ni la firmeza de su postura. Todo su cuerpo expresa sus palabras e intenciones, no sólo su voz.

Es el indicado. Sin lugar a dudas. Todo lo que ha estado buscando en una sola persona.

- Tsunade-sama, Hyuuga-sama ha llegado para la cita que… ¡Tsunade-sama! ¿Cuántas veces le he pedido que haga su trabajo? ¡Estamos atrasadas, Konoha se derrumba y los papeles no se firmarán solos! – resondra exasperada Shizune, no muy sorprendida por lo que ve. En el escritorio, los documentos yacen olvidados en un costado, amontonados unos sobre otros. Obviamente ni siquiera han sido leídos. En su lugar, un mar de pergaminos abiertos ocupa gran parte de la mesa. La kunoichi puede observar que hay palabras resaltadas en ellos. - ¿Tsunade-sama, me está escuchando?  
- Shizune, ¿sabías que hay ciertas tradiciones en esta aldea que se han dejado atrás? – le responde sin voltear, moviendo su mano hacia el montón de letras – No sólo festivales o danzas, me refiero a cosas mucho más interesantes.  
- "_El espíritu de la presa rompe en los cielos y grita_…" – lee la morena las primeras líneas de uno de los grabados -, no entiendo, ¿qué es todo esto? Son escritos antiguos pero…  
- He encontrado la solución perfecta a nuestro problema. Necesitamos dinero para la villa, ¿verdad? Con la escasez de misiones, las amenazas que hemos recibido, el peligro de la posible cancelación de los exámenes jounin… Bien, pues al diablo con las misiones y esas aburridas evaluaciones. La respuesta está en el pasado.  
- Tsunade-sama...

El brillo feroz en los ojos de la Quinta Hokage era ése especial, el que Shizune podía describir con una sola palabra: Problemas.

- ¡Vamos a tener un festival, lleno de gente de todos los países vecinos, lleno de sake y apuestas!  
- Sabía que el sake tenía algo que ver en esto…  
- Aunque no lo creas, _esta vez_, no es lo principal. El espectáculo, Shizune, nos hará ricos. Y él – añade dirigiendo una de sus perfectamente pintadas uñas hacia la figura morena – es más que espléndido para el papel principal.  
- ¿Iruka-san?  
- Iruka Umino… – pronuncia con un toque intenso en la mirada ante la genialidad de su idea -. Será como matar varios pájaros de un tiro: un evento que alivie la situación económica y anímica de Konoha, la promoción de sus fuerzas ante ojos extranjeros y, por si fuera poco, un candidato a jounin. Ésta es la oportunidad perfecta para convencerlo… Llama a Gai-san, Asuma y al chico Hatake, los quiero aquí en menos de media hora.  
- ¡Pero Tsunade-sama! ¡Hiashi Hyuuga está esperando para la reunión!  
- Sí, sí, sí… Ya veo que hago, sólo anda y llama a los que te dije, ¡rápido, chica! ¡No tengo toda la vida!

La Hokage empuja a su exasperada asistente hasta la puerta y la cierra tras de ella. Esto, definitivamente, era lo mejor que se le había ocurrido desde que firmó el tratado comercial que eliminó los impuestos de los licores y disminuyó su precio hasta más de la mitad.Casi ni podía esperar para ver los resultados.

Será, simplemente, excelente.

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

Media hora después Maito Gai y Sarutobi Asuma se encontraban en la oficina de la Hokage, esperando. No sorprende que el jounin ausente, Hatake Kakashi, no se apareciera hasta después de una hora entera de lo acordado, entrando por la ventana.

- Hasta que te dignas en venir, Kakashi – lo llama Tsunade, aunque realmente ni siquiera el cinismo del peliplateado podía acabar con su buen humor. - Y hasta llegas temprano, para tus estándares...  
- Maa, sobre eso… Estaba en mi camino hacia aquí cuando me encontré con una ancianita encantada que…  
- Seguro, Kakashi… Como si no supiéramos que te quedaste leyendo porno... Mejor déjalo así. Bien, ahora que finalmente están todos presentes, comenzaremos la reunión. Se preguntarán por qué los he llamado. No iré con rodeos, están aquí porque son lo mejor que hay en Konoha en diferentes especialidades y por eso necesito de ustedes. Dentro de un mes, se llevará a cabo una semana de celebración en la que habrá festivales, fiestas y un evento principal el día final. Ese evento es la clave de todo. He decidido transformar los próximos exámenes de admisión a jounin en algo más beneficioso para todos. Elegiré a un chuunin que deberá enfrentarse a ustedes utilizando todas sus habilidades por un lapso de treinta minutos, ni más ni menos. Será sujeto a apuestas y observado por civiles y autoridades de diversos lugares.  
- En pocas palabras – interrumpe Asuma, el humo gris de su cigarro escapando a través de su boca – nos pides que nos convirtamos en payasos de circo.  
- Pues sí, ese es un buen resumen. Para qué voy a mentirles, chicos, la aldea está en mala situación por culpa del ataque que sufrimos de Orochimaru. Necesitamos el dinero y también reafirmar nuestras capacidades ante todos. ¡Qué mejor que una exhibición! Y no es algo nuevo, se había estado haciendo por años. Lo encontré entre los archivos de los tiempos del Segundo Hokage, aunque no sé por qué abandonaron la tradición...  
- ¡No tema, mi Honorable Hokage! ¡Yo, Maito Gai, Jounin de Konoha, haré lo que sea necesario para ayudar a que el Espíritu de la Juventud de mi Amada Villa arda como el Fuego del Sol! ¡Estoy seguro que el Distinguido Asuma y mi Estimado Rival no se negarán!

Tsunade intentó suprimir, sin mucha eficacia, el suspiro que se le escapó ante el absurdo entusiasmo de Gai.

- No quisiera quedar como el interesado del grupo, pero… ¿Qué hay para nosotros? Digo, si vamos a participar y existe mucho dinero de por medio, supongo que recibiremos una paga, ¿verdad?  
- Por supuesto, pero no para todos – respondió la rubia descansando su delicado mentón entre sus manos -. Para aumentar la competencia, sólo el que logre _atrapar_ al chuunin se llevará el 10 de la taquilla total. Recuerden, sólo uno de los tres.  
- Suena bien – concluyó el de la barba -. Cuenten conmigo.

Kakashi se había mantenido en silencio, escuchando. Todo esto le parecía una completa molestia. _¿Un festival?_ Sólo una excusa de su jefa para celebrar y tomar sake hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

- Conmigo no cuenten, no me gustan las multitudes. Preferiría no participar, Hokage-sama.  
- Pero, Kakashi, aún no te he dicho quién es el chuunin. Una de las reglas dice que ustedes pueden saberlo, pero él no tendrá la menor idea de a quiénes enfrentará.  
- No importa, Tsunade-sama, la verdad, quisiera que me excluyera de este concurso. No me interesa.  
- _Umino Iruka_. Sensei de la academia, ¿lo conoces, no? Tengo referencias que ustedes llevan una relación muy... _particular_ – una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en sus labios pintados de coral.  
- Como decía, no me inter…

_Espera, espera, espera… ¿Umino Iruka? ¿Umino-sexy-Iruka? ¿El mismo Traserito-firme, Mirada-salvaje, Piel-morena, Irritable, Carácter-de-infierno, Yo-soy-mejor-que-tú Umino Iruka? Kami, kami, kami, kami… _El Hatake no podía evitar pensar en todas sus acaloradas discusiones con la fierecilla, como lo llamaba. Sí que lo sacaba de sus casillas. Entre ellos había una tensión increíble y se respiraba un aire de conflicto, a pesar de no conocerse mucho ni hablar. Nunca fallaban en llamar la atención uno del otro, para bien o para mal. Incontables eran las noches en las que el de mirada bicolor había despertado en medio de un sueño bastante _colorido_, sintiéndose avergonzado y enojado consigo mismo, con un nombre entre los labios. Era una sensación mixta e indefinida. A veces le provocaba desnudarlo en el acto y hacerle cosas aún no conocidas, y otras, enterrarlo vivo.

_No importa que sea Iruka, me da igual…_

- Tsunade-sama, aunque sea él, con quien admito no tener una cordial relación, no significa que…  
- Debo añadir que el triunfador de la competencia también recibirá algo especial. – Tsunade sabía que perder a Kakashi sería equivalente a echar por la ventana más de la mitad de las ganancias, pues el peliplateado era, entre los ninja de Konoha, el más buscado y popular entre los países vecinos. Todos esperarían la participación de una leyenda viviente. Y la rubia estaba dispuesta a jugar todas sus cartas para conservarlo. – Le daré a Iruka-san como su sirviente por el resto del día. Claro que si es Umino el que gana recibirá su título de jounin y el monto correspondiente al 30 de lo recaudado, pero saldrá de _sus_ bolsillos. Es un juego justo para todos y cada uno, ¿no lo creen?

"_Le daré a Iruka-san como su sirviente por el resto del día...". Sería la oportunidad perfecta para... hacerle pagar todos los desplantes que me ha hecho y mofarme de él un poco... Sólo por eso, sí..._

Eso fue suficiente.

- Ah, creo haberte interrumpido, ¿decías algo, Kakashi?  
- Si, Hokage-sama. Que es mi deber como ninja de Konoha cumplir con lo que se me es dicho. Acepto.

_Esta mujer se las sabe todas, maldición._

El trato fue firmado. Ya sólo faltaba convencer a la víct… es decir, al chuunin elegido y entonces, el juego podría comenzar.

- Pueden retirarse. Un momento, Hatake, _tengo que pedirte algo más_…

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

- Hokage-sama, ¿me llamaba?  
- Iruka-san, mi chuunin favorito, qué bueno verte... Por favor, pasa y cierra la puerta. Toma asiento, ponte cómodo... ¿Deseas beber algo?  
- Eh, no gracias. Debo regresar a la academia después del receso.  
- Siempre tan correcto, me alegra tenerte de nuestro lado, formando la mente de nuestros futuros ninja y guiándolos por el camino del bien.  
- Estee, arigatou por sus palabras… - contestó Iruka con un ligero rubor en las mejillas y pinchando su nariz nerviosamente. Algo andaba mal. Tsunade-sama _nunca_ se portaba tan amable y complaciente… Al menos no sin estar ebria. Su sonrisa fingida causaba escalofríos.  
- Iruka te he llamado porque necesito de tus servicios. De hecho, requiero un servicio _MUY _particular.  
- ¿EH? ¿Servicio esp…? ¡_NO_! ¡Yo no…! Digo, me siento halagado, pero no creo que sea correcto, Jiraiya-sama no estaría muy contento, además… - atolondraba Iruka las palabras una tras otra casi sin pausar, hasta que la mujer levantó la palma de su mano indicándole silencio.  
- Seré buena y haré como si no hubieras dicho nada, ¿sí? Lo que sea que hayas pensado, NO me refería a _esa_ clase de servicio. Y, debo decir, me sorprende la manera en que tu mente trabaja.

Iruka pudo respirar tranquilo otra vez.

- Escucha, te he elegido para que pases por el examen de clasificación a jounin. Este año tendrá normas especiales y será abierto al público. Por eso pensé en ti. Eres ideal para nuestros propósitos. Konoha obtiene ganancias y tú subes al rango que mereces tener. No hay pierde.  
- Eeer… Me gustaría declinar la oferta, Hokage-sama. Con todo respeto, si no he participado en los exámenes en anteriores oportunidades es por una razón. No quiero ser jounin. No podría. No cumplo los requisitos.  
- ¡Qué! ¿De qué hablas, Iruka-sensei? Te he estado observando, tengo tus registros. No conozco chunnin más capaz que tú, ni mejor estratega en todo Konoha... De hecho, en mi vida me había topado con alguien con tantas habilidades para el rastreo y liderazgo. Tienes buena estamina, habilidad, flexibilidad, agilidad, piensas rápido, manejas bien tus reservas de chakra y te mantienes en control en todo momento. ¿Qué más quieres?  
- Me refería al carácter infantil, las tendencias sadomasoquistas, el gusto por el color rojo-sangre y los delirios mentales. A esa parte de los requisitos, Tsunade-sama.  
- Ah. Buen punto – porque no había nada que objetar ante tal verdad. - Es más, lo consideraría si hubiera pedido tu opinión, pero no es así. Te lo estoy _or-de-nan-do_. No voy a dejar que se nos escape un jounin como tú.  
- Pero…  
- ¡Qué bueno! ¡Me alegra que estés de acuerdo! No te arrepentirás. Bien, Iruka-san, Shizune te explicará mayores detalles, por ahora, nos vemos, que te vaya bien, cuídate... Largo.  
- Pero…  
- Y cierra la puerta al salir.  
- Pero…  
- ¡AFUERA! ¡Antes que recuerde que siquiera por un instante cruzó por tu cabeza que te estaba haciendo una propuesta indecente y te mande a bajar gatos de los árboles por el resto de tu vida!  
- Siempre es un placer verla, Hokage-sama. Me retiro.

No huyó, _voló_, de la presencia de la rubia.

_¿Qué demonios?_

Shizune lo recibió en la sala principal con una mirada compungida y disculpándose en silencio. Iruka se sentía abrumado. Hace años que llevaba evitando los condenados exámenes. Simplemente, no quería ser jounin, ¿no podían entenderlo? Estaba enamorado de su trabajo, sus alumnos y su vida tal y como era. Sin contar que, bajo su perspectiva, todos los jounin no eran más que un grupo de gente con la edad mental de un niño de cuatro años jugando con cerillos dentro de una casa de paja. Demasiado inestable.

La joven asistente le explicó las reglas. Tres contra uno. Jounin versus chuunin. No se le facilitaría información sobre sus futuros contrincantes. Treinta minutos. Apuestas. Dinero. La parte del sirviente no le preocupaba, ya que no estaba entre sus expectativas perder. _Al menos nada puede salir peor, _suspiró resignado, hasta que la kunoichi le contó sobre la persona asignada para su entrenamiento, que la propia Hokage había arreglado para él.

Tachen eso. Las cosas _siempre_ se pueden poner peor.

El grito de "¿¡HATAKE KAKASHI!?" se escuchó hasta el otro lado de la aldea, para deleite de la figura de cabellos plateados que observaba todo desde un tejado cercano.

_Y sólo está comenzando._

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

Konoha rebosaba de vida. Los visitantes llenaron hoteles, tiendas, restaurantes... Las arcas de la aldea estaban repletas, a pesar de que las apuestas aún no empezaban a correr. Los nombres de los participantes no habían sido revelados aún. Lo único que se sabía era que serían _lo mejor de lo mejor_. Especialistas. No se hablaba de otra cosa en las calles. Era un negocio redondo por donde quiera que se le mirase.

Iruka había incrementado su régimen de entrenamiento. No quería dejar nada al azar y no iba a permitir que se burlaran de él. Si había algo que lo enervaba de verdad, aparte de las injusticias, era ser subestimado. Y, aún de manera indirecta, lo estaba siendo. La opinión general era que un _simple chuunin_ no resistiría ni un minuto contra tres jounin. Para el público, lo más interesante de la competencia recaía en las técnicas que los de rango superior usarían. Su posición era considerada sin importancia, un mero añadido, un muñeco para usar.

- Iruka-sensei, apunta más alto, no te distraigas, si golpeas así conseguiré bloquearte todo el tiempo.  
- Hai, Kakashi-san.

_Kakashi._ Su presencia había sido constante desde que lo conoció. Una relación tirante que empeoró luego de la discusión que tuvieron ante la nominación de todo el Equipo 7 para las pruebas chuunin. Y cuando Naruto se fue con Jiraiya, se volvió _insoportable_. Había algo en su enmascarada persona que ponía a Iruka al borde de sus emociones, complicando su existencia, enojándolo, frustrándolo... Siempre al máximo. Algo que no podía controlar. De alguna manera, todos los conflictos del sensei de academia siempre terminaban girando en torno al peliplateado.

Ellos se provocaban, explotaban, se desafiaban y al final, no lograban nada más que mayor extrañeza. La tensión entre los dos era casi tangible y difícil de descifrar...

... Y ahora eran compañeros de entrenamiento 24/7.

Hatake buscaba al Umino, lo observaba trabajar, entrenar, practicaba con él taijutsu, genjutsu, apreciaba sus técnicas y sus movimientos hasta bien entrada la tarde. Por motivos de investigación, por trabajo, se decía a sí mismo, pero había algo en la mirada desafiante de Iruka cuando detenía uno de sus golpes que hacía que la adrenalina fluyera en su cuerpo mucho más de lo normal.

Un mes de idas y venidas. Un mes de darle vueltas en la cabeza a la misma idea. Un mes en el que el contacto constante con el otro no había hecho más que aumentar la frecuencia de ciertos _particulares_ sueños. Debían apresurarse si querían entender los porqués.

- Siento algo de nervios… – comentó Iruka, de la nada, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento luego de su última sesión de lucha. La pelea tendría lugar al día siguiente. El otro sólo levantó su única ceja visible, indicándole que continuara -. Y puede que sea sólo por eso que voy a decirte esto… _Gracias_. Me has ayudado mucho en realidad. Al principio, teniendo en cuenta nuestra historia, pensé que sólo te dedicarías a sabotearme.  
- Para serte franco, eso pensaba hacer, hasta que observé tus habilidades. Me dejaste intrigado y, al final, mi curiosidad ganó a mis deseos de torturarte. Llámalo una debilidad de mi carácter.  
- Si vamos a ser sinceros, pues… Después de este tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, me he dado cuenta de que no eres _tan_ bastardo y arrogante como pareces. Y, cuando no te la pasas tratando de humillarme, hasta me caes bien.  
- Bien, gracias por lo que me toca. Tú no eres un adicto al trabajo, amo-de-casa, mamá-gallina, gritón psicótico como creí al principio. _Muy_, _muy_ por debajo de eso, hay algo más.  
- Lo que te dije fue un cumplido, Kakashi – respondió el moreno, voz irónica, sus ojos chocolate fijos en la manera que el atardecer tornaba los cabellos del mayor en un curioso mar de tonalidades rojizas.  
- Lo mío también es un cumplido, a mi manera.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus rostros, aunque la del ninja copia permanecía oculta bajo su máscara.

- Entonces, que tal un tratado de paz – ofreció Iruka su mano -. ¿Amigos?  
- Amigos – la aceptó Kakashi, estrechándola y sujetando sus dedos morenos entre los suyos. Hacían un encantador contraste con su palidez..  
- Mañana voy a mostrarte todo lo que soy capaz.  
- No esperaría menos de ti, Iruka.

Ambos se preguntaron por qué, a pesar del descanso, su pulso agitado aún se sentía como si estuvieran en el calor de una batalla.

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

Estadio lleno. Todos mirando desde los palcos hacia la pista enorme y circular a través de un grueso vidrio que había sido colocado y sellado para protección de los espectadores. Iruka se sentía como un animal observado. Pero no era momento para distraerse. Ante él se encontraba el campo en donde se desarrollaría la competencia. Estaba dividido en tres sectores principales: bosque, arena y agua. Grandes ventiladores les facilitaban el aire.

Atravesó las puertas con pasos firmes, hasta llegar al centro del estadio. Los murmullos de los espectadores al descubrir quién era el chuunin elegido llegaron hasta sus oídos. Fue un impacto total.

Esperó.

El sol le daba sobre la cabeza. Levantó su vista al cielo, viendo a un ave pasar. Recordó que el día en que Naruto luchó, en una versión antigua de ese mismo lugar, había sido una mañana muy parecida a ésta. Probablemente, el ojiazul había sentido exactamente las mismas ansias en ese entonces, los mismos nervios. A lo lejos podía escuchar la voz de Tsunade anunciando el pronto inicio del evento que ella misma arbitraría, vigilando de cerca. El chuunin estiró sus músculos un poco, moviendo su cabeza de un lado al otro, alargando los brazos, haciendo unas flexiones. Números en una gran pantalla marcaban la cuenta regresiva para la entrada de los oponentes.

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1_…

El primero en ingresar llevaba un cigarro entre los dedos.

_Sarutobi Asuma. Chakra de viento_, _armas_. Fueron las palabras inmediatas en la mente de Iruka.

Desde el otro lado apareció una figura alta vestida de verde y naranja.

_Maito Gai. No me sorprende. Taijutsu. Velocidad. Debo recordar mantener la distancia y evitar el cuerpo a cuerpo._

Finalmente, ingresó una silueta delgada, a pasos calmados. Salió de las sombras poco a poco, descubriendo su identidad. Un ojo azul y uno rojo, atacaría con todo.

_¡Kakashi! ¿Pero cómo…? Ya veo, el hacer de mi entrenador le sirvió para alejar mis posibles sospechas sobre su participación..._

El reto se había transformado en algo personal.

_Sharingan. Jutsus inesperados, gran reserva de posibilidades_. _Increíble resistencia. Un mes entero contigo me han dado una gran idea de tus capacidades, Kakashi. Esto será interesante._

La campana que anunciaba el inicio oficial sonó, y con ella, las apuestas.

Sarutobi, Maito, Hatake versus Umino.

Los primeros cinco minutos son para probar a tu adversario, es una regla universal. Es como un estudio de todas las diferentes posibilidades. Iruka conocía muy bien las suyas. Estúpido sería tratar de vencer a cada uno en lo que es mejor. Lo más adecuado se resumía en tres palabras: atacar los defectos. Tal vez no puedas vencer al campeón de Go en su campo, pero será mil veces más sencillo hacerlo si juegan con naipes.

Y Umino Iruka tenía muchas cartas _sobre_ y _bajo_ la mesa.

Mantener el aire controlado era algo que podía hacer muy bien, de esa manera evitaría el mayor poder del Sarutobi. Con la Bestia Verde de Konoha utilizaría genjutsu, buscando confundir su mente y bloquear sus posibilidades físicas. Kakashi era la parte más complicada, pues sabía de primera mano que el Sharingan podía copiar sus movimientos incluso antes de terminarlos. La enorme reserva de variantes de ataque tampoco ayudaba.

Tenía que pensar en algo y rápido.

Patadas, golpes altos, medios. lo midieron con Gai, destrozando gran parte del escenario y los árboles. Asuma estaba cerca, siguiendo su rastro, lanzando shuriken en ángulos extraños que siempre rebotaban y seguían patrones distintos a los que el tiro original marcaba, haciendo difícil evadirlos. Felizmente, los largos años de experiencia en la academia le daban a Iruka la rapidez mental suficiente para calcular su trayectoria con escalofriante precisión. Si algo lo hacía sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo era su inteligencia. No lo sabía todo, pero era capaz de resolver situaciones nuevas con calma y eficacia. No había movimiento que no planeara antes en una batalla. Aún así, la velocidad y la enorme cantidad de armas habían dejado huellas en su chaqueta, donde tres largas líneas cortaban dos veces el brazo derecho y una vez el pecho. Los clones de Kakashi rodeaban el área, logrando que la lucha se concentrara en una limitada distancia.

Los jounin atacaban intermitentemente, nunca a la vez, como una especie de código nunca discutido. Lo hacían sin descanso y sin brindar facilidades, pero con claro cuidado. Esto no era de vida o muerte, lo comprendían, pero no por eso menos importante. Estaban en el tablero el orgullo y el honor propios y de Konoha.

Cada turno que tomaban obligaba al moreno a cambiar de táctica, manteniendo su mente en un filo, ágil, despierta. Las veces que enfrentaba a Gai, debía usar chakra y mantener distancia, aplicando jutsu de ilusiones básicas pero que le daba tiempo para orquestar su estrategia. No deseaba agotarse con un solo contrincante. Saber tus fortalezas, manipularlas, conocer dónde están tus límites es parte de ser un buen guerrero. Lo que más tenía claro Iruka era que no servían de nada las grandes demostraciones de poder. _"Puedes partir una roca si golpeas suave en el lugar indicado tanto como si la atacaras con una gran onda_", le había dicho el Tercero alguna vez.

Asuma estaba frente a él, las armas de sus puños eran lo más peligroso. Sarutobi podía manipular esos filudos instrumentos a su voluntad en todas direcciones, extendiéndolas con su chakra de viento, hasta alcanzar a su oponente aunque no se encontrara directamente a su lado. Con él, Iruka debía emplear su velocidad para marearlo, sin mantenerse en un lugar fijo a la vez que buscaba escudarse de otras herramientas que le eran lanzadas. Con Kakashi...

Con Kakashi todo era muy confuso. El Hatake había elegido el contacto directo, con una distancia _imposiblemente estrecha_, al punto que sus cuerpos rozaban a cada movimiento. Cada golpe, cada jutsu, cada giro que Iruka daba era imitado a la perfección. Una situación desesperante, y de alguna manera, _excitante_. Eran los turnos que dejaban a ambos shinobi sin aliento y confundidos, pues empezaban a sospechar que esa sensación no venía precisamente de la lucha. Iba más allá, ahogándolos, remontándose a todos sus anteriores encuentros aunque se tratara de un simple cruce de caminos en la calle.

Veinte minutos desde el inicio del evento. Los espectadores estaban atónitos. Ninguno esperaba tal demostración. Ver a los ninja de alto rango competir así, era obvio que pasaría. Pero el chuunin los dejó sorprendidos. Había durado más de lo que todos habían imaginado. La gente no dejaba de animar y pronto, el rumbo de las apuestas cambió. A favor de Iruka, en su contra, por el triunfo del Ninja de los 1000 jutsu… El dinero se movía en grandes cantidades. Nadie quería perder un solo segundo de la acción.

Los shinobi se detuvieron para tomar aire, Iruka en el centro, los tres restantes formando un triángulo a su alrededor. La multitud rompió en un aplauso y vivas ante su grandiosa ejecución. El sudor caía a grandes gotas desde sus frentes, en sus espaldas, pero ninguno podía negar que hace mucho tiempo no habían disfrutado de nada que los hiciera sentirse así de vivos.

Los ojos del peliplateado y el de cabellos chocolate se buscaron, como si tuvieran propia voluntad.

- Parece que somos el espectáculo del año, ¿no creen? – rompió el silencio Asuma, entre grandes bocanadas. – Y debo decirte, Iruka-sensei, que me he quedado sin palabras. Pensé que serías presa más sencilla y que no aguantarías ni cinco minutos con nosotros.  
- En efecto, mis Nobles Compañeros de Konoha. El Justo Iruka nos ha dado la sorpresa. Ahora sé la razón por la que tenemos alumnos tan Admirables, y es que el Profesor mismo lo es. Yo admitir debo, que este evento me ha resultado mucho más grato de lo que había imaginado. ¿No lo crees, Kakashi? – añadió Gai haciendo su pose característica.  
- Hn.  
- ¡Oh, mi Noble Rival! ¡No creas que me dejaré vencer! Atraparé al Dedicado Iruka y entonces podremos contarlo como una Victoria más a mi favor.  
- En tus sueños, Gai. Yo ganaré, ahora sí que estoy dispuesto a todo.  
- En los sueños de ambos – interrumpió finalmente Kakashi, rompiendo su costumbre de no mostrar interés en nada. Pero esto sí lo merecía. – Iruka _es_ _mío y de nadie más_ – dijo mirando fijamente al mencionado.

Iruka sintió una extraña sensación recorrer su espalda, como un impulso eléctrico, al oír esas palabras. Sabía bien que estaban referidas al juego… _¿O no? _Lo mejor sería no pensar en eso, por ahora.

- Ya que los veo tan interesados – añadió cuando pudo recuperarse – será hora de empezar con lo realmente bueno, ¿verdad? Recuerden que para ganar, primero tienen que atraparme. Claro, _si pueden_.

Con un salto al cielo, reinició la competencia, perdiéndose en dirección al estanque. Los demás lo siguieron.

Era momento de poner en práctica su estrategia.

Sólo les llevaba escasos metros. Su prioridad era evadir y seguir adelante, hasta que llegara a su "zona segura". Los veinte minutos pasados le bastaron para saber como acabaría todo. Creó tres clones para poder obtener unos segundos más y asegurar su posición... Una técnica tan simple y básica como el kagebunshin puede hacer una gran diferencia si sabes como usarla.

Se encontró con el pozo de agua y una gran pared. Caminó sobre el mismo hasta llegar al muro, donde una catarata caía con enorme velocidad. No había otro lugar donde correr. Estaba rodeado.

- ¿Usando clones, Iruka-sensei? ¿Se nos están acabando las ideas? ¿O la resistencia?  
- No avancen – advirtió Kakashi a los otros jounin - Es obvio que nos ha traído hasta aquí por el agua, es su elemento. Pero no creas que te servirá de mucho – añadió, esta vez dirigiéndose al Umino, mientras colocaba un sello sobre el lago artificial, activándolo con su propia energía. – Ahí tienes, no podrás usarla ahora y tampoco puedes escapar.

_¡Demonios! Piensa, Iruka, piensa… No puedes perder… Debe haber alguna solución, piensa…_

El moreno no les contestó, se quedó parado delante de la cascada. Sus acechadores dieron un par de pasos al frente, caminando sobre el líquido elemento, mirándose entre ellos, muy seguros del final. Gai lo sujetó con las vendas prolongadas de sus brazos, amarrando los brazos de Iruka a su cuerpo con una fuerza que amenazaba romper sus huesos.

- Gomen, Iruka-sensei. Ha sido entretenido.  
- Este es el final del espectáculo, entonces – dijo Asuma – Se acabó.

El metal en sus puños se extendió en la forma de cuatro agujas en dirección al cautivo, con la clara intención de actuar como estacas que lo sujetarían a la pared.

_En efecto, se acabó._

Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en el rostro del moreno un segundo antes que las armas se detuvieran a escasos milímetros de su cuerpo, sin llegar a tocarlo.

- ¡Pero có…!  
- Como tú dices, Asuma-san. Es el gran final – pronunció con una voz que hizo a los otros recordar los días en los que el chuunin era un niño incontrolable cuyas travesuras no respetaban a nada ni a nadie.

Bajo los vendajes, imperceptible a los demás, sus dedos se movieron.

– _Fuuton: ¡Técnica del raptor de aire! – _gritó mientras aspiraba con fuerza por la boca.

Por pocos segundos el tiempo pareció detenerse. Los jounin sintieron un shock en sus pechos insoportable. La necesidad de oxígeno era apremiante, pero no encontraron nada de ello a su alrededor. Había desaparecido como por arte de magia. Sus pulmones oprimidos, la desesperación, el efecto directo en sus cerebros, obligó a sus cuerpos a colapsar. Sólo en ese momento, una burbuja se formó desde las aguas, aprisionándolos. Las vendas que rodeaban con fuerza al Umino se soltaron, dado el estado de confusión mental de Gai que no le permitía manejarlas más. Sólo entonces, todos pudieron notar que un delgado hilo de chakra a través de una porción de la tela blanca había servido de conexión entre los dedos separados de Iruka, al formar los sellos.

- El agua también está compuesta de oxígeno, mis amigos – dijo tocando con los nudillos la jaula de aire, tan sólida como una pared. – Su consistencia depende de que tan fuerte estén unidas las moléculas. Es física básica.  
- ¿Cóm… cómo? – le preguntó Asuma entre tos y tos.  
- Con cuidado, Asuma-san. Ya te había dicho antes que fumar era malo para tu salud. Mira, ahora tienes problemas para respirar.  
- Eso fue completamente inesperado, Iruka-san.  
- Gracias. Y ahora tengo tres lind…

Un kunai en dirección de su cabeza, que esquivó justo a tiempo, cortó sus palabras.

- Corrección, Iruka-san. Tienes _dos_.  
- Kakashi…  
- Admirable. Nunca lo vi venir. De no ser porque te conozco y he recibido esa miradita que indica que estás planeando algo, no se me hubiera ocurrido alejarme... Tal vez deberías usar una máscara también, tienes un rostro muy expresivo.. Puedo leer tus intenciones con facilidad.  
- Tal vez _sólo tú_ puedes leer mis intenciones… - Iruka estaba ligeramente enojado por la falla parcial de su plan, sin embargo, su sonrisa indicaba que la situación no le parecía mala del todo.  
- Utilizaste la corriente de viento que produce la velocidad de la caída del agua para contrarrestar la dirección del arma de Asuma, las vendas de Gai para canalizar tu chakra y liberar tu jutsu, la necesidad de aire en sus propios cuerpos contra ellos y el oxígeno en el agua para atraparlos. Te aplaudiría, pero temo que también encuentres una manera de usar eso en contra mía.  
- Es el lado positivo de no andar por allí exhibiendo todo mi repertorio, como lo hacen _otros_… Si contigo hay que _ver más allá de lo que está a la vista_, Kakashi, conmigo deben _esperar lo inesperado_. Ahora, - completó observando hacia el gran reloj que llevaba la cuenta del combate - nos quedan cinco minutos. Ya he llegado muy lejos como para dejarme caer al final.  
- ¿Qué pasaba si Gai no te hubiera envuelto con las vendas? ¿Qué si algo salía mal?  
- Entonces – respondió como si fuera lo más evidente en el mundo – simplemente hubiera pensado en otro plan, ¿qué más?  
- Lo imaginaba… ¿Sabes, Iruka? Esto va a ser divertido… - no podía ocultar el tono emocionado de su voz, ni la sonrisa pícara mientras se ponía en posición de ataque. - _Muy divertido_…

Golpes, jutsu, patadas, trucos, uno cae y se vuelve a levantar, el otro golpea un tronco con la espalda e inmediatamente regresa a responder, su piel rozando, el flujo de emociones, sus cuerpos respondiendo, un torrente de excitación por todo su ser... Definitivamente, cuando las cosas se reducían a sólo los dos, tomaban giros sorprendentes… Y exquisitos. Ninguno se rendía, ninguno daba marcha atrás. Atacaban con toda su fuerza, como si cada instante pudiera ser el final.

Fueron los minutos más intensos de todo el evento.

- Quince segundos… Parece que aquí terminamos, Kakashi-san… Hemos brindado un excelente espectáculo. Hokage-sama debe estar complacida.  
- Iruka-san, no me gusta perder.  
- ¿Qué harás, entonces? Sabes que yo tampoco me dejaré vencer.  
- Bueno, - lo miró directamente a los ojos, acercándose hasta estar a escasos pasos del otro – dicen por allí que situaciones extremas requieren medidas desesperadas… No eres el único que guarda trucos bajo la manga.

Removió su máscara de un solo tirón, exponiendo su rostro completo al Umino.

Algo en el cerebro del chuunin se apagó, dejándolo inmóvil y sin guardia por breves instantes. Su rostro tomó un color rojo intenso, y no era sólo por lo intenso del combate.

No reaccionó hasta que sintió un par de brazos rodear su cintura desde atrás, llegando hasta su pecho y un cuerpo firme presionado completamente contra el suyo. Podía _sentir _cada músculo del otro. Una barbilla escondiéndose en su cuello, una nariz contra su mejilla, para evitar exponer sus facciones ante los demás. Sólo entonces sus pensamientos volvieron a tener sentido. Entendió.

- _Touche_.  
- No puedo creer que caí por eso. Debe ser el truco más viejo en la bolsa.  
- En verdad, es la primera vez que lo hago. Me forzaste a recurrir a él. Tal vez _tú también seas el único_ que me hace actuar así, desesperado.  
- Ganaste – respondió presionando su cuerpo contra el pecho del otro, reduciendo el espacio que los separaba a tan solo el grosor de sus ropas. El violento vibrar de sus pulsaciones se mezclaba con cada latido.  
- No. Estoy reclamándote como mi premio, Iruka, - un murmullo cálido sobre la piel extra-sensible de su oreja - pero aquí... _Ganamos los dos_.

Desaparecieron en una nube de humo, al tiempo que el reloj indicaba exactamente el fin de los treinta minutos y la multitud, saliendo de su estupor, ovacionaba sin parar.

- Oh… Bueno… Entonces… ¿Ganó Kakashi-san?  
- Así parece – contestó la Hokage, que había observado todo detalle de la competencia con particular atención.  
- Vaya, eso es malo. La mayoría de apuestas estaban a su favor, vamos a resultar con pérdidas.  
- No te preocupes, Shizune, nos será suficiente con lo que hemos obtenido de la estadía en los hoteles, las ventas y lo que ganaremos en la fiesta de clausura esta noche. Sólo asegúrate de _triplicar_ el precio de las botellas de sake, al menos por hoy.  
- Me da pena… Iruka-san es realmente maravilloso. Es lamentable que no sea jounin aún.  
- Ya veré como convencerlo más adelante, aunque, a decir verdad, lo prefiero trabajando con los niños. De esa manera tenemos la seguridad que los chicos reciben una excelente instrucción. No podría pensar en un hombre más adecuado para confiarle sus futuros que él.  
- No entiendo como se distrajo de esa manera justo al final, ¿qué habrá hecho Kakashi-san para desconcentrarlo así?… En fin, es un interesante descubrimiento poder conocer algunas de sus habilidades...  
- ¿Tú crees, Shizune? – habló la de trenzas rubias mirando hacia el punto exacto en donde Kakashi había atrapado a Iruka, del cual habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro – Yo he hecho otro _descubrimiento_ con ese par, y es mucho más _interesante_…

_Mucho más_.

lemonlemonlemonlemonlemon

- Tsunade-sama, ¿esperamos a Kakashi-san e Iruka-san antes de inaugurar la fiesta?  
- Claro, si crees que te alcanzará la vida...  
- ¡Pero son los invitados principales!  
- Pero, Shizune querida, creo que hoy sí nuestro Kakashi tendrá una excusa válida para llegar tarde, o para no llegar... Tal vez un _delfín encantado_ o algo así...  
- Pero Iruka-san, Kakashi-san... La gente quiere verlos, se quejarán si...  
- Eso es muy fácil de solucionar... ¡La primera ronda de sake es gratis!

Y así, todos olvidaron que dos asientos en la mesa central quedaban vacíos, como simples adornos.

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

Las celebraciones nocturnas fueron todo un éxito... En otras palabras, estuvieron repletas de borrachos. Dos shinobi jamás se presentaron. Es más, ni siquiera salieron de la habitación.

- Ah… _Excelente… _- la voz forzada de Iruka, mientras remueve un mechón chocolate que se había pegado a su sudorosa frente, ahora por una muy diferente razón.  
- Idem… – concuerda Kakashi, disfrutando de la gloriosa sensación post-orgasmo por sabe Dios que número de vez seguida – Pensé que estarías cansado después de lo de hoy.  
- Algo, pero siempre tengo mucha energía, sobretodo cuando el cansancio es tan… mmm… _placentero_…  
- Eres una cajita de sorpresas… A decir verdad, ya lo sabía, o al menos lo presentía. Por eso me encanta molestarte, romper tus barreras. Eres la persona más sincera que conozco. Te muestras como tal, sin caretas, sin esconderte. En eso nos diferenciamos tú y yo. Y me gusta.  
- Ese es un comentario poco adecuado, teniendo en cuenta que cada vez que hablamos terminamos intentando asesinarnos mutuamente… Sin mencionar que es poco cortés de tu parte hablar de alguien cuando todavía estás dentro de su cuerpo...  
- Pequeño detalle que no creo te moleste, me parece recordar claramente que lo has disfrutado bastante...

Un silencio confortable entre los dos, una mirada cómplice, una caricia desde el pecho hasta definidos y morenos abdominales, fue todo lo que Kakashi necesitó para llegar a una conclusión.

- Puede que valga la pena intentarlo, pero antes…

De improviso, tomó un kunai que yacía en el cajón al lado de su cama y lo llevó al cuello del otro hombre. Sólo para encontrar un objeto igual de filudo pero mucho más pequeño pegado a su propio cuerpo.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Kakashi? No pienses que no responderé…  
- ¿De dónde sacaste el kunai?  
- Siempre llevo uno escondido en la coleta. ¿O crees que no me suelto el pelo sólo por cuestión de moda?  
- ¿Aún cuando estábamos _haciéndolo_?  
- En esa situación, con mayor razón… De ti nunca sé que esperar.  
- Sólo quería probar una teoría personal – dice el de mirada bicolor. Ninguno de los dos ha dejado de sostener el arma contra el cuello del otro, amenazando.  
- ¿Y esa teoría es…?

El peligro, la excitación, esa persona cuyos ojos no se esconden y no dejan de ser desafiantes, que nunca se rinden. El de piel canela sentado a horcajadas sobre el de cabellos plateados. La tensión. El olor de sus esencias mezcladas haciendo pesado el aire. Las puntas de unos dedos pálidos rozando músculos dorados, con suavidad. Dedos canela acariciando piel nívea en respuesta. Es _todo_.

- Como dije antes, esto va a ser divertido… Esto va a ser _muy divertido_…  
- Estás loco, Hatake.  
- No más que tú, Umino. Si dormimos juntos, uno de nosotros amanecerá muerto el día menos pensado...  
- Entonces intentemos no dormir, de todas formas, hay cosas _más entretenidas _por hacer, ¿no? Llámalo _sentido de supervivencia_...

Las armas caen, olvidadas, cuando los shinobi se unen en un nuevo beso e inician, _re-inician_, una lucha mucho más íntima.

Un juego peligroso, no el de la tarde, sino el que empezó desde el primer momento en que cruzaron caminos, provocándose. Tal vez termine desquiciándolos, rompiéndolos, empujándolos más allá de lo que quisieran llegar pero, demonios... Valdrá la pena. Pueden apostarlo.

Al jugar con fuego, no sólo te puedes quemar. Hay un riesgo mayor... _Te puede gustar._

-

-

- fin -

-

-

-

* * *

- nervios nervios nervios -

Oh, bueno. Nada que añadir. Excepto que lo de los retos sigue en pie. Sólo tome un breve descanso por motivos de universidad. Llega el de ducereisoru la próxima semana.

Gracias por leer! Cuídense mucho! Y recuerden que sus comentarios son siempre bien recibidos.

Kisses!

Nerviosa!Hina (pido comprensión)

PD: El link para la escena NC17 shi-nii. livejournal. com/13232.html#cutid1 Sólo copien, peguen y eliminen los espacios. XD También pueden encontrar el link en mi perfil.


	17. 12: Once meses

Hola!

Espero que estén bien.

En esta ocasión, publico el fic que escribí para el cumple de** AiFuu-chan** (que fue hace algunos días). A ella le había prometido un fic inspirado en un bello dibujo que hizo del igualmente bello Iruka, como príncipe...

Así que esto es para ti, **AiFuu-chan**! Espero que te guste. Y también espero que les guste a todos ustedes! Es mi primera vez con un PWP (porn without plot) completamente explícito. Ténganme paciencia!! Por favor!!

**Notas:** Las referencias a las danzas árabes son ciertas y se hacen con mucho respeto. Los hombres también cultivan este arte, es sólo que en el mundo occidental no se ha extendido mucho. No ha sido mi intención hacer un fic históricamente correcto así que muchos detalles encajan más con un reino de ensueño que con la realidad. Romanticismo excesivo, lo sé. Pero es a propósito!! (creo)

Y como advertencia final, es un lemon (editado aquí, con un link a la versión completa) y además, es AU. Ya saben, si no te gusta, no leas.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto y toda su manchita de Konoha-citizens (y otras aldeas) no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto-sama… Ya saben que estarían haciendo Iruka y Kakashi en cada escena si la serie fuera mía... juju

* * *

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Once meses**

Romance. AU. NC17. 3650 palabras.

_-_

_-_

Las celebraciones se detuvieron de pronto, en el momento en que el príncipe hizo aparición en la sala, cuando sus ojos chocolate se encontraron con los bicolor del nuevo monarca. Con un solo movimiento de la mano, el joven sultán se deshizo de los invitados y de su Corte. Nadie se atrevió a protestar, nadie más importaba.

La palabra de Kakashi es ley pero para él, sólo existe Iruka.

Hombres y mujeres abandonaron la hasta entonces animada fiesta, sin quejas, en medio de suaves murmullos y pasos apurados. A través de la amplia habitación, las figuras del príncipe extranjero y el nuevo sultán se mantuvieron quietas, sin mayor movimiento que el subir y bajar de sus pechos con cada respiración, hasta que la puerta se cerró tras de la última persona en abandonar la sala... Estaban a solas.

Iluminada por la luz de las lámparas, una anhelante sonrisa se abrió camino en sus rostros.

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

Cogidos de la mano, cruzaron las salas del palacio, una tras otra, entusiasmados, incapaces de detenerse. El recuerdo de sus días de infancia, de sus travesuras, de las innumerables veces que saltaron y corrieron en esos mismos pasadizos cubiertos de seda y oro, jamás dejaba sus mentes.

Pero ahora era diferente. Ya no eran un par de chiquillos. Ya no más.

Los guardias los miraban con recelo y respeto, ellos también, y mejor que nadie, sabían el secreto que se escondía entre el recién nombrado sultán y su amigo y consejero de toda la vida… Aquel muchacho que llegó un día, siendo aún pequeño, de la mano del rey del país vecino, bajo la consigna que su amistad con el mayor de los herederos de Fuego sería la mejor garantía para un esperado tratado de paz.

Quién hubiera imaginado entonces que, algún día, esa amistad terminaría convirtiéndose en…

- _Alteza_, alto, me hará caer…  
- Deja de llamarme así, Iruka, no tú, por favor…

El cuarto más separado de los demás, el más grande y lujoso, es su destino. La puerta se abre con un solo golpe del mayor de los chicos, una luz potente llega a sus ojos…

- Por Dios... – exclama Iruka, maravillado con la enorme cantidad de preciosidades y objetos extraños regados por toda la habitación, en especial, sobre la enorme cama de sábanas moradas.  
- Un _tesoro_, Iruka.  
- _Su Alteza_, es hermoso… - dice cogiendo una copa entre las manos. El brillo de la plata daba un encantador contraste a su mirada color miel.

Seda, oro, joyas, telas, regalos diversos, maravillas nunca antes vistas, ropas, trajes de todo el mundo, animales exóticos, cuadros, frutas, incienso, libros, dibujos, oro, cristales… Miles y miles de maravillas que Iruka nunca antes había visto y que se agolpaban en su mente, dejándolo encantado.

Era como un hechizo, que su voz rompió en un murmullo.

- Su _harem_ estará muy _agradecido_ con usted, con estos regalos que les ha traído… Ni siquiera _yo_ había visto brillantes tan finos…

Hay un tono de recelo en él que hace a Kakashi sonreír complacido.

- Un harem que ya no existe, Iruka. Mandé a que las regresaran a sus hogares esta misma mañana, las liberé… No las necesito.  
- ¿_Su Majestad_?  
- He viajado meses y meses, conociendo el mundo, aprendiendo a ser un gran Rey para mi pueblo, he visto cosas que jamás pensé existían… Y todo lo que he hecho, todo lo que he podido hacer, es pensar en ti, todo el tiempo... Compré estos regalos para ti. Antes no podía traerte lo que merecías, pero ahora sí… Todo lo que quieras será tuyo.  
- Dice tonterías, _Alteza_ – le responde cortante, deshaciéndose de sus caricias. – Usted sabe bien que todo lo que me prometa será en vano. Está prohibido. Su compromiso con la descendencia, con su familia…  
- _Sasuke_ será quien se encargue de eso, yo no soy más que un reemplazo temporal hasta que él crezca, no lo niegues, pero por ahora, mientras_ YO_ sea el sultán, nadie podrá hacer nada en mi contra. Yo gobierno aquí y quiero que tú seas mi rey, nadie más. _Nadie más que tú, nadie más, Iruka._  
- No les va a gustar nada la idea…  
- Todos se pueden ir al infierno – afirma el peliplateado, con decisión, mientras se despoja de la parte superior de su traje.

Hay tanta desesperación en la voz de Kakashi que Iruka no puede evitar sentirse halagado, y con ganas de ser algo cruel.

- Esa no es manera de hablar de su Corte, _Alteza_… - lo desafía juguetonamente, poniendo vaga resistencia en sus palabras, dejándose acariciar.  
- Te he extrañado tanto… Iruka, te daré todo lo que quieras… - tal vez es el tiempo que han pasado separados, o es su nariz se perdiéndose entre los cabellos del moreno, pero Kakashi se inunda de la esencia de Iruka y no quiere dejarlo ir...  
- ¿_Todo_?  
- Todo…  
- ¿Y si quiero un castillo enorme, sólo para mí?  
- Lo tendrás… Iruka, ven, déjame... - el moreno mueve la cabeza, evitando el roce de sus labios. Kakashi está al borde de rogarle.  
- Y si quiero tu puesto, tu poder…  
- Serán tuyos...  
- Y… ¿_si te quiero a ti_?  
- Puedes tenerme en cualquier forma que desees, cuando lo desees… Sólo tienes que pedirlo.

La risa pura, verdadera, de Iruka, llena la habitación.

- Estás loco, Kakashi… Y yo más, por _quererte_ tanto…  
- _Iruka_...  
- _Alteza_, déjame darte mi respuesta…

Lentamente, se quita la parte superior de su ropaje, quedando vestido con sus anchos pantalones blancos. Descalza sus pies, libera sus cabellos largos de la opresión a la que viven sujetos y se relaja, ante la atenta mirada de su amante.

_Amante_, una palabra casi celestial que estaba a punto de _re-hacerse_ realidad.

- ¿Iruka?  
- _Shhh_... Pensaremos en nuestro trato después. Por el momento, quiero regalarte algo especial, por tu nombramiento, por el reencuentro… - contesta mientras escoge entre los _tesoros_ lo que necesitaría. Una tela negra decorada con lentejuelas de cobre y unos discos de plata que se ajustaban a sus dedos, muy parecidos a los que normalmente usaría... Eran perfectos. Sujetó la manta a su cintura con un nudo simple por delante, justo a la altura de su ingle, y cogió dos pedazos de seda blanca entre sus manos – ... Y por estar aquí, conmigo.  
- ¿Vas a… Vas a _bailar_? Iruka, dijiste que nunca más danzarías ante nadie… - le pregunta sorprendido, y no menos que emocionado ante la idea. Otras partes de su cuerpo también despiertan ante el recuerdo de lo que Iruka puede hacer con sus caderas.  
- No bailaré para un _nadie_, lo haré para ti. _Sólo para ti_.  
- No hay música…  
- No es necesaria – dijo levantando los brazos hasta juntarlos por las muñecas, encima de su cabeza. Su mirada fija en su espectador quema... Promete tantas cosas... - Eso es algo que se lleva en la sangre, Kakashi. Dime, ¿_cantarás para mí_?

Un sonido suave, de nuevo, otra vez... Hasta que pequeños _clicliclic_, discos chocando, se convierten en todo lo que Iruka necesita para _jugar_. Danzar era algo inherente al moreno, parte de sí, como si cada sonido formara parte de su cuerpo, el fuego que emanaba su piel mientras hacía sonar las lentejuelas de metal con cada giro de sus caderas… Moviéndose por toda la habitación como si estuviera en el agua, con gracia, agilidad y una belleza que nadie en este mundo debería poseer, porque tal grado de encanto no podía ser más que pecado.

Tentador. Sensual. Tan _Iruka_.

Danzaba sin ser femenino, sin dejar de ser él mismo, sin transformarse. Las chicas del harem jamás podrían compararse a esta manera tan natural de bailar. Ellas trataban de agradar, ellas tenían la intención de seducir. En el moreno todo se daba sin esfuerzo, sin poses, parte de su carácter rebelde y su naturaleza desafiante, traviesa y libre. Danzaba por instinto, sin seguir pasos establecidos, sólo guiado por el ritmo de la música, los sonidos que salían de su ser. La música era Iruka, la música era Kakashi y sus corazones latiendo acelerados por la excitación.

Nunca, _nunca _dejaba de mirar fijamente al peliplateado, recordándole que este espectáculo era algo sólo suyo… Su vientre se levantaba y descendía, levantaba y descendía… Giraba y giraba sujetando las telas extendidas, a veces ocultándose momentáneamente tras ellas, a veces haciéndolas bailar… Todo su cuerpo se movía como una sola unidad, en armonía… Sus brazos extendidos, retando a Kakashi, llamándolo en una silenciosa invitación…

Ver a Iruka bailar era para Kakashi casi tan placentero como hacerle el amor. _Casi_.

Giraba las caderas una y otra vez, sacudía sus piernas fuertes, rozaba sus manos sobre sus abdominales cubiertos por una ligera capa de sudor, se divertía tocándose a sí mismo para ver al otro retorcerse de ganas por hacerle compañía... Era demasiado... Su espalda desnuda brillaba a la luz del fuego que iluminaba la estancia... Iruka estaba danzando y, a la vez, estaba enviando un mensaje claro...

... _Estoy aquí, estamos juntos de nuevo, tú nunca me podrás olvidar. Siempre, siempre regresarás a mí_...

Ése era el poder que tenía el uno sobre el otro. Casi una obsesión, una necesidad.

- Suficiente… Ya, detente, _por favor_… - le pide el peliplateado, sin poder contenerse más, todo su ser enfocado en una sola idea... _Iruka, Iruka, Iruka_… La presión en su entrepierna ya se hacía dolorosa, no podía aguantar más... - Las cosas que me haces, Iruka...

Los platillos cayeron al piso suavemente, la música y la danza cesaron.

La risa del moreno inundó la habitación por segunda vez esa noche. Se acercó despacio hacia donde estaba el otro, sujetando su rostro entre sus manos, pegando su frente a él, rozando, con malicia, muy ligeramente sus labios. Sonrió con un aire innegable de satisfacción y fingida inocencia.

- ¿Bailas para mí, Kakashi? ¿_Bailamos juntos_? Creo que _al fin_ he decidido lo que quiero que me des…  
- De verdad te gusta provocar… - le respondió tocándole los brazos desde el hombro hasta el codo en una larga caricia.

Sus bocas se unieron por una fuerza extraña, sin posibilidad de separarse, iniciando una batalla por dominancia que Iruka _se dejó_ ganar… Sus manos recorrieron caminos conocidos, caminos que añoraban y morían por volver a transitar. Iruka entreabrió sus labios un poco para dejar ingresar a Kakashi, y éste no perdió tiempo en devorar todos los contornos interiores del moreno con su lengua. No tenían apuro. Toda la noche estaba a su disposición.

El príncipe subió ambas piernas a la cama, quedando arrodillado frente a su compañero. En una sola mirada, mientras apartaba su cabello de su rostro con una mano, le suplicó empezar. Kakashi reaccionó desatando el nudo que sujetaba el improvisado traje de danza, que resbaló al piso entre el murmullo arrullador e increíblemente seductor de las lentejuelas. Deslizó sus manos suavemente por sobre todo el pecho de Iruka, acariciando sus pezones con cuidado, trazando los contornos de su cintura y sus caderas firmes, sus formas masculinas, besando su ombligo, hasta que se topó con el inicio de los pantalones blancos… Podría dar su vida por una eternidad así.

Quitó las prendas que quedaban en el otro, se desnudó él mismo, lentamente, torturando a Iruka en una dulce venganza por las ansias que le había hecho _sufrir_ mientras danzaba. Los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban eran los graves gemidos de Iruka y su propia agitada respiración.

- Esta noche es especial – dijo besando uno de los muslos de Iruka – Vamos a hacerla _más especial_, ven aquí…

lemonlemonlemonlemonlemon

- _Iruka_…  
- Sésamo… Trajiste... aceite de sésamo...  
- Nunca olvido nada de ti.  
- Sigue diciendo esas cosas y creeré que me _adoras_ o algo así.  
- Es verdad, te adoro y…  
- _Shhh_, Kakashi… Dormir, al menos un rato...

Con un último beso sobre la cicatriz en la nariz morena, Kakashi sale lentamente de Iruka, ya extrañando sentir su calidez rodeándolo y se recuesta a su lado, acomodando su rostro en su cuello.

Quédate conmigo...

Manos curiosas acariciando su vientre lo despertarían apenas media hora después.

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

El anuncio del nuevo sultán dejó indignados a los miembros del Consejo y boquiabiertos a todos, no por la sorpresa, sino porque jamás pensaron que se atrevería, no tan pronto. Muy pocos se animaron a sonreír en apoyo y con sincera satisfacción. Eso no les importó. Once meses separados habían sido suficientes, no permitirían que pasara entre ellos ni un minuto más.

Iruka tomó su lugar correspondiente al lado de Kakashi, cogiéndolo de la mano. El silencio llenó de tensión el ambiente mientras caminaban y sólo cuando se sentaron, uno junto al otro, los aplausos y los vítores se dejaron escuchar. Una nueva fiesta empezaba, una nueva historia también, incierta, tal vez efímera, absurda... Pero completa.

Iluminada por la luz de las lámparas, una anhelante sonrisa se abrió camino en sus rostros.

Estaban juntos.

-

-

-c'est fini-

-

-

-

* * *

Espero les haya agradado! (nervios)

Link a la historia completa y también la imagen **Iruka!prince** de AiFuu aquí shi-nii. livejournal. com/16759.html (sin los espacios en blanco). También he puesto el link en mi perfil.

Y como la vida es cruel snif snif (pero igual, yo soy masoquista XD) los profes en la univ han decidido añadirnos unos seminarios en las tardes, por lo que ahora sólo podré actualizar "Amor y Odio..." cada miércoles. Bah, la vida real insiste en interferir con mi vocación de fan girl.

Ya saben, sus comentarios siempre son bien recibidos. Me encanta saber qué estoy haciendo bien y qué puedo mejorar.

Gracias por leer! Que estén bien!

Kisses!

Hina


	18. VI: Y sigue Bajo control

Hola!

Miércoles, el día definitivo... música de fondo que indica momentos de tensión

Planeaba postear más temprano, pero ni bien prendí la PC, el estúpido msn se abrió automáticamente y colgó todo. Por eso DETESTO el msn.

En fin.

**Reto: kakairu. poner descaradamente celoso a Kakashi. galletas de ramen. "**_**porque Gai es tan rematadamente sexy cuando baila con repollos**_**"**

Repollos?? XD

El fic de esta semana... Esteeeee... Er, no tengo excusas. Más que nada, **CRACK**. O_h, la alegría de burlarnos de aquello que nos gusta_... ¡Los amo tanto que no puedo dejar de maltratarlos! kukuku

Sí. Ya quemé todas mis neuronas. XD

**Notas:** Situado dentro del universo de _**I: Bajo control**_ (para Kiasca). Es una especie de segunda parte o continuación, pero no es necesario haber leído el otro para entenderlo. Creo. Espero les guste!

... Y es el peor título EVER. T-T

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto y toda su manchita de Konoha-citizens (y otras aldeas) no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto-sama… Yo quisiera, al menos, un Iruka inflable... -snif snif-

* * *

_-_

_-_

_-_

**(Y sigue) Bajo control**

(_Underneath the Underneath_ -- para _**ducereisoru**_!)

Humor. Romance. 4110 palabras

_-_

_-_

- _Konnichiwa_, Kakashi.  
- Iruka-koi, ¿cómo estás?  
- Bien, bien. Trabajando, no como _otros_.  
- Ah, bueno. Dejé a los chicos entrenando… Es que… Verás… Apareció una ancianita que me pidió que la ayudara con-  
- Ahórrate la excusa, ¿quieres? En fin. Hablando de los chicos, ¿qué tal les va?  
- Excelente. Superándose cada día... Ya redujeron sus intentos de asesinarse entre ellos a sólo tres cada cinco horas. Eso es un gran progreso. Y cada vez manejan mejor las técnicas. Yo creo que se debe a que tuvieron una _excelente base_ en la Academia y un _insuperable _sensei.  
- También ahórrate los halagos, _koi_, igual no voy a dejarte intentar la página 69 de Icha-Icha. Y me alegro por ellos.  
- Vaya, vaya… Estamos _alegres _hoy… Me pregunto qué te tendrá tan feliz…  
- ¿Cómo no voy a estar feliz? Mira, el cielo es hermoso, el sol nos ilumina, las aves cantan, tengo los alumnos más _adorables _y _obedientes _y los colegas más _responsables _y _trabajadores _de todas las Villas, la _mejor _Hokage y el novio _perfecto…_  
- Ahora sí me estás asustando, Iruka…  
- No, Kakashi. Todo bien, en serio…  
- ¿En serio?

- En serio.

- ...

- ...

- ...

- Mmm... Hoy escuché algo muy interesante… ¿Quieres saber qué, _koi_?  
- Claro.  
- Pues… ¿Recuerdas el set de kunai que recibí de regalo el otro día? ¿Mientras estabas de misión? ¿Los kunai de plata?  
- Ah, estee… Creo que ya me tengo que ir…  
- No, no… _Espera_, quédate para que oigas el final… Te decía, el set de kunai de plata que me regaló Genma-san. Genma Shiranui, mi amigo de hace muchísimo tiempo. ¿Lo conoces, _verdad_?  
- Er, sólo de vista… De veras, ya me tengo que ir, _koi_, los chicos me esperan y-  
- Quédate, Kakashi, ellos ya están acostumbrados a esperar. No les molestará.  
- No, es que de veras-  
- Por favor, _tienes que_ escuchar el final.  
- Pero…  
- QUE TE QUEDES.  
- S- Sí.  
- Qué amable de tu parte. Bien, pues estaba buscando los kunai en casa y no los hallaba, y me pregunté dónde los había dejado, no recordaba haberlos cogido, tú sabes, tan finos que son… ¿Entiendes? Y ya luego cuando fui a trabajar, me encontré con Genma… Curiosamente tiene un corte de pelo nuevo, aunque algo disparejo…  
- Habrá querido cambiar de look…  
- Eso pensé, _al principio_... ¿Sabes?, él me contó _algo_…  
- ¿Ah… sí?  
- Ajá. ¿No te da curiosidad?  
- En realidad, no mucha...  
- ¿De veras? ¿Ni un poquito?  
- N-no.  
- ¿No te imaginas? ¿_No_?  
- Bueno...  
- Pues me dijo que en la mañana habías ido a visitarlo, y que le devolviste el set, es decir, _mi_ regalo.  
- Ah, puedo explicarlo… Es algo demasiado caro para que lo hayas aceptado, Iruka-kun. De repente Genma-san está pasando por una mala situación económica y le puede servir el dinero…  
- Claro, entiendo… Qué considerado eres, Kakashi-kun, _conmueves _mi corazón… O sea, ¿por eso le devolviste los kunai?  
- Hai.  
- Y se los devolviste… ¡LANZÁNDOSELOS POR LA CARA!  
- Puedo explicarlo…  
- ¡PERSIGUIÉNDOLO POR TODA LA CALLE!  
- Es que... ¿_Estaba probando sus habilidades ninja_?  
- ¡TIRÁNDOLE LOS KUNAI Y PERSIGUIÉNDOLO POR TODA LA CALLE, KAKASHI! ¡ME LLEVA EL…!  
- Iru-kun, vocabulario…  
- ¡CÁLLATE!  
- Iruka, si no te calmas, te va a dar algo… Recuerda que las personas que reniegan mucho...  
- ¡ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡ERES IMPOSIBLE, KAKASHI! ¡ESTOY CANSADO! ¡CAN-SA-DO! ¡YA NO AGUANTO MÁS!  
- ¿Iruka?  
- Arghhhh… Era un _simple-inocente-sano_ regalo entre amigos, ¿por qué, _por una vez_, no pudiste tomarlo así? ¿Por qué?  
- ¡Pero NO puedes culparme!  
- ¡Entonces a quién culpo!  
- ¡_A Genma_! ¿Qué clase de persona regala algo así de valioso? ¡Es obvio que tenía segundas intenciones!  
- Kakashi, celebrábamos 15 años de ser amigos…  
- ¡Exacto! ¡Ya se cansó de "ser-amigos" y quiere pasar a _segunda base_! ¡No lo sabré yo! ¡Huelo sus hormonas persiguiéndote a tres cuadras!  
- No puedo creerlo…  
- Además, no sé por qué tanto escándalo. Ni siquiera le di… en alguna zona vital.  
- O sea, debe agradecerte que lo dejaras con vida…  
- Y también por el corte de pelo gratis, pues… ¡Ya era hora! Estoy seguro que los únicos afectados con todo esto fueron los piojos que habían hecho colonia en su cabeza.  
- Suficiente. No quiero saber nada más. _Se terminó_.  
- ¿Se terminó?  
- ¡Se terminó! ¡C'est fini! Se acabó. Final. Llegó a su límite. No va más. ¿Quieres más sinónimos o ya entendiste?  
- Pero, Iruka… ¿_Otra vez_ terminamos?  
- ¡Ahora será definitivo! Prometiste que no volverías a hacer escenitas de celos…  
- Y no son celos, es… bueno_... ¡Protección!_ Eso. Sólo protección.  
- ¡Ja! No te creo una sola palabra, Hatake. Y vas a saber lo que es bueno. ¿Te gusta estar celoso, _verdad_? Ahora vas a tener motivos. _Verdaderos motivos_.  
- ¿Iruka-kun?  
- Verdaderos motivos, Kakashi. Ya me oíste. Adiós.  
- Iruka-kun… ¡Lo siento! ¡Es la última vez, lo juro! ¡Iruka! ¡Si quieres, me disculpo con Genma-san! ¡Iruka!

El sonido de una puerta cerrándose de golpe fue su respuesta, sólo para abrirse apenas dos segundos después.

- ¿Iruka?  
- Olvidaba decirte… Tsunade-sama quiere hablar contigo sobre el _espectáculo _que diste. Y te informo que hace dos días que Shizune-san no le deja beber por todo el papeleo acumulado, así que está con un humor más terrible de lo normal.  
- Vamos, Iruka…  
- Buena suerte con la Hokage, _ex-koi_… La necesitarás.

Esta vez, no regresó.

_Ah, diablos_. _Bueno_, pensó Kakashi al encontrarse a solas en su departamento, _no puede ser tan malo_. Hokage-sama suele ser comprensiva (si alabas lo joven que se ve, eso es) e Iruka-kun... Iruka _siempre _exagera las cosas, se enoja unos días y después todo vuelve a la normalidad con una invitación a ramen y una _me arrepiento-mucho-¿me perdonas?_ noche de increíble sexo.

Entonces, _nada por lo que preocuparse demasiado, ¿verdad?_

No, nada por lo que valga la pena preocuparse.

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

Una semana de limpiar los alcantarillados de Konoha después, cortesía de Tsunade-sama, y aún ni la coleta del Umino a la vista. _Kami_, que el moreno sabía como evadirte si le daba la gana. Parecía que podía sentir a Kakashi aproximándose a kilómetros de distancia.

Aunque probablemente, podía… Sino sentirlo, _olerlo_ a la distancia. El castigo de la Hokage dejaba las ropas del jounin con tal _perfume_, que ni las ratas se le acercaban y hasta su propio ninken se había autoexiliado del departamento.

_¿Cómo podían las cosas ponerse peor? _

- Mi Estimado Rival, Ka- PUF, ¿¡QÚE ES ESA PESTE!? – anunció el recién llegado, tapando su boca y nariz con ambas manos.

En la forma de la _Bestia Verde__ de Konoha_, los cielos dieron su respuesta: Las cosas _PUEDEN _ponerse peor.

- Hola, Gai - lleno de ánimos.  
- MI NOBLE RIVAL, ¿PERO QUÉ CLASE DE CASTIGO HA CAIDO SOBRE TUS NOBLES HOMBROS, PARA QUE LLEVES ESE AROMA TAN PECULIAR? ¡ES INDIGNO DEL GRAN NINJA COPIA DE KONOHA, OH GRAN HATAKE KAKASHI, MI MÁS GRANDE RIVAL, LLEVAR ESA APARIENCIA DESASTROSA QUE NO VA DE LA MANO CON SU FAMA Y LA ADMIRACIÓN QUE SIENTE POR ÉL EL MUNDO ENTERO!  
- Hn, perdón, ¿decías algo?  
- OH, SIEMPRE CON TUS RESPUESTAS TAN MODERNAS Y GENIALES… ¡HASTA PODRÍA CREER QUE NO ME PRESTABAS ATENCIÓN DE VERDAD!  
- No, en serio, Gai. ¿Qué decías?  
- En corto, ¿POR QUÉ APESTAS?  
- Una larga historia. Y deja de gritar, por favor. Dime, ¿me buscabas?  
- ¡Ah, sí! Casi lo olvido. Tengo algo que contarte… Sucede que hoy, – añadió sin quitar sus manos de su cara ni un momento – al regresar de mi Noble Misión, la cual fue un éxito gracias al Ardoroso Trabajo de mis Amados Alumnos…  
- Sí, sí… Al grano, Gai.  
- … me reporté a la Oficina para presentar mi informe con todos los pormenores de nuestra Magnífica Aventura, tan llena del Poder de la Juventud y…  
- Seguro…  
- … allí estaba _Iruka-sensei_…

Eso sí que sirvió para atraer toda la tención del peliplateado.

- …y el Noble y Justo Iruka-san fue muy amable conmigo, como siempre… Pero hoy, sucedió un evento inesperado, un giro del destino que cambió todo pronóstico, un golpe de la suerte que...  
- ¡De una vez, Gai! ¿Qué pasó?  
- ¡Noble y Justo Iruka-sensei me invitó a salir! ¿_Qué te parece_?

Algo muy dentro del cerebro de Kakashi murió. Su perv interior se refugió en un rincón oscuro para llorar sin vergüenza, no se sabe si de la pena, el shock o la lluvia repentina de _malas-malas-altamente vomitivas_ imágenes mentales; pero el Kakashi exterior mantuvo su siempre calmada apariencia.

-¡QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
- ¡Me alegra que estés tan feliz por mí, Kakashi, amigo mío! Iruka-san es un hombre muy interesante e inteligente, me encantará tenerlo como un amigo _más cercano_.  
- ¡QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ¡PERO QUÉ DIANTRES-!... Digo, ¿qué?  
- Sugerí una sesión de entrenamiento para conocernos mejor…

Las figuras de Gai e Iruka sin camisa, sudando bajo el sol, entre respiraciones entrecortadas y risas, rozándose los cuerpos, quemaron las retinas de Kakashi. Su perv interior dejó la depresión por un conveniente deseo asesino, sobretodo ahora que el cuello del jounin fanático del spandex estaba perfectamente cerca…

- … Pero él dijo que no, que prefería una cena tranquila o una película, y después podríamos hablar de Neji, Ten ten y Lee-san… Ah, el Noble Iruka, siempre tan preocupado por sus alumnos, es por eso que me agrada tanto… ¡Él verdaderamente lleva el Fuego de Konoha en la sangre!

Kakashi no notó la pose nueva que estrenaba Gai para la ocasión, estaba muy ocupado planeando su muerte lenta y dolorosa. Previa tortura, claro.

- En fin, te buscaba para decirte esto, tú sabes, Noble Rival… En ti confío y esperaba que me pudieras dar algunos consejos sobre qué hacer o cómo comportarme, hace mucho que no salgo, creo que estoy algo oxidado…

_Gai. Maito Gai_. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Es que Iruka de veras había decidido darle un corte definitivo a su relación con el peliplateado? ¿Es que, a tan solo una semana, ya le estaba buscando reemplazo? ¿Por qué? Kakashi no podía entenderlo, no podía, no quería, no…

_¿Te gusta estar celoso, verdad? Ahora vas a tener motivos. Verdaderos motivos._

Ajá. Eso era. Iruka estaba jugando su carta de venganza, tratando de manipular al Hatake en alguna lección sobre su comportamiento, seguro esperando que regresara a pedirle explicaciones, arrepentirse y rogarle. Menuda jugarreta. Y había elegido a Maito Gai como su carnada. El autodenominado "mayor rival" del Hatake y probablemente (pero que no se entere nunca, por favor) _mejor amigo_.

Y el único en todo Konoha que aún no estaba enterado del intrincado lío amoroso Hatake-Umino. _Hn_.

Astuto, ladino, ingenioso, malvado (_sexy, delicioso, perfecto_ y otras cosas más añadió el perv interior, distrayéndose brevemente de su sed de sangre) chuunin.

Pero no le saldrá el plan. Kakashi ya se había percatado de sus intenciones, no caería en el jueguito.

- Kakashi, ¿algún consejo? Er, ¿estás bien?, tienes esa mirada, como si… Como si hubieran lanzado la nueva edición de tu Icha-Icha… Por favor, mi Estimado Rival, dame alguno de tus acertados consejos, mi cita es a las siete y ya la hora se acerca, necesito alistarme.

Sí, ya sabía que todo era falso. Pero no por eso dejaba de lado las ganas de jugar tiro al blanco con la cabeza de la persona que iba a pasar toda una velada con su (resaltar _SU_) moreno chuunin.

- ¿Noble Rival?  
- Gai-san, asegúrate de NO cambiarte de ropa… Es que ese traje verde te queda _taaaaan_ bien – sólo los años de experiencia del peliplateado en el campo fueron capaces de tal nivel de mentira – Y no olvides llevarle… galletas de… ¡De Ran-sen! Sé de muy buena fuente que le fascinan.  
- ¿Seguro?  
- Por supuesto, ¿acaso _YO_ te mentiría?

Aunque la cara de Kakashi, es decir, su único ojo visible, era la representación _perfecta _del cinismo, Gai-san no se percató. Queda claro que el hombre-verde es demasiado inocente y bien intencionado para su propio bien. Porque la fuente a la que el de mirada bicolor hacia referencia no era otra más que la propia _vida_. Un día había comprado las galletas de la tienda Ran-sen como regalo para Iruka, pero el moreno por poco y muere ante el asqueroso sabor a carne de los bocadillos y su alergia a las chispas de coco.

Las Ran-sen especiales habían terminado en el plato de los perros.

Gai se alejó bajo la promesa de un futuro desafío y darle dos vueltas a Konoha parado de manos, haciendo flexiones en agradecimiento… "_Pero mejor otro día, Noble Rival, que debo alistarme para mi cita, no deseo dejar al dulce Iruka esperando en vano, no sería correcto"_… Kakashi se quedó maquinando torturas (esto su perv interno) y sonriendo como desquiciado (esto su perv externo, o sea, todas sus personalidades eran perv y quién sabe para qué tenía tantas si al final todas eran igualmente obsesivas… y, ¿ya se dijo_, PERVERTIDAS_?).

Él también tenía planes para esa noche, porque la "cita" sería de tres. Definitivamente. Hatake Kakashi se encargaría de que fuera _perfecta_.

Pero primero, a casa. A ver si bañándose con lejía al fin volvía a oler como gente. Y, por Kami, tenía que hacer algo con su uniforme... ¡Pero _ya_!

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

Locación: En el árbol. Listo.  
Objetivos: Uno en camino, el otro esperando en su casa. Listo.

Gai y su sonrisa efecto-shoujo se acercaban, mientras Kakashi aseguraba su posición de espionaje, muy atento.

- Gai-san, bienvenido. Es agradable recibir a alguien _puntual_, por una vez.  
- ¿Eh?  
- Nada, Gai-san. Cosas mías - dijo con una sonrisa - ¿Puedo preguntar que llevas allí?  
- Ah, esto… Casi lo olvido… Traje algo para ti, Justo Iruka-san.  
- No te hubieras molestado, Gai-sensei… Pero, no lo puedo creer, esto es... Estas galletas…

Kakashi interno hizo un pequeño y anticipado bailecito de victoria ante lo que estaba seguro, sucedería...

- ¡Galletas de ramen! ¡Mis favoritas! ¡Muchas gracias! ¿Cómo supiste?  
- ¡Me alegra que te gustaran!

... Y después se tiró de los más alto del Monte de los Hokage. Confía en Gai para confundir las galletas de la tienda _Ran-sen_ (que Iruka odia) por las de _ramen_ (que pondrían a Iruka de rodillas, sin mucho esfuerzo).

- ¿Nos vamos?  
- Claro.

Iruka cogió del brazo a Gai, arrastrándolo tras de sí, avanzando en dirección al Ichiraku. Antes de perderse en la esquina, dirigió una mirada desafiante hacia el árbol en donde se escondía Kakashi, y entonces, premeditadamente, fingió tropezarse con una roca para poder apoyarse más en el otro jounin.

- Ten cuidado, Iruka-san…  
- Sí, lo siento, Gai-sensei… Es que me distraje con un _insecto_…

Ouch.

Plan A, "evitar la cita": Fallo total. Y encima, su presencia había sido descubierta.

La cena transcurrió en un clima amigable, en medio de risas y anécdotas. Kakashi tuvo que _auto-jutsarse_ con cadenas a una reja para evitar entrar y darse por vencido de una buena vez. Pasara lo que pasara, estaba decidido a aguantar hasta el final, porque él _NO_ era celoso.

Sólo _ligeramente_ sobreprotector.

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

_Control. Control. Control. Control. _

- Voy a apagar la luz para ver mejor la película, ¿sí, Gai-san?  
- Perfecto, Iruka-san.  
- Me preguntaba… ¿Puedo llamarte sólo Gai? Si deseas, tú también puedes llamarme por mi nombre. Como ya somos amigos y todo…  
- Sería maravilloso, _Iruka… _Tan Noble demostración de la más Sincera Amistad sólo podía esperarla de ti, cuya firmeza de carácter guía a diario las Inocentes Mentes de la Nueva Generación de Konoha.  
- Ah, _seguro… _Lo que tú digas.

_Control. Control. Control. Control. _

- Gai, te ves tenso. Soy muy bueno dando masajes, ¿te gustaría uno? No te preocupes, estás en excelentes manos… Verás que te _gustará_...

_¡No, MIS masajes NO! Control. Control. Control. ¡No toques a Gai con MIS masajes, Irukitaaaaaa! _

Iruka dirigió su mirada a la ventana, en donde Kakashi estaba trepado, mientras trabajaba lentamente los nudos de tensión en la espalda del jounin de traje verde.

La cereza del pastel esperaba. Tiempo del show.

El de ojos chocolate, sin desviar la mirada, se quitó lentamente la liga que sujetaba su coleta, moviendo la cabeza para liberar sus cabellos largos.

_¡Nooooooooooooooooooooo! ¡La coleta no! Control. Control. Control, Hatake. No te rindas, tú sabes que todo está armado, lo hace a propósito… Control. Control. No mates a nadie, no, no... ¡Y tú, abajo, abajo, no es momento! Aba... Oh-oh._

Maldición su libido y la semana de abstinencia forzada. Kakashi se vio obligado a abandonar su puesto de vigilancia en busca de algo de… _alivio_… para su problemita entre las piernas. Algo como cinco duchas frías, por ejemplo.

Iruka sonrió suavemente, sintiéndose victorioso. Lo del pelo suelto siempre era un punto fijo a su favor.

- Muy buena película.  
- Ya lo creo.  
- Fue una excelente velada, Justo Iruka. No me había divertido así en mucho tiempo.  
- Igual yo, Gai. ¿Mañana también?  
- ¡Pero por supuesto! ¡No hay nada mejor que estrechar los lazos de amistad entre compañeros shinobi! Es más, propongo que vayamos a entrenar juntos, ¿mañana no tienes escuela, verdad?  
- No, pero… Es mi único día de descanso y...  
- ¡Genial! Pasaré por ti a las 4 en punto, iremos al Bosque Prohibido, correremos hasta el amanecer, practicaremos taijutsu hasta la hora de almuerzo, luego…

De alguna manera, para Iruka, el plan _poner-descaradamente-celoso-a-Kakashi_ estaba empezando a mostrar algunas fallas. Como la piedra que lanzas al cielo y regresa para golpearte en la cabeza. Y muy fuerte.

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

En la Oficina de Misiones, y en el resto de la aldea por extensión, nadie se explicaba la razón de tal cambio. De un día para otro, y ya llevaba una semana entera, _Kakashi/Iruka_ había dejado de ser un binomio inseparable (y comúnmente encontrado en las más embarazosas situaciones) para convertirse en _Kakashi_ - carita de cachorro solitario, pero con rabia– y Gai arrastrando a_ Iruka_ – carita de gato callejero y maltratado -.

Se preguntaban el porqué, pero nadie, ni siquiera Anko, era suficientemente valiente, o estúpido, para animarse a averiguarlo. El perro con rabia podía morder, o peor aún… Podían recibir un discurso de Gai como toda respuesta.

Iruka, entrenando todos los días desde antes de salir el sol hasta tarde, trabajando en la Academia y en la Oficina, estaba demasiado cansado como para decir algo.

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

- ¡Iruka, qué son esos ánimos! ¡Arriba, arriba! ¡Disfruta del aire limpio de la tarde, del olor fresco de la naturaleza, siente su energía recorriendo tus venas, SIENTE EL PODER DE LA PRIMAVERA DE TU JUVENTUD!  
- ¿Ah? ¿Cómo puedo _sentir _todo eso _en medio de la calle_?  
- Ah, el Justo Iruka, siempre con un maravilloso sentido del humor... Por eso tengo una sorpresa para ti. Tengo noticias: ¡Desde mañana Lee-san entrenará con nosotros! Su misión acabó y él se ofreció a…  
- ¿Lee-san? ¿_Mini-tú_? ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
- Oh, Noble Iruka, siento lágrimas de felicidad recorrer mis mejillas al saber que… ¿Iruka? ¡_Iruka_!

El sentido de supervivencia le había dictado correr. Ni hablar. ¿Gai y Lee al mismo tiempo? ¿En el mismo campo visual? Ese había sido el límite del Umino.

Ningún ojo humano podría soportar tanto verde junto, al menos no sin sufrir algún tipo de calambre mortal.

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

2 semanas, 3 días de incansable seguimiento, excepto cuando tenía alguna misión (de vez en cuando, entre cada problema amoroso, los shinobi trabajan) habían sido una pesadilla para Kakashi.

E Iruka aún no daba señales de ponerle un fin a todo esto.

En la asignación de hoy, todo lo que el peliplateado había sido capaz de hacer era pensar en su lindo morenito, siendo perseguido por un par de cejas gigantes... Simplemente, _uh_, terrorífico.

Se rindió. Hatake Kakashi (y sus múltiples personalidades) estaba (¿_estaban?)_ dispuesto a admitir su derrota y declararse _celoso convicto y confeso, cogido en el acto_ (por enésima vez), regresar con la cabeza agachada y actitud sumisa a rogar un poquito de comprensión.

Y_ por favor, por favor, por favor,_ algo de acción cuerpo a cuerpo. _¡Por favor! _

Lo más lejos que llegó fue a la puerta de su departamento, antes de que se encontrara de frente con una masa color chocolate que, agitada, corría por su vida.

- ¿Iruka?  
- ¡Kakashi!  
- Iruka, lo siento mucho, admito que exagero con mis celos, ¡pero ya deja de torturarme! ¡Te juro que _esta vez sí_ me voy a controlar y…!  
- ¡No me importa!, lo que sea Kakashi… ¡Pero aléjalo de mí! ¡A él y a su mini-gemelo, a sus discursos y a sus efectos de atardecer portátil!  
- ¿Qué? ¿Gai? Pensé que te gustaba estar con Gai…  
- Me encanta estar con Gai, es una persona muy buena, excelente amigo, pero… ¡_Kami_, Kakashi, hay un límite de veces oyendo las palabras _"primavera" _y _"juventud" _que una persona puede tolerar por día!  
- Pobrecito mi Iruka… Prometo que-  
- ¡Escúchame, y escúchame bien! ¡Si vas a prometer _comportarte _de ahora en adelante, hazlo con sinceridad o _no_ lo hagas!  
- Lo prometo. Esta vez de verdad.  
- Tsk. Lo dudo, así que dejémoslo en esto: Si vas a reaccionar, al menos trata de evitar los objetos punzo-cortantes, por favor.  
- Bien.  
- ¡Y los jutsu!  
- _Aw_, Iruka. Arruinas la diversión.

- Está bien lo prometo, ¿_abrazo_?

Abrazo, beso... _TODO_.

- Oye, ¿estás seguro de que nunca te sentiste atraído hacia él?  
- ¿Hacia Gai? ¡_Claro, cómo no_! Me vuelven loco su masculinidad y su entusiasmo… Su forma de vestir es… _uff_… _Irresistible_… Y, sobretodo, me enamoré _porque Gai es taaaan rematadamente sexy cuando baila con repollos_.  
- ¿Eh?  
- Pasó en una cena, hace dos noches, mucho sake. Por favor, no preguntes más. Imágenes mentales. No estoy seguro si lograré superar el trauma algún día.  
- ¿Estuviste bebiendo con Gai?  
- Y con todos los de la Oficina de Misiones.  
- Ah, está bien... Espera, ¿eran tus compañeros de oficina_ fans_, o los _acosadores_?  
- Olvídalo.

- ...

- Dije que lo olvidaras, eso incluye no pensar en ello.  
- Bien.

- ...

- ...

- ...

- Entonces, ¿estamos juntos otra vez? ¿_Oficialmente _- _oficialmente_?  
- Ajá. Yo no abrazo a cualquiera, tú sabes.  
- No, _sólo les das masajes_...  
- Kakashi...  
- Bromeo.

- Ojalá.  
- Iruka…  
- ¿Hn?  
- Han sido dos semanas…  
- Hn.  
- Me preguntaba si... Te gustaría, tú sabes... ¿_Sexo_?  
- ¡Ya te estabas demorando! Rápido, o saltaré encima de ti aquí mismo, en la puerta…  
- ¿_Para que los vecinos se ganen con tu cuerpo_? ¡Ni hablar!  
- ¡Kakashi, otra vez…! ¿Sabes qué? No pienso enojarme. Te mataré después de unas buenas siete rondas, por lo menos.  
- ¿_Sólo siete_? ¿Estás cansado o qué?  
- _Esa_ es la voz que me gusta escuchar…

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

Después de la inexplicable desaparición de Iruka, Gai decidió regresar a casa. En el camino encontró a una embriagada Anko, quien debido a la intoxicación alcohólica de sus neuronas, aceptó la invitación a participar en los entrenamientos (pobrecita alma inocente… O _alma_ a secas, en su caso). Lee, recostado en su cama de frazadas VERDES (nada más obvio), soñaba con un día siguiente perfecto de horas y horas y HORAS de ejercicios junto a su idolatrado sensei. Los aldeanos ignoraban que el mundo en Konoha había vuelto a su anormal normalidad_, _aunque una pista tenían por los ruiditos que se podían escuchar, y que ya se extrañaban, provenientes de _cierto_ departamento de _cierto_ peliplateado jounin. Y Kakashi e Iruka se dedicaron a reafirmar su más que _complicadamente extraño amor_, haciendo especial énfasis en la actividad que más les gustaba para pasar el tiempo... Y no es jugar Go, corregir exámenes o leer porno. Punto.

Cabe resaltar que, fieles a su palabra, fueron más de siete rondas de _reafirmación _tras _reafirmación. _

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

- Me voy a bañar, koi.  
- Bien, koi… Bañar… ¿_Qué_? ¡_NO_! ¡Iruka, no entres al baño porque…!

Muy tarde. Un aroma particular inundó toda la casa.

- ¡QUÉ ASCO! ¡APESTA! ¿QUÉ ES ESTE OLOR? ¡HATAKE KAKASHI! ¿CUÁNTOS CADÁVERES TIENES ESCONDIDOS AQUÍ? ¡VEN ACÁ EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!

Entonces, Kakashi recordó que había ropa que lavar, o mejor dicho, _quemar. _

La leyenda urbana de la _peste Hatake_ casi reemplaza a su fama de los Mil Jutsu. _Casi_. Pero ni se acercaba al mito de la _furia Umino_. Sobretodo después de que el peliplateado fuera visto lavando toneladas de una masa parecida a _ropa_, pero con olor a _rayos, b_ajo la atenta y vigilante mirada del chuunin. Corrección, _su_ chuunin.

Él mismo que lo manipulaba a su antojo, cuando le daba la gana.

.

.

.

Siempre hay un roto para un descosido.

-

-

- fin -

-

-

-

* * *

Y la moraleja de la presente fábula es: _Si eres celoso/a y obsesivo/a, es probable que tu novio/a sea un/a manipulador/a compulsivo/a, porque siempre, SIEMPRE hay un roto para un descosido_.

XD

A todos los que leyeron... Comprendan, por favor, mi estado de desgaste mental!!

Ningún Lee, ningún Gai y ninguna Anko fueron dañados mientras se escribía este fic. Aunque, debo admitir, la pelimorada quedó un poco "tocadita" después de la sesión de entrenamiento... Y los amo. No, en serio. Los amo.

Recuerden que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos. Todo review es un amor y será atesorado, guardado e idolatrado por los siglos de los siglos.

Gracias por leer! Que estén bien!

Kisses!

llena de cafeína!Hina


	19. 13: Agridulce intocable

Hola!

Pido disculpas a todos por la demora en actualizar (dije que iba a ser siempre los miércoles, ¿verdad?). Lo que sucede es que como mañana es 1ro de mayo, feriado, en mi universidad pasaron las clases del jueves para hoy en la tarde (NUNCA perdemos clase, excepto por feriados religiosos... Lo cual es algo bueno -según mi parte conciente y responsable-, pero una completa tortura para mi lado que ama jugar en el barro y correr bajo la lluvia XD), por lo que he llegado realmente tarde a casa, con todas las ganas de postear (lo repetía como mantra en mi cabeza), pero cuando puse un pie en casita, me quedé dormida... Gomen! Por eso recién estoy posteando a la 01.00am en mi país.

Comprendan, por favor, a una pobre chica que tiene sólo 6 horas de sueño en tres días!! XS

Por otro lado, la historia de esta semana es una que he querido publicar desde hace meses, pero no encontraba la oportunidad. Me animé a postearla después de leer "_La princesa de los ojos tristes_", de **Nezal** (en amor-yaoi), una historia bella, aunque toque temas fuertes, lo cual hace con excelente tino.

En cuanto al fic... Er, los errores son míos, los horrores también. Desde hace mucho que soy mi propia beta (AiFuu-chan, ¿dónde estás? T-T), así que se me pasan muchas cosas. Y creo que con el ritmo y los horarios que llevo, sería injusto someter a la tortura de corregir mis trabajos a alguien más.

**Advertencias**: Angst. ¿Final feliz? No lo sé. Puede que sí, puede que no. Eso ustedes lo juzgaran. Creo que sale un poco de todo lo que hecho hasta ahora, así que les pido lean hasta el final antes de espantarse... Muchas veces las cosas no son lo que parecen.

Espero les guste.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto y toda su manchita de Konoha-citizens (y otras aldeas) no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto-sama… Cada cita le pertenece a sus respectivos autores... Lo único que reclamo es, al menos, un par de horas de sueño... ¡Por favor! T-T

* * *

**Agridulce intocable**

Romance. Angst. 2456 palabras.

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

_"Cuando nos vimos por primera vez, no hicimos sino recordarnos. Aunque te parezca absurdo, yo he llorado cuando tuve conciencia de mi amor hacia ti, por no haberte querido toda la vida". _

_(Antonio Machado)_

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

Un incienso. Dos. Aún hoy tengo el recuerdo claro, como si hubiese sucedido ayer.

El delgado hilo de humo se elevaba en el aire dejando a su paso cenizas y un suave aroma a menta, jazmines y limón, hasta desvanecerse. El olor quedaba impregnado unos momentos más en el ambiente, como una huella de lo que alguna vez fue y no volvería a ser, al menos no de la misma manera.

Así te encontré.

Estabas parado frente a su fotografía enmarcada con cintas negras, flores blancas a tus pies. Solo, todos los demás ya se habían retirado, pero tú no parecías haberte dado cuenta. Vestías un kimono ceremonial, oscuro como la noche, simple y elegante a la vez. O tal vez lo veía así porque eras tú quien lo llevaba puesto. Tu cabello suelto formaba graciosas ondas a la altura de tus hombros, signo claro del poco tiempo que lo dejabas libre en regulares días. Me inundaron unas incontenibles, locas ganas de acariciarlos. Quería sentirlos entre mis dedos y comprobar la suavidad que prometían. Aferrabas con fuerza a tu pecho una chaqueta oscura y tu mirada perdida se disfrazaba de firmeza. Era obvio que no querías, no tenías permiso para llorar.

Tan hermoso como una mañana de lluvia, como un ángel triste… Fue lo primero que pensé.

- Así que éste es el reconocido Ninja Copia de Konoha, ¿me equivoco? – hablé. Tu sobresalto ante mi repentina aproximación sólo me indicó lo profundamente sumergido que habías estado en tu oración. Por un instante, sentí vergüenza por entrometerme en algo tan tuyo, en algo así de valioso para ti… Pero no pude evitarlo. Necesitaba hablarte, convencerme de que existías, saber que eras de verdad, que estabas allí, junto a mí.

- No, no se equivoca. Hatake Kakashi, jounin de Konoha, gran guerrero y aún más maravillosa persona, señor.

- Ya veo. Tirado sobre esa urna no se ve tan extraordinario. Tanta fama, tanto poder… De nada le sirvieron al final para librarse de la muerte. Tal es la vida de un ninja, supongo.

Apretaste tus puños con fuerza, tratando de contener la furia que mis palabras liberaron en ti. Mordiste tu labio inferior en un intento de no decir nada de lo que después podrías arrepentirte, hasta que una delgada línea carmesí resbaló por la comisura de tu boca. Siempre has sido impetuoso, temperamental, impulsivo, pero jamás desconsiderado.

Tus ojos desafiantes se fijaron en los míos, y yo sentí como si mi alma se perdiera en un pozo profundo, sin posibilidades, sin desear escapar de allí.

- Nadie puede vencer a la muerte, señor… Pero si alguien estuvo cerca, si alguien lo merecía… Era él. Y, con todo respeto, usted debería abstenerse de hablar de lo que no conoce.

- Tienes razón, me disculpo si te he ofendido. Debo entender que se conocían, ¿amigos quizá?

- No... - pronunciaste despacio, con una fría sonrisa – Amantes. Por muchos años. Aunque nadie lo supiera. No hay, no hubo, no habrá nadie que ame a Kakashi más que yo. Nadie.

Y fueron tu sonrisa ligera, tu voz firme y tu postura decidida, sin miedo a lo que yo pensara, a mi juicio o a mi desaprobación, los que me desarmaron. Aún ahora me pregunto, ¿qué habrá pasado por tu mente durante el silencio que siguió a tus palabras? ¿Tuviste, aunque sea, un poco de miedo? ¿Te sentiste seguro, al fin?

La muerte, al menos, te trajo ese poquito de libertad.

- Soy Ryuuma, Ryuuma Jiminoru, de la aldea de la Niebla. Me han enviado a representar a mi pueblo aquí. Ya sabes, con todo esto de la Nueva Alianza y la amenaza de nuestros enemigos mutuos… Se hace necesario algo de papeleo. Parece que me quedaré aquí por un buen tiempo.

- Iruka Umino, chuunin de Konoha, trabajo en la academia como profesor. Un placer conocerle – me dijiste con una suave venia.

- El placer es todo mío, Iruka.

El viento sopló. Un pétalo de rosa vino a parar a mis manos. Era rojo. Sólo entonces me di cuenta del color sangre que rodeaba tu mirada, como si lucharas por suprimir el impulso de desmoronarte, como si por algún arte mágico, tal vez por amor, te mantenías unido. Un último tributo a la memoria del caído.

El eco de tu voz rompió el silencio.

- Ryuuma-san, dime, ¿ya se han ido todos?

- ¿Iruka?

- Todos, ¿ya se han ido? ¿No queda nadie más?

- Somos los únicos aquí, Iruka.

- Entiendo. Está bien, ya no podía soportarlo… Creo que ya es suficiente, ¿verdad? Sí, me he esforzado…Ya fue suficiente…

Entonces te convertiste en el incienso, y como él, te disipaste en el aire… Tu máscara, tu porte, tu reflejo vacío cayó como un espejo que se transformó en miles de pedazos de vidrio al chocar con el suelo. Sobre espinas, no te importaron. Sobre flores, te marcaron. Puse mi mano en tu hombro pero me sentí ajeno, _parte de_ y _extraño a_ ti al mismo tiempo.

Congelado en mi memoria, un sollozo silencioso que me hizo llorar contigo y enamorarme de tus ojos, otra vez.

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

Fuimos amigos. Trabajamos juntos. Empezamos a salir. Cada gesto que me ganaba, cada permiso, cada roce, era un logro para mí. Me hacía, finalmente… _feliz_.

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

¿Te trataba él así? ¿Dejaba que los vieran en público? ¿Tomaba tu mano? ¿Acariciaba tu espalda sin importarle las miradas inquisitivas de los demás? ¿Sin importarle tu resistencia? ¿O sólo te niegas porque se trata de mí?

Para todos, ustedes eran simples conocidos. Sin cenas románticas, ni apodos cariñosos, ni palabras cómplices. Su amor "_prohibido_", "_vergonzoso_", según él, estaba encerrado, condenado entre cuatro paredes como el peor de los pecados. Por eso, ni siquiera puedes demostrar tu pena y la guardas dentro, muy dentro de ti.

_Se preocupaba por mí, por nuestra seguridad_, me dirías, _por eso no quería que nadie supiera que..._, insistirías.

_Un shinobi no debe mostrar sentimientos, somos herramientas, somos..._, tratarías de defenderlo.

Puedes engañarte todo lo que quieras, Iruka. Tú y yo sabemos que eso, como todo lo que decía, no es más que una verdad a medias. Una excusa, otra mentira, nada más.

Yo te recojo a la salida de la academia, espero el fin de tu turno en la Oficina de Misiones, espero por ti… Si alguien me pregunta, no niego que estoy perdidamente, desesperadamente, completamente enamorado de ti. Se lo gritaría al mundo entero, Iruka, me lo pidieras o no.

Aunque tú no me quieras a mí. Aunque tal vez nunca lo llegues a hacer. Al menos, no como lo querías, lo quieres a _él_.

El día en que me quieras, yo esperaré, así llegue mañana o al final de nuestras vidas.

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

- Una moneda por tus pensamientos.

- ¿Ah? Lo siento, estaba distraído.

- Lo sé, Ryuuma-san, hace más de media hora que hablo y no haces más que mover la cabeza. En fin. ¿Ramen? Yo invito.

- Maa, Iruka-sensei… No soy rubio, no me confundas con Naruto…

- Qué tonterías dices, _Kak-…_ Ryuu-san.

- Quedémonos aquí, mejor. Creo que han sido muchos recuerdos por hoy.

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

Pasas tus mañanas, todos los días, en este lugar. Mostrando tu respeto a los que ya no están, a tus padres, a tus amigos, a _él_ en especial. Le cuentas cosas que a mí no me dices, le revelas los secretos que a mí me niegas. Las veces que he ido siguiéndote, te he observado fijamente. La manera en que te agachas y juntas tus manos, la forma en que acomodas las flores, la sonrisa en tus palabras. Son más que signos, son hechos.

Es peor que un fantasma. Es un recuerdo que no quieres perder.

Estoy a solas.

- Dicen que eras el mejor entre los mejores, alguien excepcional, un genio. Yo no sé que tanto vieron en ti. No sé que hiciste para que te quisieran tanto, para que Iruka te quiera tanto, para que se resista a olvidarte.

Es ridículo. Una piedra con nombres grabados jamás ha contestado. Jamás me contestará. Pero éste es el único momento, el lugar en el que podré enfrentarlo sin miedo a lo que pasará.

- Déjalo en paz. Iruka merece ser feliz. Yo puedo hacerlo feliz. No soy como tú. Por favor, vete. Déjalo en paz. No ha movido nada en su departamento, ni siquiera me deja estar allí mucho tiempo… Pero estoy venciendo sus barreras, una por una. Sólo yo, nadie más. Que sea feliz, ¿acaso no lo merece? Sólo _yo_ tengo esa oportunidad, es _nuestra _oportunidad. No puedes volver, pero _yo_ estoy aquí. Sólo _yo_, Kakashi, nadie más.

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

- Te amo.

- Te quiero.

- Te amo.

- Lo sé, lo sé…

- ¿Por qué no puedes…?

- Ha sido poco tiempo.

- Tres años.

- Poco tiempo…

- Aunque fuera una vida, ¿verdad?

- Tal vez, aún más allá.

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

Hacemos un especial contraste, tú y yo. Tus ojos chocolate, tu piel morena natural, tu cabello caoba de mechas largas. Mis ojos jade, mi piel tostada por el sol, mi cabello negro y corto.

Soy paciente. Te robo besos una y otra vez hasta que tú mismo empiezas a regalármelos sin hesitación. El tiempo pasa y cura las heridas, he oído. Sólo por eso espero y soy paciente.

No cometeré los mismos errores, sus errores. No mentiré, no haré falsas promesas, no me arriesgaré en vano, no te haré sufrir, no, no, no, no… Lo he grabado en mi cabeza, es un juramento.

Por eso. Por eso. Por ti. Por mí. Estoy aquí.

Para, desde el principio, reescribir una historia.

Porque, desde el principio, sólo yo puedo hacerte feliz, Iruka. Sólo yo.

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

- ¿En qué piensas?

- En lo que fue, lo que será, lo que es, lo que somos.

- ¿No es eso algo filosófico?, ¿quién eres?, ¿quién soy?

- Naruto es fuerza... y ramen. Sasuke es convicción. Sakura es determinación. Tú eres coraje, corazón.

- ¿Y tú?

- Pues... Lo que quiero ser.

- Esa es una respuesta muy vaga, dime, ¿qué quieres ser?

- Quiero _ser_. Simplemente_ ser_, contigo.

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

Tu piel, tus muslos dorados se sienten cálidos bajo mis manos. Puedo tocarte, al fin, al fin… Mis caricias apresuradas. Poco a poco. Puedo sentir tu roce tierno, fuerte. Tu boca sobre la mía. Quiero llorar.

Algo se rompe dentro de mí. No sé si fue el placer, el amor tan intenso que acabo de experimentar, o el escuchar _su_ nombre y el mío escapar de ti al mismo tiempo, disfrazados de gemido. Siento que me amas, siento que lo amas y siento que te estás volviendo loco, que tu corazón juega con tu mente y que a veces no sabes qué hacer para distinguir la realidad del recuerdo. ¿Sueñas _conmigo_, sueñas _con él_? ¿Sueñas con nuestro futuro juntos, con el pasado que tuvieron?

Creo que me volveré, me estoy volviendo loco contigo.

Besas mi espalda, como disculpándote, los dos sabemos por qué pero ninguno lo admite. En momentos como éste, en el que todo es _demasiado_, la tentación es grande y quiero decírtelo, quiero susurrarlo en tus oídos, para que no puedas negarte a escuchar.

El temor a lo que sucedería, al final, vence y callo una vez más.

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

- Voy a ver a Kakashi.

- Voy contigo.

- ¿Seguro?

- Si me das tu mano...

- Vamos, Ryuu-san. ¿Ryuu-san?

- Estoy bien...

- Ryuuma, _shhhh_… ¿Qué pasó? _Onegai,_ no llores más…

- Ven, Iruka. Sólo abrázame, ¿sí? Abrázame fuerte otra vez… Estoy aquí, Iruka, ¿no me ves? Estoy aquí…

- Lo sé, sólo dame tiempo, tiempo…

- No, no entiendes, Iruka... _Estoy aquí_…

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

Estamos juntos. Cumplimos seis años. Y parece que fue ayer cuando te conocí, y cuando te volví a conocer. Tenemos una vida tranquila. Tú, retirado de la acción por una lesión irrecuperable en batalla, dedicado a tu labor de asesor y sensei. Yo, en los trámites y asuntos legales que garantizan el pacto entre nuestros pueblos. Una existencia en paz, con tiempo suficiente para estar juntos, para mirarte, abrazarte y decirte día a día, segundo a segundo, sin apuro, lo mucho que significas para mí. Lo mucho que estás impregnado en mi piel desde el primer momento.

Es lo que tú mereces. Todo lo que nunca antes pudo ser, lo que nunca hubiera podido ser con _él_.

Aún, regresamos a este lugar, donde una vez te encontré encendiendo inciensos en honor al espíritu del héroe que murió en acción. Aún, juntas tus manos y pones flores, y le cuentas cosas que te hacen sonreír, le susurras secretos.

Pero ahora yo estoy siempre a tu lado.

Me rindo. Me amas, lo amas. Lo dices, se lo confiesas. Nunca lo olvidarás, nunca te dejaré de nuevo. Me tocas, lo piensas, me piensas, lo recuerdas. Es inevitable. Es extraño. No sé si me siento triste o demasiado feliz. Me deja una sensación confusa en los labios saber que nos amas a los dos, que no me olvidaste, que me diste una oportunidad, que me amas _así_.

- Eso es todo, Kakashi-san. Ryuuma y yo tenemos que regresar a la aldea. Hoy nombran al nuevo Hokage, si vieras lo emocionado que está Naruto y lo fuerte que es. Seguro que estarías orgulloso de él. Cuídate mucho. Regresaremos pronto… ¿Nos vamos, Ryuu-san?

Tus palabras me cortan en pedazos y me reconstruyen. Duelen y me hacen tan completo, tan lleno, tan feliz. Tal vez es el viento, tal vez la lista de nombres grabados en piedra, tal vez la mirada de los espíritus que me reprochan mientras mecen mis cabellos en el viento, ellos saben mi verdad. Tal vez, por todo eso, sé que éste es el momento adecuado. El único que tendré, el único en el que me atreveré a confesar y el único en el que tú podrías comprender.

- Iruka… Estoy aquí.

- Lo sé, tú siempre estás a mi lado, Ryuu-san.

Agridulce, tu querer compartido. Intocable, los dos espacios que me pertenecen en ti. Aún, no me entiendes cuando digo que _estoy aquí, a tu lado_, porque jamás podría dejarte, porque quiero darnos una nueva oportunidad, porque quiero hacer las cosas bien esta vez, de la manera correcta… Porque quiero saber que se siente vivir sin pelear, sin matar, sin sangre que permanece en mis manos hasta mucho después de lavarlas, sin cubrir mi rostro con una máscara negra y con una intangible, sin una cicatriz que marca un error sobre mi ojo derecho, sin limitarme a quererte, sin etiquetas, sin heridas del pasado. _Los granos de trigo sepultados en tierra morirán, ya que la muerte es indispensable condición para renacer, _Iruka_._

Porque yo soy el único que puede hacerte feliz y tú, para mí, eres la vida.

_Estoy aquí._

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

_Ayer, fui. Mañana, seré. Hoy, soy.  
Por eso,  
hoy te digo que te quiero...  
hoy te escucho...  
hoy te pido disculpas por mis errores...  
hoy te ayudo...  
hoy comparto lo que tengo...  
hoy me separo de ti sin guardarme ninguna palabra para mañana...  
Porque hoy respiro, transpiro, veo, pienso, oigo, sufro, huelo, lloro, trabajo, toco, río, amo...  
Hoy.  
Hoy estoy vivo.  
Como tú._

_(Elsa Bornemann)_

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

* * *

Díganme, ¿desde que parte de la historia se dieron cuenta? ¿Desde el principio, sólo al final?

Los detalles los dejo a su imaginación... ¿Murió Kakashi intencionalmente para desaparecer y volver a comenzar? ¿Lo mataron y buscó como regresar para estar con Iruka? ¿Es una misión de encubierto que no puede revelar? ¿Es Ryuuma una persona completamente diferente lidiando con un recuerdo?

Como detalles:

- Ryuuma: Ryuu (_龍_ o _竜__), "dragón" y Ma (__真__), "verdadero, real"_

_- _Jiminoru: Ji_ (__二__), "dos" y Minoru (_実_), "verdad"_

- _Los granos de trigo sepultados en tierra morirán, ya que la muerte es indispensable condición para renacer, _de Luis María Martínez_._

Les prometo que el humor regresa la próxima semana. Creo que me inclino por el capítulo de las "citas", a sugerencia de Vale-chan y Misao. XD Y recuerden que los review, comentarios y hasta los tomates son loooooove. Hina necesita amor (y sueño).

Kisses! Que estén bien!

llena de ojeras!Hina


	20. VII: Nueve

Hola!

Disculpen el retraso, por favor. Ésta historia la he venido posteando en tres partes (más un extra) durante tres días seguidos en mis otras cuentas, por falta de tiempo. Pero no podía hacer lo mismo aquí, ya que es la única web donde me dejan publicar los fics sin tanto límite de espacio. Al partir la historia habría quedado mal.

Gomen por la espera. -bows head-

Para Neo-neko, quien quería y me dio la perfecta excusa para un m!preg.

**Reto: kakairu. m!preg.**

Sé que el m!preg es un género más relacionado con el crack o el humor (obviamente debido a lo IMPOSIBLE –al menos hasta donde sabe la ciencia- del asunto ), pero tenía muchas ganas de hacer una historia con toques realistas y cargada de impresiones (no creo que si le dicen a un chico que está esperando un hijo, él reaccione "oh, ¡genial! ¡Justo lo que sospeché cuando me levanté con dolor de cabeza esta mañana!"…. ¿Verdad?). No pensé en relatarles la historia completa, pero sí darles nueve (número mágico) "_capturas_", nueve momentos que marcaron este viaje.

Advertencias: **No beta** y una autora que ha dormido 4 horas en los últimos tres días. T.T Exámenes parciales y semana de evaluación en la universidad + V Cumbre ALC-UE que complotan contra Hina. XS Y es largo, realmente largo.

Espero les agrade.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto y toda su manchita de Konoha-citizens (y otras aldeas) no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto-sama… Lo único que necesito es dormir, dormir, dormir... T.T

* * *

_-_

_-_

-

**Nueve**

(_Underneath the Underneath_ -- para _**Neo Neko**_!)

Romance. Humor. Angst. Fluff. 8096 palabras.

-

-

- Imposible.

- No, no lo es. Parece imposible, pero existen probabilidades…

- ¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡Qué probabilidades!? Soy _HOMBRE_, no hay manera de que esto pueda suceder… Tiene que ser una broma, un error…

- Iruka, estás embarazado.

- _Embarazado_… Kami, hasta suena ridículo.

- Quiero que entiendas lo que está sucediendo…

- ¡Tsunade-sama, no me puede pedir entender algo así! ¡No puedo! Voy al médico porque me sentí mal en el trabajo, me hacen unos test sobre mi chackra y de pronto, ¡_zum_!, ¿estoy embarazado? Por favor… No puedo entenderlo.

- Iruka, cálmate y escúchame. Te va a sonar increíble, _demonios_, para mí lo es… Ha habido reportes de casos parecidos en la historia, aunque fueron consignados como parte de la literatura o mitos de pueblos antiguos. Son apenas un par y no tienen seguimiento, pero existen. Nadie creyó que fuera posible.

- _Cómo_…

- Parece que cuando se formaron las primeras aldeas ninja y aprendimos a manipular la energía de nuestros cuerpos y espíritus para crear técnicas, el chackra, también le dimos la posibilidad de tener propiedades particulares. _Evolucionar_, si quieres llamarlo así. El chackra de algunas personas puede reaccionar con el de otros ampliando su poder, minimizándolo, existen muchas realidades que aún no hemos determinado. Son _misterios_. Tu tipo de chackra es mucho más especial, es... altamente receptivo. Eso te da una empatía especial con la gente y también la posibilidad de, digamos, "amoldar" la energía de otros para crear nueva.

- Eso no explica nada, Tsunade-sama. Entonces, ¿por qué ahora? ¿_Por qué_? He tenido varias relaciones en el pasado y nunca he estado "embarazado". Créame, es algo que recordaría.

- Hay otros factores, supongo. En un embarazo, er, _normal_, no sólo basta hombre y mujer. Es necesario que sean compatibles de alguna manera o no se creará el nuevo ser. Tal vez te encontraste con el estimulante adecuado, y ya luego cuando el contacto se volvió, digamos, _más íntimo_, bueno… Tú me entiendes…

- Por Kami…

- Iruka, esto no es un embarazo común… por _obvias_ razones… No tenemos el conocimiento adecuado, lo más que podemos asumir por los síntomas que presentas es que será lo más parecido posible a uno _normal_. No puedo decirte más, es nuevo para todos. Tienes que saber que hay riesgos, dificultades y problemas que afrontarás, la adaptación de tu organismo, la necesidad de ingerir hormonas por si no se presenta el ambiente adecuado para el niño, en fin. No me corresponde decirte qué hacer. La decisión al final es tuya.

- ¿_Decisión_?

- No sabemos lo que pasará. _Demonios_, no tenemos la menor idea. Incluso tu chackra está cambiando… Si pone en peligro tu vida, si es necesario detenerlo, yo…

- No creo que este sea el momento indicado para pensar en eso, Tsunade-sama… Necesito tiempo, algo de sake también…

- ¡Nada de sake! Bebé a bordo, ¿recuerdas?

- Kami, no puedo creer que esto está sucediendo… ¿Chackra compatible? ¿Un hombre embarazado? Es _absurdo_…

- ¿_Absurdo_? ¿Cómo manipular sombras, clonar personas, teletransportarnos, usar sellos y maldiciones y tener demonios en el interior de nuestros cuerpos? Iruka, existe un mundo de posibilidades. No conocemos ni la mínima parte.

- Dios… Dios… Dios… Soy una especie de fenómeno.

- No, Iruka. Eres un _milagro_.

- Kami…

- Según el nivel del desarrollo de su energía y en comparación con la normalidad, sin ánimo de ofender, claro, debe tener por lo menos un mes, días más, días menos. De allí puedes descartar a tu _compañero en el crimen_.

- ¿Qué?

- Kami, Iruka-san… ¿No te contaron lo de los pájaros y las abejas? Se necesitan dos para… _bailar_.

- No necesito descartar a nadie. La única persona con la que he estado en este tiempo ha sido… OH, KAMI. _Nonononononononono_… _Oh, Kami_…

- La felicidad escapa por tus poros… Se nota que tú y el chico van a la perfección.

- ¿Cómo sabe quién…?

- Ah, _Iruka-kun_, beneficios de ser Hokage, de nunca acabar…

- Entonces también sabrá que él y yo no solemos llevarnos bien. En estos momentos, incluso, tenemos _ligeras_ diferencias…

- Pues tendrán que hacerlas de lado, Iruka-san. Sólo díselo, el chico entenderá. Ustedes dos no pueden ser tan cabeza dura como aparentan, menos ahora que _uno y uno suman tres_.

- Hokage-sama, usted está demasiado emocionada con esto.

- Es verdad. Soy doctora y tú eres un hombre embarazado. Es casi como un orgasmo profesional.

- _Kami_, esto es real… Yo, de verdad, _de verdad_, yo…

Umino Iruka, chuunin de Konoha, tendrá un hijo. Nada fuera de lo común.

Excepto, claro, el pequeño detalle.

ÉL es quien está embarazado.

- Oh, _Kami_.

**-- **_**ichi**_**, confesiones --**

Parado frente al departamento 42B, bloque jounin, Iruka duda. Hace exactamente dos semanas que ni se acercaba a doscientos metros de allí, por fuertes motivos, pero sabe bien que si no hace esto _ahora_, si no se atreve, no tendrá otra oportunidad. Ese pensamiento, y la lluvia que amenaza congelarle hasta las puntas de los pies, lo convencen.

Toca una, dos, _tres_ veces. Justo cuando está a punto de renunciar y dar la vuelta, escucha pasos que se acercan a la puerta con calma. Un más que somnoliento peliplateado lo recibe.

- ¿Quién demon-? Ah. _Eres tú_. Lo siento, no estoy interesado en comprar nada ni recibir _más_ lecciones de moral. Vuelve otro día, ¿sí?

- Espera – interrumpe antes de que el jounin logre cerrar la puerta por completo -. Kakashi, déjame pasar. Necesitamos conversar.

- Maa, qué curioso… Recuerdo que la última vez que _conversamos_ juraste no volver a poner un solo pie en mi departamento ni dirigirme la palabra, _punto_. Después no entendí más, porque entre lo que salías corriendo, azotabas la puerta y me insultabas a la vez, me fue bastante difícil oírte con claridad.

- Para discutir, _y otras cosas_, se necesitan dos, Kakashi-san.

Un silencio incómodo. En Kakashi, porque no esperaba encontrarse con el moreno así, mucho menos después de un terrible día como el que acaba de tener. En Iruka, bueno, digamos que esas _otras cosas_ para las que se necesitan dos personas le han recordado de repente el motivo más importante de su presencia allí.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – pregunta finalmente el chuunin, desviando la mirada.

Con un largo suspiro y mirando al techo, como si éste pudiera brindarle alguna respuesta, Kakashi se hace a un lado para permitirle la entrada, moviendo la cabeza en aprobación.

- Ya conoces el camino. ¿_Té_?

--

Iruka gira la taza entre sus manos sin parar. El reloj de pared, su incesante _tictac_, y el sonido de su pie golpeando el piso acompañan al suave caer de la lluvia sobre la ventana. Un olor intenso a licor invade el ambiente, e Iruka sabe qué significa. Hatake ha estado bebiendo un poco antes de ir acostarse, señal que la misión de la mañana no fue tan buena como hubiera deseado.

Una situación extremadamente rara.

¿Qué se supone que Iruka debe decir? ¿_Qué tal, Kakashi, adivina, estoy embarazado… Protege mi virtud y cásate conmigo antes de que empiecen a sospechar los vecinos_? ¿_Mira, Kakashi, seremos papis, me ayudas a escoger un nombre que combine con nuestros apellidos_?

Por favor.

El peliplateado termina de preparar su té, amargo como es su estilo, y se sienta al otro extremo del sofá que ocupa Iruka. De pronto, su actitud engreída parece cambiar. Dentro de una habitación están los dos, Kakashi e Iruka, a solas y sin máscaras.

Hay un espacio terrible, no sólo físico, entre ellos.

- Bien, ah, bueno… Disculpa el desorden. No he estado mucho en casa últimamente, con las misiones y eso. ¿Querías hablarme, verdad? No es que quiera apresurarte, pero, _bueno_, que estés aquí me sorprende, la última vez no terminamos nada bien…

- Kakashi…

- Tenemos una curiosa manera de llevar nuestra amistad, ¿ne? ¿Quieres más té?

- No, gracias. Kakashi…

- Pensándolo mejor, déjame servirte de nuevo. Hace mucho frío esta noche, es probable que tu bebida ya esté congelada…

- Kakashi…

- Aunque no estoy seguro si tengo provisiones, este té lo traje de Arena, ¿sabes? Excelente en su estilo y no he ido…

- _Voy a tener un hijo_.

Una taza marrón cae y rueda despacio, derramando su contenido sobre el piso de madera.

- Un mes, Kakashi. Voy a tener un hijo.

- _Ah_. Ya veo. De eso querías hablar. Olvida el té, para esto necesito SAKE.

Unos minutos después, una eternidad para Iruka, Kakashi regresa, botella y copa en mano. Los deja caer pesadamente sobre la mesita de centro.

- Maa, Iruka-sensei, _cuéntamelo todo_… Muero de curiosidad… Lo tenías bien escondido, ¿verdad? A ver, dime, dime, ¿quién es la afortunada? ¿La conozco? ¿Es sensei también? ¿O tal vez una de las mamis de tus alumnos de la academia? Ese detalle le daría el toque _perfecto_ a la historia.

- Kakashi, no has entendido.

- ¡Claro que entiendo! Obviamente, estuviste saliendo con una linda chica a la vez que venías a verme para _divertirnos_ en las noches – responde, ya en su tercera copa de licor. Su voz está cargada de mofa y evidente enojo -. ¡_Hn_! Y dice la gente que _yo _soy el pervertido… Deberían conocerte mejor.

- ¡Kami, Kakashi! ¿Estás escuchando? ¡YO voy a tener un hijo!

- ¡Ya te escuché! ¿Qué más quieres? ¿Mis felicitaciones? ¿Qué me ofrezca como padrino a cambio que le pongas mi nombre?

- ¡Maldición contigo, idiota! – explota el moreno finalmente, la tensión tomando lo mejor de él - ¡El bebé está aquí! ¡_Aquí_! ¡_Dentro mío_! – dice tomando la mano del otro de un tirón para depositarla sobre su vientre, todo el discurso preprarado para la situación, todas las explicaciones que quería dar, toda la calma, reemplazados por sus ganas de callar de una vez al otro - ¡_Siente_!

Y _sí_ que lo siente.

El flujo del chackra concentrado, irregular, misterioso pero con un toque que le recuerda al suyo propio y al de Iruka, sólo que fusionados como si… No logra identificarlo... ¿Enfermedad? No, es diferente. Es cálido y ondulante, algo así como se siente el chackra de un niño cuando una mujer está embaraz-

_Oh._

Una mirada rojiazul se encuentran con ojos chocolate. De repente, todo color del rostro del Hatake y todo efecto posible del alcohol han desaparecido.

- ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué…? ¿Pero…? _Oh, Kami_.

- _Créeme_, lo mismo digo.

Hatake y Umino caen de rodillas al piso, mano en la frente, mente inundada de palabras que no logran expresar y miles de ideas que se atoran en sus cabezas. Éste sería el momento perfecto para que se abra la tierra y los trague por completo.

El mundo nunca antes les había parecido tan grande, tan complejo, tan misterioso.

**-- **_**ni**_**, decisión --**

Sakura lo ha escoltado, sonriente, cuidadosa, hasta la sala de espera. Su cita con Tsunade-sama se ha retrasado media hora, le informa.

La pelirrosa debe saber, piensa Iruka, pues lo ha tratado con extraña y excesiva delicadeza, como si él estuviera hecho de cristal. Cada dos minutos reaparece por detrás del mostrador, lanzándole miraditas brillosas con poca discreción.

_¿Necesitas algo, Iruka-sensei? ¿Agua? ¿Una revista? ¿Estás cómodo?_

_Ahora que lo mencionas, sí. Me encantaría que dejaras de sonreírme así o vomitaré._

Hoy no ha sido un buen día. De Kakashi no ha tenido más reacción que su expresión de ultra-shock, o _un ojo_ de ultra-shock para ser más exactos, y un balbuceo incomprensible, poco característico. Un terrible dolor de cabeza lo ha perseguido desde que se despertó y las náuseas lo han mantenido alejado de la comida desde hace más de seis horas.

Iruka mataría por un par de minutos de buen sueño.

¿Cómo se supone que va a pensar así? Demonios, ¡ni siquiera sabe _sobre qué_ tiene que decidir! ¿Es sobre su vida? ¿Sobre la vida de su (_suyo_, _Kami_) bebé? ¿Cómo? Si no sabe lo que vendrá, ni qué pensar, ni los peligros, o si esto llegará a buen término…

Si no sabe nada de nada.

Decide levantarse, irse a casa, escapar al menos un momento, esconderse del mundo... Pasa al lado de varias enfermeras, casi corriendo, casi llegando a la puerta, con una presión inusual en su pecho amenazando con ahogarlo… Pero, de pronto, hay un ruidito agudo desde detrás de una pared que lo jala, curiosidad ninja natural, y lo anima a acercarse…

El ruido se transforma en un concierto de llantos.

Llámenlo destino. En la sala de maternidad, los recién nacidos patalean, se quejan, explotan sus pulmones hasta el máximo con sus pequeñas caritas cubiertas de ríos y mares de lágrimas. Llaman, se desviven por ser atendidos, y lo necesitan, porque sus cuerpecitos son aún frágiles, porque son dependientes, exigentes, porque están indefensos y a veces parece que hasta una suave caricia los puede romper.

La presión en su pecho se transforma. El moreno no puede nombrar tantas sensaciones diferentes a la vez.

Más tarde, cuando Tsunade lo recibe, Iruka no necesita, ni espera, que la rubia le recite los _pro_ y _contra_, ni que le hable de cuidados, advertencias y peligros.

Kakashi o no. Mundo o no. Las primeras palabras que salen de su boca al verla lo dicen todo.

- No entiendo cómo, ni por qué, no tengo la menor idea de lo que me está sucediendo, pero sé esto… Me necesita.

Algunas veces pensar, entender, hasta la razón, están sobrevaluados.

Sólo nos queda _sentir_. Y eso es más que suficiente.

**-- **_**san**_**, encuentro --**

Casi un mes después, Iruka está de regreso en el hospital para su control semanal.

Los vómitos, mareos y náuseas son algo tan común que ya forman parte de su rutina, como una costumbre.

Pero _el hambre_… Si sigue así, pronto superará el record de Naruto en Ichiraku. Trece tazones seguidos ya son un almuerzo ligero para él y el pobre señor, el dueño de la tienda, ha empezado a mostrar cierta preocupación.

Los pantalones aprietan su cintura, o al menos, lo que queda de ella.

- Iruka-san.

La voz nerviosa de Kakashi llega a sus oídos, sacándolo abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

- Hatake-san, _qué sorpresa_… Es casi un milagro verte en Konoha por estos días.

- Hai… - responde rascando su cuello con vergüenza, su único ojo visible curvado en un intento de sonrisa – Es que he tenido muchas misiones fuera últimamente y…

- Hn. Has _pedido _misiones fuera, dirás. Básica maniobra evasiva. Enseño eso a mis alumnos de primer año en la academia.

- No te lo puedo negar. He estado pensando. Quería hablar contigo, pero _no sabía cómo_.

- Nunca hemos sido buenos hablando, después de todo.

- Podríamos empezar.

El moreno pega su rostro al vidrio del ventanal, suspira. Eso es algo que ha estado haciendo mucho últimamente. Efectos secundarios del embarazo, quizá.

- He hablado con Sakura-chan y Tsunade-sama, lo hago casi todos los días. Ellas me explicaron, me mostraron los controles de…_ lo que está sucediendo._

- ¿Hablas con los doctores sobre el bebé pero no conmigo? _Interesante_.

- Los doctores no intentarán cortarme la cabeza si digo algo que les desagrade, ¿verdad? Por lo que he podido leer, todo va evolucionando bien, según lo esperado. Los niveles de chackra muestran salud estable y más que eso, una adaptabilidad sorprendente. Indican altos valores de estamina y flexibilidad. Es probable que el producto resultante sea, en un futuro, mucho más efectivo que yo.

- ¿_Producto_? – responde el moreno cerrando los puños con fuerza – Kami, Kakashi, deja de analizar lo que sucede como si se tratara de una maldita misión.

- Estamos hablando de una realidad en un millón. Nunca ha pasado. Esto es importante para Konoha, Iruka.

- ¿_Esto_? ¡Deja de hablar de él como si fuera una cosa! No es un arma perfecta, ni yo soy una incubadora gigante… Es una _persona_, ¡_somos personas_! No sé ni por qué estoy hablando contigo…

Kakashi coge la muñeca de Iruka y la levanta hacia él, impidiendo su escape. De pronto, ambos se convierten en el centro de atención de la normalmente tranquila sala del hospital.

- No te encariñes mucho, Iruka. Debes entender que como todo, es de Konoha primero. Lo utilizarán como les resulte idóneo. Aunque sea un niño.

- ¿_Es eso lo que hicieron contigo, Kakashi_? ¿Es así como trataron a Naruto? No lo permitiré. Estoy aquí para protegerlo.

- Sí, es eso, conmigo, con Naruto y muchas otras personas, muchas otras cosas que hicieron que no tienes ni idea y, _créeme_, no quisieras saberlo. Iruka, recuérdalo, le pertenece primero a Konoha. _No es tu hijo_. Yo...

El moreno se libera del agarre del otro con un solo impulso. El enojo en su actitud ha sido reemplazado por una fría indiferencia.

- En algo tienes razón, Kakashi – susurra al pasar a su lado -. No es sólo _mi_ hijo… Es _nuestro_.

No hay respuesta. Tal vez porque no la esperó lo suficiente, tal vez porque en realidad, no quería escucharla.

**-- **_**yon**_**, doble decisión --**

Hay ocasiones en las que todo se ve tan mal. _Todo_.

La noche sin luna, el desorden de la habitación, la falta de provisiones en la alacena por olvido (y flojera) y una feroz hambre insatisfecha, una estúpida luz mal arreglada que parpadea y lo obliga a corregir los estúpidos exámenes con la ayuda de estúpidas velas.

Los pantalones de la pijama ya no cierran.

Éste es _el_ momento. No va a funcionar, Iruka piensa. Pronto se notará el vientre abultado y, ¿qué va a decir?, ¿cómo lo explicará?, ¿cómo defender un tabú, un hecho sin precedentes?

Estúpido Kakashi y sus estúpidas palabras. Su estúpida ausencia y su estúpido temor que, al final, Iruka también siente.

Y los pantalones de la pijama, algo tan simple, tan común, _ya no cierran_.

Una presencia repentina embarga sus sentidos.

- Déjame ayudarte. Mi padre me enseñó a coser cuando era chico, nunca sabes cuando puede ser realmente necesario en misiones... Cortamos aquí para soltarlo, lo cogemos así y ya. Más tarde pondremos un elástico en la cintura para que se sostenga. Podemos hacer lo mismo con los otros… Si deseas.

Iruka gira la cabeza, sólo para encontrarse con el rostro de Kakashi, sin máscara, apoyado en su hombro con cuidado, abrazándolo desde atrás. Las manos enguantadas del peliplateado descansan sobre el vientre ligeramente hinchado del moreno.

La silenciosa disculpa queda flotando en el aire.

- Mala elección de términos en la mañana, ¿no? Tú sabes que no soy bueno cuando intento ser directo. Especialmente cuando se trata de ti, _de nosotros_.

- Ah, bueno… Yo tampoco he tenido el mejor humor últimamente.

- Tienes una excusa válida, eh – dice apuntando hacia abajo con la mirada.

- Tú también tienes excusa – responde Iruka palmoteando la cabeza del otro -. _Te falta cerebro_. No puedes evitar ser idiota.

- ¿Qué dices si destrozamos el resto de tu ropa? Esa es una actividad que me resulta _placenteramente _familiar…

- Baka…

- Iruka… Lo que viene va a ser _diferente_.

- Ya estamos metidos hasta el cuello. No hay vuelta atrás. No me arrepiento, familia es familia... Aunque esté todo tan lejos de lo _normal_.

- Maa, jamás pude describir nada en mi vida como _normal_… Ser padre no podía ser la excepción, ¿ne? Apuesto que_ Kakashi Junior_ nacerá con mi particular _estilo_ de hacer las cosas.

- Aún no sabemos si será niño o niña y… ¡_Hey_! ¿QUIÉN TE DIJO QUE SE LLAMARÁ KAKASHI JUNIOR?

- ¡Es lo más justo! _Yo_ soy el padre.

- ¡Pero el que va a dar a luz soy yo!

- ¿_Iruka junior_ entonces?

- ¡Kakashi!

La luz sigue parpadeando, las pruebas están aún sin corregir, Kakashi sigue siendo _Kakashi_ e Iruka algún día de verdad lo va a ahorcar… Sin embargo, de pronto, con unas simples palabras la hasta hace unos momentos _estúpida_ vida tiene otro brillo, un toque particular.

Y no todo se va tan mal.

No todo.

_**-- go, esos amigos --**_

Cuando una mujer está embarazada, tiene maneras bastante _directas_ de recordarlo.

Están los malestares de los primeros meses, los pies hinchados, los dolores de espalda y la sensación de querer ir al baño por lo menos cada diez minutos porque a tu _querido hijito_ se le ha ocurrido que tu vejiga es lo más parecido a una cama que tiene a mano. Y luego, cuando pasa el tiempo, empiezan a sentir esos movimientos, esas pataditas que pueden doler de vez en cuando, pero al final no son más que motivos de alegría y un "estoy aquí, no vayas a olvidarlo" muy claro.

Aún así, hay momentos en los que el bebé duerme o por alguna bendición divina se mantiene quieto (casi un milagro) y las mamis pueden descansar un bien merecido rato.

Iruka no tiene tanta suerte.

Su bebé es especial, tiene pruebas de ello a cada paso. Se mantiene absorbiendo energía y más energía, pues la necesita para conservar el nido de chackra en el que se desarrolla, y no hay segundo del día en que Iruka no sienta alguna clase de movimiento (_tenía que ser hijo de Kakashi_, piensa, olvidando convenientemente que él mismo no fue ningún ejemplo de tranquilidad en su infancia). El moreno necesita compensar con algo. Ahora está comiendo más que Naruto y Chouji juntos, y Kakashi ya sabe las consecuencias de hacer algún comentario no bienvenido al respecto.

El ojo morado que exhibe lo demuestra.

Cuando una mujer está embarazada, tiene maneras de _mostrarlo_.

Y todo el mundo _muere_ por tocar una pancita que lleva vida.

_¿Cómo estás? ¿Bien? ¡Qué alegría que vas a tener un bebé! ¿Qué tal el papá? ¿Cuántos meses? ¡Seguro será lindo! Pero, ven, ven, siéntate un rato y cuéntame como te va… ¡Cuéntame! ¡Ojalá sea niño! ¡Espero que sea una niña! ¿Estás descansando bien, verdad?_, y muchas otras atenciones.

Pero Iruka sabe que lo suyo no será tan fácil. Y lo entiende, si no fuera _él_ el embarazado, tampoco lo creería... Es tan… _inusitado_. Como un cuento de hadas, como un milagro.

El vientre crece y crece cada día y ya es fácil distinguir que no se trata de una simple subida de peso.

- Kakashi…

- ¿Hn?

- Quiero decírselo a nuestros amigos, a los chicos en la academia, a la gente en el trabajo… Quiero que todos lo sepan.

- Hai… ¿Te parece bien mañana? Puedo reunir a todos en mi departamento en la tarde.

- Está bien – responde Iruka, sonriendo - ¿Ensayamos un discurso o prefieres improvisar?

- Tendrá que ser mañana, tengo, _er_, _algo_ _que hacer esta noche_.

Iruka termina jugando con las palabras en su cabeza a solas, para ver si les puede dar algún sentido. Kakashi no regresa hasta entrada la mañana, directo a dormir.

--

El moreno toma su tiempo en explicarles lo poco que sabe de su estado y lo muy feliz que se siente. Kakashi, sentado a su lado, no dice nada. Cuando termina de hablar, hay un silencio momentáneo. Genma, Gai, Asuma, Raido, Anko, Kurenai y los demás se miran entre sí, sin saber qué decir o que pensar. Entonces empieza.

- ¡MUCHAS FELICIDADES!

- ¡ENHORABUENA!

- Ojalá que sea una niña, ¿ya pensaron el nombre? Si tiene el color de la piel y los ojos de Iru-kun será linda, ¿no, Asuma?

- Con que salga con su carácter y no sea vaga como Kakashi me conformaría…

- MI NOBLE Y ESTIMADO RIVAL AL FIN DESPIERTA A LA ILUSIÓN DEL LA PRIMAVERA DEL AMOR FAMILIAR, OH, SIENTO LAS VARONILES LÁGRIMAS RECORRER MIS MEJILLAS MIENTRAS-

- Cállate, Gai, ¡vas a traumar al niño antes de que nazca!

- ¡Niña!

- ¡Niño!

Bien, éstas no eran exactamente las reacciones que esperaba.

- Permítanme recapitular, ¿acabo de decirles que YO estoy EMBARAZADO, con énfasis en lo SOY HOMBRE de la historia... y USTEDES REACCIONAN COMO SI LES ESTUVIERA CONTANDO LO QUE COMÍ EN EL DESAYUNO?

Ellos sólo vuelven a mirarse y encogen los hombros como si se tratara del asunto más natural del mundo.

- Bueno, sabíamos que ustedes dos se _entendían_… O sea, tanto pleito no podía ser otra cosa más que pura tensión sexual, ¿no?

- Y las miraditas, Genma, no olvides las miraditas...

- Ahora, volviendo al tema de fondo, es OBVIO que YO voy a ser el padrino, ¿verdad? Es decir, prácticamente hice una misión personal de mi vida juntarlos…

- ¡Espera! ¡YO soy la mejor amiga de Iruka!

- ¡Pues YO soy casi como su hermana!

- ¡Y yo soy el de mi Noble y Estimado Rival!

- Y yo…

- Iruka y yo pensamos que…

- ¡QUE YO SERÉ EL PADRINO!

- ¿QUIERES PELEAR, RAIDO? ¡TE ESTOY ESPERANDO!

Por el resto de la tarde, hasta el padrino de bodas de Hikari/Midori/Marina/Mateo/Ryo/Shinta/o Gai II (no pregunten) es elegido. Que todavía no nace parece ser un detalle sin importancia.

Nadie piensa en consultar la opinión de los padres.

--

No es sino hasta la mañana siguiente que Iruka se da cuenta.

Kakashi, ya acostumbrado a los arrebatos del moreno, ni siquiera pestañea cuando la puerta del baño se abre de golpe.

- ¡KAKASHI!

- Tienes suerte de que sólo me estaba lavando las manos… Tengo la digestión un poco pesada, ¿sabías?

- ¡TÚ!

- ¿Yo?

- ¡TÚ!

- Sí, ya establecimos que soy yo…

- ¡No te hagas el gracioso! ¡Es por lo de ayer! ¿Qué curioso que nadie se mostró ni siquiera sorprendido, verdad?

- Eso demuestra que la gente en Konoha tiene una mentalidad moderna…

- ¡Eso demuestra que hiciste algo!

- Realmente espero que el bebé no salga con tu capacidad pulmonar, o me quedaré sordo antes de cumplir los 30…

- Kakashi… ¿Hablaste a solas con ellos, verdad? Toda la noche que estuviste fuera, ¿los buscaste verdad? ¿Querías prepararlos?

- Maa, Iruka… Esa noche estaba paseando cuando de repente una luz apareció frente a mí y yo…

El puño levantado del moreno le recuerda a Kakashi una experiencia pasada. Eso, y que no se vería muy bonito tener otro moretón en el rostro. Los cambios de temperamento son una pesadilla, pero en una persona de por sí bastante… er… bastante _Iruka_… ya se convierten en _karma_.

- La verdad, Kakashi.

- Te juro que no hablé a solas con ellos. Lo juro.

- ¿Seguro?

- Hai, Iruka-kun… No hablé a solas… En realidad, le pedí a Tsunade-sama que me acompañara para que les explique ella misma…

- Ah, ya… ¡QUÉ! ¡Molestaste a Tsunade-sama con esto a medianoche cuando claramente te dije que _quería, podía y tenía_ que hacerlo yo! ¡Teníamos que hacerlo juntos! ¿Por qué…?

- Sé que te preocupa que la gente te considere algo raro. Por eso les hablé antes de que tú lo hicieras, para que estuvieran preparados. No quería verme obligado a estrangular a uno de ellos por hacerte sentir mal con un comentario impertinente. ¿Hice mal? – pregunta en voz baja.

- _Oh_.

- ¿Hice mal?

- No, está bien, Kakashi… Es sólo que debes consultarme las cosas que nos conciernen a ambos, eso es lo que hacen las _familias_, ¿me entiendes?

- Hai… - mueve su cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo y, por un instante, Iruka tiene la impresión de que Kakashi nunca creció, que su exterior calmado no es más que otra máscara para cubrir todo lo que nunca entendió, lo que nunca vivió y lo que le arrebataron.

Justo como él.

Es por eso que en muchas cosas, es Iruka el que se resigna a dar el primer paso.

- ¿Duermes conmigo esta noche? Creo que hace mucho frío como para que te quedes en el cuarto de huéspedes, y ya tenemos que ir haciendo los cambios para alistarlo para la llegada del bebé, ¿no?

- No puedes ni imaginar cuando he esperado que me preguntes eso, Iruka.

- Creo que sí puedo… Sólo una cosa, YO seré quien se lo diga a mis alumnos. No quiero más quejas formales. Todavía recuerdo la última vez que estuviste como jounin invitado…

- Maa, Iruka-kun, pero ya había mandado a ampliar las fotos y…

- Estás a una palabra de quedarte en el mueble PARA SIEMPRE.

- Tú se los vas a decir. Entendido.

Esa fue la primera noche que durmieron juntos, abrazados hasta el amanecer. Iruka, Kakashi y un tesoro acunado entre sus cuerpos.

El vientre está más abultado cada día. Las molestias cada vez más seguidas, más fuertes.

Ya no hay duda de lo que es. Las noticias en una villa ninja viajan rápido.

Y si a alguien se le ocurre (no pasa mucho, pero aún así…) mirar mal, hacer un simple comentario, ni Iruka ni Kakashi lo toman en cuenta. Ellos tienen a sus amigos, personas que los quieren de verdad, se tienen a sí mismos. No necesitan la aprobación de nadie, mucho menos de gente que no es capaz de mirar más allá de sus narices.

Pero aquel que osa hacer algo, siempre termina curiosamente calvo, súbitamente bañado en pintura, o repentinamente con una alergia que lo hace rascarse y rascarse sin parar. Iruka y Kakashi (el peliplateado lo ha jurado bajo amenaza) no han hecho nada.

No tienen que.

Porque ellos darían la vida por sus amigos, y sus amigos también los protegen.

_**-- roku, esas hormonas --**_

Hokage-sama prometió que no habría más misiones largas para ninguno de los dos. En el caso de Iruka, por obvias razones (y porque hasta agacharse para recoger algo ya se estaba convirtiendo en toda una tarea que necesitaba de pasos programados). En Kakashi, por la compañía, y porque el día en que lo obligaron a separarse de su noviecito por más de ocho horas, regresó hecho un saco de nervios creyendo que el bebé ya había nacido y él se había perdido el _show_.

Que eso toma por lo menos nueve meses todavía no ha sido procesado por su cerebro.

_- Pero algunos niños se adelantan unos días, otros nacen a los ocho meses, ¡hasta a los siete!_

_- ¡Pero Iruka va a cumplir cinco, baka!_

Ésta fue una situación especial. Konoha necesitaba a Kakashi, Tsunade no tuvo otra opción más que enviarlo. Shinobi es shinobi, al servicio de su villa.

_- Volveré lo más pronto posible. Trata de no nacer mientras papá está fuera, ¿ne, Kakashi Junior? ¿Me oyes?_

_- Kakashi Junior, sobre mi cadáver. ¿Y cómo sabes que no será una niña?_

_- Ja. Eso quisieras… Iruka, mírame… Cuídate mucho._

_- Tú también, Kakashi, no hagas tonterías, por favor…_

De eso hace ya una semana, cuatro días, cinco horas.

No es que el chuunin esté llevando la cuenta, claro. No sabe que también se cumplieron treinta minutos y cuarenta y dos segundos. No extraña, no está súper preocupado. Para nada.

Iruka está apenas calentando su almuerzo, recién cambiando su uniforme ninja por algo más cómodo para la casa... que NO es ropa de maternidad (¡eso jamás!)... Se trata de "trajes modificados especialmente para las necesidades de las personas embarazadas", ¿_está claro_? _Bien_.

De pronto Kakashi está allí, lleno de tierra, oliendo a rayos y a tierras extrañas, respirando como si hubiera corrido tres días seguidos… probablemente lo hizo... Y llenando su rostro de besos desesperados, levantando su camisa para tocar y besar su vientre como si fuera el oxígeno que necesita para vivir…

Es casi como ser adorado.

Iruka culpa a las hormonas que está tomando… _Sí, son las hormonas_… por esa sensación sobrecogedora que lo envuelve, lo marea, lo llena de calor, y lo hace _sentir_, _vivir_, _pensar_ que Kakashi es lo más bello y todo lo que siempre ha necesitado.

_- Disculpa, pero no puedo detenerme… Te extrañé tanto… Los extrañé tanto… Kami, cuánto los he pensado…_

_- Está bien, baka… Nosotros también te extrañamos mucho… Yo te extrañé…_

Estúpidas hormonas que nublan su mente, o tal vez es la boca de Kakashi atrapando a la suya, su lengua cálida acariciando su paladar o su cuerpo acorralando al suyo contra el mostrador, empujando con feroz suavidad y dulce anticipación.

_- Sé que no quieres que… Iruka…_

_- Lo sé, no deberíamos… Creo que después culparé a las hormonas, Kakashi…_

_- Yo también…_

_- Tú no estás tomando las pastillas, idiota…_

_- No, pero tú eres mi droga…_

_- Ba… Baka…_

Es el moreno el que empieza a bajar el cierre de la chaqueta del otro.

Hacen el amor toda la noche, una y otra vez, despacio, con cuidado. Tocan sus cuerpos con delicadeza y no se atreven a las cosas que antes los volvían locos, porque ahora todo tiene una diferente perspectiva y hasta para respirar está su hijo antes que ellos mismos.

Si Iruka siente que las manos de Kakashi lo tratan como si fuera a desvanecerse en el aire, no dice nada. El peliplateado no es bueno con las palabras, pero sus actos demuestran lo que siente, valen más, e Iruka ha aprendido a interpretarlos.

Los dos están excitados, emocionados, llenos de una pasión indescriptible, listos para continuar explorándose… Kakashi acomoda las caderas desnudas de Iruka sobre varias almohadas y se agacha para besar otra vez la piel estirada de su vientre y…

Y allí está. Y otra vez.

Kakashi la siente sobre su mejilla, Iruka la siente desde su interior. Una patadita justa, exacta, interrumpiendo cuando… _Justo cuando_…

_- ¿Acaso acaba de…? ¿Es que…? ¡Iruka, el bebé!_

_- Es la primera vez que lo hace… Kami, se siente extraño… Parece que de verdad te estaba esperando._

_- Espera… ¿Se emocionó con lo que estábamos haciendo? Eso significa que… ¡Es exactamente como yo! Bebé, acabas de hacerme el padre más orgulloso…_

_- Y tiene todo tu sentido del tiempo… Ahora tendré que lavarle el cerebro antes de que se convierta en un mini-tú._

El bebé patea una vez más, como protestando.

_- ¡Lo hizo de nuevo! ¡Está pateando!_

_- ¡Lo sé! ¡ME está pateando!_

Y cuando ambos lloran, y ríen, y vuelven a llorar sin decidirse bien por uno o por otro, sin poder contenerse, embargados de una absurda felicidad, deciden culpar a las hormonas y a sus efectos secundarios.

Aunque uno de ellos no tome las medicinas.

Aunque el efecto de las pastillas pasó hace horas para el otro.

Un simple roce de labios al final se convierte en el contacto más íntimo que han experimentado, y en todo lo que necesitan.

_**-- nana, sueño y pesadilla --**_

Kakashi tiene un sueño que se repite constantemente. Es tonto, lo sabe, pero no puede evitarlo.

En el sueño, siempre es de mañana. A él se le ocurre comprar algo o hacer algo, esa parte siempre varía, pero sale de la casa y cuando regresa… Iruka ya tiene al bebé en brazos.

Y Kakashi no estuvo en el parto.

En ese momento siempre despierta, sobresaltado, y destapa a Iruka sin pensarlo mucho para asegurarse de que aún está allí y el "día D" todavía no ha llegado.

_Puf. Menos mal._

Iruka pensó seriamente en mandarlo a un lugar nada bonito (_el mueble_, valga la aclaración) al principio. Ahora con las justas y reacciona volteándose, mirando a Kakashi en señal de advertencia. Puede que se haya acostumbrado, pero igual, chico con panza de siete meses no aprecia _para nada_ ser despertado.

Esta noche es diferente.

Kakashi despierta de golpe, cubierto de sudor, con la respiración agitada.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Kakashi? ¿Otra vez la pesadilla? – exclama Iruka, alarmado, prendiendo la luz de la lámpara.

El peliplateado no dice nada, sólo lo destapa otra vez, observa su vientre, grande y firme, no le quita la vista de encima. Lo abraza, no dice nada.

Iruka se levanta lo más rápido posible para traerle un vaso con agua.

- ¿La misma pesadilla de siempre? – le pregunta ayudándole a beber el agua.

- No, eso es un sueño tonto… Esto si fue una pesadilla, fue el infierno…

- ¿Quieres contarme?

- ...

- Kakashi...

- Estábamos juntos, pero _sólo los dos_.

- No te entiendo…

- Sólo los dos, Iruka… Cómo si nunca hubiera existido, como si no existiera… Una pesadilla.

Nada de lo que había pasado antes, ningún hecho, ni una sola palabra, fueron tan claros como ese momento.

Sólo imaginar que el bebé _no existió-no estaba-no sería_, esa era la verdadera pesadilla.

- Hey, Kakashi, tranquilo, ella está aún aquí, ¿ves?

- ÉL, dirás.

- Él, ella... Pero está aquí, no te preocupes.

- Sí, lo siento, disculpa por despertarte... Es que se veía tan real, Iruka.

- Kakashi, eres un...

- _Baka_, lo sé, lo sé. Gomen.

- No, eres un _gran hombre_. ¿Te lo había dicho antes? De verdad, eres un gran hombre.

Mirándose a los ojos, tomados de las manos, supieron que se habían transformado en una verdadera _familia_. Con todas las letras de la palabra, con todas las responsabilidades y los lazos que implicaba.

Kakashi, Iruka y él/ella, el milagro que, simplemente, _estaba_.

_**-- hachi, pregunta --**_

.

- ¡Ya! ¡Deja de hacer eso! – risas - ¡Kakashi!

- Pero a él le gusta…

- ¡No le gusta! – más risas - LA estás fastidiando…

- No LO estoy fastidiando, ya te dije, le gusta… Se mueve cada vez que lo hago.

- Se mueve porque LA molestas, genio… - ataque de risas - ¡Hablo en serio, Kakashi! ¡Detente!

- Maa, Iruka-kun, dices "basta" pero lo estás disfrutando… Me trae dulces recuerdos…

- ¡BASTA! – dice el moreno, levantándose, tratando en vano de arreglar sus cabellos -¡Deja de hacerme cosquillas! Por si no lo has notado, estás jugando con alguien que está aún en MÍ interior… A mí también me molestas.

- Te encanta, no lo niegues. ¡Al bebé le encanta! Te quejas sólo porque eres un aguafiestas… - responde el peliplateado, sacándole la lengua - Arruinas mi precioso tiempo padre-hijo.

- HIJA, será una niña.

- ¿Cómo sabes que sí?

- ¿Cómo sabes que no?

- Si quisieras saberlo, ya te habrías hecho la prueba.

- Y si _tú _quisieras saberlo, ya me habrías atado y amordazado para obligarme. Hn. No te conoceré…

- Bien, votamos por la sorpresa.

- Bien.

- …

- …

- Pero va a ser niño…

- Cállate.

Momentos de paz. Iruka tiene ocho meses de embarazo (Kami…). Todos los controles en orden, todos los exámenes necesarios tomados. Kakashi es un poco aprensivo, es cierto, pero… ¿_No lo son todos los primerizos_?

Primerizo no implica que en el futuro se presenten segundas o terceras veces.

No necesariamente.

Tuvieron su ¿quinta? (ya perdieron la cuenta) _fiesta de bienvenida_ esa misma tarde. Ésta vez fue en el Ichiraku, organizada por el amable dueño y su siempre encantadora hija.

Los dos _detestan _esas fiestas.

Iruka se ve rodeado de gente tocándolo, felicitándolo, ¿llorando? (otra vez: _Kami…_), derrochando varoniles discursos de _X _primaveras y de _X _juventudes (eso ya saben quién). La peor parte son las decoraciones, sin embargo, con gran satisfacción, el moreno ha aprendido a tomar el asunto en sus propias manos.

Cuando termina la reunión, no hay imagen de una sonriente damicela de englobada silueta que quede con la cabeza entera.

Demonios. Iruka no es ninguna mujer. Es HOMBRE.

Hombre embarazado, _bien_, pero HOMBRE.

Kakashi se ve rodeado de gente, indagando, amenazándolo, analizándolo… _Hey, Hatake, espero que hayas sentado cabeza, la responsabilidad de ser padre blablabla… Hey, Hatake, estás cuidando bien de Iruka, ¿verdad? Recuerda que él lleva a tu hijo y más blablabla… Tienes que ser más responsable, dar el ejemplo… Cuando llore en la noche esto, cuando le duela el estómago lo otro…_

Lo peor es el momento de abrir los regalos.

El peliplateado es siempre arrastrado al centro de la sala, donde todos pueden verlo, a esperar resignado que Iruka tome una caja desconocida entre sus manos y trate de adivinar sus contenidos... _"Bajo-pena-de"._

- Mmmm… Suena a un cascabel, ¿es un cascabel, Anko?

- ¡No, Iruka! Es una serpiente inflable, ¡perdiste! Ahora, Kakashi, ¡tienes que arrastrarte y llorar como si tuvieras mojado el pañal!

- _Oh_, era eso… _Mira que nunca lo hubiera adivinado_…

Curiosamente, Iruka, conocido por ser observador y muy perceptivo, NUNCA adivina nada. Y Kakashi se ve obligado a hacer las cosas más ridículas que jamás imaginó.

Eso huele a retribución.

Cuando Iruka dice que una pelota envuelta en un papel _transparente_ es un paquete de pañales, Kakashi lo sabe.

_Es_ revancha.

Las fiestas no son la maravilla, es verdad, pero hay algo en medio de la vergüenza pública y del acoso en serie que guarda muchos mensajes escondidos.

_Estamos con ustedes. Los queremos. Los apoyamos. En las buenas y en las malas, amigos._

Además, un bebé no es algo muy barato que digamos. Las toneladas de regalos siempre serán bienvenidas.

- Kakashi, ¿me respondes algo?

- Dime… - contesta el peliplateado, apartando las cajas sobre la cama para poder acomodarse, haciendo espacio también para el moreno.

- ¿Qué opinas de lo que nos pasó?

- ¿Hn?

- Me refiero a nosotros – aclara acariciando su vientre - ¿No te parece que es una _gran casualidad_? Todavía no puedo entenderlo, tu chackra, mi chackra, fusionados como una reacción química… Tan fortuito, ¿no te parece?

- Hn…

- ¿Tú qué crees?

- Algunas cosas no se pueden entender, Iruka. Es como tú dices, _una gran casualidad_, un_ milagro_.

- Sí, tienes razón. Eso es.

Pero _casualidad _suena demasiado vacío. Ambos lo saben, pero no logran expresarlo.

.

_**-- kyū, aquí, ahora --**_

.

Ocho meses y una semana.

Iruka estaba recogiendo unos papeles en el despacho de la Hokage, satisfecho por haberse liberado de su "captor" por al menos unos segundos. Tsunade-sama le comentaba que lucía ligeramente pálido, él se defendía diciendo que eran efectos del calor.

Y luego todo se desató en una enorme espiral.

Iruka, de rodillas, sosteniendo su vientre, gestos de dolor en su rostro, Tsunade gritando que trajeran ayuda, Shizune desesperada, corriendo hacia la puerta, todos en la Oficina de Misiones contagiados por el sobresalto y la adrenalina a mil.

Kakashi apareció al segundo, sin camisa, sólo con una máscara blanca cubriéndole el rostro, cargó a Iruka y se teletransportó al hospital en un instante. Todos pensaban que al llegar la hora estaría nervioso, preocupado… Pero era más. Estaba _asustado_. Para el peliplateado era asunto de vida o muerte.

El espiral seguía girando.

El chackra de Iruka explotaba en intervalos, casi correspondiendo a las contracciones de un parto, si fuera uno normal. El dolor físico era reemplazado por uno espiritual, por ello, mucho más intenso. Insoportable.

- ¡No puedes entrar! ¡La sala de operaciones es zona prohibida! ¡Hatake! ¡Déjalo en nuestras manos! ¡No puedes entrar!

Kakashi simplemente miró a la Hokage, pasó a su lado y se sentó al lado de la camilla donde estaba Iruka, su Sharingan revoloteando desafiante. A ver quien se atrevía a moverlo de allí.

- ¡Kakashi!

- Empiece con el sello, Hokage-sama. Utilice mi chackra si es necesario.

- Hatake, te advierto…

- Diga lo que quiera. Con todo respeto, no me moveré de aquí y es mi última palabra.

- Cabeza dura, ¡los dos! Demonios, son un par de idiotas… - dijo la Hokage con voz grave. Sin embargo, la rubia ocultaba una sonrisa.

Iruka estaba lidiando entre la conciencia y la inconciencia, apretando los labios con fuerza para no gritar. No recordaba haber sentido tanto dolor jamás, en ningún momento de su vida, ni siquiera en los meses anteriores. Mareos, vómitos, músculos hinchados parecían un simple juego de niños en comparación.

Quería gritarle, decirle a Kakashi que hiciera caso a la Hokage, que no molestara, quería que el dolor acabara ya, quería odiarlo por siempre complicar las cosas, pero entonces sintió que lo sostenían con fuerza, las manos del peliplateado temblando alrededor de las suyas, y supo que todo pasaría, y no pudo imaginar, no quiso, como se sentiría si tuviera que hacerlo solo.

Un enorme sello apareció debajo de ellos, controlado por Tsunade, mientras los doctores se acercaban para iniciar la operación. Una luz cálida lleno el cuarto.

Lo último que Iruka vio antes de quedarse dormido por la anestesia fueron los ojos de Kakashi. Iris azul, lleno de preocupación y el otro rojo, cargado de lágrimas.

--

Un llanto invadió el ambiente.

Otro lo siguió apenas un minuto después.

Shizune colocó a los bebés sobre Iruka, con cuidado. El moreno los miró con ojos entreabiertos. Kakashi los acarició como si temiera quebrarlos.

Un niño y una niña, pequeños, cubiertos de sangre, de una capa de grasa blanquecina, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, con la piel arrugadita y roja, sin pelo, mojaditos, tremendamente bulliciosos, rollizos… Y lo más hermoso, lo más bello, lo más perfecto del mundo.

Ya eran padres.

--

- Te dije que sería una niña.

- Y yo te dije que sería un niño.

- Pero fueron mellizos.

- Empate, entonces.

Yuuki elige ese preciso momento para bostezar. Su hermano, Kousen, observa los globos colgados en el respaldar de la camilla con los ojos bien abiertos.

- Tsunade-sama me ha decepcionado. Mira que no darse cuenta que eran dos en vez de uno.

- No es que se viera en las ecografías, Kakashi. Con todo el chackra cubriéndolos…

- Bien, bien… Creo que por eso comías como cer-

- ¡ERES UN-!

- Shhh, Iruka-kun, controla el vocabulario… No puedes darle mal ejemplo a los niños…

- Qué bueno que menciones lo del ejemplo, justo estaba pensando pedirte que quemaras todos tus Icha-Icha, ya veo que no te opondrás.

- Er…

- Pásame la otra botella, ¿quieres? Yuu-chan ya se durmió y ahora Kou-kun tiene hambre.

Los niños pasan de los brazos de uno al otro padre.

- Y abre la puerta de una buena vez… ¡Ustedes, pasen! Me están poniendo realmente nervioso sus murmullos allá afuera...

Tsunade-sama y todos los curiosos que estaban esperando (medio Konoha, casi) hacen su ingreso.

De pronto, la tristeza no existe en ninguna parte, no ha sido inventada. Al menos, no hoy.

Todo ha cambiado.

- ¡Mellizos! ¡Mis felicitaciones, chicos! Y pensar que eres siempre tan vago, Kakashi…

- Bueno, que puedo decir… Es el espíritu Hatake. Siempre fuera de lo común.

- Espera, espera… ¿Cómo que el _espíritu Hatake_?

- Si son mellizos es por mí, YO soy el padre, puse de mi parte.

- ¡Pues YO los traje al mundo!

- ¡Pues YO te ayudé!

- ¡Pero YO los alimenté con mi chackra!

- ¡Pero YO cosí tu ropa!

- ¡Pero-¡ ¿Y _eso _qué tiene que ver?

- Maa, no sé, pero me pareció prudente recordártelo…

Y, a la vez, todo es exactamente igual.

Justo como debe.

.

_**-- epílogo --**_

.

- Naruto dice en su carta que regresará pronto, Kakashi... No puedo ni imaginar cómo reaccionará cuando conozca a Yuuki y Kousen…

- Iruka, estaba pensando... Cuando me preguntaste sobre lo que creía... ¿Recuerdas?

- ¿Kakashi?

- Sobre todo el embarazo, por qué pasó, la conexión… ¿Tú sabes qué significa? ¿Que en todo el mundo, en _todo _el universo, existan dos chackras tan compatibles? ¿Que sean los nuestros? ¿Que de todas las probabilidades, de todos los lugares en el mundo, hayamos terminado los dos en Konoha, los dos ninjas, los dos maestros de Naruto? ¿Que nos hayamos conocido y relacionado? ¿Sabes qué significa?

- Pues… Es una gran casualidad, ¿no, Kakashi? ¿No fue eso lo que dijimos?

- Sí, fue una gran casualidad… Eso… Y que, _tal vez_, fuimos hechos el uno para el otro, ¿no? Tal vez _nacimos para conocernos_, para estar juntos…

Ambos están sentados sobre el césped, los niños dormitando sobre algunas mantas, nunca lejos de su cuidado.

Se quedan en silencio, pensando.

- Eso fue lo más cursi que he escuchado, Kakashi… - dice finalmente el moreno.

- Hehe… Lo sé… No sé de dónde vino… Recuerda que no he dormido dos noches seguidas por culpa de…

- Sonó como una de las novelas de Jiraiya-sama…

- Lo sé – dice rascando su cuello y visiblemente ruborizado.

- Fue lo más _cliché_, lo más _cursi_, _trillado_, _romanticón_, _azucarado _que he escuchado, Kakashi, y no puedo creer que haré esto, pero, _Kami_, ya lo dijiste y sólo me queda el toque final…

- ¿Iruka?

El moreno toma el rostro del Hatake con ambas manos para estrellar sus labios en un beso sensual, profundo, tierno, que los deja sin aire. Cuando se separan, tienen los rostros rojos, las respiraciones agitadas, los ojos brillando… Kakashi le hace un comentario estúpido sobre recién haber dado a luz y _ya estar buscando hacer otro hijo_ e Iruka lo golpea en el hombro porque siempre, _siempre_, el peliplateado inicia los momentos, y siempre, _siempre_, tiene que arruinarlos. Pero no importa.

Eso fue lo más cerca que han estado a decir _te amo_.

Y, después de todo, ¿quién necesita las palabras?

Hablar, pensar, razonar, lo lógico... Están _sobrevaluados_.

Siempre hay un milagro, siempre puedes mostrarlo... Siempre sentir _basta_.

-

-

- el primer fin, el inicio de todo -

-

-

-

* * *

Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Exceso de azúcar, lo sé, lo sé. Pueden enviar la cuenta del dentista a mi casa.

Finalmente:

- **Kousen** (光線 o 幸線): **kou **(_光)_, "luz", o **kou** (線), "felicidad" y **sen **(線), "rayo, línea"... _Rayo de luz, rayo de felicidad_

- **Yuuki **(優希, 悠希, 優輝 o 悠生): **yuu **(優), "dulzura" o **yuu **(悠), "relajado" y **ki **(希), "esperanza", **ki **(輝), "resplandor, brillo" y **ki **(生), "vida"... _Resplandor de dulzura, dulce esperanza_

Y, como no lo he olvidado, el extra que prometí.

shi-nii. livejournal. com/18864.html#cutid2 (sólo copien y peguen, eliminando los espacios en blanco).

También aprovecho para hacer propaganda (que vergüenza...) a mi otro fic, "Huellas en mi piel"... -nervios- Es el primer multichapter que escribo, y le tengo mucho cariño, aunque no sea muy común que digamos.

XD

Recuerden que sus comentarios son siempre bien recibidos, atesorados... y mejores que las horas de sueño que me faltan!!

Que estén bien! Cuídense!

Kisses!

Hina


	21. 14: La sexta es la vencida

Hola a todos!

12.30am... Ahora sí me pasé del miércoles al jueves

Xx

Ustedes saben que los miércoles son mi único día libre, lo que implica que también son los días usados para las reuniones y etc. etc. Llego muy tarde a casa.

Y eso que intenté tipear a la velocidad de la luz!! !

Gomen otra vez. T.T

Un capítulo de "Amor y Odio..." esta vez. Espero les agrade. ¿Recuerdan "**Palabra de ANBU**"? Pues ésta es la continuación: Las citas!. Dedicada a **Vale-chan** y a **Misao**... Porque fueron las autoras intelectuales de la idea :muahahaha:

... Y a Kakashi, porque se aparecía constantemente en mis sueños, amenazándome si me olvidaba de sus citas con el moreno... malvado peliplateado XP

Es intento de humor y flufinoso romance (últimamente ando cursilona). XD Y otra vez no es una historia, sino una narración de momentos. Todavía no termina mi semana de parciales en la univ, por lo que el tiempo apremia... pero espero regresar a lo normal para la próxima semana (más un capítulo de **Huellas**, uno sobre Yuuki y Kousen, y otro de "**Amor y Odio...**" - Ojalá me las arregle!!).

Y me parece que tengo una insana obsesión por los números... T.T Es un trauma por jamás haber sido buena en mate -snif-.

Espero les agrade.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto y toda su manchita de Konoha-citizens (y otras aldeas) no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto-sama… Cada canción pertenece a sus respectivos autores/compositores/intérpretes… En conclusión, no poseo nada… T.T

* * *

_-_

_-_

-

**La sexta es la vencida**

Romance. Humor. 3524 palabras.

-

-

_Maldición_.

Ésta es la razón por la que _nadie_ debe tomar cinco tazas de café antes de acostarse. Aunque el verdadero motivo antes de dicha razón es que nadie debe dejar que su trabajo se acumule por toneladas, de manera que se vea obligado a madrugar y tomar las mencionadas cinco tacitas antes para soportar la enorme faena.

No hay nada más puntual que el llamado de la naturaleza, una necesidad fisiológica que nadie puede evitar. Una cantidad de agua límite en la vejiga que nadie puede aguantar, sueño o no de por medio.

Iruka Umino también debe obedecer estas reglas.

El moreno abre los ojos (maldice), se mueve en la cama (maldice), se levanta (sigue maldiciendo), atraviesa el cuarto (y más lindas y delicadas palabras salen de su boca cuando se golpea con la mesa de centro), cruza la sala, saluda a Kakashi quien le responde moviendo la mano sin despegar los ojos de su Icha-Icha, gira la manecilla del baño y…

… _¿Saluda a Kakashi?_...

… _¿A Kakashi?_...

… ¿_Kakashi_?...

Mal-di-ción.

- ¡HATAKE KAKASHI!

- Yo, Iruka-san – responde levantando la mano mientras guarda su infame librito y le sonríe con la mirada.

Como si nada.

- ¿Cómo que YO? ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS…? No, espera – contesta el chuunin, intentando con todas sus fuerzas calmarse. Después de todo, nadie quiere morir de un derrame biliar antes de cumplir los 25, ¿no? Menos cuando un aneurisma ya amenaza tu vida por no haber sido capaz de dormir más de treinta minutos seguidos toda la última semana – Veamos, er, Kakashi-san, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿En MI casa, en MI sala y a estas horas? Por segunda vez sin ser invitado, debo recordarte.

- Maa, Iruka-kun, sólo vine por nuestra cita, como acordamos. Es hoy, ¿recuerdas?

- Claro que recuerdo, viernes a las seis de la tarde…

- Pues ya es viernes.

- ¡PERO NO SON NI LAS TRES DE LA MAÑANA!

- _Mientras más temprano, mejor_, suelen decir…

- Es increíble que TÚ, entre todas las personas, hayas dicho eso.

- Ah, bueno… - toca su mentón el jounin, como si estuviera pensando - Mi puntualidad depende del interés que despierte el asunto.

- Soy más importante que las misiones y que entregar tus reportes a tiempo, entonces. _Wow_, me siento _honrado_. Tu nivel de responsabilidad siempre me sorprenderme.

- Pero no puedes negar que ni las misiones ni los reportes tienen, como tú, un precioso tras-

- Te recuerdo que la hinchazón en la quijada aún no se te pasa del todo. No tientes tu suerte, Kakashi-san.

Hatake sonrió.

- Bien, ya que estás finalmente despierto, vamónos.

- Buena idea. _Tú_ te vas a _tu casa_ y _yo_, a _mi_ _cama_.

- ¿Es esa una invitación?

- Claro… A que te largues.

- Maa, Iruka-kun, sólo ven conmigo. Todo está listo. No te arrepentirás. Lo prometo.

Iruka tenía sueño, frío y muchas ganas de pasar su único viernes libre del mes acurrucado en cama toda la mañana, haciendo nada.

Pero también tenía como defecto una endemoniada curiosidad.

Suspiró.

- Déjame cambiarme los pijamas, ¿sí?

- ¿Es eso realmente necesario? – preguntó mirándolo de pies a cabeza mientras el moreno le daba la espalda. Iruka no necesitaba verle el rostro para adivinar qué tipo de mirada predatoria le lanzaban, ya tenía la experiencia.

- _Maldición_…

Y también tenía el presentimiento de que esto estaba comenzando mal. Muy mal.

**Regla 01: La primera cita, tiene que ser**_** LA cita**_**…**

**Porque las primeras impresiones siempre son importantes.**

- ¿Ya llegamos?

- No.

- ¿Ya llegamos?

- No.

- ¿Ya?

- Aún no.

- Bien. ¿Ahora?

- No…

- ¿Ya…?

- ¡Iruka!

- ¿Qué?

- Que ya llegamos – y el ojito feliz.

- Gracias a Kami, ya no sé si tengo más congelados los dedos o los… _Oh_… _Por todos los Hokage_.

- Bien, ¿qué te parece? Me tomó toda la tarde de ayer… y gran parte de la noche.

Las primeras luces de la mañana, un claro en medio del bosque de Konoha, un pequeño lago no muy lejos, suave y mullido césped…

Y _eso_.

Allí, delante de ellos. Ofensivamente grande, marrón y, lo peor de todo, _real_.

Una especie de ¿estatua?, ¿figura?, ¿escultura de algún tipo? En realidad, una masa amorfa de ramas, lodo y hojas que vagamente (_muy_ vagamente) se asemeja a una parejita en romántica situación. Una imagen que Iruka recuerda haber visto alguna vez. ¿Era en Arena? ¿En Ola?

Bien, están desnudos, están besándose, están en característica e inconfundible posición. De alguna forma, el calificativo de "romántico" se queda corto para convertirse en pornográfico, o más exacto aún, _Icha-Icha_-gráfico.

- Ne, Iruka, ¿qué te parece? – repregunta Kakashi, la prueba viviente de que ser un genio shinobi no te convierte automáticamente en un maestro del arte y el buen gusto.

- Ah, bueno… - responde el moreno, recién recuperándose del calambre visual – Es… um… Cómo decirlo… R_aro_.

- ¿Raro? ¿Raro como en _especial_? ¿Como en _único_?

- Raro como en _me largo de aquí ahora mismo_…

- Iruka-kun, espera… - dice el jounin tomándolo del codo antes de que pueda ejecutar su escape - ¡Es ése Parque de Ola! ¿No lo ves? No podía llevarte hasta allá, así que pensé en traer un poco a nosotros…

- ¿Fue idea de Genma, verdad? ¿Raidou?

- Ah, verás… En realidad… Le pedí consejos a _Gai_. Él sabe algo más de relaciones sociales… - confiesa rascando su cuello con evidente vergüenza.

- Genial. Ahora pasaremos toda la mañana frente a la versión en miniatura de un ridículo parque para adolescentes.

- Er, Iruka-sensei… ¿_Debo entender que no te agrada mucho_?

- ¡Argh! Dame un sandwich, un pastel, no sé… Necesito morder algo, _lo que sea_. Ahora.

- Bueno, si ese es el caso… - con un tono inconfundiblemente pícaro - tengo en mente algo muy especial que podrías mor-

La mirada del chuunin lo dijo todo. El instinto de conservación del peliplateado decidió, por una vez en su vida, funcionar y callarle la boca.

Con frío, hambriento, mordiendo un pedazo de pollo helado, fastidiado. No había manera de convencer a Iruka para una siguiente cita.

_Lo que mal empieza, mal acaba._

Al menos todo esto de las salidas con Kakashi ya había terminado.

**Regla**** 02: La segunda cita, es la cita **_**de ensueño**_**…**

**Porque es la que pudo no ser, pero él se las arregló (rozando el milagro) para conseguirla.**

Tres días seguidos de "perdóname", "por favor", "seamos amigos", "dame otra oportunidad", "eres mi sol" y demás tortura no habrían sido suficientes para convencer a Iruka… En otras circunstancias.

Pero si estas notitas estaban escritas dentro de patéticos y rojos corazones tamaño familiar decorando todas las calles (paredes, pisos, ventanas, _oh, Kami… ¿es ése el escritorio de la Hokage?_) de toda Konoha, entonces sí que influenciaban.

Una suerte de vandalismo con toque de comedia romántica.

_- ¡HATAKE KAKASHI!_

_- Umino Iruka._

_- No te hagas el gracioso. Detente. Con las notitas. YA._

_- ¿No te gustan mis cartas de amor, Iruka-kun?_

_- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?_

_- Otra cita. Otra oportunidad._

_- ¡Eso es chantaje!_

_- Maa, Iruka-kun. Llámalo poder de convencimiento._

_- ¡Es injusto!_

_- ¿Trabajas con los niñatos tantos años y aún crees que la vida es justa?_

_- ¡Argh!__ ¡La última oportunidad¡ ¿Entiendes? Si algo pasa, me largo._

Súmenle a eso las miradas burlonas de tus colegas.

Los comentarios de la gente en la calle.

Los ojos inquisidores de tus alumnos, (_niñatos_ para Kakashi, _pequeños pirañas_ para su querido sensei) de ocho años.

Un jounin intentando reivindicarse.

Un festival de verano, un par de lindos yukata y un puesto de peluches.

_¿El resultado?_

Kakashi arrasando con la tienda para poder obtener el peluche de delfín y el de espantapájaros que quería regalarle al moreno.

La risa del chuunin ante lo ridículo de la situación, y cuando se enteró que Kakashi había recibido consejo de Sakura, Ino y Kurenai en esta ocasión.

Una hermosa vista de fuegos artificiales.

Quemarse la lengua con un bocadillo demasiado caliente.

Beber de una misma botella en consecuencia.

_- ¿Beso indirecto, Iruka-kun?_

_- Es lo más cercano a uno que vas a obtener de mí, Kakashi-san. Aprovéchalo._

_- Maa…_

Iruka con los brazos llenos de peluches de todas las formas, incluyendo finalmente, al marino ejemplar y el hombre de paja.

Y la noche más divertida que ha tenido en años.

Cuando Kakashi pide su "recompensa", Iruka lo manda a rodar cerrándole la puerta del puesto de dango en la cara antes de que el peliplateado tenga tiempo de reaccionar.

Entonces, por un rato, las miradas burlonas y quienes los señalan mientras caminan por la calle cargados de regalos, y mientras los reparten entre los niños del lugar, no importan más.

El moreno nunca dijo no a la tercera invitación.

**Regla**** 03: La tercera cita, tiene que ser **_**inolvidable**_**…**

**Porque puede ser la última y necesita dejar huella.**

- … _y que al cerrar la puerta nos amamos sin control, que despertamos abrazados con ganas de seguir amándonos_…

Completamente vergonzoso.

Iruka tenía la cara completamente roja, y la canción ni siquiera estaba dirigida a él. Era un chico cantándole a su novia, la misma que lo miraba como si se tratara de la primera estrella del cielo o, como Naruto diría, el último tazón de ramen en el desierto.

Pero es que de ellos era el siguiente turno.

- Ne, Iruka-kun, ¿qué te parece esta canción?

- ¿Estás loco? ¡Nunca cantaré "_Quinceañera_"… en público!

- Pero lo haremos a dueto…

- He dicho que no, es más, hazlo tú solo… Me conformo con aplaudirte.

- Bien, bien, huye, cobarde… Entonces te dedicaré una, y creo saber cuál es la más indicada. Me encanta el coro… _Te voy a dar por detrás, tra, tra, tra, tra, traa_…

- ¡QUÉ! ¡Kakashi, regresa aquí! ¡NO! ¡_Kakashi_!

Iruka se estaba preparando para lo peor. También estaba preparando los kunai, planificando mil distintas maneras de asesinar al peliplateado y huir de Konoha antes de ser encontrado culpable.

Los acordes de la música anunciaron una diferente canción. La voz de Kakashi, grave y extrañamente suave, sin el normal toque de sarcasmo y autosuficiencia que la caracterizaban, llegó a sus oídos.

- _Para ti, mi vida entera es para ti, no puedo más que sonreír, si caminas cerca y a mi lado, para ti_…

Kakashi lo miraba, sonriendo nerviosamente. Lo hacía bien. A veces se tropezaba con las letras en la pantalla y le cambiaba el ritmo, pero cantaba con algo que Iruka sólo supo definir, aún en contra de todos los _imposible_ que le gritaba su cerebro, como… S_entimiento_.

Kakashi le estaba cantando a él.

- _Y quiero volar contigo, quiero soñar contigo, y descubrir al mundo siempre junto a ti…_

El moreno se descubrió a sí mismo girando nerviosamente la copa en su mano, entonando una canción que nunca antes había escuchado pero que de pronto se había convertido en su favorita. Se sintió avergonzado, halagado y deseó que Kakashi hubiera entonado la otra canción, por más ridícula, por más vergonzosa… Porque ésa la hubiera podido responder enojándose, bromeando también. En terreno conocido.

- _Sé que te puedo hacer feliz_…

Pero ésta no… Ésta era sincera, llena de verdad y un mensaje inconfundible.

Hubo un final. Hubo un gran aplauso y sólo entonces el moreno recordó que el mundo no era sólo de dos, aunque por algunos momentos así le había parecido.

- Bonita canción…

- Gracias.

- Cantas bien.

- Gracias.

- Pensé que ibas a interpretar la otra…

- Aprecio mi vida demasiado como para arriesgarla así.

- Kakashi…

- ¿Nani?

- Gracias.

El resto de la noche pasó en un agradable silencio con toques de casual conversación y rostros sonrojados, no sólo por efecto del sake.

Una barrera invisible acababa de ser derrumbada.

--

Kakashi pudo comprobar algo. Gai, Sakura, Ino y Kurenai, en cuestión de citas, _estaban en nada_.

Llevar a Iruka a comer a un restaurante-karaoke había resultado un éxito. Buena comida, buen sake, vergüenza de nivel casi nacional interpretando una canción excesivamente romántica, sí, pero Iruka lo había disfrutado (y todo lo que hiciera a Iruka sonreír siempre valía la pena). Con el adicional de un potencialmente ebrio moreno sensei, claro está.

Y, demonios, ésta sí había sido _su_ idea.

_Excepto_.

- Kaka… Karachi, eresh mi hermano, mi emigo… ¡Te quiero, Karachi!

_Excepto_ porque hay una gran diferencia entre estar ebrio y ser incapaz de mantenerse en pie por sí solo.

Nota mental: Es necesario trabajar en las habilidades de Iruka para controlar sus niveles de alcohol.

- Vamos… - dijo suspirando - Te llevaré a casa.

- Nuuuuuuuu, sensei… - gimoteó el chuunin - ¡Quiero cantar! ¡Los otros niños siempre cantan!

- Er, Iruka-san, creo que se te pasaron un poco las copas…

- ¡Quiero cantar!

- Ya nos vamos y _es mi última palabra_, Iruka.

- Nuuuuuu… Onegai, sensei… - dijo utilizando una miradita de pena y un pequeño mohín.

- Por Kami…

Tres canciones después, Kakashi arrastraba a un muy feliz (y realizado) Umino Iruka a casa.

--

- Llegamos.

- ¿A dónde?

- A tu casa, Iruka.

- ¿Ésta es mi casa?

- Sí.

- _Oh_.

Kakashi se tomó el trabajo de cambiar y acostar a Iruka con cuidado, aún cuando el moreno intentó, dos veces, regresar al karaoke por una segunda ronda de canciones.

Y sólo porque sentía que se lo merecía, porque Iruka-sensei se veía tan tranquilo durmiendo sin la menor preocupación, porque había una regla sobre las terceras citas que _definitivamente_ no tenía la intención de ignorar y porque sabía (_esperaba_) que era algo que ambos deseaban, el peliplateado decidió tomar su pequeña _recompensa_.

Salió dejando la ventana abierta, la luz de la luna bañando la figura del moreno recostado.

--

Iruka despertó pasado el mediodía, con una jaqueca horrible y una más que terrible sed.

Una nota pegada en el espejo, conocida letra, decía _nos vemos el_ _viernes - 4 de la tarde_.

No recordaba nada sobre la noche anterior, excepto por una canción, mucho sake y una extraña sensación. Como si una mariposa se hubiera posado sobre sus labios.

**Regla**** 04: La cuarta cita, siempre tiene ese toque **_**inesperado**_**…**

**Porque algunas veces se planea algo, pero no sale como tal, y la ausencia muchas veces ayuda a ver las cosas con mayor claridad.**

Iruka esperaba a la salida de la Oficina de Misiones. Kakashi apareció en una esquina, levantando la mano que no sostenía el condenado librito. Y tarde, como de costumbre.

Las sirenas empezaron a sonar. Emergencia.

Iruka y Kakashi desaparecieron y en su lugar quedaron los shinobi, los ANBU, _Lince_ y _Lobo_. Listos para proteger su villa y a su gente ante toda amenaza, incluso con sus propias vidas.

Atentado dentro de Konoha. Proteger a los niños que estaban en peligro de ser tomados como rehenes. Perseguir y capturar al enemigo.

_Lince_ tenía a cargo a los niños, por su afinidad con ellos. _Lobo_, la cacería, por su mayor experiencia en el campo. Tenían las órdenes en sus manos, el anuncio para que entraran en acción pero en el último momento, antes de separarse, de alguna increíble manera, se vieron a los ojos incluso a través de la porcelana que cubría sus rostros y no les importó la presencia de los demás, ni la brevedad del contacto, sólo el hecho de que sus labios se tocaron y que ninguno pudo identificar quién lo había iniciado.

Iruka supo entonces que había sucedido el día del restaurante, porque labios nunca antes tocados le parecieron _extrañamente_, _confortablemente_, familiares.

Estuvieron separados toda esa cuarta cita, es verdad. Pero ambos pensaban en el otro, rogaban por la seguridad del otro, así que, tal vez, en realidad estuvieron más unidos que en todas las otras situaciones.

_Shinobi_ y _persona_. Son sinónimos.

Konoha estuvo a salvo un día más.

**Regla**** 05: La quinta cita, es la **_**decisiva**_**…**

**Porque o ****continúan**** o le ponen un final, ****y en cualquiera de las dos opciones, no habrá vuelta atrás.**

- Por favor, dime que no me desnudé ni intenté contar chistes en público.

- No, pero _cantaste_.

- Kami, eso es peor.

- Si vieras la enorme fila de gente que moría por entrar a los baños.

- ¿Tan mal lo hice?

- ¿Bromeas? Con tu voz y ese _bailecito_, lo hiciste tan bien que… Bueno, digamos que los dejaste bastante _estimulados_.

- Oh, Dios… Al menos no traté de subirme a las mesas… Esta vez.

- Recuérdame usar el Sharingan la próxima ocasión que te acerques a una botella de sake.

Risas.

Una noche tranquila comiendo ramen en Ichiraku, una película que afortunadamente no era la vigésimo segunda versión de Icha-Icha y una lenta caminata por los alrededores de la villa.

En algún momento entre la cuarta y la quinta cuadra empezaron a tomarse de la mano. Sólo porque estaba muy oscuro y, ninja o no, se podían perder. _Seguro_.

- Bien, Kakashi-san, ¿qué tal si la siguiente vez es en mi casa? No necesitas llevar nada, la cena corre por mi cuenta.

- ¿Iruka-kun me está invitando a su casa? ¿Es que mi técnica de seducción al fin está dando sus frutos?

- Muy gracioso, como siempre… Sólo quiero devolverte las atenciones. Me he divertido mucho, es todo.

- Es natural que te diviertas, estás _conmigo_.

- Admiro la confianza que te tienes… ¿Sabes? Me gusta cuando actúas normal, cuando no estás intentando demasiado, cuando eres tú. Aunque sea el fastidioso y pesado _tú_.

- Er, ¿_gracias_?

- No es bueno tratar tanto, en estos casos. A la gente tienes que gustarle como eres, o no gustarle. Simple.

- Suena lógico. Tú nunca haces nada por controlar tu carácter de perro rabioso, tu complejo de mamá gallina, la manera en que te sonrojas y tú "_oh-soy-tan-perfecto_" manera de ser…

- ¡Oye, yo no…!

- Tú nunca haces nada, y _yo ya estoy loco por ti_.

Cuando Iruka ingresa a su hogar, sabe que debe tomar una decisión lo más pronto posible.

Debe cortar por lo sano si no desea complicar las cosas. Antes de que un peliplateado pervertido, irresponsable, mentiroso, irónico, insoportable, infantil jounin se abra camino en su vida. Antes de que sus bromas tontas le arranquen carcajadas, de que empiece a comparar sus cabellos con el viento, con la luna, de que se descubra a sí mismo pensando en el otro en su ausencia, escribiendo cartas, y sea capaz de recordar la silueta de su rostro, su nariz delgada, sus gestos aún con los ojos cerrados, o la manera en que su ojo azul brilla cada vez que sonríe y el rojo gira como si…

_Ah, demonios._

Tal vez ya sea demasiado tarde.

**Regla**** 06: A la sexta, **_**va la vencida**_**…**

**Porque mayor razón nunca ****podrán encontrar, en el caso de que alguna vez necesiten razones.**

_Maldición._

Ésta es la razón por la que nadie debe acostarse después de una maratón de doce horas de películas del oeste y animales casi endiosados por los humanos (¿Rassie? ¿Nassie? ¿Cómo se llamaba la heroína cuadrúpeda ésa?). Condenado Pakkun y sus caprichos cinematográficos.

Luego uno se duerme hasta pasadas las cuatro de la tarde y despierta con la alarma interna de su estómago. Un crujir formidable.

Kakashi Hatake, genio y todo, también debe obedecer estas reglas. Aunque lo de quedarse dormido sea en él más un aspecto inherente a su personalidad que producto de la influencia de la canchita y la soda que acompañó a las películas.

El peliplateado abre los ojos, _al menos uno_, se mueve en la cama y se levanta, dirigiéndose a la cocina en busca de un ligero almuerzo-desayuno (_léase_: los restos de la cena de hace tres noches), saluda a Iruka quien está sentado a la mesa tomando té, abre la alacena y…

- ¡_Iruka_!

- Yo, Kakashi-san.

- ¿Cómo entraste?

- Te explico… Yo, Umino Iruka, igual a SHI-NO-BI. ¿Te da alguna idea?

- ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué…?

- ¿Qué hago aquí? Tomando algo de té. ¿Cómo llegué aquí? Le pedí a Gai-san tu dirección. ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Porque llegué a una conclusión. Si hasta ahora no nos hemos _espantado_, entonces nada lo hará. Así que mejor y de una vez nos ahorramos tanto lío y vamos directo al grano. ¿Dónde pongo mis cosas?

- Pero… Sólo hemos salido cinco veces. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres…?  
- _Mientras más temprano, mejor_, recuerdo que _alguien_ me dijo.

Extrañamente, todo este _sin-sentido_ resulta suficientemente razonable.

Iruka se levanta, deja las cosas sucias en el lavado y se dirige a la sala, donde toma posesión completa del sillón. Sólo entonces, Kakashi puede ver que las pertenencias del moreno no son muchas, apenas ocupan una maleta mediana.

- ¿Es eso todo lo que has traído? – dice abriendo el paquete e investigando.

- Es _todo_ lo que necesito.

- Espero que hayas traído los pantalones que me gustan.

- ¿_Necesito pantalones_?

- Salvo que pretendas andar todo el día desnudo…

Dos segundos y una mirada bastan.

- ¿_Quieres apostar_?

Una media sonrisa se dibuja en ambos rostros, una que es parte invitación, parte alegría, pero, más que nada, cien por ciento _prohibida para menores_.

-

-

- fin -

-

-

-

* * *

Eso de la estatua cursilona-pornográfica, y los corazones en las paredes y piso sí ha pasado... Por si quieren verlos, subí algunas fotos a mi journal: shi-nii. livejournal. com/16528.html (copiar, pegar y borrar espacios en blanco). También dejé el link en mi perfil.

- me pregunto si algún día dejaré de poner links a otras partes... XD -

Las canciones:

- **Quinceañera**... ¿quién no la ha escuchado? XD

- **Contigo** - Sin Bandera

- **Simplemente amigos** - Ana Gabriel

- La gran e inspirada, ultra-culta letra de **Pam a la mujeres** - DJ Warner (la primera vez que la escuché, luego de quedar O-o!, y del trauma posterior, no pude evitar pensar que Kakashi la cantaría sólo para fastidiar al pobre Iruka... U)

Seki Toshihiko (el seiyuu de Iruka) sí tiene una voz que sólo podría ser definida como _orgásmica (_por falta de una palabra mayor_)_... Sólo escuchen **Sasayaki no Arpeggio**... El seiyuu de Kakashi también, pero Seki-sama es... -babas-

Oh, Kami... Soy una adicta al karaoke _en casa, _porque el mundo me odiaría si hiciera pública mi pésima voz.

Recuerden que los comentarios, opiniones, etc. son L.O.V.E. Hacen a una Hina feliz y la ayudan a mejorar.

Kisses! Que estén bien!

estudiando para el penúltimo parcial!Hina


	22. 15: Vindicare

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?

Finalmente, miércoles jueves, lo sé... Ya saben que regreso tarde y no puedo evitarlo U Gomen!

La falta de tiempo esta semana también ha sido terrible, y sólo me las arreglé para trabajar** Amor y Odio** y **Ever-ever** (es decir, todo sobre Yuuki y Kousen, y la vida de los nuevos kakairu!papis ).

Les traigo un capítulo que viene con muchas advertencias, desde que es bastante oscuro y serio. No he estado particularmente triste esta semana, sólo estresada, pero la idea llegó a mi cabeza y se negaba a irse hasta que no la escribiera.

Espero que, a pesar de todo, les agrade.

**Advertencias:** Bastante serio. Temas oscuros. Menciones de actividad sexual. Uso de drogas. Un voluntario non-con (aunque suene contradictorio) y... ¿Un final feliz? ¿Quizá?

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto y toda su manchita de Konoha-citizens (y otras aldeas) no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto-sama… La canción es de sus respectivos autores y compositores.

* * *

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Vindicāre**

Angst. Romance. 2952 palabras.

-

-

_If only I could call the rain to melt and wash away_

_The pain you feel,_

_I would_

_You gave yourself to me and showed me_

_What the truth could be_

_For that, I say thank you_

_Now you know the man I am_

_Can y__ou forgive me?_

_For all the time you walked the line_

_And standing by my side_

_For that I, say thank you_

_I no longer know myself_

_But I still know you_

La primera vez que pasó, no fue una sorpresa para él.

Habían perdido la guerra, el ánimo, muchas vidas… ¿Qué más les costaba perder la dignidad?

Nada. No les costaba _nada_.

Y si quiere ser sincero, si por una vez se permite decir la verdad, admitirá que se sintió complacido. Perversamente complacido, quizá.

La otra persona, el chuunin de los ojos marrones que él tanto conocía, lo esperaba en el cuarto. Esos _ojos_ fueron siempre lo primero que vio en el otro ninja, quizá lo que más detestaba y envidiaba de él. Una y otra vez los había seguido, enojados, seguros, rectos, llenos de coraje, valor, alegría y de fuerza… Siempre tan vivos. Ahora temblaban, aunque su dueño se esforzara por controlarlos.

Eso era lo que lo complacía.

Los otros se situaron alrededor, a una distancia prudente, observantes, anhelantes… Como aves de rapiña esperando la última caída del moribundo para lanzarse al festín.

A la orden de una de esas sombras, el show comenzó.

El cuerpo moreno tembló bajo sus caricias vacías y su calor lo envolvió, las miradas de las sombras lo rodearon como si quisieran fundirse con él y sentir cómo él… Y a Kakashi le gustó, _le fascinó_, más allá del sexo, más allá de su propia satisfacción… Le gustó pensar, sentir que era precisamente _aquel chuunin_ quien estaba a su disposición, que era _esa persona_ tan recta, tan admirada, tan ejemplar, vivaz, altiva, _tan perfecta siempre_, la que se volvía por unos instantes su juguete, la que probaba lo que es _vivir_ el dolor, la que descendía al infierno donde el otro había vivido desde el primer instante en que lo llamaron genio y lo obligaron a empujar un cuchillo en el pecho aún palpitante de otro hombre.

_¿Sientes esto, Iruka-sensei? ¿Lo sientes? Esto es la vida de un shinobi, esto es lo que se siente perderlo todo, esto es lo que se vive cuando no queda nada. Sobrevivir, Iruka-san. Sólo nos queda sobrevivir._

Se movió cada vez con más fuerza, tal vez para callar con los gritos del otro su propia conciencia, tal vez para llevarlo más y más hacia lo más oscuro y abandonarlo allí… Se movió y empujó con fuerza, sin pensar, una y otra, y otra, _y otra vez_ hasta que no pudo más, hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo más.

Y si es completamente sincero, si se quita todas las caretas de una buena vez, admitirá que en el fondo, quería hacerle daño. Y lo disfrutó.

Él ya estaba muerto. Saber que Iruka podía ser arrastrado también fue un poco su revancha contra la vida, como una dulce y triste venganza. Su vindicación. Eso pensó.

A veces cuando nos sentimos más frustrados, más falsos, más crueles, lo único que queremos es ahogar con nuestra oscuridad a los demás.

Aún así.

Cuando terminó, cuando el momento pasó, se sintió un poco más vacío, una parte más mentira… Un poco como una de esas sombras que habían observado su acto, disfrutándolo desde el principio hasta el final.

--

_- Bien, Iruka-sensei, qué tal el espectáculo… ¿Te gustó mi interpretación?_

_- …_

_- ¿Iruka-sensei?_

_- Déjame en paz, Kakashi-san… Esto no va a volver a suceder._

_- ¿Tú crees? Yo pienso que a ellos sí les gustó. Tú sabes cómo es eso, ¿ne? Pruebas un dulce y te vuelves adicto. Ya no lo dejas._

_- Esto no va a volver a suceder. Nunca. Nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca… No, nunca, no volverá a pasar…_

_Algo en la manera en que el moreno sacudía la cabeza, algo en su voz quebrada, llegó al peliplateado y lo obligó a voltear hacia la ventana, para evitar seguir mirándolo. _

_Y algo parecido a la culpa amenazaba con resucitar, consumir sus entrañas._

--

La segunda vez que los llamaron, fue más extraño. Había pasado cerca de un mes desde ese primer día, y hasta él se había atrevido a pensar que no sucedería más. Que había sido sólo un sueño, sólo una pesadilla.

Tal vez eso hubiera preferido.

Iruka estaba allí otra vez, esperando sentado al borde de la cama. Las sombras alrededor, ávidas, observando.

Le dieron instrucciones e implementos, como si se tratara de una nueva misión. Y él cumplió como si fuera así, al pie de la letra, incluso cuando se trataba de cosas que jamás había conocido y que le sonaban a _imposible_, que le sonaban a _dolor_.

Era un shinobi. Estaba entrenado para seguir órdenes sin vacilar.

Entró en Iruka con los ojos cerrados, lo que después se le haría costumbre, sintiendo el calor de toda la habitación estallar en su cuerpo, sintiendo al moreno temblar. Y pensó que, aunque sonara a locura, con cada gemido, con cada gruñido y movimiento, se les escapaba un poco más de humanidad, se disipaba un sueño en el aire.

Lo hizo con los ojos cerrados, sí, porque ya no quería ver como lo observaban y no quería chocar con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas de Iruka, con sus ojos teñidos de sangre… Una parte de dolor, una parte de vergüenza, pero más que nada, de pura y simple, profunda pena.

--

_Los dejaban a solas cuando todo terminaba, al menos ese poco les concedían._

_Iruka seguía tumbado sobre las sábanas, tapándose el rostro con uno de sus brazos. Kakashi pudo ver las huellas que la presión de las sogas había dejado en sus muñecas._

_- Iruka-san..._

_- No me digas nada…_

_- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? ¿Agua?_

_- Déjame en paz._

_- Que te parece si vamos por algo de sake, Iruka. ¿Eh? Yo pagaré, yo te invito…_

_- Sólo déjame en paz, por favor… Sólo quiero…_

_Kakashi tuvo que cerrar los ojos otra vez, porque Iruka estaba llorando más fuerte, y aunque una parte de él aún lo consideraba una recompensa, otro lado, uno que hasta entonces creía muerto, quería llorar también._

_Pero no podía, por más que lo intentaba, no podía._

--

Las veces que siguieron le hicieron perder la cuenta y un poco más de su razón.

Siempre era Iruka esperando, siempre era él ingresando a la misma maldita habitación y las mismas malditas sombras observándolos.

¿Quiénes eran? ¿Qué buscaban? ¿Qué necesitaban? ¿Qué era aquello que los atraía, que los hacía escoger a Kakashi, a Iruka, de entre todos? ¿Era su miseria? ¿El dolor? ¿Destruir a alguien que ya estaba vacío? ¿Acabar con la esperanza de un hombre que amaba (o solía amar) la vida?

¿Era eso todo lo que querían?

Destruirlos como habían destruido Konoha. Destruir una por una a su gente.

--

_Esta vez hubo mucha sangre, producto de nuevas órdenes, sangre que no dejaba de salir por más esfuerzos que el peliplateado hiciera con torniquetes aprendidos en batalla. Iruka no dejaba que lo ayudaran, obstinado en pararse solo, en salir caminando sin la asistencia de nadie, rehusando los intentos de contacto con ojos siempre tan llenos de decisión… Pero había un límite para todo, y su cuerpo los había superado finalmente. Sus piernas temblaron y lo obligaron a trastabillar, a casi caer de no ser por la resistencia y el apoyo que Kakashi forzaba en él._

_Al menos algo en todo eso estuvo bien, porque les dio la excusa perfecta para acercarse y sostenerse en brazos, sobre el piso frío, sobre madera vieja y sobre heridas aún más antiguas, para sentirse extrañamente unidos por apenas unos segundos que valían más que todas las horas, todas las veces antes._

_Unos instantes, al menos, para sentir algo real. Aunque fuera mutua compasión._

_- Iruka, déjame ayudarte… ¿Estás bien?_

_- Déjame en paz, ¡no quiero nada!_

_- ¡Basta! ¡Deja de resistirte! ¡Deja de llorar! – le gritó al límite de su frustración – Shinobi no llora… Iruka, estás reabriendo tus heridas… - añadió estirando el brazo para tocarlo._

_- ¡No me toques! ¡No te atrevas a tocarme!_

_- ¡Sé más hombre y deja de lamentarte!_

_- ¡Tú! ¡Tú sé más gente y siente algo!_

_- …_

_- No necesito de ti… - susurró el moreno, muy despacio - No necesito de nadie. Sé que esto terminará pronto, debe haber una salida…_

_- No hay salida, Iruka – respondió con una fingida sonrisa -. Es real. Es un infierno._

_- No, Kakashi-san. Es peor que eso. Es la guerra._

_Ese día un ANBU apareció para entregarle al moreno unas pastillas y luego se retiró sin decir una sola palabra. Iruka y Kakashi permanecieron en la habitación el resto de la noche, sin hablar, sin mirarse. Ambos recuperándose de diferentes tipos de heridas._

_Las visibles y las que iban más allá de sus cuerpos, las que serían más difíciles de cicatrizar._

--

Una extraña tarde, se encontraron en las afueras de Konoha. Iruka llevaba a los niños, los pocos que quedaban en la academia, a un viaje de reconocimiento. Kakashi apenas regresaba de otra misión.

Cruzaron sus caminos y se miraron, en silencio. El jounin pasó al lado del sensei, rozando su hombro. Iruka sólo lo ignoró.

Había algo diferente en sus ojos, algo que Kakashi no pudo identificar.

--

_- Un brindis por un día más en nuestra querida Konoha, eh, ¿Iruka-san? ¡Por Konoha! ¡La bella, brillante, siempre grandiosa Konoha!_

_El moreno no le respondió. Kakashi estaba lo suficientemente ebrio para dejarlo pasar y para que su voz traicionara más que ironía, su desazón._

_- Anímate, Iruka. Esto pronto terminará, ¿no lo dices siempre? Toda esta basura pronto terminará._

_Iruka ni siquiera lo miraba. Se limitaba a fijarse en las pocas parejas que bailaban en medio de la pista, al ritmo de una casi inexistente música. La luz de la barra se reflejó en sus rostros, en sus ojos, y Kakashi tuvo la irresistible tentación de romper la regla tácita que hasta entonces habían seguido, de saltar esa barrera._

_Preguntó._

_- ¿Por qué haces esto, Iruka?_

_- Porque no tengo otra opción. Mis niños, mi gente, estarían en peligro si yo no…_

_- Iruka Umino, siempre sacrificándose por los demás, ¿ne?_

_- No lo entenderías, Kakashi. Jamás podrías entenderlo. Estás en esto porque no tienes nada que perder. Yo, porque lo puedo perder todo, porque puedo perder a todos._

_- Quería herirte. Quería que te quedaras solo, como yo. Ahora creo… Sé que tengo una última cosa por perder, Iruka…_

_El peliplateado apretó los labios._

_- Iruka, yo quisiera… Yo quisiera que… - murmuró, tratando de tomar la mano morena entre las suyas._

_No fue una sorpresa que el moreno evitara su contacto._

_- No, Kakashi-san. No puede ser así. No puede ser._

_La música continuaba sonando, Iruka seguía viendo a los jóvenes bailar. El peliplateado lo observaba a él, a su silencio y a su figura, preguntándose en qué momento, en qué instante imperceptible las protestas del moreno, sus ganas de luchar, se habían transformado en callada resignación, en silenciosa fatalidad._

_Parecía que el brillo de sus ojos se extinguía cada día un poco más._

--

Iruka estaba encima de él, sentado sobre sus caderas. Cada vez que se levantaba y volvía a dejarse caer, su cuerpo era invadido con mayor profundidad por el del peliplateado. Una, dos, tres veces… Con casi exacta precisión. La fuerza del perfeccionamiento, la fuerza de la maldita costumbre.

Suaves caricias disimuladas.

Kakashi lo sostenía desde las caderas, ayudándolo en el impulso, marcándole el ritmo de los vaivenes, tratando de facilitarle en algo las cosas. Tenía ganas de extender su mano y tocar cada cicatriz, cada parte de ese cuerpo que el Sharingan había fundido en su memoria.

Tenía que admitirlo.

Bajo toda esa oscuridad, él quería, _necesitaba_, sentir algo más real. Que Iruka lo mirara a los ojos, que tomara su mano, que llamara su nombre… Todo lo falso jamás había sido suficiente y jamás lo sería. Quería tener ese algo que había tomado, se le había ofrecido tantas veces, pero nunca había sido realmente suyo.

--

_- ¿Está bien?_

_- Aumenté la dosis de su medicación. El corte fue profundo y la hemorragia bastante grave, casi compromete áreas mayores. ¿A dónde vas?_

_- A verlo._

_- No puedes. Ve a casa, Kakashi. Tú también necesitas descansar._

_- No quiero hacerle esto nunca más, Tsunade-sama. Renuncio._

_- Si tú renuncias, llamarán a alguien más. Y no sé si otra persona cuidará de él como tú, no sé si alguien más…_

_- No quiero dañarlo._

_- Por eso tú eres el único que puede hacerlo, Kakashi._

_- Déjame verlo. Me encargaré de llevarlo a su casa._

--

- Iruka, Iruka... Kami, Iruka… - repetía el ninja copia, sin importarle ya lo lastimero de su voz. Umino estaba allí, en _su_ propio departamento, echado sobre _su_ cama, sin sombras que los observaran, con los ojos bien abiertos y apretando sus labios con los dientes, para no gritar.

_Kami, por favor, Iruka, mírame… Kami, por favor…_

El moreno gimió, _al fin_, sus labios se abrieron en busca de una bocanada de aire y en medio de tanta paranoia, en medio de tanta _sin razón_, Kakashi se atrevió a buscarle la boca e invadirla con la suya, a pesar de todo, a pesar de sus reglas previas. A pesar de ellos mismos.

Introdujo su lengua sensualmente en la boca del moreno, la paseó por sus contornos internos, por sobre sus dientes… Sintió el sabor de sus labios, casi dulces, casi salados, y succionó el inferior como si se tratara del agua que necesitaba para calmar la sed que tenía desde hace mucho tiempo. La verdad es que era así.

Había pensado que lo peor sería un rechazo, un mordisco furioso, un golpe, pero se equivocó.

Lo peor era besar a alguien usualmente tan lleno de pasión, de vida, y que no te respondiera, que su mirada estuviera perdida, lejos, _muy lejos_ de ti. El moreno se levantó, recogió sus ropas y se marchó. De uno de sus bolsillos cayó un sobre blanco, con pastillas en su interior.

Kakashi lo supo. Ese hombre, ese _casi-Iruka_, no tenía más voluntad y tal vez, ya no tenía más vida.

Iruka estaba muerto. El Iruka de los ojos de fuego estaba muerto.

Cuando tomó las pastillas entre sus dedos, cuando leyó la etiqueta, conoció la razón.

--

- _Lo están matando, Tsunade-sama. Si es que no lo han hecho aún._

- _Estamos tratando de lidiar con su salud y sus problemas…_

- _Esta basura no es para eso, y usted lo sabe._

- _Es lo que se nos pidió darle._

- _¿Quieren hacer de él un muñeco ahora? ¿Quieren drogarlo para que no pueda sentir nada?_

- _Puede que sea lo mejor…_

- _Cuando me mira, no sé lo que veo… No hay odio, ni pena, ni miedo, ni rencor… No hay nada… Nada… Quiero renunciar, quiero que lo hagas renunciar._

- _Kakashi, ellos son los dueños de Konoha. Si quieren que seas su perro, lo serás._

_- Esto no es más que porquería._

_- Yo confío en ti, Kakashi. Confío en tu decisión._

--

Kakashi abrazó al _seudo-Iruka_ mientras lo penetraba. Era más fácil ahora que ya no se defendía, que no protestaba. _Shh, Iruka, está bien, está bien, no te haré daño_, murmuraba en vano, porque no había nadie que lo escuchara, no había lágrimas de dolor ni sonidos de reconocimiento que aplacar, ni siquiera uñas clavándose en su espalda como paga.

Por una vez, abrió sus ojos.

Y no había nada.

Nada más que un Iruka vacío, un Iruka sin esperanzas.

Kakashi lloró _en_ él, _con_ él, _por él_, _por ellos_, porque al fin entendió dónde había visto antes esa fría mirada…

Era su imagen reflejada en el espejo.

Mirando a las sombras que los observaban, mirando ese cuerpo sin alma al que abrazaba pero que _no_ lo abrazaba, encontró ese algo que desesperadamente _necesitaba_. Necesitaba liberarlos, necesitaba traer a Iruka de vuelta, necesitaba recuperar todo lo que habían perdido, aunque le costara ambos ojos o la vida, aunque le costara Konoha entera.

Antes de que Iruka no tuviera salvación, antes de que muriera de verdad.

Antes de que terminara convirtiéndose en alguien como _él_.

El espiral del Sharingan empezó a girar.

--

_-- vindicāre --_

_(vengar)_

(defender a quien se halla injuriado, calumniado)

_(recuperar lo que le pertenece)_

--

Las alarmas de Konoha se oyeron por toda la villa. Escuadrones de cazadores iniciaban una búsqueda desesperada.

Tsunade fue una de las primeras en llegar a la habitación, junto con el equipo médico.

El cuarto estaba pintado de carmesí y en el piso yacían los cuerpos heridos de los ANBU que solían resguardarlo y de las _sombras_, los miembros del Consejo, aquellos ancianos y hombres de poder que habían solicitado el _servicio_, el placer obsceno de mirar la miseria, la pena de los otros.

- Hatake-san escapó de la aldea con Umino-san – le comentó uno de los otros doctores.

- ¿Ninjas exiliados, verdad? – respondió la rubia sin dirigirse a nadie en especial, al tiempo que levantaba del piso un par de bandanas con el símbolo de Konoha en el centro, manchadas con sangre.

- Pobres. Serán perseguidos por siempre…

- No, te equivocas. Felices, porque al fin serán libres. Ya son _libres_.

En medio de la oscuridad del cuarto, la alguna vez Hokage volvió a sonreír.

No se había equivocado al confiar.

Una pequeña luz había vuelto a la vida en ese momento, y con ella, el anhelo de que se encendiera con mayor fuerza algún día, en el futuro.

Aún existía esa pequeña esperanza.

-

-

_- owari -_

_-_

_-_

_- _

* * *

El título significa **vindicar** en español, y es una palabra que siempre me tuvo intrigada y siempre me gustó. Las definiciones que he usado son de la RAE y la canción es **No Reply (**OST "Future Blues" - Cowboy Bebop), escrita/compuesta por Tim Jensen y Yoko Kanno, e interpretada por Steve Conte.

Es bellísima, la recomiendo mucho, aunque sí, bastante melancólica.

La letras en español va más o menos así:

_Si pudiera llamar a la lluvia para que esfume y lave_

_El dolor que sientes_

_Lo haría_

_Te entregaste a mí y me enseñaste_

_Lo que podía ser la verdad_

_Por eso, te digo gracias_

_Ahora conoces la clase de hombre que soy_

_¿Puedes perdonarme?_

_Por todas las veces que cruzaste la línea por mí  
_

_Y estuviste a mi lado_

_Por eso, te digo gracias_

_Ya no me conozco _

_Pero aún te conozco a ti_

Este capítulo no es algo como lo que regularmente escribo, y creo que ya deben saber la razón por la que lo describí como _un non-con voluntario_ y un final de tipo "feliz... quizá".

Creo que Kakashi es una persona como todos, con su lado bueno y malo. No podía entender cómo Iruka conservaba fuerza y esperanza a pesar de todo, por eso, creyó hallar su "venganza" al ser parte activa de su caída y su pérdida de fe. Y despúes, cuando pasó su furia, sólo quizo recuperarlo. Quizo que jamás se perdiera otra vez.

Valió la pena, porque lo hizo con sinceridad.

Nunca es demasiado tarde, ¿no?

Espero les haya agradado, aún cuando el tema es bastante oscuro. Pero si desean algo más fluff, pueden darse una vuelta por _Ever-ever_ (otra vez haciéndome auto-propaganda... qué vergüenza T.TU), porque acabo de subir el segundo capítulo y además, hay una linda imagen de los mellizos que Kiasca-chan tuvo la gentileza de regalarme... gracias!!

Pueden ver todas las imágenes relacionadas con los fics, en especial con los mellizos aquí: shi-nii. livejournal. com/tag /art (copiar y pegar, y eliminar los espacios en blanco XD)

Hina no puede vivir sin dejar links, ne?

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y recuerden que los reviews son siempre bien recibidos y atesorados, así como toda crítica constructiva, porque me ayudan a mejorar.

Que estén bien! Kisses!

cafeína en vez de sangre!Hina


	23. 16: Todo tiene su final

Hola!

Otra vez tarde, no es novedad... T.T No podré solucionarlo al menos hasta las vacaciones. Gomen!

Para este capítulo, tengo que advertirles, no traten de encontrarle sentido... Carece, carece...

/

Es producto del exceso de cafeína en mis neuronas.

Sobre los retos, aún siguen pendientes. Lo que sucede es que no he empezado ninguno por la falta de tiempo pero eso no quiere decir que los haya olvidado. Para nada. Mis disculpas a los que están en la lista de espera. La próxima semana vuelvo con ellos, ya que mi última expo es este lunes (espero).

Los dejo con el fic, por favor, no me maten cuando al final les duela la cabeza!! T.T!! Sólo recuerden, las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen.

XD

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto y toda su manchita de Konoha-citizens (y otras aldeas) no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto-sama… Toda incoherencia extra sí es mía. XD

* * *

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Todo tiene su final**

Humor. 1439 palabras.

-

-

_He venido a decirte mi verdad. Lo siento. _

_Yo te he fallado._

_Yo, Hatake Kakashi, te he fallado. _

_Solías ser mi único consuelo, mi único amor, lo mejor de mi vida… Ya no más. _

_No sabes cuanto lo siento._

_Sé que no tengo derecho a decirte esto. Sé que no debería contártelo, pero es algo que de alguna manera te debo. Las explicaciones por las gracias, por la compañía que me diste, por todos nuestras tardes juntos. _

_Se acabó. Nada dura para siempre, ¿no dicen? _

_Debes saberlo ahora. He conocido a otra persona. Y él fue lo suficientemente tenaz para separarme, si bien poco a poco, de ti. Quién lo hubiera creído. Ahora voy a alejarme de ti. _

_(Permíteme aquí un instante de duda, porque nuestra separación es algo que suena terriblemente impactante hasta a mis propios oídos. Tantos años fuimos tú y yo. Ahora ya no será más)._

_Él se las arregló, paso a paso… Se las arregló para engatusarme. Con sus miraditas de cachorrito pateado (o de gato salvaje, porque de esas también tiene, y muchas), con sus palabras dulces y sus desafíos, con su falta de temor y de excesivo respeto, con su sinceridad. Con sus ojos marrones como el chocolate y sus cabellos lacios que soltaba, ¡oh-casualidad!, y movía justo cuando pasaba cerca de mí. _

_Con sus caderas meneándose frente a mí, frente a ti, frente a todos, tan provocador y tan sutil. _

_He caído como nunca antes en una trampa. Su trampa. _

_Pequeño ladino-sagaz-astuto-pero sobretodo muy sexy chuunin. _

_Aquí yo soy el tonto que no se dio cuenta del engaño hasta que fue demasiado tarde. No sabía que el juego se había vuelto en mi contra, hasta que un día descubrí que era incapaz de lo imposible por él, de caminar cielo e infierno sólo por una palabra suya, por un gesto de aprobación, que me alejaba de ti por pasar tiempo a su lado y que estar contigo ya no era mi actividad favorita. _

_Prefería que me invitara a conocer cada rincón de su departamento con mucho detalle, si me entiendes… Con mucho detalle. _

_E invitarlo a conocer mi propia casa. _

_(Y la Oficina de Misiones, y el escritorio de Tsunade-sama, y la sala de Gai, y la cima del monte de los Hokage… y… y… y… Creo que captas la idea). _

_Estoy presentando todos mis trabajos a tiempo. Ya no hago esperar a los niñatos (más de tres horas). Ya no te llevo conmigo a todas partes. _

_Kami, sí que he caído. Y fuerte. _

_No sabes cuánto lo siento. Olvidarme de ti, separarnos… _

_Debería culpar a sus artes demoníacas, ¡debería! A su alma devoradora de Kakashis, escondida debajo de la apariencia de un tranquilo y serio sensei de academia. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Si ellos supieran todo lo que puede hacer cuando tiene el tiempo, el lugar y las ideas correctas, si ellos supieran la mentecita que se maneja y la sonrisa de las tres equis con la que me escarapela el cuerpo cuando… _

_Pensándolo mejor, eso no está nada mal… _

_Pero debo admitir que soy yo el que no supo resistir, que es mi culpa. Por eso digo, admito, confieso… Te he fallado. A ti, fiel compañero de misiones, soledad y varios memorables recreativos momentos. Porque ayer mismo me dije, "no, has de resistir, Hatake Kakashi, jounin genio de Konoha, ninja copia, entrenado por años para soportar todo tipo de tentación y tortura, has de resistir… Voy a decirle que se deje de jueguitos y que no me ha controlado, que yo hago lo que me place, elijo lo que quiero, voy a decirle", me dije… Estaba a un paso de tomarte de nuevo entre en mis manos… _

_Y entonces apareció (juro tiene un sexto, séptimo y octavo sentido para eso) con la sonrisa, LA sonrisa, con un beso en la mejilla y una invitación (susurro pecaminoso en la oreja) para llevarme a conocer también su salón de clases, a solas, conocer de puro contacto... _

_Juro que es muy difícil caminar cuando tus rodillas tiemblan tanto. _

_Y juro que no quería… (Está bien, me moría de ganas)… Juro que no quería, pero me olvidé de ti, de mis promesas y convicciones para seguir su camino como si una invisible cuerda nos atara, hasta que abrió la puerta de un salón, me miró por encima del hombro con ESA mirada y entonces supe que estaba perdido, atrapado en el acto y condenado, en toda su masa morena, obstinada, noble, temperamental y tan bien formada._

_Y flexible, Kami. Las cosas que puede hacer (hacerme), si te contara… _

_Conocí el paraíso ayer por la tarde, he de confesarlo. _

_Por eso, no sabes cuanto lo siento, tú fuiste mi primer amor pero ahora todo se ha terminado. Te pido me comprendas, te pido me perdones, te pido…_

--

- Kakashi. Suficiente – interrumpe una voz el silencio del cuarto.

- ¿Iruka, estabas aquí?

- Deja de ser melodramático.

- Estoy diciéndole adiós, Iruka, déjanos a solas un rato, por favor… Respeta nuestros últimos momentos…

- ¡Agh! ¡Tú ganas! Lo que sea para que dejes de abrazar a tu libro y llorarle como si te fueras a morir, ¡me pones nervioso!… Si quieres, puedes llevarlos al nuevo departamento.

- ¿De… de veras, 'Ruka-kun?

- Hai… Si ya tenemos a tus perros y al Señor Ukki, no veo por qué no podemos acoger a tu PORNO también.

- Es literatura romántica de corte recreativo…

- Es PORNO, y ya deja de hacer mohín… Kami, a veces creo que tantas historias mal narradas han acabado por afectarte el cerebro. No me sorprendería que pensaras en términos de "_oh, precioso IchaIcha, te he fallado_"…

- Para nada, Iruka. ¿Cómo crees?

- Hn. Sólo espero que nunca mezcles tu _literatura_ con mis libros, y si alguna vez uno de mis alumnos se topa con una de sus _preciosas_ portadas, puedes considerarte en ayuno de _ya-sabes-qué_ hasta que a _mí_ se me dé la gana.

- ¿De verdad?

- Preguntas eso como si no me conocieras…

- Iruka-kun, ¡gracias!

Kakashi se quedó allí, como un niño alocado, admirando a su libro (su entera colección de ellos para precisar) como si fueran los más preciado en el mundo. Abrió uno al azar y se apoyó en el muro, dispuesto a leerlo, olvidándose de todo lo que lo rodeaba.

Iruka Umino no iba a permitir que un conjunto de hojas baratas lo opacaran.

- Bien, Ka-kun… Ya que vine a "recogerte", me preguntaba…

- ¿Nani?

- Me preguntaba, no sé… Tal vez te gustaría _despedirte_ de este sitio. Bueno, has vivido tantos años aquí que pensé que…

- _¿Despedirme_?

- Hai. Y después podemos _despedirnos_ de mí departamento – susurró acercándose al jounin, bajando su máscara para besar ligeramente sus labios, disimuladamente quitándole el libro de las manos – y después, _inaugurar_ el nuevo, el _nuestro_… Hay tanto allí que todavía no _conocemos_… Podemos empezar por la cocina, o el cuarto, o _el patio_…

Algo hizo _clic_ en el cerebro del Hatake y ya ni pestañeo cuando Iruka tomó posesión completa del librillo y lo lanzó por encima del mueble, para que cayera abierto por el medio, doblando un par de sus _sagradas_ páginas.

- ¿_Ne_, Kakashi? ¿Qué te parece mi id-?

Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de terminar, porque ya era arrastrado por un más que entusiasta peliplateado.

Antes de que la puerta de la habitación se cerrara, lanzó una última mirada despectiva al ahora inocente grupo de papel, letras e imágenes que yacían en el piso, olvidadas, y no pudo evitar (por infantil y loco que sonara) sacarle la lengua a la _ya no existente_ amenaza.

Umino Iruka, al final, había triunfado.

--

Unas cuantas sesiones de despedida del departamento Hatake después, y en el breve descanso de la segunda en la residencia Umino, Kakashi se dio cuenta de algunos detalles.

Todo tiene su final, sí. _Excepto_… Lo suyo con Iruka (_por favor, por favor_) no iba a terminar al menos que la muerte lo reclame, y entonces buscaría la manera de regresar lo más pronto posible a fastidiarlo. Estar separado de su piel dorada sería equivalente al infierno… Y si eran los dos los que ya no respiraban, pues… Había muchas nubes por _conocer_ en el cielo, ¿no?

Y sí, pobre Icha-Icha, tantas veces compañía, por cierto… ¿_No había estado leyendo un tomo antes de…_? ¿_Dónde se había quedado_? ¿_Acaso tirado_?

_No sabes cuanto lo siento, amigo mío, de tantas noches frías, de tantos sueños…_

- ¿Ne, Kakashi? – lo interrumpieron nuevamente, dedos morenos deslizándose sobre su pecho - ¿Listo para seguir _despidiéndonos_? ¿O ya estás cansado?

La verdad, no lo sentía _tanto_.

-

-

_- tan tan -_

_-_

_-_

_- _

* * *

Icha Icha!!

Les advertí, sin-sentido... TT

como la mayoría de las cosas que hago

En fin. /

Espero les haya agradado. Y, Ever-ever after, dicen? Que esta semana tenemos a los mellizos adolescentes e Icha Icha relacionado.

Les prometo volver por la senda del bien la próxima semana.

Recuerden que las críticas constructivas y los review son bien recibidos (THE LOVE), amados y atesorados en el corazón de una chica que se congela en el invierno más frío que ha sentido en años, ¡años! Además, me ayudan a mejorar aunque no se note mucho T.T

XD

Gracias por leer! Cuídense mucho!

Kisses!

Hina


	24. 17: Seducción

Hola!

Ya sé que se supone que esto iba el sábado... -suspiro-

GOMEN!

Deben saber que mi modem nuevo duró el tiempo que se mantuvo la PC prendida. Al apagarla y volverla a prender, se desconfiguró no sé por qué y ahora estoy sin red otra vez. Hasta que los técnicos se dignen en aparecer. Mi PC no reconoce al modem y yo soy una enorme ignorante en esto de la tecnología.

A veces creo que me haré ermitaño para vivir aislada y sin nada más que la naturaleza, porq estas cosas de la modernidad sólo sirven para darme coraje y malograr mi pobre hígado.

XX

Y a veces desearía haber estudiado ing de software o algo así, sólo para entender de que se trata todo esto... !!

No he podido actualizar antes y estoy más atrasada que nunca y me siento muy mal con todos. T-T Mi hermano me presta su PC sólo en las madrugadas porque está en exámenes... TT Lo único bueno de todo esto es que tengo fics en espera para ser publicados... XD Así que la semana tiempo-fuera que me iba a tomar para mis finales (vacaciones! yay!) ya no será necesaria.

Eso si me perdonan todos y deciden seguir leyendo... TT

El fic de hoy, esteeee... Nada malo le pasa a Iruka, no se asusten. Algo de lemon, pero nada muy explícito... Aún.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto y toda su manchita de Konoha-citizens (y otras aldeas) no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto-sama… Yo sólo quiero un modem que funcione, un antivirus que no fastidie y una computadora personal… Empiezo la colecta anual!

* * *

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Seducción**

NC-17. 2771 palabras.

-

-

Decenas de gotas de agua recorren la espalda morena, mientras manos firmes sostienen los mechones de cabello chocolate por encima de un delgado cuello, para evitar que se moje.

O para lucirse mejor.

El aire frío, el atardecer sobre sus cabezas, la paz de una misión terminada y la intranquila sensación de un deseo contenido por mucho, _mucho_ tiempo.

Un deseo luchado desde el primer momento.

--

- Hatake Kakashi, jounin. Estaré a cargo del Equipo Siete.

- Umino Iruka. Un placer conocerlo, jounin-sama.

El moreno extendió la mano, tomando los largos dedos del peliplateado entre los suyos. Lo miró de pies a cabeza y le regaló una semi-sonrisa, un _desafío_.

Kakashi presintió entonces que el _placer_ al que el moreno se refería era mucho más _literal_ de lo que parecía.

Y no imaginaba _cuánto_.

--

Umino Iruka, chuunin, 23 años. Sensei de academia. Ejemplo de ciudadano. Amado. Admirado. Temperamental. Cercano a Naruto. Huérfano en los años de su adolescencia durante el ataque del Kyuubi.

Pero había mucho más de ese otro hombre. Mucho más de lo que una ficha de datos podía llenar.

Todo él era un _enigma_.

Tranquilo un momento. Indescifrable al siguiente. Una llamita que se apagaba o encendía más según soplara el viento, según el _tipo_ de viento. No le importaban los títulos, los rangos, cuando se trataba de defender sus principios. Terco. Noble. Provocador.

En más de un sentido.

- ¿Tan temprano por aquí, jounin-sama? – pregunta Iruka, tratando de sonar casual.

- Hai. Reportes que presentar, tú sabes – responde el peliplateado, limpiando su frente con una mano, bajo la bandana. Siempre empezaba a sudar cuando Iruka se acercaba. Siempre que el moreno lo miraba _así_.

- Ya veo… Trabajas mucho, jounin-sama. Me alegra que Naruto esté a tu cuidado. Aprenderá mucho de ti. Si es que no lo hace ya.

Los ojos avellana se clavaron en el jounin otra vez.

- Kakashi.

- ¿_Jounin-sama_?

- Llámame Kakashi, por favor. Me haces sentir… _extraño_… cuando me dices… de la otra manera…– Eso, y que los j_ounin-sama, jounin-sama, jounin-sama_ salidos de los labios de Iruka llenaban sus noches de sueños prohibidos. Las palabras, su tono casi sumiso, brotando de esa persona orgullosa y altiva, no podían ser más que dulce tortura. Dulce pesadilla.

- Será un honor… _Kakashi-san_, entonces. Sólo si me llamas Iruka. ¿Sería lo más justo, no? Nombre por nombre… Ahora, para tu próxima misión…

La mano morena permaneció más tiempo del necesario sujetando el pergamino, rozando las puntas de sus dedos con el guante del otro, como las alas de una mariposa.

Aún bajo la tela podía sentir su toque.

- Cuídate, Kakashi-san – le dijo como despedida, sonriéndole por un instante antes de voltear hacia el siguiente ninja en la fila.

Podía ser su imaginación, pero el ambiente de la oficina resultaba, para Kakashi, mil veces más húmedo, inundado de calor.

--

No se ha dado cuenta de lo que le hace pensar. No lo sabe.

No sabe que sus palabras cargan doble significado para el ninja copia (les da vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza hasta que adquieren el mensaje que _necesita_ oír…). No sabe que hay veces en las que a Kakashi le gustaría olvidar sus propias inhibiciones y confrontarlo, tomarlo del brazo y arrastrarlo al callejón oscuro más próximo, para ver cómo se encienden esas pupilas chocolate con un diferente tipo de fuego, cómo sonaría esa voz llena de pasión. Rogando. Llamando su nombre. Llorándole por más caricias, ordenándole, arrebatándole lo que quisiera obtener.

La misma voz, los mismos ojos que en el momento le gritan su irresponsabilidad, le increpan la nominación de los _niños_ a un examen peligroso.

Kakashi quiere oír a su razón, y dice cosas crueles al chuunin para que se calle, para que desaparezca de una buena vez. Estas sensaciones que nunca antes conoció son insanas, inútiles, indeseables.

_Deseo._

El cuerpo de Iruka tiembla, la furia apenas contenida.

Kakashi no puede evitar imaginar cómo se sentiría en su cuerpo el temblor del otro, desde su interior. Y eso lo hace sentirse peor.

La razón desaparece más y más en un rincón olvidado de su mente, ya casi imposible de alcanzar.

--

Pasan muchos días antes de que la mirada de Iruka se digna a buscarlo otra vez.

Una reunión en casa de un conocido. Un idiota al que recuerda de los tiempos de ANBU conversando con Iruka, apoyados ambos en la pared. El chuunin lo ve desde el otro lado de la habitación y decide ignorarlo, concentrándose más en su actual compañía, disfrutando de su ligera charla y de los toques amistosos en su hombro.

Una copa más de sake y el peliplateado actúa, incapaz de soportar un momento más.

Empuja rudamente al tipo, quien no se atreve a decirle nada en respuesta, claramente reconociendo en el ninja copia a alguien que no le gustaría enfrentar. Kakashi coge a Iruka por el brazo, ante la sorpresa del moreno, y lo lleva a un rincón donde ni la música ni la luz llegan con claridad.

- Vamos a bailar, ahora - increpa.

- Seguro, porque me fascina que me empujen y traten como un muñequito – le responde el chuunin, su lengua bañada de sarcasmo, deshaciéndose de su agarre -. Ahora, si no te molesta, voy a regresar al salón y disculparme con ese pobre chico en tu nombre.

- ¿No conoces límites, verdad? Pensé que yo era el único al que sometías a tus jueguitos…

- No sé de qué estás hablando, Kakashi-san…

- Iruka, Iruka… - repite una y otra vez, inseguro de qué hacer, rozando su rostro cubierto sobre la faz del otro.

- Kami, Kakashi. Estás ebrio.

- Sólo tomé algo de sake, no estoy…

- Te llevaré a tu casa. No estás en condiciones de…

- No quiero ir a casa, quiero bailar contigo… Quiero… Iruka, quiero…

- Bien, si deseas bailar, hazlo. Yo no te detendré. Sólo déjame pasar. No me des problemas, Kakashi.

El intento de escape es detenido por el propio cuerpo del jounin, cubriendo la salida, una mano apoyada en el marco de la puerta, el resto de su figura curvada hacia delante.

- No, no te irás hasta que… Tienes que decirme por qué me haces esto… Por qué…

Sus palabras se detienen de pronto, todo él parece perdido. Iruka ahora se encuentra pegado a su cuerpo, imposiblemente cerca, aprovechando el pequeño espacio entre Kakashi y la puerta para liberarse. Los pantalones rozan y el peliplateado se siente congelado, atrapado. La espalda del moreno pegada contra su pecho, su cabellera rozando sus mejillas y por una vez, Kakashi maldice la siempre presente tela que las cubre, que no le permiten sentir los mechones de la forma en que quisiera.

Iruka gira sus caderas y lanza su cabeza hacia atrás, para susurrarle al oído.

- No me hables cuando estés ebrio. Lo detesto. Ven a mí cuando tengas el valor suficiente, no cuando el licor nubla tus sentidos. Quiero que después seas capaz de recordar, ¿me entendiste?

Demasiado pronto, el calor del otro hombre se desvanece. El Umino está de vuelta en la sala, cada paso suyo bienvenido por un amigo, por un conocido. Ríe, acepta sus copas, busca a su acompañante anterior y con una venia, empieza a explicar…

Como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Aún en el marco de la puerta, aún sin moverse, Kakashi maldice la palabra _tentación_.

--

Él le rogaría con ojos llenos de lágrimas falsas, sólo para engañarlo, para tenerlo confundido. Entonces, cuando menos lo esperara, cambiaría su sumisión por la fuerza, invertiría sus posiciones para hacer lo que plazca, como le plazca… Él mismo se prepararía, disfrutando cada momento, él mismo descendería en un solo movimiento, envolviendo a Kakashi, acogiéndolo en su interior. Él mismo controlaría cada embestida, como le gusta controlarlo todo, moviendo sus cabellos sueltos sólo para provocarlo más…

Entonces Kakashi se hartaría. Lo volvería a la realidad de un solo giro, agresivo, violento. Se movería dentro de él, empujando, rompiendo sus barreras hasta verlo gritar y arañar las sábanas, arañar su espalda en frustración…

Iruka rogaría por _más_, más fuerza, más velocidad, más acción y Kakashi no podría negarle nada de lo que pidiera, Kakashi haría todo lo que el otro deseara.

Hasta que los primeros rayos del amanecer tocaran el horizonte.

Hasta que su frenético corazón dejara de palpitar.

--

- ¿Misión?

- Hai.

- ¿Por qué _tú_?

- Me ofrecí como voluntario.

- ¿Por…?

- Me han hablado mucho del ninja copia de Konoha. Tal vez quería verte en acción con mis propios ojos. Nada más.

Lo dice con una sonrisa joven, alegre, acomodando su coleta, revisando sus vendas.

- Yo estoy acostumbrado a trabajar solo – intenta buscar una excusa.

- Esta es una misión de búsqueda, investigación y asalto. Necesitas ser sutil, necesitas de mis habilidades.

- Sigo sin entender por qué…

- Me necesitas. No puedes negarlo.

Iruka guía el camino, sin voltear una sola vez para asegurarse de la presencia del otro. Kakashi lo sigue, sin saber qué responder.

Mientras caminan alejándose de las puertas de su aldea, el peliplateado reconoce el peligro que lo rodea. La misión más difícil a la que se haya enfrentado jamás.

El enemigo está en el área. Y él no sabe si su papel es el de presa o cazador.

_Me necesitas…_

Mayor verdad no había escuchado jamás.

--

Ligeros gemidos se oyen a través de los vidrios de la ventana. La voz de Iruka, falsamente avergonzado, destaca de entre de las otras.

El Sharingan lo ayuda a ver entre las sombras.

Iruka está tendido sobre el futon. El precioso kimono que usa destrozado por abajo, sobre sus piernas abiertas. Falso miedo reflejado en su rostro y su cabello suelto, como una cascada bañando las almohadas.

Los otros hombres sortean quién llevará el primer turno. El ganador sonríe en triunfo, levantando su puño en el aire, mirando al _indefenso_ Iruka como si se tratara de un animal a punto de ser devorado. La mano extraña toca el muslo moreno con malicia…

Kakashi quiere matarlos a todos en el acto. Olvida la clave, las instrucciones, la misión… Sólo quiere entrar y matarlos por atreverse siquiera a mirar, a pensar en Iruka, por atreverse a rozar su piel con sus asquerosas manos… Quiere…

Sonidos nuevos. Uno a uno, los hombres caen al piso, cogiéndose del cuello.

Iruka deja el fingido llanto de lado y se sienta, pateando el cuerpo de uno de los otros shinobi hacia un lado.

- Ya que estás a punto de hacerlo… - dice sin mirar a nadie en particular – Será mejor que entres de una buena vez.

Kakashi ingresa.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Hai.

- Eso fue riesgoso.

Iruka levanta la mirada.

- ¿Más riesgoso que tu presencia en la ventana? Si no fuera por las bebidas que tenían encima y su mente nublada por las ganas, no hay duda de que hubieran sentido tu chackra. Prácticamente se podía ver detrás de la pared. Y yo no tengo Sharingan.

- Pensé que ellos iban a…

- Te lo dije. Era parte del plan. Una simple distracción. Entonces no se darían cuenta de las hierbas ni de lo que estaban tomando. Ellos pensaron que podían forzarme, se distrajeron, ahora están inconcientes y el pergamino en nuestras manos. Misión cumplida, Kakashi.

- No deberías haberte expuesto demasiado. Podríamos haberlos atacado uno a uno. No significaban ninguna amenaza separados, pero todos juntos…

- _Jounin, jounin, jounin_… ¿Es que todo lo resuelven con sangre? – ríe Iruka.

Kakashi avanza hacia el líder de los ninja exiliados, tirado frente al futon. Se agacha, busca entre sus bolsillos hasta encontrar el papel que tanto necesitan. Éste era el hombre que, en el bar, acarició las manos de Iruka para invitarlo a sentarse en su mesa.

Un súbito y renovado rencor le hace hervir la sangre.

- Al menos a mi manera no habrías tenido que exponerte tanto… - dice, buscándolo con la mirada.

Grave error.

Frente a él, la figura de Iruka. Un hombro desnudo, donde el kimono acaba de deslizarse, revelando parte de su pecho. Cabello suelto y desordenado. Sus piernas separadas, muslos dorados y firmes chocando con su vista, haciendo un hermoso contraste con la seda roja y negra de los ropajes…

Iruka se arrodillaría delante de él, imagina. Su espalda, dura y cálida como la recuerda, apoyada contra su pecho. Kakashi podría, entonces, posar sus manos sobre esos ansiados muslos y mostrarle lo que una verdadera caricia podía significar. Kakashi rozaría su piel hasta encontrarse con el borde del kimono, levantándolo suavemente hasta descubrir el trasero del moreno, disfrutando de la sensación de la piel desnuda y húmeda por el sudor sobre su cuerpo aún cubierto por el uniforme. Entonces, empujaría a Iruka hacia delante, hasta tenerlo apoyado en sus antebrazos y rodillas, a gatas, esperando… Entonces… Entonces…

Iruka descubre su mirada, paseándose por su cuerpo. Kakashi voltea hacia la pared, aunque sabe que ya es tarde, que el chuunin ha visto el deseo escrito en sus ojos rojiazul.

- Será mejor que me cambie, para regresar a la aldea lo más pronto posible – dice, dándole la espalda, un ligero sonrojo cubriendo sus orejas y sus mejillas.

- Hai… - responde Kakashi, el pergamino en su mano en peligro de romperse de lo fuerte que lo sostiene.

Se mantienen sin mirarse, en el silencio del cuarto. Las respiraciones de los shinobi caídos y el sonido de ropa siendo removida y puesta como fondo.

- Mi método era el más seguro… Ellos eran quienes estaban en desventaja. Nosotros, las personas, somos así, perdemos la razón por el deseo y nos dejamos arrastrar… ¿Verdad?

Cuando Kakashi vuelve a voltear, Iruka ya lleva puesto el uniforme.

- Creo que estoy listo, Kakashi-san.

--

Decenas de gotas de agua recorren la espalda morena, mientras manos firmes sostienen los mechones de cabello chocolate por encima de un delgado cuello, para evitar que se moje.

O para lucirse mejor.

El aire frío, el atardecer sobre sus cabezas, la paz de una misión terminada y la intranquila sensación de un deseo contenido por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Un deseo luchado desde el primer momento.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde ese instante, al conocerse. Y la confusión ha ido intensificándose… Este hombre, este shinobi, esta persona a la que ni siquiera puede llamar amigo, con quien pelea a cada hora, con quien no puede encontrar un solo punto en común en su forma de pensar…

Y aún así, el único que ocupa su cabeza, su mente, sus sueños… El que lo está volviendo loco.

Es algo que no puede ser, innatural, innecesario… Kakashi ha sido entrenado para resistir, para ser una máquina perfecta y letal. Estas cosas, estos sentimientos, son necesidades pasajeras. No puede arriesgarse a ser vulnerable por alguien. No puede.

Iruka se sumerge hasta la cintura en el lago, moviendo sus brazos a los lados. Su cabello finalmente húmedo se pega a su nuca y sus manos recogen algo del líquido, para llevarlo a sus labios.

Kakashi quiere convertirse en agua.

Este hombre hace cosas, _cosas_ que transforman al peliplateado. Se siente enfermo, mareado, impedido a veces. Incapaz de dejar de mirarlo y admirarlo, siempre tratando de extender su brazo y tomar algo que está tan lejos y tan cerca. Tratando de coger lo que no le pertenecía, lo que era tan libre y salvaje como él, lo que parecía lo _suficientemente_ _inocente_ como para ignorar los efectos que ocasionaba o lo _suficientemente_ _astuto_ para simular que lo hacía.

Kakashi Hatake no caería en esa trampa.

- Kakashi-san… - llama el moreno, su cuerpo girado parcialmente hacia el otro ninja - ¿_Es que no piensas entrar_… al agua?

Iruka lo está viendo otra vez, con _esa_ mirada. Llena de promesas y cargada de fantasías.

Como él, Iruka era fuego, era agua. Ardiente y fresco. Vital y calmado. Ellos eran diferentes e iguales a la vez, hechos de la misma esencia. Atraídos el uno al otro.

A cada paso que da, acercándose al lago, removiendo su ropa, siente que está metiéndose en la boca del lobo. Que entra solo y sin posibilidad de regreso a la caverna de un feroz animal. Pero él era un lobo también y éste, un desafío que ya no puede ni quiere rechazar.

Al final, había caído en la trampa por completo. Se había dejado caer.

Las manos de Iruka lo reciben temblorosas. Han esperado mucho tiempo por él. Kakashi pierde sus dedos en los cabellos del otro e inhala su aroma, parecido al mar.

Se deja llevar por Iruka, por el agua...

El agua para calmar el fuego, para hacer más tolerable su caída.

-

-

_- owari -_

_-_

_-_

_- _

* * *

Qué creen ustedes? Iruka es inocente? O hacía todo a propósito? Estaba sólo en la imaginación de Kakashi?

Sólo sé que a mí tampoco me importaría mucho caer en esas aguas... -jujuju-

05.30am... -otro suspiro-

Odio la tecnología... de vez en cuando.

Mil disculpas otra vez. Si todo va bien esta semana, estaré publicando el martes (el reto pendiente), y el jueves (una historia que será posteada en tres partes con toda intención... XDDDDDDD y que mi tiempo sin internet ha ayudado a nacer...)

Y sobre Ever-ever... Susuki-chan hizo unos dibujos preciosos. Les pondré el link tan pronto organice las etiquetas y los suba a mi journal. XD

Otra vez disculpas a todos. Ni bien arregle este problema empezaré a responder todos los mensajes pendientes.

Y recuerden que los review son bienvenidos y atesorados... Ayudan a Hina a dejar de renegar... T-T

Kisses! Que estén bien!

Hina


	25. 18: Pleasure, :your: taste is my

Hola!

Tarde otra vez... XSSSS Y también tengo que salir. Ya parece costumbre. Ni siquiera sé qué decirles para disculparme pero tienen que saber que hago todo lo que puedo. No me odien, onegai. TT

Este capítulo estará dividido en tres partes, publicadas cada dos días. Espero les agrade.

Debo decir que todo se lo debo a **Eiri-chan**, pues me ha ayudado bastante con todo. Sin ella, este cap no hubiera nacido (ha sido como la parteraaa XDDD), por lo que le doy muchas muchas gracias.

Dedicado a ti, **Eiri-chan**! XD

espero que no te moleste todo lo cliché T-T

XDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Otra vez, perdón. Todas mis demoras son por circunstancias fuera de mi alcance, y ya ni sé qué puedo hacer. Si ustedes supieran lo loca que me estoy volviendo con todo. PERO YA VIENEN LAS VACACIONESSSSS!!

muahahaha

Ése es un ligero consuelo...

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto y toda su manchita de Konoha-citizens (y otras aldeas) no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto-sama… REPITO: Yo sólo quiero un modem que funcione, un antivirus que no fastidie y una computadora personal… -sigh-

* * *

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Pleasure, (your) taste is my**

humor. romance. Parte 1 de 3.

-

-

--

Hay besos que producen desvaríos,

de amorosa pasión ardiente y loca.

Tú los conoces bien, son besos míos.

Inventados por mí, para tu boca

_Besos_, Gabriela Mistral

--

La mayoría de las historias de amor _terminan_ con un buen beso.

Incluso las de _Icha-Icha_. El romance siempre se sella con un apasionado abrazo de los labios, por más que los personajes se la hayan pasado uniendo otras partes de sus cuerpos durante todo el relato, por lo menos cinco de cada seis páginas de la historia. Eso sí, en muy _creativas_ maneras.

Todas las misiones tienen un descanso en el _medio_.

Incluso ésta. Aún cuando no han hecho nada más que vacacionar, escoltando de vuelta a casa a una ricachona sin mayor enemigo que su propia vanidad y sus ganas de despilfarrar, que indudablemente la llevarían a ella y a su cándido esposo a la ruina económica algún día. Una tropa de ANBU, el legendario ninja copia y un chuunin experto en asuntos diplomáticos y experto en el trato de pequeños, adorables tormentos, podría parecer exagerado a la vista de todos… Pero qué verdes de envidia se ponían los vecinos, ¿_no_?

Además, la paga ha sido buena. Y _al cliente lo que pida_, es el lema de Tsunade-sama. Sobretodo si el cliente es dueño de una viñera y está más que dispuesto a mostrar su gratitud en _especies_.

Las más_ particulares_ ideas siempre nacieron en momentos de mucho aburrimiento.

La ociosidad es la madre de todos los vicios, en efecto.

Si eres genio, si tu cerebro nunca se apaga, la de cosas que se te ocurren cuando la noche está muerta y cuando ni siquiera tu lectura favorita logra distraerte lo suficiente de tu pasividad… Cuando a tu lado, acompañándote en la guardia, está la persona más fácil de fastidiar en toda Konoha y sus alrededores. Y más allá.

- Una noche bastante callada, ¿ne, Iruka-sensei? – pregunta, mirando de reojo al mencionado.

- ¿Hn? Ah, Kakashi-san… En efecto, bastante callada – responde, sonrisa en los labios, el libro en el que había estado tan concentrado olvidado en su regazo.

No había necesidad de poner tanta atención a los alrededores cuando estabas prácticamente dentro de las fronteras de tu aldea y una patrulla de perros ninja vigilaba en tu nombre. De hecho, si estaban acampando en vez de continuar la ruta establecida, era porque a los ANBU se les había pasado _ligeramente_ la mano con el sake que recibieron como despedida de la otra ciudad, y habían preferido dormir las consecuencias que enfrentar la ira de la Hokage.

Quién sabe que pudiera hacerles cuando se enterara que su tropa elite se había emborrachado en una cueva… ¡Y sin haberla invitado!

- Aunque – insiste el peliplateado ante el silencio de su interlocutor – debe ser tanta paz bastante bienvenida para ti, digo… Después de estar atada a esa diablilla durante tantos días. Yo pensé que le iba a pedir a su madre que te conservara como mascota, con lo mucho que la niña se pegaba a ti – termina, tratando de molestar al moreno con toda la intención del mundo.

- Si fuera así, Kakashi-sensei, su madre hubiera preferido conservarte a ti. Aunque no exactamente para que fueras su _mascota_...

Kakashi se sorprende por las palabras del moreno. Mmm… Alguien aquí era mucho más duro de roer de lo que aparentaba.

Eso sólo lo hacía todo más interesante.

- ¿Quién diría que un sensei tendría pensamientos tan sucios? Ma, ma, Iruka-sensei, me has dejado sin palabras. Pensar esas cosas tan feas de la pobre señora que nos contrató. Deberías sentirte avergonzado.

- ¡No ha sido mi intención…! ¡Yo…! – se apresura en responder el Umino, rubor cubriendo su rostro ante lo que ha salido de su boca en su afán por insultar al jounin. La vergüenza cambia a enojo cuando percibe en el rostro del otro, al menos en lo que se puede ver, la burla - ¿Sabes qué? ¡Olvídalo! ¿Por qué no mejor sigues con lo tuyo, yo con lo mío, y hacemos como que nunca dijimos nada? Es más, no estoy aquí. Imagina eso.

Iruka vuelve a su lectura, con toda intención de ignorarle. Esto llamaba a medidas desesperadas.

- Ne, Iruka-sensei… – dice, como quien no quiere la cosa, refugiado tras las páginas de su novela _más que romántica_ - ¿Alguna vez has besado a un hombre?

- ¿NANI?

- ¿Alguna vez has besado a-?

- ¡Por supuesto que te escuché! Pero, por todos los Hokage, Kakashi-san… ¿Es que no piensas dejarme en paz?

- Estoy aburrido y es una pregunta simple, se me ocurrió, nada más. Quisiera una respuesta simple – Y era verdad, pues ni siquiera había pensado mucho al soltar las palabras. Fueron lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Su único ojo visible, arqueado como si sonriera, le da a Iruka escalofríos.

- Está dicho… Has perdido la razón. No que tuvieras mucho con qué comenzar, pero aún…

- Ma, Iruka-sensei… ¿Por qué no me contestas? Creeré que un asunto tan ligero causa molestias en el chuunin más respetado de todo Konoha… ¿O es así?

- ¡No es eso! Es sólo que… no entiendo a qué viene todo esto, no entiendo tus propósitos… Es decir, tú y yo no nos conocemos bien y me haces esa pregunta tan… tan fuera de lugar y…

- Yo nunca he besado a un hombre, sólo quería saber si tú lo habías hecho.

- ¿Es eso… todo? – pregunta, maldiciendo su facilidad para ruborizarse, el rojo de sus mejillas alcanzando sus orejas.

- ¿Por qué, Iruka-san, esperabas que tuviera _otros_ motivos para interrogarte? – una sonrisa maliciosa se hace notar hasta en sus palabras.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Yo no tengo tales pensamientos y-

- Entonces, ya has besado a un hombre.

- ¡NO!

- ¿Te gustaría intentarlo?

Todo queda en silencio.

- ¿Na… nani?

- Digo… si te gustaría intentarlo… El beso, quiero decir… Como un experimento… - dice, dejando notar cierta inseguridad, aunque intenta cubrirla rápidamente, sacudiendo la cabeza – Eso es si no tienes miedo, claro.

- ¡Yo no tengo miedo de un simple beso!

- Bien, pues intentémoslo. ¿Qué hay que perder?

- Nada…

Kakashi encoge los hombros y cruza el espacio entre ellos, para sentarse al lado del moreno. Acerca su cabeza más y más…

Una idea cruza la mente de Iruka. Quería ganar algo más de todo esto.

- No, no, no… No voy a besar tu fea máscara. _Kami_ sabe si la lavas la menos una vez al año.

- No, Iruka-sensei. Por supuesto que _no_ la lavo. Es más, me gusta criar mi propia colonia de bacterias y hongos en ella, ¿quieres verlos?

- Kakashi-san... No te quitas la máscara, no hay beso.

- Bien, bien… Tú ganas. Pero – interrumpe antes que la expresión de triunfo del Umino creciera demasiado – te quiero con los ojos cerraditos. Bien cerrados.

- ¿Qué?

- Un hombre tiene que vivir a su leyenda, Iruka-san. No creerías que dejaría mi rostro a tu vista con tanta facilidad. Eso sí, no puedo dejar de felicitar tu intento.

- Bien… Te doy mi palabra. Yo cierro los ojos y tú te quitas la máscara.

- Perfecto.

Las manos enguantadas de Kakashi se dirigieron hacia la tela que cubría su rostro, listas a bajarlo. Hasta que se dio cuenta de la mirada expectante del otro.

- Tú primero, Iruka-san.

- Desconfiado…

Los pozos chocolate se cierran, momentáneamente, y todo lo que llega al moreno inunda sus otros sentidos ninja. El ruido de la tela deslizándose sobre la piel del rostro del Hatake, el suave _pum_ que hace su mano al apoyarse sobre el suelo, al lado de los muslos del moreno, la sensación de su bandana siendo removida de su frente, el aire caliente que exhala Kakashi, primero sobre su mejilla, después sobre sus labios, mientras él mismo trata con todas sus fuerzas de mantener su promesa y no abrir sus ojos, a pesar de la enorme tentación que robar aunque sea una pequeña miradita al rostro del Hatake es… Y entonces… Entonces…

Labios delgados se posan sobre los suyos de una manera extraña, como si se estuvieran apoyando en él sin exigirle nada más. Y, durante un rato, no hacen el menor movimiento.

Se separan.

- ¿Puedo abrir mis ojos ya?

- No…Er, Iruka-san… Creo que esto del beso funciona mejor si abres la boca.

- ¿Por qué debería yo? ¿Por qué no abres la boca tú?

- Bueno, siendo yo el que tuvo la idea, pues te corresponde como mínima cortesía ceder un poco, ¿no?

- ¡Eso no tiene sentido! Eres in-

Su perorata es interrumpida cuando un par de labios vuelven a aterrizar sobre los suyos.

- ¡Mmmmm! – grita en silencio, con toda la resolución de su espíritu de no darse por vencido, de no abrir la boca.

Su terquedad habría funcionado, de no ser por las malas artes de Kakashi, puesto que el ninja copia eligió ese preciso momento para mordisquear su labio inferior, sujetándolo entre sus dientes con delicadeza, mientras su mano derecha se pierde entre los cabellos del moreno, liberándolos de su coleta y acariciándolos desde la raíz. Un jalón imprevisto, inesperado.

El gemidito traicionero del moreno fue todo lo que Kakashi necesitó para auto-invitarse a explorar sus labios partidos.

La lengua del jounin invade al moreno, dulce y venenosa, e Iruka abre los ojos, sorprendido, demasiado cerca al peliplateado como para dar forma a algún aspecto de su siempre cubierto rostro y demasiadas sensaciones inundándolo como para mantenerse concentrado en ello. Kakashi hace _algo_, Iruka no sabe qué, pero sus ojos vuelven a cerrarse casi de forma automática y se descubre a sí mismo invadiendo la boca del otro también, sus manos hasta ahora quietas pegando sus anatomías, haciendo que el encuentro se convierta en un evento más cercano a la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Cosas tan triviales, como respirar, ya no tienen importancia.

De pronto, el mundo gira. Iruka siente el suelo a sus espaldas. Kakashi siente a Iruka bajo su cuerpo y a las manos del moreno bajo su camisa…

Habría sido buena idea recuperar el sentido, ponerle fin a algo que hace rato había superado las barreras de lo simple y lo experimental… Pero la tarea se hace difícil cuando tu cerebro se ha reducido a una masa hormonal y un par de neuronas útiles. Ambas ocupadas en mover tu boca y responder el beso.

Descubrieron que no podían detenerse.

Un ladrido fuerte y un ruido entre los arbustos rompe el momento.

- Amo, Pakkun ha descubierto… - el perro ninja se detiene, al descubrir la posición en que su querido entrenador y el chuunin sensei se encuentran. Iruka puede jurar que el can acomoda los extraños lentes que lleva puestos con una de sus patas.

Y, por Kami, ¿un perro usando lentes de sol? ¿De noche?

- Ah, perdón por interrumpir, amo. No sabía que estaba… _ocupado_. Regresaré más tarde.

- Espera. Iré contigo. Sólo dame un par de minutos para – _ponerme decente_ sería un buen término - alistarme.

- Bien.

El perro se retira. Kakashi e Iruka se ponen de pie, incapaces de mirarse de frente.

- Pensé que… - habla al fin el más joven, tratando de armar su coleta nuevamente – que sería un _simple_ beso…

- Y yo pensé que tú ibas a detenerme – es su respuesta, una voz casi sin aire y divertida a la vez.

- Yo…

Otro ladrido, más fuerte que el anterior.

Kakashi hace una venia corta con la cabeza y desaparece en una nube de humo, dispuesto a seguir a su perro.

Iruka se queda allí, ojos enormes y abiertos. Pero, ¿qué acababa de hacer? ¡Y encima con Kakashi! ¡Entre TODOS los locos a los que habría podido elegir para eso!

Definitivamente, no volvería a pasar.

Kakashi no le dejaría olvidar ese momento jamás. Ni ahora ni en sus próximas treinta reencarnaciones, por lo menos.

Termina por hundir su rostro entre sus manos cuando repara en un detalle final.

Entre tanta confusión, ni siquiera había logrado mirar la cara del peliplateado.

Simplemente, _perfecto_.

Muchas historias terminan con un gran, apasionado beso.

La suya acaba de comenzar.

Casi sin querer, el juego había iniciado, y ellos no tenían la menor idea de cuán adictivo podría volverse.

No. Aún no lo sabían.

Se convertirían en adictos.

* * *

AHHHHHHHHHHHH... Q nervios...

Quiero agradecerle a todos por su apoyo, muchas muchas gracias por siempre seguirme. No puedo expresar con palabras todo lo que quisiera decirles, de verdad XD. Sólo espero que les dé aunque sea un poquito de alegría a ustedes también.

Y KAKAIRU FOR THE WORLD!

Espero que les haya gustado este inicio. Siguiente parte... ¿qué sorpresas nos traerá? ¿Habrá lemon? ¿Qué opinan?

Recuerden que los review son THE LOVE y hacen a Hina feliz.

Kisses! Q estén bien!

Hina


	26. 18B: Pleasure, :your: taste is my

Hola!

Al fin la segunda parte. Todavía es lunes en este lado del mundo así que, al fin - al fin - al fin, puedo decir que estoy a tiempo.

happy dance

Les advierto que es un cap lleno de fluff, cuidado con las alergias.

Dedicado a **Eiri-chan**! XD Sin su "tarea" jamás lo habría logrado.

XDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Sin más, al fic!!

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto y toda su manchita de Konoha-citizens (y otras aldeas) no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto-sama… VUELVO A REPETIR: Yo sólo quiero un modem que funcione, un antivirus que no fastidie y una computadora personal… sigh

* * *

(continuación, parte 2 de 3)

--

**Now I've been hanging around you for days,**

**but when I lean in, you just turn your head away  
Oh no, you didn't mean that  
'Cause I always have to steal my kisses from you**

**_Steal my kisses from you, _Ben Harper**

--

_Tip. Tip. Tip. _

El sonido de las agujas del reloj, el sonido del tiempo al pasar.

Sólo media hora más y podría retirarse a casa, tranquilo. Un día más habría pasado sin mayor contratiempo que Konohamaru tratando de escapar de clase (otra vez) y un grupo de jounin con una caligrafía que desafiaría las capacidades intelectuales del mismo Sandaime.

No, en serio. Había momentos en los que Iruka no podía distinguir entre un reporte entregado y un papel en donde una gallina había posado sus patas, un gato hecho de las suyas y que, sin lugar a dudas, había sido utilizado para limpiar una que otra _gracia_ de algún perro. Tres veces, por lo menos.

En especial si los informes pertenecían a cierto peliplateado, que…

_No, no, Iruka. No te atrevas a pensar en eso._

De lejos, se las había arreglado para evitar al jounin desde el mismo instante en que regresaron de la misión seguidos por un grupete de ANBU víctimas de la resaca y otros malestares similares que los obligaban a detenerse cada cinco pasos, detrás de un arbusto, para…

_Eww. No, Iruka. Tampoco pienses en ESO._

Gracias a todos los Hokage que Tsunade-sama no se dio cuenta del estado de sus shinobi. Más porque ella misma estaba sumergida en los efectos secundarios de una solitaria (pero no por eso menos alcohólica) celebración que por descuido.

En fin.

No palabra, no vista de Kakashi en los dos días que habían pasado desde, _er_, cómo decirlo… Desde su _pequeño encuentro_…

No es que el moreno lo haya estado evadiendo.

No que cambiara su ruta diaria para llegar a la academia, o que se mantuviera alejado de las ventanas por si acaso, que prefiera darle una vuelta entera al Bosque Prohibido antes que pasar por el centro del pueblo o que asegurara todas las puertas y cerraduras de su casa todas las noches, con una sonrisa casi maniática en el rostro…

No, no está para nada tenso, ni nervioso.

Sólo diez minutos y podrá retirarse a su casa. Ni signos de su peor pesadilla actual (así Konohamaru llore la pérdida de su título). Un día más habrá llegado a su fin sin reveses ni desgracias.

- Iruka-sensei.

El moreno se felicitó mentalmente por ser capaz de controlar, al menos ante los ojos de los demás, el sobresalto que le produjo escuchar _esa_ voz, casi de la nada.

- Kakashi-san – responde con una venia respetuosa, aunque en realidad tenía todas las ganas de estrangular al otro o de salir corriendo, antes de que empezara a hablar (e Iruka podía jurar que lo haría, porque mayor oportunidad para arruinarle la vida no tendría) lo que el moreno no tenía la menor gana de escuchar. Imágenes de Kakashi sosteniendo un póster con una foto ampliada del beso, o del peliplateado quitándose la chaqueta sólo para lucir un polo con el lema "YO BESÉ A UN CHUUNIN MORENITO – ÚNETE AL CLUB", inundaban su cabeza.

Todas y cada una de las cosas que Kakashi haría para avergonzarlo frente a todo el mundo.

- Iruka-san, he venido…

- Ya entregué el reporte ayer, Kakashi-san. No hay razón para preocuparse por eso.

- Lo sé, yo sólo quería… Er, ¿cómo decirlo? – responde algo nervioso, rascando su cuello - Hablar contigo…

- Hai… Estamos hablando…

- En privado…

De pronto, con una rápida mirada a la habitación, Iruka es conciente de que todos y cada uno de sus compañeros de trabajo han fijado sus ojos en él y en el peliplateado. Tal vez por ser esta una de las pocas veces en que el moreno y el ninja copia conversaban como la gente, sin incluir gritos e insultos a partir de la segunda oración.

O tal vez por el ruido de los folders que Iruka mantenía golpeando contra la mesa en su afán por mantenerse ocupado, desde hace cinco minutos.

- Creo que tu turno termina ahora, así que… ¿Nos vamos?

- Es que tengo que… Que… ¡Que cubrir el turno de Genma! Sí, eso tengo que hacer. Lo siento no puedo, Kakashi-san…

- ¿Mi turno? Naaah, no recuerdo haberte pedido ese favor. Ve, Iruka-sensei. Como tengo taaaaaantos reportes que rehacer gracias a _cierto alguien_, he decidido quedarme.

- No, pero, Genma-san, yo…

- Disfruta tu tiempo libre, Iruka, trabajas mucho y NOS haces trabajar mucho. Lo mereces.

El moreno no llega a responder. Ya una mano enguantada ha tomado la suya y después de unos rápidos sellos, peliplateado, chuunin y algunas hojas desaparecen en medio de una fina nube de humo blanco.

_Condenados traidores resentidos_ se oye entre otras _dulces_ palabritas.

--

Dos figuras sentadas en una azotea se dibujan en la sombra del atardecer.

- Bien…

- Bien…

- Bien…

- Bien…

El moreno no lo soporta ni un momento más.

- ¡Ya! Kakashi-san… Es suficiente, puedes empezar con tus burlas. Estoy listo.

- ¿Burlas? – responde con un tono medio incrédulo.

- No lo hagas más difícil…

- No entiendo a que te refieres, Iruka-san… Yo sólo quería hablar contigo, sobre lo que pasó… Ah, bueno, la verdad es que quería en cierta forma… disculparme.

- ¿Nani?

- Estaba aburrido y se me ocurrió experimentar lo del beso, pero no sabía lo que te causaría…

- Ah, si es eso, acepto tus dis-

- Créeme que si hubiera sabido _que estabas enamorado de mí_ no te habría puesto en esas circunstancias.

- Acepto tus dis… ¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo que YO estoy enamorado de ti?

- Acéptalo, Iruka-san, la manera como respondiste a mi toque… Pues, como que no deja espacio a dudas.

Ahora sí. Esto era algo que no lo hubiera esperado.

- ¡Ja! Porque el _graaaaaan_ Hatake Kakashi es _tan_ irresistible que NADIE puede rebelarse ante sus encantos, ¿verdad? Pues déjame decirte que el inició todo lo del beso fuiste tú, así que bien podría yo creer que has estado babeando por mí desde hace mucho tiempo…

- Iruka, Iruka… ¿Es eso lo que quisieras? ¿Estás expresando los más profundos deseos de tu alma?

- ¡Piérdete!

- ¿Contigo?

- ¡Kakashi-san!

- Lo siento, Iruka-sensei… - dice entre risas - Es que eres tan… tan fácil de provocar. Kami, pareces un globo a punto de estallar. Me diviertes.

Al moreno no le entretenía mucho servirle de payaso o novela de la tarde al jounin.

- Estoy harto de tus burlas. Me voy.

- ¿Burlas? Vamos, Iruka-san… No me estoy burlando de ti. Y eso que tengo material para hacerlo. El simple hecho de ver como me has estado evadiendo estos días sería suficiente.

- Yo no…

- Sí, claro. Hoy en la mañana saltaste tres metros cuando viste mi sombra aproximarse por la esquina. Sin contar con ese pobre y feroz _pichón_ que casi matas cuando se cruzó de pronto en tu camino.

- Hatake-san…

- Umino-san…

- _Jounin-sama_, será mejor que aclaremos las cosas de una vez. Lo que pasó entre nosotros…

- El beso.

- LO que pasó entre nosotros no fue culpa de nadie. Es claro que no estamos sujetos a sentimientos románticos el uno para el otro…

- _Si tú lo dices_…

- UNO comenzó y el OTRO lo siguió producto de la apatía del momento. No hay más que leer en eso. Fin de la historia. Queda en el pasado y lo olvidamos, ¿te parece?

- No creo que hayas podido olvidar mi habilidad bucal…

- Kakashi-san…

La expresión del peliplateado cambia de divertido a serio en un momento.

- Nunca ha sido mi intención molestarte. Tampoco te avergonzaría frente a otros por eso. Tú y yo no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos, pero debes saber que tienes todo mi respeto. Tal vez hasta podamos ser amigos.

- Kakashi-san, debo admitir que no me agradas mucho de vez en cuando, ¡demonios! No me agradas mucho la mayoría de las veces, pero… Pienso que también me gustaría ser tu amigo.

Dos manos extendidas se encuentran en medio del camino.

- Creo que ya todo está resuelto entre nosotros, ¿ne? – dice el jounin, soltando la mano del otro -. Me tengo que ir. Será hasta la próxima, Iruka-san.

- Ad…

La figura del peliplateado había desaparecido antes de que el moreno terminara de despedirse. Técnica y literalmente, Kakashi se fue dejando a Iruka con la palabra en la boca.

Habrase visto.

Pero en el fondo, el Umino se siente un poco más tranquilo. Había pensado muchos escenarios distintos en los que se llevaría a cabo esa conversación, y hasta se había imaginado siendo chantajeado a cambio del silencio. Convertido en el esclavo sujeto a los deseos seguramente muy sucios del malvado jounin…

Nah. Parece que Kakashi no es tan detestable después de todo.

_Puf._

- ¿Adivina? Me olvidaba algo.

Otra vez la conocida voz llama su atención y antes de que tenga tiempo para voltear, manos ágiles ya han cogido su rostro bruscamente. Puede jurar que su cuello da un giro casi anatómicamente imposible.

Labios, ahora ya conocidos, otra vez sobre los suyos.

Su mente sólo logra producir un "_pero qué dem…" _que se transforma en_ "mmmmmm…"_ antes de callarse permanentemente.

Una mano se posa sobre sus ojos, cerrándolos, a la vez que el otro cuerpo lo empuja, obligándolo a retroceder hasta que su espalda da contra un inocente árbol y más aire escapa de sus pulmones debido al choque. Tiran de su cabello obligándolo a quejarse por el breve momento de dolor, permitiendo la entrada del otro a su boca. Se repite la historia.

Minutos después, sin aire, el corazón casi fuera de su cuerpo de lo rápido que late, todo termina.

- ¡Qué crees que haces!

- No podía irme sin una correcta despedida, ¿ne, Iruka-san? – dice el ladrón, una estúpida sonrisa resaltando en su rostro aún bajo la máscara, su mano libre acariciando un mechón de cabello chocolate detrás de la oreja de su dueño - Un beso legal nunca vale tanto como un beso robado.

- ¡Vete… Vete al infierno! – y otras coloridas palabras salen de entre los labios del moreno.

El kunai se clava en una pared cercana, atravesando el humo que ahora ocupa el lugar del ninja copia.

Comprobado. Iruka Umino, un shinobi demasiado fácil (e irresistible) de provocar.

Vecinos de la zona jurarían haber escuchado un grito parecido a OTRA VEZ OLVIDÉ VER SU CARA, adornado con irreproducibles maldiciones, al día siguiente.

La guerra ha sido declarada.

--

**El único idioma universal es el beso.**

**Louis Charles Alfred de Musset**

--

Los rumores en Konoha corren con mucha velocidad.

Ya no son las apuestas ni los escándalos de Tsunade-sama, ni el _casi sí-casi no_ romance entre Asuma-san y Kurenai-sensei (quienes agradecen la falta de atención, ya que les permite más tiempo para sus escapadas y encuentros… Para conversar sobre sus _alumnos _y técnicas de enseñanza, por supuesto…) la comidilla del pueblo.

Se habla de una extraña enfermedad.

Muy, muy extraña.

Un padecimiento raro, que está afectando al _pobre, pobrecito_ ninja copia y lo obliga a andar boca pegada con el chuunin sensei de la academia, cada vez que lo encuentra en el parque, la calle, la plaza, o la misma puerta de su casa.

Eso, o dicho profesor sufre de constantes ataques de asma, y el Hatake, siempre dispuesto a ayudar y sacrificarse por el bienestar de los demás, se las ha dado de rescatista personal y experto en terapias boca a boca…

Lo malo es que Iruka-san no suele hacer muy agradecido.

Muchas marcas de kunai en las paredes lo atestiguan.

Cuando Asuma y Kurenai son descubiertos en una situación parecida, pero algo más _horizontal_… y, digamos, _desvestida_, ellos aluden que se trata de la enfermedad, porque es muy, muy contagiosa.

Y puede que sea así, porque al instante Genma se abalanza sobre un sorprendido Raido y le planta un sonoro beso en frente de todos.

- Terrible, terriblemente contagiosa – dice ante el sonrojo de su compañero ninja y la expresión asustada de los demás presentes.

Pero, curiosamente, hay un brillo travieso reflejado en sus ojos.

--

**Quien haya dicho que "un beso es sólo un beso",**

**claramente no ha sido besado como Dios manda…**

--

El último de los niños se despide, dejando el aula vacía. Excepto por su sensei habitual y el expositor invitado.

El moreno suspira.

- Lo menos que merezco es algo de agradecimiento, ¿verdad? – habla al fin el peliplateado, jugando con un lapicero entre sus dedos.

Iruka suspira otra vez.

- ¿Por haber traumado a los niños de por vida, Kakashi-san? ¿O por las infinitas quejas de los padres que sin duda me estarán esperando mañana?

- Míralo de este modo – dice cogiéndose el mentón, como si estuviera pensado -. Niño traumado equivale a niño tranquilo. Al menos ninguno te ha molestado más de lo necesario esta mañana.

- ¿Y era vital para eso hablarles de los métodos de tortura de Ibiki-san? ¿A un grupo que casi ni llega a los cinco años?

- Maa, Iruka-san… Se escuchan peores cosas en los cuentos para ir a dormir… ¿Has oído esa en la que despanzurran a un pobre lobo con un hacha? – dice con un guiño.

- No sé ni porqué me esfuerzo contigo.

- Sobre ese premio…

- No te daré nada. Te recuerdo que ya has tomado y _sin pedir_, mucho de mí estos días.

- Vamos, Iruka-san. No es lo mismo aprovechar tu descuido a que seas tú el que me deje besarte.

- No.

- ¿Sólo un poquito?

- Ya dije que no.

- ¿Un piquito, entonces?

- Podría denunciarte por acoso si quisiera.

- _Si_ _quisieras_… Pero no lo harás. Creo que llegamos a un acuerdo el otro día en esto. Es que soy irresistible…

- _Kami_. No vas a dejarme tranquilo hasta que te haga caso, ¿verdad?

- Pues no.

Iruka mira hacia ambos lados de su aula desocupada, hacia la puerta y las ventanas. Podría quedarse aquí otra hora, discutiendo con Kakashi, o podría darle lo que quiere de manera rápida y largarse a su casa para tratar de solucionar la obsesión que el peliplateado tiene con sus labios. Tal vez si lo agarra dormido y le cose la boca…

Y Kakashi no ha sido grosero (tanto) delante de los niños. Milagrosamente no Icha-Icha, no comentario en doble sentido. Hasta se podría decir que se ha comportado. No se puede negar, por muy anti-didáctico que sea, que los diablillos traumados sí que son un descanso para la psiquis.

Tal vez, por un poquito, ligeramente, casi-casi sin valor la diferencia… Tal vez sí merece algo a cambio.

_Y no, no y no_. Iruka no extraña las cosas que puede hacer con su lengua.

- Bien. Puedes… besarme - decide.

- Es gracioso. Suenas como si te estuvieran condenando a muerte o algo así.

Iruka arquea una ceja en respuesta.

- Al mal paso, darle prisa, Kakashi-san – dice el moreno, cerrando los ojos despacio, apoyando su cadera en el borde de su mesa de trabajo con cuidado.

- Un verdadero soldado siempre toma su tiempo antes de ir a la guerra, Iruka-sensei.

Es cuando Kakashi suelta su coleta y emprende la tarea de acariciar su rostro que el moreno empieza a dudar su decisión. Un juego previo y suave que hace a sus rodillas temblar. Kakashi está siendo gentil, amable, deslizando la bandana desde su posición normal en la frente del moreno, hasta que queda como una venda para la mirada chocolate.

_Desconfiado como buen shinobi, el muy bastardo…_

Iruka no puede evitar extender sus manos para tocar el rostro del peliplateado también y conocer con sus manos lo que sus ojos están privados de ver.

Una risa escapa, no se sabe de quién.

De pronto y sin mucha advertencia, labios están unos sobre los otros, y aunque les cueste admitirlo a ambos, es una sensación a la que están acostumbrándose con demasiada rapidez.

Es puro. Lento. Inseguro. Tranquilo. Termina tan rápido como empezó.

Sólo para comenzar otra vez. Como un ataque. Como una obsesión.

Una cadena de muchos besos que se quieren fusionar en uno. Sus rostros se mantienen alejándose y acercándose una y otra vez, impulsados por el sostén de sus manos y luego, ya sin necesidad de éstas, por simple inercia.

Lengua. Dientes. Labios. Mordisquitos coquetos, tímidos y atrevidos. Más lengua.

Beso.

Sólo el ruido de los libros al golpear el suelo saca al moreno de su para nada inactivo trance, dándole el tiempo suficiente de empujar al otro.

- ¡Qué demonios, Kakashi! ¡Pero qué...! – sólo entonces repara en que se encuentra casi echado sobre su propio escritorio, y la puerta del aula abierta. A punto de ser el espectáculo de cualquiera que pasara por allí - ¡No puedo creer que…! ¡No puedo creerlo!

- Y yo no puedo creer que te detuvieras cuando estábamos llegando a la mejor parte…

- ¿Qué se supone que fue eso?

- Maa, maa, Iruka-san… Los besos no se explican. Se practican.

- ¡Pensé que dijiste que sería UN solo beso, UNO solo!

- En realidad nunca dije el número, sólo te pregunté si me dejarías, simplemente, besarte – responde con un aire de suficiencia que Iruka estaría encantado en borrar de un solo y buen puñetazo.

- Si te dan la mano te pasas hasta el codo, ¡hasta la pierna! Eso _definitivamente_ no fue un SIMPLE beso… Me… ¡_Me has violado la boca_!

- Mientras duró no te oí quejándote…

- No puedo quejarme con tu lengua tratando de hundirse en mi garganta, ¡baka!

- Ah, pero ése es el detalle… Tiene piernas y manos, y tampoco veo que las hayas usado…

Iruka abre la boca para decir algo más, pero al final decide por regalarle al peliplateado su más condenatoria mirada y darle la espalda, ocupándose con tratar de arreglar o salvar lo poco que ha quedado de su alguna vez ordenado escritorio.

La revolución de papeles en el suelo parece imitar el torbellino de sus emociones.

- Ja ne, Iruka-san. Siempre es un placer _hablar_ contigo.

- Métete esto en la cabeza, Kakashi Hatake – dice Iruka, guardando sus cosas bajo el brazo y no soportando más el tono vencedor del peliplateado -. Eso fue lo último de tu estúpido juego. Lo último.

Hay determinación en su mirada, sus ojos fieros brillando con retenida frustración. Limpia la comisura de sus labios con el respaldar de su mano y Kakashi si pregunta, _por qué, por qué_, ver a Iruka limpiarse de su beso, algo que podría verse como un simple gesto, le produce un cambio.

Como una agujita que se clava, insistente, en un sitio remoto de su pecho. Un sitio que había olvidado.

A kiss is the touching of one person's lips to another place…

10 de octubre.

Tantos recuerdos…

La figura vestida de negro se aproxima a la otra, que lleva sus mismos ropajes. Pero a diferencia del recién llegado, están completamente empapados por la lluvia.

Los cielos lloran, también se bañan en las memorias.

- Al menos Naruto no está aquí este año. Este día lo ponía bastante triste. Triste y alegre. También es su cumpleaños.

El hombre, que parece haber estado parado allí desde hace horas, no lo ha escuchado.

Dos manos morenas cojan mejillas de tela mojada, y un beso como una pluma llega sobre el dibujo de labios cerrados.

- ¿I… Iruka-sensei?

- ¿Ya estás en este planeta? Estaba hablándote…

- Gomen… Es que hoy es el día en que más recuerdo a todos.

- Hai. Entiendo. Mis padres también, tú lo sabes.

- Hai.

- Aún así… Naruto debe estar en algún pensando en nosotros, sin rendirse… Ven. Después de rendir respetos solía celebrar con Naruto comiendo ramen y no pienso romper la tradición. Pero a falta del homenajeado, me las tendré que ingeniar contigo. No me queda otra, lamentablemente…

- ¿Nani? ¿Iruka-sensei me está invitando a salir? Debo haber estado parado demasiado tiempo bajo la lluvia, la fiebre me está haciendo delirar…

- Ja, ja y ja. Eres tan gracioso, Kakashi-san. Creo que has equivocado tu carrera. Tu talento para la comedia se está desperdiciando. Ven de una vez, antes de que me arrepienta.

- Maa, bien, bien…

Dan unos pasos, hasta que una mano húmeda detiene al moreno sujetándolo del hombro.

- Espera. Tú… _me besaste_. Dijiste que no lo volverías a hacer.

- En realidad – dice el moreno, avanzando - lo que yo dije es que ya no habría más _juego_, Kakashi-san.

_Ya no habría más juego_, había dicho Iruka, pero…

Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo interpretarlo.

(continúa, y se acerca al final...)

* * *

Ohhhhh...

¿Cliffhanger? Oo??

Espero que les haya gustado.

Uno más para llegar al final. La pregunta sigue en el aire: ¿Habrá lemon?

Recuerden que los review son LOVE y hacen a una Hina feliz. Casi tanto o más que el chocolate!! XDDDDDD

Nos vemos en dos días.

Kisses! Cuidense mucho!!

Hina

* * *


	27. 18C, final: Pleasure, :your: taste is my

Hola a todos!

Er, sí, estoy viva. Y sí, deberían matarme.

Sólo quiero pedirles otra vez muchas disculpas por haber desaparecido tanto tiempo. He tenido algunos líos en casa, pero la principal razón por la que no pude conectarme es por los problemas con mi servicio de internet y mi computadora (primero, dos semanas en los que no tuve línea y luego, NO tenía computadora... Hasta el miércoles de la semana pasada en que me la devolvieron, formateada y en partes como si fuera rompecabezas...). Se me hizo imposible ingresar a mi cuenta y continuar con los fics. Pido disculpas a todos y también les quiero agradecer por seguir visitando Amor y Odio durante el tiempo en que no estuve por aquí. Espero me comprendan. Les prometo esforzarme para ganarme de nuevo su confianza, a todos.

La tecnología me odia, no tengo la menor duda de eso. T.T

El sábado actualicé Ever-ever y hoy hago lo mismo con AyO, el tercer capítulo (y final) de "Pleasure...", espero les guste.

Para **Eiri-chan**, por todo el background XD, y dedicado a todas ustedes, por estar allí siempre.

**Advertencias:** Lemon (ohhhh - link al final XD), exceso de fluff, sap, sap y más sap.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto y toda su manchita de Konoha-citizens (y otras aldeas) no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto-sama… Yo sólo pido que salga del clóset y de una vez admita que es fan yaoi (mayores referencias, manga 411 de Naruto XDDD)

* * *

(continuación, parte 3 de 3)

--

**En tu boca roja y fresca**

**beso, y mi sed no se apaga…**

--

De pronto, una sombra cubre su vista del camino.

- Te estás perdiendo la fiesta, ¿te gusta la soledad, _preciosura_? ¿O es que esperas a alguien?

- No – responde sin mirar al intruso. No lo necesita. Sabe de sobra quién es -. Sólo estoy aquí, contando cuántos _idiotas_ me hacían la misma pregunta, _tesorito_.

- Ya veo… ¿Y cuántos van hasta ahora?

- Pues, felicidades, eres el único.

- Me alegra ser tu único, entonces – dice, arrebatando la bebida que el moreno tenía entre las manos para dar un sorbo él -. Te haré compañía, Iruka-sensei. Me han dicho que contar en soledad resulta aburrido.

- Es definitivo. Tú no tienes remedio – replica sonriendo a medias, mientras recupera su bebida de las manos del temporal ladrón.

La botella está vacía, pero no importa más.

- ¿Cuándo regresaste?

La mirada chocolate, antes ligeramente ida, se llena de silenciosa preocupación. Kakashi se sienta a su lado, apoyado en la pared también. Las piernas estiradas de ambos chocan casualmente. Un suave murmullo de conversaciones y música llega hasta ellos desde los otros rincones del salón.

- Un par de horas, creo. Dormí un rato, me cambié. Vine.

- ¿Estás… bien?

- Tan bien como se podría estar después de una semana viajando en la nieve, Iruka. No hubo ninguna baja esta vez. Tuvimos suerte, ¿no crees?

- Me alegra oír eso.

- A veces me pregunto cuántas veces más tendremos suerte… - añade el peliplateado, con un tono de voz que hace a Iruka recordar que Kakashi es mucho más que la imagen despreocupada que proyecta como escudo para el mundo.

Iruka lo sabe demasiado bien.

- Ven, _preciosura_ – dice mientras se levanta -, vamos a celebrar que no te has roto ni uno solo de tus lindos huesitos. El sake lo invito yo.

- Maa, Iruka-sensei – responde el jounin, tomando la mano que le ofrece el otro para ponerse de pie -, sabía que me habías extrañado, pero no pensé que era _tanto_… ¿Estás intentando embriagarme para aprovecharte de mí?

- ¡Demonios! Mira que acabas de arruinar mi plan maestro. Ahora tendré que golpearte para poder propasarme contigo – replica el chuunin, exagerando cada expresión.

- Pues si eso quieres hacer, los trucos salen sobrando. Sólo tienes que pedirlo.

- Ya quisieras.

- Hasta me golpearía a mí mismo, si es el estímulo que necesitas. Aunque no sabía que tenías esas tendencias masoquistas. Maa, se nota que es cierto eso de _caras vemos_…

- Sigue soñando, Kakashi. Oí que es un buen ejercicio para el alma.

- No olvides que los sueños se pueden hacer realidad.

Iruka coge una botella fría y dos copas de una mesa abandonada y le señala a Kakashi con la mirada un rincón apartado, en la base de las escaleras.

En lo oscuro, lejos de la mirada de los demás.

--

- Y luego me traes a un sitio en donde nadie nos puede ver. Ahora no puedes negar que de verdad me _extrañaste_.

- Quita ese tonito de sabelotodo, baka. Si te he traído aquí es para que tengas la comodidad de beber conmigo sin que nadie esté tratando de ver tu cara.

- Puedo beber sobre la máscara y lo sabes.

- Y yo puedo largarme si no te callas.

Dos copas chocan en brindis y, como siempre, sus miradas se mantienen conectadas algunos segundos más de lo que es necesario. Iruka ingiere su bebida en un solo, fuerte trago y luego alcanza la botella para servirse nuevamente y ofrecerle a Kakashi más.

- ¿Des…? – llega a murmurar, antes de que su cerebro se apagara de golpe.

El mundo acaba de sacudirse.

Algo va a explotar.

Hatake Kakashi no está usando su máscara.

- ¡Pero qué…! ¡Kakashi! – exclama el moreno, desesperado, mirando a uno y otro lado por si hubieran otras personas alrededor. Siente, de algún modo, que es su deber proteger la cara del peliplateado como lo haría el mismo jounin.

- ¿Qué haces, Iruka? ¡Vas a tumbar la botella! – Se queja el Hatake, cuando el moreno intenta cubrirlo con sus manos y su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué crees? ¡Trato de ocultarte de los demás, baka!

- ¡Pues en vez de disimular estás llamando la atención de todos! ¡Sólo siéntate, antes de que nos vean! ¡Y deja de mirarme así que me estás poniendo nervioso!

- Gomen – dice, tranquilizándose un poco. Sólo la oscuridad encubre sus mejillas cubiertas de carmín – Pero, ¿por qué te sacaste la máscara? Dijiste…

- Tenías razón. Esta es una zona alejada. No hay problema si quiero liberarme un poco, ¿no? Además, no iba a desperdiciar una botella de buen sake _gratis_ mezclando el sabor con la tela.

- Pero…

- Ahora, me ayudaría mucho que dejaras de mirarme como si yo fuera Orochimaru desnudo. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo o qué? – interrumpe algo exasperado. No está acostumbrado a tener su rostro descubierto, ni a que lo miren tan de cerca ni tan intensamente. No sabe por qué se la quitó de esa manera, si había pasado gran parte de su vida ocultando su rostro, perfeccionando técnicas para comer, beber y hasta _besar_ sin tener que mostrarlo. Para que al final, _de buenas a primeras_…

Siente como si estuviera exponiendo su más grande verdad. Como si caminara desnudo en medio de una reunión llena de gente.

- No, no tienes nada. Al contrario… Pienso que se te ve bien, Kakashi – dice Iruka, aunque no lo está mirando más, concentrado en renovar el sake de sus copas.

- Gracias…

- Gracias a ti, por la confianza – le responde el moreno, con una sonrisa muy a su estilo. Suave, llena de fuerza y real -. Y gracias a Kami por que al fin puedo distinguir cuando te ruborizas.

- Yo nunca me… - trata de defenderse, pero sus palabras no pueden negar el evidente rojo en sus mejillas. De pronto, todo el ambiente se siente tres veces más _caliente_ que antes.

Iruka uno, Kakashi cero. El peliplateado no se iba a quedar tan tranquilo con eso.

- Si hubiera sabido que ibas a reaccionar así cuando te mostrara mi rostro, lo habría hecho hace tiempo. Pensé que te daría un ataque cardíaco. Al menos, si eso sucedía, tengo a mi favor una _laaaarga_ experiencia dándote respiración boca a boca… Para resucitarte, digo.

- Y si yo hubiera sabido que todo lo que bastaba para que lo hicieras era algo de licor, te habría invitado sake hace tiempo.

- ¡Ajá! Entonces es cierto, estás intentando embriagarme para seducirme.

- Hemos tomado apenas un par de copas.

- Pero me las sigues dando.

- Y tú te las sigues tomando.

- ¿Nunca me dejarás tener la última palabra, _verdad_?

- ¿Nunca te cansarás de fastidiarme, _verdad_?

Saben que es una discusión de nunca acabar, por lo que la dejan ir.

_Salud_, dicen una vez más, saboreando el calor de la bebida, saboreando el calor de estar en compañía.

La música se escucha cada vez más lejana.

--

**… que en cada beso quisiera**

**beber entera tu alma.**

**… tú eres mi sed y mi agua.**

**_El querer_, Antonio Machado**

--

Están en el departamento del Umino mucho antes de terminar su quinta copa.

lemonlemonlemonlemonlemon

- ¿Iruka? – pregunta el jounin al cabo de unos momentos, besándole la frente sudosa, acomodándose detrás del moreno para besar su cuello y su espalda – ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Perfecto – responde con la voz algo desgastada.

- ¿Te hice daño?

- No del todo… Fue extraño pero no malo, fue… Intenso… Esa crema, la uso como analgésico… Supongo que sentiré las consecuencias cuando pase el efecto, ¿no? Pero… Estuvo bien, estuvo muy bien. Creo que por algo así vale la pena…

- ¿Ahora quién es el que se está sonrojando?

- Bastardo…

- ¿Estás… cansado? – Besa su oreja, su mejilla, su hombro.

- No tanto… ¿y tú?

- Igual… ¿Podemos… _ya sabes_, de nuevo?

- Pero si acabamos de… - trata de razonar el moreno, cuando siente la dureza característica acariciar su trasero.

- Sí, lo sé, pero… Esperé mucho y ahora me está volviendo loco… Es positivo que tengamos tan buena resistencia los dos, ¿ne?

- Por Kami, de todas las personas con las que podía relacionarme tenía que ser con el más raro y pervertido de todos…

- ¿Es eso un sí? – dice rodeando la cintura del moreno hasta acariciar su entrepierna, buscando despertarla.

- Voy a contarle a todo el mundo que he visto tu cara, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

- Bien. Entonces yo les contaré _en qué partes de tu cuerpo_ la sentiste.

- ¡Kakashi!

El segundo round apenas había comenzado.

--

**Un beso es un mordisco que aprendió educación.**

**Tolis Van**

--

- Bueno, eso dicen…

- Estoy de salida, Anko. No me molestes más.

- Vamos, Iruka-san, ¿acaso no has oído los rumores?

- ¿Tú también, Kurenai-san? – suspira resignado.

- Pues dicen las malas lenguas…

- O sea Raidou y Genma…

- Dicen que un par de shinobi bastante conocidos se encontraron en la fiesta de ayer y se fueron juntos, sabrá Kami _adónde_… - responde la de ojos rubí.

- Sabrá Kami _qué hicieron_, ¿no, Iruka-kun? ¿Sabes sobre quiénes estamos hablando? – añade la jounin pelimorada, sentándose sobre el escritorio del moreno -. Y creo que la manera tan incómoda en la que has evitado _sentarte_ toda la mañana me da algunas pistas…

Las dos mujeres ríen ante su victoria.

- Suficiente, como no veo que tengan nada más que hacer aparte de entrometer sus narices en la vida de los demás, me voy. Mi turno terminó y tengo tareas por corregir. Algunos de nosotros tenemos trabajos, ¿saben? Aunque no creo que estén familiarizadas con el término.

- Vamos, Iruka – se queja Kurenai -, no te enojes. Sólo estábamos bromeando contigo.

- Sí. Tómalo con calma, hombre – dice la Mitarashi, palmeándole el hombro -. No nos concierne con quién juegas al doctor, eso sí, déjame decirte que ya era hora… Estaba empezando a creer que habías elegido el camino del celibato o algo así.

- Anko… - advierte el moreno.

- Lástima. Dos de los chicos más sexys se nos escaparon allí…

- Pero al menos nos vas a dar algún video, ¿ne, Iruka? ¡O fotos! No puedo creer que nos brindes tanto material para luego dejarnos sólo acompañadas de nuestra imaginación. Eso es cruel.

- No, cruel es tener que leer uno de tus reportes hechos a mano, Anko. Es más, es karma… Ahora, si me disculpan, _señoritas_, tengo cosas importantes por hacer.

- ¿O sea, encontrarte con Kakashi? – dice Kurenai entre risotadas.

- Miren, de verdad están acabando con mi paciencia y yo…

Un suave _puff_ interrumpe su reclamo, anunciando al recién llegado. Hablando del rey de Roma…

El jounin pervertido se asoma.

- Yo, Iruka-san, todos. Iruka-san, ¿ya terminaste tu turno? Tengo algún tiempo libre y pensé que sería agradable que me acompañaras a beber algo – dice con su popular pose, arqueando su ojito feliz, Icha-Icha en mano.

Iruka se coge la frente y apela a todo su entrenamiento ninja y a su experiencia enseñando a chiquillos malcriados por años para poder ignorar los ruidos de fondo, en donde un par de siempre _adorables_ kunoichi se desviven con silbidos, toses demasiado falsas, gruñiditos juguetones y barritas de _beso, beso, beso _para la nueva pareja.

- Tengo la impresión de que me perdí de algo…

- Ignóralas, Kakashi.

- Naa, mi querido Hatake, es sólo que descubrimos que te has convertido en un fiel seguidor de aquel sabio dicho que reza… Mmm, ¿cómo era, Anko?

- _Si un rubio te pide un beso, y un moreno tu corazón, ¡no desprecies al moreno por un rubio besucón!_

_- _No, no, me refería al_ si los besos son palabras… ¡Ven aquí, que te echo un discurso!_

- Espera, espera… Tengo una mejor: _Los guiños se dan con un ojo, el cariño con el corazón… Pero prefiero que me des un beso de esa boquita, ¡bombóm! _– añade Anko, casi retorciéndose de risa y con lágrimas asomando por sus ojos. Kurenai no está en mejor condición. De hecho, nadie entre los presentes en la oficina es capaz de disimular la enorme sonrisa.

- ¿Me parece o están hablando de nosotros, Iruka?

- _Brillante conclusión_, Kakashi, ahora toma tus cosas y nos largamos… Y todos ustedes, mañana quiero esos informes rehechos a primera hora. A ver si al fin aprenden a escribir bien _al menos _su nombre.

- Aw, Iruka-san, no te molestes con nosotros… Mira que tu noviecito se puede llevar la impresión de que tienes mal carácter o algo así…

- ¡Y serán _tres_ copias A MANO para el que vuelva a abrir la boca!

Todos se callan.

- Kakashi. Nos vamos. YA – dice el moreno, cogiendo sus pertenencias con más fuerza de la necesaria y arrastrando a un medio perdido peliplateado fuera de la sala.

Ni bien se cierra la puerta, las carcajadas estallan. Oh sí, la aldea va a tener tema de conversación por semanas.

- Hm. O sea que sí estaban hablando de nosotros.

- Todos los jounin son unos inmaduros, chiquillos, irresponsables, engreídos, caprichosos batardos y desadaptados sociales. No hay duda, están _desquiciados_.

- Bueno, yo también soy jounin.

- ¿Necesito mayor prueba que eso?

- Maa, Iruka…

- ¿Qué?

-_ Los pájaros cuando nacen, nacen dándose besitos, ¿por qué no hacemos tú y yo lo que hacen los pajaritos?_

- ¡KAKASHI HATAKE!

Una nueva hilera de kunai adorna las paredes de la calle, y toda Konoha puede escuchar a su más _respetado-adorado_ sensei profiriendo un rosario completo de maldiciones y palabrotas de distinto color.

_Ah_, todo un día normal en la aldea oculta de la Hoja.

--

**Un mundo nace cuando dos se besan.**

**Octavio Paz**

--

- Nos están mirando.

- Lo sé. Puedo _verlo_ y puedo _sentirlo_, Kakashi. Fue mala idea venir a esta reunión, no sé por qué lo hice.

- Mmmm… ¿Tal vez porque estabas inconcientemente esperando encontrarte conmigo otra vez y repetir la noche de sexo fantástico que tuvimos hace un par de días?

- Mmmm… No sé, creo que tal vez porque es el cumpleaños de Anko, quien a pesar de todo y no sé _cómo_ he podido soportarlo, es mi amiga… Y amenazó con introducirme una de sus serpientes por la cuenca del ojo si no me aparecía… Además, ¿cómo que encontrarme contigo? Hemos llegado juntos, baka.

- Y entre otras cosas, por eso es que nos están mirando.

- Demonios. Estaba seguro de que no nos habían visto ese día.

- Bueno, nuestra historia de besos no es tan secreta que digamos…

- ¿Me pregunto de quién será la culpa de eso?

- Ellos son buenos ninja, Iruka, entrenados para descubrir, averiguar, interrogar, observar. No pueden evitarlo. No hay manera de ocultarles algo por mucho tiempo.

- ¿Costumbre ninja? Lo que tienen es un complejo crónico por andar chismeando y demasiado tiempo libre para practicarlo como deporte.

- Aún siguen mirándonos.

- Y sin el menor esfuerzo en disimularlo.

- ¿Sabes que creo? Que si van a hablar de nosotros, al menos deberíamos darles una buena _razón_… - dice Kakashi, un dedo en la base de su máscara, listo a bajarla.

_¿Aquí?, ¿ahora?, ¿en frente de todos?, ¿te has vuelto aún más loco?_, piensa Iruka.

_Sí, sí, sí, probablemente,_ le contesta Kakashi con una mirada, un gesto de niño travieso en las partes visibles de su rostro iluminado por las luces de colores.

_Bueno. Ya que más da._

Todos miran. A la pareja centro de atención.

Como Iruka se lanzó a devorar al peliplateado, como las manos de éste se apropiaron de las caderas del moreno, pegándolo a su cuerpo. Como sus lenguas se juntaron. Como el chuunin hizo lo propio, acariciando el cuello del otro y cubriendo su rostro de miradas curiosas (que no faltaron), porque la máscara de siempre ya no estaba y en su lugar había otra piel, otros labios, ajenos y propios, extraños y tan conocidos a la vez.

Como dos personas pueden mirarse con los ojos cerrados.

Como puedes besar a alguien no sólo con la boca, sino con todo tu cuerpo, tu mente, tu vida.

Como las ganas de respirar sí pueden ser algo más que detestable, innecesario.

La gente mira, comenta, ríe, celebra, critica… Pero Iruka y Kakashi parecen no notarlo.

No les importa.

No hay tiempo para gastar pensando cuando se tienen frente a frente, cuando hay _mucho_ mejores cosas en las que aprovecharlo.

--

**Un beso.**

**Eso somos tú y yo.**

--

- Fuimos el alma de la fiesta, ¿ne, Iruka-san?

- Todo un éxito, sin ánimo de presumir. Al menos nos dejaron de molestar.

- Y sólo por un simple beso.

- ¿_Simple_? Un beso puede ser _todo_ menos algo simple, Kakashi.

- ¿Eso piensas? Interesante… ¿Te molestaría decirme qué es un beso para ti, Iruka?

El moreno no necesita pensarlo.

- Un beso es la acción de ojos cerrados… para no ver al _imbécil_ del que te has enamorado.

- Supuse que diría algo así…

Iruka sólo sonríe.

- Espera, ¿dijiste enam…?

- Qué _genio_, Kakashi… Te tardaste.

- Yo ta…

- Tal vez no es tan buena idea. Siempre he creído que lo que mal empieza, mal acaba.

- Entonces, no tiene que acabar.

- ¿Es eso posible?

- Iruka, yo…

El moreno lo calla con otro beso, porque entre ellos las palabras terminan estorbando (tan sencillas de fingir, tan fáciles de inventar, tan difíciles de pronunciar). Esto que comenzó como un juego, esto que nació de la nada, es como un regalo que encontraron en el camino, casi de casualidad, y que no saben cómo definir.

Kakashi acepta el beso. Kakashi lo devuelve con igual fuerza.

Y entonces ambos finalmente, _finalmente_, conocen su respuesta.

--

**… yo te enseñé a besar con besos míos.**

**Inventados por mí, para tu boca**

**_Besos_, Gabriela Mistral**

--

-

-

_- el fin, al fin -_

_-_

_-_

_- _

* * *

No saben cómo extrañaba hacer esto, y cómo las he extrañado a todas ustedes. La universidad me está matando con su VI ciclo, el festival y las clases que empiezan TODAS a las 8 de la mañana.

T.T

Antes de despedirme, les aviso que he ordenado mi perfil con los links a los fanarts que he recibido de las historias. Quiero agradecer a AiFuu-chan, Kiasca y Susuki-chan por su maravilloso arte. Vayan a verlos, no se arrepentirán.

Y como nota importante, Applee03 ha iniciado un maravilloso proyecto, consiguiendo los permisos para traducir las obras de una doujinka maravillosa (Halco-sama). Algo que no pueden perderse! Las invito a visitar su LJ (applee-03. livejournal. com) para descargar preciosos doujinshi **kakairu **en **español **y dejarle un comentario por todo el trabajo que se ha tomado y lo bien que lo hace. Tb hay un link en mi perfil.

Esteee... q notas finales más publicitarias, verdad?

Recuerden que los comentarios, críticas constructivas y demás son LOVE y me ayudan a continuar.

Kisses! Cuídense mucho! Que estén bien!

Hina

PD: No me maten!!

PD: Casi olvido el lemon!! shi-nii. /25191. html (quitar los espacios en blanco y SIN WWW -gomen, había olvidado aclarar eso- XSSS)


	28. 19: Namida no :Imlacrima:

¡Hola!

Esta vez regreso a la semana exacta, ni yo misma lo creo. La compu ha sobrevivido, ya hasta tengo esperanzas de que no le pase nada… -cruza los dedos-

Sobre eso, quería decirles que como este ciclo tengo horarios nuevos, ya no podré actualizar los miércoles –clases hasta tarde T.T- sino entre los jueves y sábados.

Y hablando del capítulo… Er, lo escribí en mis vacaciones y, la verdad, no estaba con los mejores ánimos por entonces (en contraste con mi situación actual… Creo que el exceso de café me pone demasiado _hyper_… XDDD). Por eso el tema. No algo típicamente _rayito de sol_ y _arcoirisado_, aunque el final…

-no spoilers-

Espero que les guste.

**Advertencias: **Es angst. Cambios constantes de primera a tercera persona. Repetición excesiva de palabras -pero es a propósito XDDDD- Datos sobre el pasado de Kakashi aunque no los sigo a la exactitud. Ya dije que es _angst_?? –o al menos un intento- .

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto y toda su manchita de Konoha-citizens (y otras aldeas) no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Pero un día, no muy lejano, kakairu también será canon… !!

* * *

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Namida no (I****m-****lacrĭma)**

Romance. Angst. 2089 palabras.

-

-

Hatake Kakashi nunca ha llorado.

Al menos no en el sentido estricto de la palabra. Puede que lagrimee de vez en cuando, cada vez que bosteza, o cuando el discurso de alguien (en especial Gai) resulta más que aburrido… Pero no es lo mismo, ¿verdad? Esas lágrimas falsas no tienen el sabor del mar.

Hatake Kakashi nunca ha llorado de verdad.

No sabe cómo.

Y lo ha intentado. Nadie podría imaginar lo mucho que lo ha intentado. En cada momento, con cada dolor y cada golpe, cuánto ha deseado la liberación de una, _por lo menos una_, solitaria lágrima que resbale por sus mejillas. Un signo de que es un ser humano. Aunque a veces él mismo lo dude.

No pudo.

No puede.

Tal vez nada ha sido lo suficientemente fuerte, nada lo suficientemente _mucho_, para lograrlo. Tal vez nada lo será, pensó, cuando ríos y ríos de sangre emanaban de las palmas abiertas de sus manos, atravesadas por su kunai. Tal vez soy el bastardo insensible que todos creen, o tal vez puedo _sentir_ pero no _percibir, _no _transmitir_, piensa, o tal vez…

Tal vez no merezco llorar.

_Hay algo __extraño con tu quinto chackra. Es lo que te hace genio y también… Lo que te hace así._

Tal vez era el precio que tenía que pagar.

La verdad, Hatake Kakashi nunca ha llorado.

No por decepción, aún cuando siendo pequeño (antes de que sus recuerdos estuvieran siempre bañados de carmín) la mujer, la princesa de las flores en el cabello que velaba por él y algún día de estrellas brillantes regresaría, como en los cuentos, se convirtió en una foto y la realidad de una madre muerta que realmente _nunca_ llegó a conocer. Esa fue la primera vez que sintió un golpe directo en el pecho, como una agujita molesta y constante que picaba, picaba, picaba… Sin detenerse. Dolió ya no creer en ese amor perfecto e ideal, recuerda, y sus ojitos ardieron con la pena.

Pero no pudo llorar.

No por pena, al descubrir la vergüenza de su padre y la manera en que Sakumo Hatake, _Colmillo Blanco de Konoha_, el shinobi que eligió vida sobre deber, y luego muerte sobre vida, recuperaría su honor en nombre de sus antepasados. Kakashi fue el primero en verlo, en el baño, en el piso, y aún cuando comprendió perfectamente que todo lo que le quedaba en el mundo se desvanecía, no pudo llorar.

Aún cuando cubrió su rostro con una máscara negra, con el silencio del luto, no pudo llorar. No cuando juró que llevaría ese símbolo hasta el día en que la muerte dejara de hacerle constante compañía, en un idealizado futuro en el que pudiera sentirse seguro.

La máscara se volvió inseparable.

No por impotencia, mientras trataba de rescatar a Obito con desesperación, sólo logrando romperse las uñas contra la corteza dura y fría de las rocas. Cuando los _te quiero_ y los _perdóname, hermano_ se quedaron atorados en su garganta seca, y el Uchiha le regalaba una parte de sí. Rin estaba llorando, el propio Obito también y Kakashi quería decirle, bromearle por lo infantil que era, siempre el niñito quejoso, el llorón, y _lo siento_, _lo siento_, por llamarte todo el tiempo así pero _tú no sabes, de verdad, la envidia que me das, no lo sabes…_

Cuando Obito murió, hasta el cielo lloró.

Pero Kakashi no pudo.

Su, ahora _su,_ ojo izquierdo dibujó un camino húmedo sobre su rostro, y él lo saboreó con insistencia. Lágrimas no suyas marcaron su piel, atravesando el espacio entre sus labios. Eran saladas, agrias, diferentes (¿_así que éste es el sabor del dolor_?) y, _demonios_, ¿por qué siempre es todo tan rojo cuando es tan triste? ¿Por qué?

Rojo es el color de las penas.

Y de su medio reflejo en el espejo, para nunca olvidar.

Hatake Kakashi nunca ha llorado.

No por su soledad, no por resignación, no por arrepentimiento. En su primera misión como Anbu, él y su equipo se las arreglaron para acabar con una caravana completa en menos tiempo de lo que les había tomado encontrar su ubicación. Sus compañeros terminaron temblando, enfermos ante lo que veían, lo que podían oler, y él permaneció quieto, tratando de distinguir el aroma de las hojas secas del otoño en medio de las olas de muerte que inundaban el aire.

Quería, _necesitaba_ llorar. Al fin desahogarse.

No pudo.

Minato-sensei, Sarutobi-sama, Asuma-san, Jiraiya-san.

Por la traición, la huida de Sasuke.

Por el dolor, los sueños de traer de vuelta al amigo de Naruto.

Algo de alivio, _por favor_.

No pudo.

No por Iruka.

Ni siquiera por Iruka.

No cuando el moreno lo escudó con su cuerpo y le gritó (_le ordenó, le suplicó_) que siguiera adelante sin él, que no arriesgara la misión, que la prioridad era recuperar el archivo para Konoha y _sólo déjame, Kakashi, estaré bien…_

Hatake no tenía muchas fuerzas restantes. El enemigo escapaba. No podía esperar.

No tenía otra opción.

--

Un éxito la misión, algunos dijeron. Hicieron lo que se creía imposible.

Son héroes.

Pero no se sentía como un triunfo.

Iruka, por mucho tiempo, no despertó.

--

- Te he traído algo de comer, Iruka. Sé lo mucho que detestas la comida de hospital. No, no te ilusiones, no es ramen. ¡Por Kami! ¿Cómo puedes querer comer eso todo el tiempo? No tiene ningún ingrediente nutritivo, vas a terminar adelgazando mucho y después yo no tendré nada que abrazar… Maa, no te enojes, eso no fue un comentario pervertido, fue cariñoso. Hay una gran diferencia que nunca quieres apreciar… Espera, espera, abriré la ventana. Es una hermosa mañana que no querrás perderte… Así… Bien, entonces, dime cuál prefieres… ¿jugo de naranja o manzana?

Pero Iruka sólo miraba por la ventana, congelado en el tiempo.

Aún cuando Kakashi tomaba de rato en rato su mano entre las suyas, para darle algo de calor, aún cuando el peliplateado besaba su mejilla y peinaba sus cabellos en la coleta de siempre, deshaciendo nudos uno por uno con la paciencia de una madre con su hijo… Iruka sólo miraba por la ventana.

Como si no estuviera allí y hubiera una pintura fresca, muy parecida, en su lugar.

Sumergiendo su nariz en hebras chocolate, apoyando su mentón sobre un hombro delgado, abrazando una figura impávida desde atrás… Hatake Kakashi nunca antes en su vida había tenido tantos deseos de llorar.

Pero no podía.

--

Una vez, el Umino cayó de la cama y golpeó su cabeza. Kakashi casi mata al enfermero de turno por el descuido y, en general, armó un gran caos en toda la sala. Tsunade-sama amenazó con expulsarlo en medio de más gritos. Sakura-chan lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó al patio, casi a rastras. Los ojos esmeraldas de la pelirrosada se esforzaron en encontrar a su sensei como lo conocía, como era antes. Trataron de calmarlo con palabras de compasión. Él estaba tenso, cansado, triste, enojado…

Y no se daba por vencido.

_Yo sólo quiero llevarlo a casa_, dijo el peliplateado.

_Yo sólo quiero que esté en casa, conmigo._

Ella, perdida en recuerdos del pasado, entendió.

Ella _sí_ lo entendió.

--

_- No puedo creer que estés viendo esa tontería…_

_- Kakashi, relájate, es una simple película. No va a matarte…_

_- Va a destruir mis neuronas._

_- Lo que queda de ellas después de tanto porno, dirás._

_- Hn. Al menos mi porno tiene más argumento que tu película._

_- Espera, espera… Shhhh… Esta parte es espectacular… Él se va a disfrazar de mujer para entrar a la fiesta de la chica y entonces…_

Iruka reía hasta que debía limpiarse las lágrimas del contorno de los ojos, todo su cuerpo vibrando con cada caecajada, tan libre, tan simple, tan sincera como la anterior... Kakashi sólo apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro moreno, o en su regazo, y esperaba hasta el final.

Era perfecto.

_- No entiendo cómo algo que has visto más de cincuenta veces te pueda causar tanta risa…_

_- ¡Shhh, Kakashi! No me dejas escuchar…_

_- ¡Pero te sabes el diálogo! Iruka, no seas niño, qué tontería… Deja ya de lagrimear…_

_- Mira, Kakashi. Hay cosas que no tienen solución por las que no vale la pena ni quejarse. Pero, como alguien muy sabio un día me dijo, está bien llorar si…_

Kakashi despierta así, casi siempre a medianoche. Aunque trata, no lo puede recordar. Tiene la misma escena en la cabeza todas las noches, como una hermosa pesadilla que no lo abandona jamás. Parece tan lejano, tan irreal…

Era _demasiado_ perfecto.

Como un sueño.

Tal vez todo el tiempo fue sólo eso.

--

- No.

- _Tienes_ que.

- No.

- Es una orden.

- _Por favor_, no.

- Lo siento.

- Él podría reaccionar en cualquier momento.

- Está empeorando cada vez más. Acéptalo. No quiero que hagas las cosas más difíciles, jounin-sama.

- Debe haber algo que…

- No hay _nada_ que puedas hacer, aún si te quedaras a su lado por siempre.

- Pero lo puedo intentar.

- Sólo intentar no es suficiente, Kakashi.

- Él nunca se rendiría. No lo haré yo.

- Ya no hay esperanzas.

- ¡Siempre las hay!

- Por lo que más quiero, Kakashi, espero que tengas razón. Que tengas razón…

--

_Vine a decir adiós. Recibí una misión larga, y no estaré aquí por un tiempo. Pero Pakkun se queda a hacerte compañía, y Naruto, Sakura, Hinata y los demás prometen que te visitarán todos los días. No te preocupes, le hice jurar a Gai que no te daría ninguna charla "motivadora" al menos hasta que yo vuelva. Es algo, ¿ne? Maa, Iruka-kun, tenme más confianza… Pero sí, te prometo que tendré cuidado. No haré estupideces. Tú no estarás allí para salvarme esta vez._

_¿Te vas a poner bien, ne, Iruka? ¿Es una promesa, verdad?_

_¿Verdad?_

--

Hatake Kakashi nunca ha llorado.

Nunca, jamás.

Ni siquiera cuando al ver las puertas de la aldea su mente se pierde en la sensación de estar en casa, _por fin_.

Dos años sin noticias, sin rostros que importen, sin la montaña de los Hokage, sin el olor a recién cocinado del Ichiraku que se esparcía por las calles puntual como un reloj, sin saber nada de nadie, especialmente de _él_. Dos años, una eternidad.

Había esperado cualquier cosa. Se había preparado para todo lo que podría suceder. Para encontrarse, en el mejor de los casos, con lo mismo: hallarlo despierto y sin memoria ni mayor reacción. Para saber que había sido trasladado a un lugar de mejores cuidados, para verlo en coma otra vez e incluso, porque en algunos días de lluvia vespertina se permitía pensamientos tan oscuros como los cielos cuando están bañados con la bruma del mar, para aceptar que _ya no estaría más_. Que todo había acabado.

Se equivocó.

El grito de su nombre lo obliga a voltear.

Kakashi había esperado cualquier cosa. Se había preparado para todo lo que podría suceder, sí. Pero no para esto. No para la risa, el abrazo, el beso largo y añorado, tan fuera de práctica pero, _oh-dios_, tan especial. Labios temblorosos mezclándose con los suyos una y otra, y otra vez…

Ojos disímiles queman como nunca antes, y el peliplateado siente, aunque es imposible, que todo lo que es simplemente _hermoso_ está brotando de su interior, suave y fresco como el rocío de las mañanas, sin poder parar. Lágrimas, no sólo las de Obito, sino también _suyas_, cálido recorrer de mariposas por sus mejillas que Iruka se ocupa en besar y besar.

Kakashi está llorando, está abrazando, sus ojos hinchados, su rostro humedecido, sus dedos acariciando el rostro aún ligeramente pálido y ojeroso de Iruka también lo están.

Las lágrimas le saben a libertad.

_Quería avisarte_, uno de ellos dice, _pero la Hokage dijo que no podíamos contactarte, aunque regresaras hoy… ¡A veces la quería matar!_

_Regresé como lo prometí, ¿ves?,_ responde.

_Te escuchaba e intentaba volver, pero todo estaba oscuro y no sabía cómo… Luego, un día, ya no te oí más… Yo sólo quería escuchar tu voz, Kakashi, así que lo intenté más y más…_

_No seas tonto, Iruka, ya estamos juntos, deja de llorar…_

_Idiota_, Iruka ríe, _tú también lo haces, no lo puedes negar_… _Además, cuántas veces te he dicho que…_

… _Hay cosas que no tienen solución por las que no vale la pena ni quejarse. _

_Pero, como alguien muy sabio un día me dijo, está bien llorar si…_

Kakashi ahora puede llorar. Kakashi ahora puede recordar.

Puede entender.

Está bien llorar si es de felicidad.

-

-

_- c'est fini-_

_-_

_-_

_- _

* * *

Pues, como verán, tiene muchos detalles de la primera parte de la saga de Naruto (lo que le dijo el rubio a Inari), y de la primera película (la actriz que tampoco lloraba). Pero la idea en sí la obtuve cuando leí un artículo que mi amiga me prestó en el que se explicaba la teoría de los 7 chacras y como un problemas con el quinto (vishudha - vishuddha) se podría manifestar en incapacidad para llorar, expresar sentimientos, excesivo remordimiento y la tendencia a exagerar la verdad, entre otras cosas… Por supuesto que no soy experta en el tema, así que no es muy exacta la situación en el fic, pero la idea está.

Después de todo, fics son fics, ¿no?

El título significa **Lágrimas de (Privado de lágrimas)**. Lo último es latín, pero no una palabra que exista de verdad... -yo siempre deformando los lenguajes... XSSS-

Y la próxima semana regreso -por fin- con uno de los retos, que no los he olvidado... Sólo he sido ligeramente lenta... Ligeramente...

Espero les haya gustado! No olviden que los comentarios son LOVE y hacen a una Hina feliz… -puppy eyes-

Gracias por leer! Cuídense mucho y que les vaya muy bien!

Kisses!

Hina


	29. VIII: Keep them coming

Hola a todos!

-siglos de siglos después-

Er, otra vez gomen por la espera. Me disculpo por la terrible demora, con todos. Estoy de vacaciones y tratando de agarrarle el ritmo a las cosas que había dejado de lado por diferentes motivos, así que después de actualizar "Huellas..." me toca hacer lo mismo con AmoryOdio... Y esta vez por un reto. ^^

**Reto: kakashixiruka. m!preg, pero de Kakashi****.** Sin embargo, como no había indicaciones específicas, me tomé unas libertades con la historia (espero que no te moleste, Susumi) y la transformé en puro crack. Si intentan tomar en serio algo de este fic, van a terminar con dolor de cabeza. No miento.

¿Advertencias?: Raje en general. Raje de Disney, mpreg y raje del mpreg, raje de las adolescentes melodramáticas, raje de las fan yaoi, raje de los fics, raje del kakairu, raje del kisaita, raje del raje (prácticamente estoy burlándome de mí misma, snif).

De vez en cuando es saludable burlarse de las cosas que nos gustan. XD Por eso, Kami bendida el género crack.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto y toda su manchita de Konoha-citizens (y otras aldeas) no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto-sama… Papa Noel no me trajo mi Iruka inflable... *snif* *snif*

Canciones usadas (mencionadas en el fic): _I'm not a girl, not yet a woman - Britney Spears_ y _El gato y yo - Amanda Miguel_ (la canción favorita de mi tía y que ningún hombre cantaría jamás, si está sobrio XD).

* * *

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Keep them coming  
**

(_Underneath the Underneath_ --- para **_Susumi_**!)

crack!. humor -intento-. mpreg. 2515 palabras

_-_

_-_

_Oh_, el dulce aroma del café fresco por la mañana.

Nada podría ser mejor.

Los rayos del sol se abren paso a través de la ventana, como pidiendo permiso para despertar. Seguro, allá afuera, los pajarillos cantan al nuevo día y los ciudadanos también amanecen, intercambiando amables saludos, regalando sonrisas por doquier. La juventud de Konoha, en la Academia, entona alegres melodías, _felices_ de disfrutar de una sesión más de horas y horas y _muchas más horas_ de estudio. Tsunade-sama se levanta de buen humor, dispuesta a premiar a sus queridos serviciales ninja con una semana libre _todo-pagado_, añadiendo al regalito una muestra de su _muy preciada_, _muy exclusiva_, _muy fina_, pero sobre todo _muy cada-gota-vale-tres-veces-tu-vida_ colección de sake importado.

Bueno, tampoco es para tanto pero siempre se vale soñar, ¿no?

Siempre que no se entere nadie, claro. El Ninja Copia responde a su reputación, después de todo... O lo que queda de ella, luego de que se emborrachara en la fiesta de cumpleaños de la Hokage y terminara cantando sobre una mesa "no soy una niña, pero aún no soy una mujer" y "como una gatita llegaré, ya verás que te hago ronronear" a coro con Anko.

Hasta hoy puede escuchar a la gente diciendo _miau-miau_ a sus espaldas.

Pakkun está indignadísimo.

Kakashi abre sus delicados ojitos (ojito, sólo el _suyo-suyo_. El "especial" requiere de mucha energía, así que lo reserva para momentos de gran importancia como fieras batallas, situaciones de vida o muerte y ver porno), bosteza un poco, estira los brazos y finalmente se reacomoda sobre el colchón. Después de todo, recién son las diez de la madrugada.

Nadie puede decir que Kakashi no guarda absoluto respeto a sus horas de siesta.

_Ah_, _se siente tan bien_, piensa, apreciando la manera en que las sábanas rozan la piel desnuda de sus brazos, su espalda, y la forma en que el material suave se adapta a su bastante-abultado-muy-notorio-y-redondo-redondo no de la forma estoy-gordito redondo sino un es-obvio-que-estoy-embarazado-aún-cuando-es-biológicamente-imposible-oh-kami-esto-patea redondo y masculino vientre.

.

.

.

Iruka está en la puerta del cuarto en menos de tres segundos, antes de que el peliplateado termine de reventarle los oídos con su grito. Quién hubiera pensado que Kakashi tenía una voz tan aguda.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? ¿Regresó Gai-sensei para darnos otro discurso de planificación familiar? – dice, lanzándose a buscar debajo de la cama y detrás de las cortinas la presencia del jounin verde, a sus ojos, la única razón posible que justificaría tal expresión vocal en su novio/esposo/marido/lo que sea. Eso, y la cancelación de los próximos estrenos "Icha-Icha, la película", versiones número 67, 68 y (obvio que no podía faltar) 69.

El grito que Kakashi lanza al verlo probablemente mató de la envidia a un cuarto de la población de la aldea del Sonido.

_Tal vez de verdad cancelaron sus películas_, piensa Iruka, tratando de solidarizarse con la pérdida del preciado porno del jounin. Felizmente el dolor en sus tímpanos es distracción suficiente y le permite aguantarse las carcajadas burlonas.

Poco imagina él que la causa del segundo ejemplo de contaminación sonora fue su propio bastante-abultado-muy-notorio-y-redondo-redondo etc., etc. también masculino vientre, cubierto pero nada escondido por una versión mega extra large del uniforme ninja.

-¿Cuál es el problema, Kakashi-kun? ¿Tuviste la pesadilla del karaoke otra vez? Ya, ya… Nadie lo recuerda… -miente con cariño, esfuerzo que se va al tacho cuando el peliplateado lo descubre cruzando los dedos- ¿Alguna molestia con los _trillizos_? –añade acariciando el vientre del jounin.

Kakashi hubiera gritado por tercera vez, pero estaba muy ocupado desmayándose.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

-Entonces… ¿Estoy embarazado?

Duda.

-Estamos.

Sonrisa.

-¿Y son… trillizos?

Escepticismo.

-Los tuyos. Los míos son gemelos.

Otra sonrisa.

-Ah, Ya veo.

_Pum._

Nota mental de Iruka: Gran necesidad de comprar más sales reanimantes. Urgente.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

-Entonces… ¿Estoy embarazado?

-Sí, ¡pero ya no te vayas a desmayar, Kakashi! No eres peso pluma, ¿sabes?

-¿Pero cómo?

-¿Realmente debo explicarlo? –la mirada perdida del jounin es toda su respuesta - Pues… Estabas tú, estaba yo, nos habían cortado la luz y no teníamos como ver la tele… También había una cama, un mueble, una mesa de cocina y una escalera trasera… Debe haber sido por allí, creo, o tal vez fue ese día en la oficina de misiones cuando…

-¡Iruka! Ya sé ese _cómo_… Lo que quiero decir es que… Er, pues… No sé si lo habrás notado pero… Yo soy hombre.

Iruka lo mira de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose en la curiosa mitad.

-Créeme, lo he notado. ¿Y?

-Los hombres no quedan embarazados –afirma.

El moreno lo mira como si estuviera poseído por Orochimaru.

-Mira, Kakashi, te estás comportando muy raro hoy. Más de lo normal para ti, lo cual es decir mucho. Sólo trata de relajarte, ¿sí? No quiero que los niños te vean así, ya suficientes malos ejemplos les has dado.

-¿Dijiste NIÑOS?

Y porque todo fic está lleno de convenientes casualidades, en ese mismo instante una procesión de ninjitos y ninjitas ingresa por la puerta principal, saludando a sus padres (Iruka les enseña buenos modales. Todos saben decir "permiso, por favor" antes de golpearte).

-Gomen, estábamos regresando de la Academia cuando nos encontramos con una ancianita que…

Pero tampoco se pueden olvidar de los genes Hatake.

-Ya, ya, vayan a lavarse las manos…

-Iruka, ¿qué es esto?

-La respuesta a tu gramaticalmente incorrecta pregunta sería que "estos" son nuestros hijos, Kakashi.

Para el otro ninja, los enanos lucen más como una invasión a la aldea que como los hijos de alguien.

-¿TODOS?

-Otra vez con eso… Ya te expliqué que Nana no es rubia, sólo son efectos de la luz en su cabellera…

-No, quiero decir, ¿TODOS estos son nuestros? Como en tuyos y míos, ¿nuestros, TODOS?

-Ay, Kakashi, tú eres el que insistía en tener una familia grande. Yo con catorce me conformaba.

Kakashi recuerda haber deseado de niño tener varios hijos, para que no se sintieran solos (él siendo único y todo). Lo que no recuerda es haber planeado armar su propio ejército. Konoha no necesita más soldados, con los Hatake-Umino/Umino-Hatake tiene un batallón completo.

-Ah, papás… Mis demás hermanos me encargaron decirles que vendrían a almorzar tarde, tienen clases extra de decoración con flores.

Corrección. Dos batallones.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Finalmente, una hora después, todos logran acomodarse en la mesa (un modelo extra largo, obviamente) y disfrutan de un tranquilo almuerzo. Excepto por las dos veces que Iruka debe pararse para evitar que uno de los chicos le saque un ojo a otro con un tenedor ("_pero así se va a parecer más a Kakashi-tousan_") y cuando uno de los más pequeños tira de las coletas de su hermana ("_pero a las chicas no les duele… Yo escuché cuando tío Gai te decía que a tía Anko le encantaba que le jalaran fuerte del pelo antes de… ¿Papá, que es fornicar?_").

-Iruka-tousan, ¿algo le pasa a papá? –pregunta una jovencita con lentes. El moreno la mira y la identifica como hija número tres, la preocupada intelectual (hay una en cada familia). Hace mucho tiempo que el Umino se dio por vencido en recordar el nombre de cada uno de sus vástagos, su memoria vencida y copada por decenas de promociones de la Academia y tantos compañeros de trabajo. Iruka está pensando seriamente en empezar a llamarlos por colores a partir de la fecha, aunque para eso deba aprender nuevas tonalidades.

-No, preciosa –_preciosa_ es para las niñas, _amor_ para los niños, otra manera de ahorrarse nombres -, no te preocupes.

-Luce, no sé, pensativo…

-Ya sabes como es él. Otra vez se olvidó de nosotros, se desmayó, bla, bla… Su cabecita le juega malos ratos de cuando en cuando, consecuencia de leer tanto porno y masturbarse –añade, alzando la voz para que todos lo oigan. Ningún buen padre puede dejar pasar la oportunidad de traumar y dificultar las probables exploraciones sexuales de sus hijos, al menos hasta que cumplan cuarenta años.

Y, demonios, él también ha sido adolescente.

Kakashi, por su lado, está más calmado. Los pensamientos suicidas ya no dan vueltas por su mente y hasta su espantosamente numerosa familia parece bastante… agradable, a falta de una mejor palabra. Hay una niña loca, una bailarina, una fan yaoi, un hijo emo, un vegetariano, un contemplativo de la vida, uno inocentón… En fin, en la variedad está el gusto.

Eso de estar embarazado no es tan malo, después de todo, razona. Iruka le ha contado que tienen vacaciones pagadas (Tsunade feliz de que se mantengan trayendo ninjitas genios al mundo), pueden comer lo que les da la gana (brócoli crudo con salsa de mostaza suena deliciosa al momento), nadie les dice nada si lloran viendo novelas cursis y tienen excusa para renegar y maltratar gente a su gusto (cambios de humor, condenadas hormonas, desquite con la humanidad, como se le llame. Aunque... Pensar en el carácter ya de por sí temperamental de Iruka aumentado por las circunstancias le hace sudar frío).

Bah. Después de todo, no está tan mal.

Excepto porque este es un fic, y todo fic que se respete debe tener otra situación nacida de la nada y altamente improbable que interrumpa cualquier momento de excesiva felicidad en sus personajes.

O sea, apareció la hija-adolescente-y-melodramática, del tipo nadie-me-comprende-jamás, subclase necesito-quejarme-ahora-pero-YA.

(Insertar aquí los diálogos que fueron censurados en favor de la conservación de nuestras neuronas)

Cuando finalmente le dieron la razón a la nena (todos querían que se callara de una buena vez), la dulce señorita decidió que era momento de lanzar las buenas nuevas. Táctica ninja número dos, primero cansa a tu enemigo y luego ataca.

-Me caso, papás.

-¿QUÉ? –responden.

-Sólo quería avisarles, para que no les agarre la noticia de sorpresa.

-¿Pero cuando es la boda?

-Mañana.

Definitivamente, una chica muy considerada.

-¿Pero con quién? –pregunta un preocupado padre.

-Con el amor de mi vida…

-¿Genma? –pregunta esta vez un hermano al azar, el número cinco según la cuenta de Iruka.

-No, no seas tonto… Con él terminé el sábado. La diferencia de edad nos mató, ya sabes que me gustan mucho mayores. Pero he conocido a alguien…

-¿Entre el sábado y hoy, que es _martes_? –Kakashi esta vez, mentalmente añadiendo el futuro asesinato de su ex-amigo Genma a su lista de víctimas.

-¿Tú no crees en la magia del amor a primera vista, no, papi?

-Creo en la magia de encerrarte en tu habitación de por vida, ¡eres una niña! ¿Cuántos tienes, quince?

-Dieciséis. Es suficiente. Todas las princesas Disney se han casado a los dieciséis –dice, convencida que la vida de la sirenita y sus demás amigas dibujadas pueden añadirle cierto grado de credibilidad científica a su teoría -. Lo que pasa es que eres un egoísta, tú no quieres que yo sea feliz, ¡no me quieres! ¿Es que soy adoptada, verdad? ¿Es eso? –empieza con su discurso - ¡Todos me odian! Todos me-

Los demás hermanos, sabiamente, empiezan a retirarse en silencio.

-Ya, ya… Deja que se case, da igual, se va a divorciar en una semana… -y si no se calla pronto, el Umino duda resistir las ansias filicidas.

-¿Qué? ¡Iruka!

-Por favor, Kakashi, he gastado años de mi vida tratando de entenderlos y ahora sólo sé una cosa: No se puede. Que se case, normal, de hecho, mejor para todos. De esa forma podemos aprovechar que los dos mayores celebran su boda con Naruto y Sasuke el viernes, cambiamos las fechas y hacemos una ceremonia triple.

-¿QUÉ?

-De todas formas, hacemos todo al por mayor en esta casa –dice el moreno, cuya experiencia en la vida le ha enseñado que a tu familia la amas, la adoras y la detestas por ratos pero, sobre todo, nunca la comprendes.

-¿QUÉ?

-Bueno, entonces… ¿Cuándo nos presentas al afortunado, preciosa?

-Está esperando afuera, papá –responde la aludida, interrumpiendo su perorata novelera y las lágrimas por una fresca sonrisa.

Kakashi no lo puede creer.

-Entra, amor… ¡Ya los convencí! ¡Y con sólo media hora de llanto!

-Claro, palomita… ¿Ya les dijiste que planeamos tener por lo menos nueve hijos? –responde una inconfundible voz, seguida de la figura característica.

-¿Qué tal, familia? ¿Están listos para mí?

Kakashi reiría ante las ironías de la vida, pero está muy ocupado tratando de estrangular a Jiraiya.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

-¿Está él bien, Tsunade-sama? No se ve tranquilo.

-Lo estará, Iruka-sensei. Es un chico fuerte.

El cuerpo de Kakashi se sacude en la cama del hospital.

-Es que lleva dormido ya casi tres días, ¿despertará pronto?

-Muy pronto. El tratamiento es efectivo, mucho más que en la primera ocasión. Ya verás como en unas horas está de pie, pinchando tu trasero en público como siempre.

-Eso espero -responde, preocupado por la salud de su peliplateado, y por tener que sufrir de un día más de abstinencia. Kakashi puede ser todo un pervertido insoportable, pero _sí_ que sabe cómo serlo y cómo adaptar ciertos movimientos de la teoría a la práctica.

-Luce inquieto, tal vez está soñando.

-¿Una pesadilla?

-Imagino. Otras ilusiones del Mangekyou Sharingan.

-Espero que no sea tan mala… Pobrecito, me contó que la primera vez que Itachi le hizo esto tuvo que sufrir torturas terribles en sus sueños. Ojalá que estas no sean tan traumatizantes como las anteriores.

Iruka no tenía ni la más mínima idea.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

-¿Qué vamos a hacer esta noche, Itachi-san?

-Lo mismo que hacemos todas las noches, Kisame.

-Pero en la mañana me dijiste que aún te dolía el trasero y…

-¡Aparte de eso! Me refiero a…

-¡Ah! Habla de llenar la mansión Uchiha de cucarachas para espantar a su hermano menor otra vez.

-No, yo…

-¿Compraremos todos los paquetes de ramen del país para torturar y dejar morir de hambre a ese chico Kyuubi?

-No, lo que haremos será…

-Entonces vamos a hacer grafittis en la frente de la niña pelirrosada de nuevo...

-¡Kisame! ¡Una palabra más y duermes en el piso el resto de la semana!

-Nosotros siempre dormimos en el piso del bosque, Itachi-san.

-Me refiero a que dormirás so-li-to.

-¡No!

-¡Me cortaste la inspiración del momento! ¡Agh! Odio eso. Ahora tendrás que compensarme.

-¿Manicure?

-Ya pues.

Y Kisame aceptó tranquilo, porque sabía en _qué_ esas sesiones de cuidado de uñas siempre terminaban.

Lo único malo es que al final, tratar de quitar la pintura negra en "esas zonas" resultaba una verdadera molestia.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

En conclusión: Kakashi despertó, fue feliz. Iruka mucho más, sobre todo después de que se _pusieran al día_ en ciertos asuntos. Tsunade-sama grabó los encuentros y comercializó los cds, adquiriendo enormes ganancias que fueron destinadas a aumentar su colección de sake. Itachi consiguió su manicure, Kisame consiguió a Itachi (sin sorpresas allí) y también consiguió una botella de acetona sin olor y antialérgica para quitar el esmalte que les cayó justo donde-ya-sabemos. Kakashi nunca le contó a nadie lo que soñó. Luego de horas de búsqueda en Internet comprendió que, en efecto, los hombres no podían quedar embarazados (al menos no que hubiera registro de ello) y volvió a ser el mismo tardón, insufrible, mentiroso, adicto al Icha-Icha, pervertido, ninja genio de siempre.

Pero todos siempre se preguntarían por qué tomaba y obligaba a Iruka a consumir tantas pastillas anticonceptivas.

-

-

_- el fin, al fin -_

_-_

_-_

_-_

* * *

Oh, esteeee... Tengo fiebre de verano, de verdad. Eso debe justificar en parte estas alucinaciones (claro, si no hubiera escrito el capítulo hace más de un mes).

XD

Espero les haya gustado.

¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas constructivas? (I need love).

Y aprovecho para desearles un Feliz Año. Juro que mi compromiso para el 2009 es dejar de hacer tan largas mis notas de autor por capítulo.

kisses,

de vacaciones!Hina^^


	30. 20: Cachivaches, los que conservo

¡Hola! ^^

Er, no saben los líos que este capítulo me ha dado porque… se-me-perdió. Desapareció. Voló. Se fue. No estaba, y demás sinónimos (y si lo encuentro ahora que he tenido que reescribirlo, simplemente, moriré del shock). Me pasó por intentar actualizar desde otra PC y encargárselo a otra persona XS. También perdí un capítulo de "Huellas…" por razones similares (esta vez mi culpa entera, por adjuntarlo mal a un mail). XSSS

En fin, mejor me olvido de eso… Al menos tenía las bases en un cuaderno y en otra versión, porque la historia "original" la escribí el año pasado, en momentos que una persona de mi familia estuvo atravesando una situación de salud delicada. Pero esa versión nunca llegué a terminarla, y menos a entregársela.

O sea, como advertencia, este capítulo no es crack, ni humor, ni nada NC-17 (XS! Les debo uno de esos desde hace rato…). Tiene un tema más serio. Por favor, disculpen que sea más personal. Tampoco es que tenga ánimos de adoctrinar o convencer a nadie, porque créanme, eso es algo que tampoco soporto mucho (Hina, alias la cuestionadora XD…). Y ya todos saben que hablo sin parar. ^^

Compartiendo algo con ustedes, por todo lo que hemos compartido ya.

**Más advertencias/notas:** No es song-fic. Algunos spoilers de los últimos capítulos del manga (420 en adelante), pero nada muy específico. He dejado los hechos lo más vagos posibles y los he entremezclado con mis divagaciones, así que no hay mucho por lo que preocuparse. ^^

Espero les guste.

Añado otros emoticones para cambiar el aire sentimentaloide. XD, XD y XD. Por otro lado, ahora que recuerdo, este es el capítulo 20 de _Amor y odio _(sin contar los retos)… XD

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto y demás personajes no me pertenecen. Masashi Kishimoto-sama los acaparó a todos y no me los quiere prestar.

_Shima Uta_, canción interpretada originalmente por _The Bloom_ con cuya letra me he tomado algunas licencias de traducción.

* * *

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Cachivaches, los que conservo**

Romance. Angst. 5226 palabras.

-

-

_Cachivache,_

Vasija, utensilio, trebejo. / Cosa rota o arrinconada por inútil.

(Diccionario de la RAE – Vigésima segunda edición)

_La flor de Deigo ha abierto sus pétalos_

_Y ha llamado al viento_

_Y la tormenta ha llegado_

_En el bosque de cañas cantamos juntos_

_En el bosque de cañas nos separamos_

_La tristeza te ensombreció_

_Y tu llanto jamás se escuchó_

_En el bosque de cañas te encontré_

_En el bosque de cañas nos dijimos adiós_

La gente dice que, cuando alguien muere, puede ver toda su vida pasar frente a sus ojos. Como flashes, como memorias perdidas, todo en un solo segundo… Como una película de la que se es personaje y espectador.

Y luego nada.

La gente dice, también, que en estado crítico la mente es capaz de confortarnos, regalándonos imágenes que hacen más llevadero el dolor, el dejar todo atrás, la despedida… O que nos impulsan a luchar, a regresar. Tal vez es nuestro espíritu, al fin libre, haciendo lo imposible para retornar a su esencia de aire, agua, fuego y tierra.

A la vida.

La gente dice que es parte de la naturaleza humana no valorar algo hasta que se pierde, que buscamos enormes maravillas lejos y desdeñamos lo que está cerca, que lo damos por hecho... La gente dice muchas cosas, todo el tiempo, sin parar, pero a veces construye un silencio cómplice, temeroso.

Compasivo.

La gente no habla de lo que busca desesperadamente evitar.

Nadie ha mencionado qué es lo que ven las personas que se quedan, como si nadie quisiera describir el azul tristeza… Qué sienten los que aguardan siempre atentos, a un cambio pequeño en la respiración, a un movimiento diferente en los ojos, a una presión en las manos un poco más intensa, mientras pasan los minutos, las horas, los días, las semanas… Mientras esperan.

Mucho tiempo para pensar. Para recordar.

La gente dice, hay cosas que debemos vivirlas para poder entenderlas.

Y ahora, Iruka lo sabe.

**---**

_Canción de la Isla, déjate llevar por el viento,_

_con las aves, cruza el mar_

_Canción de la Isla, viaja con el viento,_

_lleva mis lágrimas contigo_

_Canción de la Isla, déjate llevar por el viento,_

_con las aves, cruza el mar_

_Canción de la Isla, viaja con el viento,_

_y lleva mi amor contigo_

La limpieza de medio año empezó semanas antes de lo planeado, no a finales del segundo curso, como era costumbre, sino en plenas vacaciones. De hecho, Konoha entera parece participar.

Ellos no eligieron esto.

La reconstrucción de la aldea ha cambiado los planes de todos.

El Ichiraku ya está de pie, desde la mañana anterior. Iruka mismo celebró con Teuchi-sama y Ayame-san, copas de sake en mano y uniformes polvorientos, entre todo el cúmulo de las maderas rotas que aún no saben donde desechar.

"Al menos mis copitas de cristal sobrevivieron", había dicho el anciano, "no sé que hubiera hecho si también se destruían. Habría tenido que vender hasta a mi pobre hija para comprar otras iguales, ¡y todavía me faltaría dinero!", añadió con una sonrisa ante el escandalizado "¡papá!" que Ayame emitió como respuesta. Iruka también sonrió, y esa había sido la primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Sólo un libro más por guardar. Algunos platos que limpiar, basura que sacar. El tiempo pasa. Umino mira hacia el reloj de costado.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos más antes de que empiece la hora de visitas matutinas.

**---**

_-¿Qué haces?_

_-Ordenando. Debe ser una palabra nueva para ti._

_Kakashi sonríe a medias, un pequeño movimiento se dibuja bajo su máscara._

_-Te crees muy gracioso, sensei._

_-¿Te parece? Yo creo que limpiar tus desastres no es algo que me deje muy feliz que digamos._

_-Debiste dejarlo así, Iruka. Iba a limpiarlo._

_-¿El próximo año?_

_-Me ofende tu falta de confianza. Sabes bien que trato mi porno con el mayor respeto._

_-Sí. Y también sé que no te molestaría vivir en la inmundicia por ahorrarte el esfuerzo de lavar._

_A pesar de que quiere estar enojado, ver la expresión fingida de indignación en el rostro del Hatake hace a Iruka reír a carcajadas._

_-¿Ves? Eres más lindo cuando no estás renegando… Si tan solo eso pasara más seguido – dice, imitando con su dedo el camino que seguiría una lágrima, el mohín escondido por la márcara._

_Un libro termina decorando la cabeza peliplateada._

_-¡Ey!_

_-Para que veas que a tus Icha Icha también les encuentro alguna utilidad._

**---**

-¿Ya te vas, Iruka-kun?

-Hai, Chiyo-sama. Buenos días – responde mientras cierra la puerta.

-¿Has desayunado, Iruka?

-Por supuesto. Pan, café con leche y un par de huevos en tortilla. Algo de pescado de ayer. Estaba hambriento.

La anciana lo mira con cuidado. Iruka se siente otra vez como un pequeño niño capturado en su mentira.

-Tú nunca me has mentido, Iruka-kun. No creo que vayas a empezar a hacerlo ahora, tan grandote. Mira que has sido un chico bueno siempre.

-Pero todo cambia, Chiyo-sama – confiesa el moreno, preguntándose… ¿Chiyo-sama lo llamaría _bueno_ si hubiera visto todo lo que Iruka ha hecho, todo lo que ha vivido? -. Al menos para mí, las cosas no son lo mismo.

La mujer lo mira con callada resignación. Algunas veces, piensa, le gustaría tener al muchachito travieso otra vez, el que destrozaba sus ventanas tratando de mejorar su puntería con bolas de barro porque _los shinobi tenemos que practicar, Chiyo-sama, de verdad, de verdad..._ El muchacho que después, a regañadientes, limpiaba el piso enlodado de su cocina sólo para terminar sentado y comiendo galletas caseras con ella no más de una hora después.

-Voy a tomar algo en la Academia, lo prometo - admite.

-Mejor toma esto – le dice alcanzándole un bollo de carne envuelto con cuidado -. Cómelo mientras aún está caliente.

-Chiyo-sama…

-No, nada de peros. Cómelo, Iruka. Tampoco me has desobedecido antes, al menos no que yo me haya enterado. Anda, quiero ver que lo muerdas.

Iruka suspira antes de tomar el paquete entre sus manos, descubriéndolo con cuidado para darle una pequeña mordida. Hace un gesto de satisfacción y le regala a la anciana otra sonrisa.

-Gracias. Está rico.

-Siempre han sido tus favoritos. Quiero que te lo termines todo.

-Sí, sí… Ya me voy. Nos veremos más tarde, Chiyo-sama –responde con una venia, guardando el panecillo en su bolso, al lado de algunos libros.

-¿Nos veremos, Iruka? ¿Estás seguro? Hace mucho que difícilmente estás por aquí. Juraría que hasta las paredes de tu casa te extrañan.

-Hay cosas que tengo que hacer.

-Yo también, y todos los demás.

Iruka vuelve a sonreír.

-Hasta más tarde.

Sólo cuando el moreno se aleja, la mujer finalmente ingresa a su hogar.

Las campanas que adornan la terraza de la anciana se mueven cuando cierra la puerta, al ritmo del viento. Iruka aún puede oír el suave sonido de su vibración en la distancia.

**---**

_-Disculpe, ¿es usted Hatake Kakashi?_

_El otro hombre no despega su vista del libro que está leyendo. Iruka reconoce la tapa naranja, casi fosforescente, del tomo y sabe qué clase de lectura acapara la atención del otro ninja._

_Leyendo relatos eróticos a plena vista de todos. Bastante peculiar._

_-Hai – responde sin mirarlo._

_-Gusto en conocerlo, mi nombre es Umino Iruka. Soy profesor de la Academia, específicamente de los alumnos que estarán a prueba suya, jounin-sama. Creo que a usted le pertenece el grupo conformado por Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura y Uchiha…_

_-Si me buscabas para darme una charla sobre tus alumnos, pierdes tu tiempo. Ya los conocí esta mañana y, debo añadir, mi cabeza tuvo un encuentro cercano con una mota de tu salón de clase. Creo que sé todo lo que tengo que saber._

_-Aún así, es importante tener una perspectiva más amplia. He trabajado con los chicos desde su primer año. Creo que le sería valioso conocer mi opinión._

_-Yo creo que puedo formarme mis propias opiniones, Umino-sensei – le responde, aún sin apartar el rostro del libro -. Por lo pronto, puedo ver que son unos niños malcriados y bastante impertinentes._

_-Las primeras impresiones pueden estar erradas –dice, a la defensiva._

_-Las primeras impresiones siempre cuentan._

_-Si fuera así, yo diría que usted no parece ser el ninja del que todos hablan. Diría que es un pervertido, maleducado y presuntuoso. Y viendo que no se ha molestado en apartar la vista de su lectura para hablarme, también diría que sus modales dejan mucho que desear._

_-Y yo podría decir que tú eres un irrespetuoso chuunin con aires de intelectual, sobre protector y con una poco saludable tendencia a meterse donde no le importa, ni le corresponde – replica, cerrando el libro de golpe._

_Un silencio pesado se forma entre los dos. Kakashi abandona su cómoda posición en el árbol y se acerca al moreno con pasos seguros, hasta pararse justo frente a él. Sus ojos se encuentran desafiantes, ninguno de los dos cediendo la intensidad en su mirada._

_Y Kakashi ríe. El moreno no sabe qué pensar._

_-De verdad los quieres, ¿no? Interesante._

_-¿Jounin-sama?_

_-Llámame Kakashi. Puedo llamarte Iruka, ¿verdad?_

_-Ah… No creo conocerlo lo suficiente para…_

_Un sonido parecido a finas campanas interrumpe su respuesta._

_-Los he citado dentro de una hora para la prueba. Tendrán que recuperar estos –dice el peliplateado, sosteniendo un par de cascabeles en su mano derecha. El viento los hace sonar de nuevo al agitarlos -, tendrán que quitármelos. O eso intentarán. Si quieres, puedes venir a verlos, Iruka-kun._

_"¿Iruka-kun?"_

_-Ah… Yo… - el moreno no tiene idea de qué o cómo responder._

_-¿Sí?_

_-Eres… extraño, jounin-san._

_-Y tú eres el primero que me lo dice de frente. Ven, cuéntame algo de ellos. Ayudará tener otra perspectiva, tú mismo lo dijiste –dice alejándose, una curiosa expresión en su rostro cuando su ojo, el único visible, imita la forma de un pequeño y poco pronunciado arco. Iruka piensa que debe ser lo más cercano a una sonrisa que todos pueden ver en el otro shinobi._

_Se queda parado un par de segundos, antes de lanzarse a alcanzarlo. Sacude la cabeza. Sólo algo ha entendido entre todo el absurdo de los últimos cinco minutos._

_Este hombre, Kakashi Hatake, genio o no, definitivamente era… Diferente._

_-¿Y bien? ¿Me cuentas?_

_-Verás, Kakashi-san, Naruto es…_

**---**

-Buenos días, Sakura.

-Iruka-sensei, buenos días – saluda sin detenerse. Parece buscar algo entre los documentos del escritorio de la recepción -. Justo acabo de pasar mis rondas, todo está bien. Dejé algunas vendas limpias en el cuarto y los antisépticos nuevos, pero ahora andamos algo cortos de personal. Espero que no sea mucha molestia si te pido que las cambies tú.

-No lo es. Estoy acostumbrado. Naruto solía hacerse una herida o dos por día cuando estaba en la Academia, ¿recuerdas?, aún cuando sanaba bastante rápido. Konohamaru no me hizo las cosas más fáciles.

-Entiendo –responde mientras otra enfermera se le acerca con unos papeles que se apresura en leer y firmar -. Disculpa que te deje, Iruka-sensei… - añade con una expresión suave.

Sakura pasa a su lado con rapidez, una mirada de disculpa y miles de asuntos que atender ocupando su cabeza al mismo tiempo. Toda una profesional talentosa donde había antes una niña aplicada, toda una mujer decidida en lugar de una chiquilla perdidamente enamorada.

Cosas curiosas trae el paso del tiempo.

Iruka respira profundo, mientras su mano se posa sobre la perilla de la puerta para darle la vuelta con lentitud. Entrar y salir de esa habitación siempre le ha dado la sensación de entrar en otro mundo, de detenerse en una maldita eternidad.

-Ohayo, Kakashi-kun. ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?

El bip constante de una máquina es su única respuesta.

La puerta se cierra tras él.

**---**

_¡Pum!_

_El moreno voltea lentamente y lanza una mirada aterradora._

_-¡Kakashi! ¿Tienes que azotar la puerta siempre? Eres peor que Pakkun._

_-¿Preferirías que entrara y saliera por las ventanas?_

_-Hn._

_-¿O estilo-jutsu?_

_-No tienes remedio. Camina, o llegaremos tarde por tu culpa._

_-Podemos decir que nos distrajo una señora que…_

_-Ya sé que tu reputación está por los suelos, Kakashi, pero al menos déjame salvar en algo la mía._

_-Maa, Iruka-sensei…_

_Hay un silencio momentáneo. Los rayos del sol hacen brillar las calles tanto, que ver se hace una tarea difícil. El chuunin se ve obligado a llevar una mano por encima de sus ojos, extendiéndola para conseguir algo de alivio. Verano en Konoha siempre ha sido una época bañada en luz._

_Kakashi coge la mano libre de Iruka entre las suyas._

_-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?_

_-No sé que te parecerá a ti, pero en algunos lugares se le conoce como "demostración de afecto"._

_-¿En público?_

_-Tiene más valor._

_-Yo diría que tienes el firme propósito de avergonzarnos frente a media aldea._

_-Hn. Puede que eso también… Tal vez._

_Cuando Kakashi entrelaza sus dedos y sigue caminando, Iruka no le dice nada más._

**---**

Las manos de Kakashi siempre han sido particularmente tibias.

La próxima vez, las apretará de vuelta con más ganas.

La próxima vez, no las soltará tan rápido, buscará tener unos segundos más.

La próxima vez, se aferrará a ellas con más fuerza, con más paciencia, con más cariño.

Porque la próxima vez sabrá.

El moreno termina de cambiar las vendas del rostro, los hombros y las manos del otro ninja, que sigue sin despertar. Es el sueño profundo en el que ha estado sumergido desde aquel día.

Posa sus dedos en la frente del peliplateado. Hoy es un día caluroso y quiere asegurarse de que la temperatura del Hatake se mantenga normal. Coge las manos del ninja copia en despedida, porque el tiempo no perdona y la Academia ya espera, besa sus palmas y no puede evitar transformar el gesto, otras veces sólo tierno, en una medición de salud más.

-Regreso más tarde, Kakashi. Voy a trabajar.

Al salir, sus dedos juegan con las etiquetas metálicas, las placas de identificación ninja que lleva al cuello, deteniéndose en una en especial.

Porque la próxima vez sabrá… que puede no haber otra oportunidad.

**---**

_-¿Te gustan los cachivaches, ne?_

_-¿Ah?_

_-Estas cositas, que te regalan tus engendros – añade señalando las decenas de dibujos pegados en la refrigeradora. Cada uno más curioso que el anterior._

_-No los llames engendros – replica con tono defensivo._

_-Tú los llamas así._

_-Pero tengo derecho, son mis alumnos._

_-Bien, como tú digas… Oye, éste enano cree que sólo tienes tres dedos. Qué mono. Te aconsejo que hagan una clase repaso de anatomía, sensei._

_Iruka deja pasar el "enano". Al menos es mejor que decir "engendro", y sabe bien que Kakashi no se mediría ni en frente de los padres._

_-Es sólo un niño, Kakashi. No todos nacimos genios, ¿sabes?_

_-Al menos reconoce que sólo tienes dos ojos. Pero, volviendo al tema… Te gustan los cachivaches, ¿no?_

_Es una afirmación._

_-Guardo recuerdos de mis alumnos y los regalos que me dan porque son importantes, aunque no lo creas. Demuestran que piensan en mí y me consideran._

_-¿Aunque no te sirvan para nada y sólo ocupen espacio? Como ese sapito de arcilla que no tiene boca y está sobre la repisa. El que usas de pisapapeles._

_-Naruto me lo dio para mi cumpleaños. Tenía apenas siete años. Es curioso como siempre estuvo obsesionado con los sapos y ranas._

_-¿Y el girasol de tela?_

_-Hinata._

_-¿Las flores de papel?_

_-Ino._

_-¿El insecto que…?_

_-Bien, bien… Entiendo tu punto. No sirven para mucho pero, son detalles, ¿no? No es que los puedas arrojar a la basura así, sin más._

_-Hn. Entiendo, creo. Entonces supongo que esto no te molestará._

_Kakashi estira la mano, en puño cerrado, y la abre lentamente. En el medio de su palma hay un objeto pequeño y rectangular, con las puntas redondeadas con cuidado. El brillo revela que está hecho de metal._

_-Toma. Aquí tienes un detalle más._

_Iruka examina el objeto con cuidado, tomándolo entre sus dedos. Es plateado, pero más oscuro, como si lo hubieran pasado por fuego. El dibujo en el centro muestra un espantapájaros y un delfín lado a lado._

_-Ya sé que esas bromas con el significado de nuestros nombres se está volviendo viejas, pero…_

_-Oh –acaba de entender._

_-Y tienen nuestras cicatrices._

_Cuando Iruka lo mira más de cerca, puede observar una marca horizontal sobre la nariz del animal y una vertical sobre uno de los ojos del muñeco._

_-Había un señor que hacía estos recuerdos en el pueblo donde fui con los chicos para la misión. Grababa nombres, dibujos… Para llaveros o cadenas, no sé. Se me ocurrió pedirle ésta el último día._

_-¿Lo hiciste para mí?_

_-Ajá._

_-Es… hermoso._

_-Pensé que ibas a matarme._

_-__Te perdono lo del delfín, por esta vez. __Al menos no le pusiste un corazón ridículo o algo así._

_-Eh… Bueno…_

_-¿Kakashi?_

_Los dedos del peliplateado voltean el dije. Los ojos de Iruka se abren, enormes, por la sorpresa._

_-Ah… ¿Ups? Gomen, gomen, Iru-kun._

_Pero el chuunin sabe que no hay ni media pizca de arrepentimiento en el Hatake._

_Al reverso de la placa, en bajo relieve, hay un enorme "paraguas del amor" cobijando los kanji para "Kakashi" e "Iruka", grabados uno al lado del otro. Exactamente como en el juego de los niños._

_-Sabía que tus intenciones no eran completamente inocentes, baka._

_-Mírale el lado positivo, cuando lo lleves en el cuello ni se notará. Y ya tienes un cachivache más para tu colección._

_-Idiota. Apuesto a que me traerás más cosas así sólo para fastidiarme._

_-Hacerte la vida difícil, esa es mi real misión._

_El dije, al final, cuelga del cuello del moreno en una cadena de plata, suspendido a unos centímetros de su corazón._

**---**

Los niños están muy tranquilos por estos días, escuchando las clases con atención. Iruka, aunque ni él mismo lo puede creer, extraña las travesuras. Hay algo demasiado tétrico en la idea de una escuela silenciosa. Algunas veces le gustaría que el recreo estuviera lleno del escándalo de hasta hace algunas semanas.

No era el tiempo adecuado para ellos. Para nadie.

Estos ninja-a-ser ya han visto demasiado.

Pero, poco a poco, con cada nueva pequeña risotada, ocurrencia o interrupción en medio de las lecciones, con cada broma… A Iruka le parece una completa ironía de la vida que le produzcan ahora más alivio que molestia.

Los niños, también, son los primeros en sanar porque ellos ven siempre hacia delante, porque ellos dejan de lado lo que ha quedado atrás.

**---**

_-Tienes alma de niño, excepto, y doy gracias a Kami por eso, en la cama._

_-Pervertido._

_-Todo un halago para mí._

**---**

La compañía de los chicos, el trabajo en la academia, en la oficina de misiones, colaborar en lo que puede… Estar ocupado le ayuda a no pensar.

**---**

_-Te amo._

**---**

La música que escucha siempre animada y bulliciosa, hasta el punto en que se ha aprendido todas las letras para poder cantar. La gente, conversar, leer, trabajar… Sabe que no debe, no puede pensar.

Iruka vive una rutina libremente elegida, esperando.

**---**

_-No miento, de verdad. Te amo._

**---**

En calma. Sin lágrimas ni tristezas.

Sólo cuando piensa en una posibilidad.

Acaso dicen que…

… ¿No va a despertar?

**---**

_-Yo también. De verdad._

**---**

-Iruka-sensei.

-Naruto, pasa.

El rubio lo hace a través de la ventana, e Iruka no puede evitar pensar que "de tal jounin-sensei…"

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien. Con bastante por hacer, como todos.

-¿Cómo está él?

-Igual – su voz es clara, y vacía – Termino con esto y voy a la visita de la tarde.

-Gomen por no tener mucho tiempo para estar con los dos tanto como quisiera.

-Sé que tienes muchas preparaciones que hacer, Naruto. No te preocupes por eso.

-Tal vez puedo invitarte al Ichiraku más tarde, oí que lo reabrieron ayer, ¿ne?

-¿Tú vas a pagar?

-El ramen es gratis para el nuevo Hokage y su sensei – responde Naruto, con una enorme sonrisa.

-No has juramentado aún y ya vas a abusar de tu poder.

-¡Shhh! Que te escuchan y se pueden arrepentir de haberme elegido…

-Eso no va a pasar ni en un millón de años. No existe nadie que pueda hacerlo mejor que tú, créelo.

Nadie ama a Konoha y a su gente tanto como lo hace el rubio, con una fuerza tan grande que logra someter poderosos demonios, que sabe perdonar, nadie tiene esa voluntad y nadie como él ha probado una y otra vez que seguir tu propio camino es la única manera de vivir de verdad.

Lo único más grande que el poder de Naruto es su incontrolable espíritu.

El moreno sacude la cabeza y voltea, para seguir con lo suyo. Hay muchos exámenes que corregir hasta antes de las cuatro.

-¿Mucho trabajo? ¿Quieres que te ayude?

-No es necesario, gracias.

-Sakura me dijo que tus heridas ya han sanado totalmente pero no deberías descuidarte.

-Estoy bien, Naruto.

-Eres demasiado terco, sensei.

**---**

_-Eres demasiado terco, Iruka. Te gusta pensar que todos son como tú, que harán las cosas a tu manera. Ellos no te traicionarán, no te defraudarán… La confianza excesiva es de estúpidos._

_-¿Pretendes que espere siempre lo peor en todas las situaciones?_

_-Sólo te digo que la gente no puede decepcionarte si no tienes expectativas sobre ellos._

_-¿Y eso te incluye a ti, Kakashi? ¿Quieres decirme que tampoco debo esperar nada de ti?_

_-Tal vez tampoco debas fiarte de mí._

_-Piensa en lo que me dices, Kakashi, lo que estás implicando. Yo haré lo que juzgue correcto._

_-Al final, tú siempre haces lo que quieres._

_-Justo como tú._

_La lluvia sigue golpeando la ventana, y mucho tiempo pasa antes de que vuelvan a hablar. _

**---**

-¿Iruka-sensei?

-Gomen, me distraje.

-¿Un signo de fatiga, quizá? Necesitas descansar.

-No sé por qué, de un tiempo a esta parte, todos creen saber lo que necesito más que yo.

-Sólo nos preocupamos por ti.

-Lo sé, y gracias, pero puedo preocuparme por mí sin su ayuda.

-Sensei… -dice mirando el piso, arrastrando las palabras- Tú has estado demasiado… calmado.

El moreno sabe que al fin han tocado el punto clave.

-¿Estarías más tranquilo si me encerrara en mi habitación todo el día a llorar? Ya he vivido mucho para hacer eso, Naruto. Sé que no me sirve.

-Sensei, tú me enseñaste que llorar no es signo de debilidad.

-Y de ti aprendí a ser fuerte, a pesar de todo.

Naruto no tiene argumentos para eso.

-¿Y que tal si te digo que debes tomar unas vacaciones?

-Te diría no, gracias.

-¿Y si es una orden? – pregunta en voz baja.

-Hasta dentro de unos días no eres Hokage, niño. Además, así te conviertas en un dios, yo siempre voy a ser tu profesor y puedo darte un buen jalón de orejas si creo que te lo mereces.

-Como profesor, como familia… Y como amigo.

Iruka sonríe y, de pronto, frente a sus ojos está de nuevo el pequeño ojiazul de sonrisa desdentada que se volvía loco por llamar la atención. El mismo brillo en la mirada está allí.

-Al menos me dejarás ser yo quien te invite una paleta helada esta vez, ¿verdad? – añade resignado.

-Desde luego, y… ¿Naruto? – lo llama antes de que el rubio termine de salir por la ventana. Naruto se sienta en el marco para poder escucharlo – Les narré un cuento el primer día de clases, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Creo que sí…

-Sobre unas ranas y el trabajo en equipo…

-Hai. En un pozo profundo, sólo lograba escapar una porque era sorda y pensó que todos la estaban animando, cuando era lo contrario… Claro que lo recuerdo. Compré mi primer monedero de ranita en honor a ese cuento –dice con otra sonrisa enorme, sumergido en sus propios recuerdos.

-Yo… También quiero pensar que estará todo bien, aunque no sea así al final. Tal vez estoy negando las cosas o, no sé, pero… No me puedo dar por vencido aunque todos crean que está de más. La última vez que lo vi salvó mi vida, lo menos que le debo es luchar. Sobre todo porque yo soy el que siempre lo fastidiaba con eso de mirar las cosas de una manera más optimista, hasta que se cansaba y creía que estaba loco o me mandaba a rodar.

-Ustedes dos son afortunados de tenerse, el uno al otro, Iruka-sensei. Pero tampoco es algo tan malo llorar.

El rubio ya está en plena calle cuando Iruka lo llama desde la ventana.

-¿Quieres saber algo?

-¿Sí?

-Sólo estoy triste cuando recuerdo –dice, y si Naruto lo mirara más de cerca podría notar el enorme esfuerzo que hace para no llorar.

**---**

_-Me gusta cuando lloras, sensei…_

_-Oh, Kami, Kakashi… Estás ebrio…_

_-Nah, para nada…_

_-Sí, lo estás… Ven, te llevo a tu cama. Espera a que todos sepan que el gran Hatake Kakashi tiene baja tolerancia al alcohol…_

_-¡Eso no es cierto!_

_-Claro que sí, sólo hemos tomado tres copas de sake._

_-Pero no estoy ebrio. En todo caso, volviendo al tema, me gusta cuando lloras… Pero no que estés triste, nah… Hablo de las lágrimas. Se ven bonitas en tu piel morena, se notan más…_

_-Kakashi, estás hablando incoherencias…_

_-Y tus ojos, tus ojos brillan mucho cuando lloras, son grandes, ¿sabías? Y se ponen rojitos por los lados y…_

_-Kakashi, que estés componiendo una oda a mi llanto sólo prueba que estás ebrio._

_-Pero Iruka-sensei nunca debería llorar. Una sonrisa le queda más bonito. También me gusta tu sonrisa, Iruka._

_-Sí, Kakashi, seguro…_

_-Me gusta que me escuchas, Iruka, sabes escuchar aunque te digan cosas que no quieres o no estás de acuerdo, pero escuchas…_

_-Y también se hablar, Kakashi…_

_-Iruka, me gustas mucho…_

_-Sí, Kakashi…_

_-No me hables con ese tonito que no estoy bromeandooo. Dices que estoy borracho, ¿no? Los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad. Me gustas mucho, y estoy pensando que en un rato te pediré que seas mi novio o algo así, una vez que se me pase este dolor de cabeza, ay… ¿Por qué me dejaste tomar tanto, Iruka?_

_El moreno no sabe si reír, o correr._

_-¿Yo te gusto, Iruka? Debo saber antes de declararme._

_"Creo que acabas de hacerlo", piensa el chuunin, suspirando disimuladamente._

_-¿Te gusto?_

_-Sí, Kakashi._

_-¡Qué bien! ¿Y me dices por qué?_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Ajá._

_-Por que… Por que eres raro, Kakashi. Por que eres… Kakashi._

_-Ah, qué bien. Ahora me voy a dormir un rato y después te me declaras, ¿sí?_

_-¿No lo ibas a hacer tú?_

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-Tu declaración de eterno amor…_

_-¿No da lo mismo quien la haga? ¿Hn?_

_-Como quieras, Kakashi, como quieras._

_Iruka sale del cuarto del peliplateado después de apagar la luz, riendo por lo bajo._

_-Oyasumi nasai, Iruka._

_-Oyasumi._

_Las mejillas ruborizadas y la mirada perdida de un ebrio Kakashi tratando de concentrarse en sus propias palabras quedarían grabadas en la memoria del Umino, como un tesoro._

_Molestaría al jounin con eso por mucho tiempo más._

**---**

Iruka lee unos pasajes del libro favorito de Kakashi, hasta ahora sorprendido porque no se trata de un Icha Icha, sino de una historia sobre una tierra lejana, seres encantados de los bosques, hombres-guerreros valientes y su lucha contra un reinado de maldad. El mudarse con el Hatake le permitió descubrir muchos aspectos nuevos de él. El verdadero rostro detrás de la verdadera máscara.

Hace mucho calor aún horas después del mediodía.

Iruka se detiene para enjuagar el trapo húmedo que coloca sobre la frente del Hatake en días así. Sale de la habitación en busca de agua fresca y vuelve con una tina pequeña, medio llena, para tener a mano en caso que necesite volver a humedecer el paño.

Todo ha cambiado en un segundo.

-Yo, Iruka-san.

Kakashi está sentado en la cama, apoyado en el respaldar. Luce como alguien que acaba de despertar de un largo sueño. Lo ha hecho.

Todo es tan irreal.

Iruka pensó que lloraría de felicidad, que gritaría de locura en este momento, pero no es así… Se siente extraña, esta sensación de calma, de paz.

-Yo, Kakashi-san.

-¿Cómo estás?

-¿No debería yo preguntarte eso?

Kakashi sólo sonríe e Iruka siente una presión en la garganta y el pecho que no lo deja respirar y que no sabe cómo liberar. Despacio, deja la tina y el trapo en la mesita más cercana.

-Está todo un poco oscuro, ¿podrías abrir las ventanas?

El silencio del Umino y su proximidad repentina, cuando se acerca hasta sentarse a su lado y coge su mano, le da a Kakashi todas las respuestas que necesita.

-Oh. Entiendo.

-Kakashi…

-¿Voy a poder ser ninja otra vez?

Iruka había estado pensando qué decir, con qué cuidado. Ahora, las palabras fluyen sin esfuerzo ni adornos demás.

-Tú eres Hatake Kakashi. Puedes ser cualquier cosa que desees – responde.

Y es la verdad.

-Bien, siempre había querido escribir aunque sea como afición… Aprovecharé mientras me recupero, ¿no? Aunque al principio vas a tener que echarme una mano, ¿estás dispuesto a ser mi secretario personal?

-Tú lo único que quieres es darme más trabajo.

-Maa, Iruka-sensei…

-Bien, pero quiero el cincuenta por ciento de las ganancias…

-Maa, eres injusto…

-Ten en cuenta que tendré que aguantar tu porno…

-Oye, no he dicho que será ese tipo de "literatura romántica…"

-De ti, que más puedo esperar – responde acariciando su cabellera plateada, sin importarle lo ligeramente grasosa que pueda estar, uniendo sus mejillas contrarias. Le complace comprobar que aún ahora, después de tanto tiempo, sus rostros encajan a la perfección.

Kakashi acaricia el cuello del moreno, redescubriendo su calor y enredando sus dedos en el collar que lo adorna, atento a una placa en especial, que toma suavemente entre las puntas de sus dedos.

-Es una buena cosa, entonces, que tengo memorizado tu rostro y cada parte de ti.

-Hasta la próxima vez que puedas verlos con claridad.

-Hasta entonces.

-Te tardaste, Kakashi, en despertar.

-Gomen por hacerte esperar.

-Kakashi…

-Mi padre tenía muchas cosas que contarme. Y yo a él, Iruka. Y a los demás. Sentí como si hubieran pasado unos pocos minutos, y luego me dijeron que era tiempo de regresar. Que no llegara tarde esta vez… ¿Ha sido mucho tiempo?

Una eternidad.

-Está bien, estamos bien ya.

-Oye, lo estás usando – dice tirando de la cadena -, tú y tu colección de cachivaches…

Pero Kakashi sólo ha visto los que se pueden tocar. Hay muchos más, hechos del paso del tiempo, formando cada memoria, cada recuerdo.

Cuando el peliplateado besa su cuello, Iruka lo imita y allí, en medio del olor de hospital y de las semanas separados, encuentra ese pedazo que la faltaba para liberar lo que no tenía nombre, lo que no conocía y estaba conteniendo. La razón del balance en su tranquilidad.

Dos caminos salados se mezclan sobre sus mejillas unidas y un abrazo amenaza con quitarles la respiración.

-Yo siempre supe que ibas a regresar.

-Cuéntame cómo has estado, Iruka. Dime, ¿cómo estás?

Lleno de amor.

Lleno de felicidad.

Contigo aquí.

A tu lado.

Completo, al fin.

_Canción de la Isla, déjate llevar por el viento,_

_con las aves, cruza el mar._

_Canción de la Isla, viaja con el viento,_

_llévate mis lágrimas contigo._

_Canción de la Isla, déjate llevar por el viento,_

_con las aves, cruza el mar._

_Canción de la Isla, viaja con el viento,_

_lleva mi amor contigo._

_Al mar,_

_al universo,_

_a Dios,_

_a la vida,_

_lleva la paz del atardecer para toda la eternidad._

_Canción de la Isla,_

_con el viento cantaré_

_con todo lo que soy…_

_… para verte, otra vez, sonreír._

-

-

_- c'est fini-_

_-_

_-_

_- _

* * *

Espero les haya gustado.

Sobre la canción, _Shima Uta_, fue interpretada originalmente por _The Boom_ y actualmente tiene muchos covers, entre ellos de Gackt (mi versión favorita), Bonnie Pink, Alfredo Casero y Alberto Shiroma. Las versiones en español también son numerosas (como toda traducción ^^). La canción en sí está inspirada en las historias de enamorados y personas que se quieren pero se ven separadas por la guerra. En especial en la II Guerra Mundial, cuando la isla Okinawa fue invadida por tropas americanas. La canción está basada en una tragedia que ocurrió allí, donde mucha gente murió en refugios antiaéreos que se encontraban debajo de las plantaciones de caña de azúcar. Esta batalla en Okinawa causó 120.000 muertos, siendo la más sangrienta en el Pacífico.

Inútiles, inútiles guerras.

Como nota aparte, les comento que me animé a entrar al mundo del RPS, especialmente con ViggOrli, pero por reglas de la web no se puede publicar aquí así que me creé una cuenta con el mismo nombre de usuario en otro sitio para fics yaoi/slash. Si les interesa el link está en mi perfil -omg, me hice auto-propaganda XSSS-

Gracias por leer! No olviden que los comentarios, críticas constructivas son *LOVE*… Sí, sí, ya sé que prometí hacer las notas de autor más cortas *suspiro*

Cuídense mucho y que les vaya muy bien! Hasta la próxima!

kisses,

Hina^^


	31. 21: Hard on the knees

¡Hola a todos! ¿Me recuerdan?

Sé que he estado desaparecida mucho tiempo, meses en realidad (no muerta ni de parranda, al menos) y por eso, me disculpo con todos. El trabajo y el estudio me tuvieron secuestrada, sobretodo porque con mi familia pasamos por situaciones difíciles y entonces tuve que decirle adiós a bastantes cosas para concentrarme en lo que era más urgente.

Pero ahora estoy de vacaciones, con algo de tiempo libre y planeo continuar mis fics, no me gusta dejar las cosas sin terminar. En especial los retos!!! Espero que tengan ánimo de seguir acompañándome.

Gracias ^^.

**Sobre el capítulo:** Iba a ser subido originalmente en marzo ^^U. Entre las advertencias están algo de role-playing (prácticamente, es un PWP al que se le metió un poco de romance en el camino). Eso, y que mis habilidades pare el NC-17 dejan mucho que desear *cries*. Como en no se puede subir ese tipo de textos, les dejo el link a mi journal al final o en mi perfil, donde lo podrán encontrar. Disculpas por la inconveniencia, pero no quiero correr el riesgo de que me borren el fic. ^^U

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto y demás personajes no me pertenecen. Masashi Kishimoto-sama los acaparó a todos, los mata, los revive a gusto… Pero no me los quiere prestar.

Título del fic y la primera oración que aparece en cursiva tomados de la canción Falling in love (is hard on the knees), de Aerosmith.

* * *

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Hard on the knees (show ****me a love that is)**

NC-17. PWP. 2172 palabras.

_-_

_-_

_Sometimes I'm good__ but when I'm bad I'm even better_

No tiene la menor idea de lo que está haciendo allí, esperando impaciente, casi desesperado… Como novia plantada en el altar.

El sake que sostiene entre los dedos, girando la copa sin interés, hace más de media hora que perdió el sabor. Al menos para él.

Al fondo de la habitación, Genma y Raidou conversan amenamente. De rato en rato, entre palabras, sus manos tocan hombros, antebrazos, rozan sus dedos cuando intentan alcanzar los bocaditos que reparte Shizune-san al mismo tiempo. Toques socialmente correctos. Toques que buscan disimular intenciones y que todos en el cuarto parecen creer, pescaditos que han comido la carnada.

Pero Iruka sabe.

(Ha sentido, ha compartido con alguien más ese mismo tipo de mirada. Siempre igual, cada vez diferente).

Y entonces sonríe, con la expresión de un niño que no le prestará sus juguetes a nadie, aunque se los pidan. El secreto quedará consigo. Sus labios están sellados.

(Excepto para _uno_).

La oficina de misiones luce diferente hoy, toda decorada, llena de brillos, repleta de gente que, parece milagro, no parte a algún sitio o regresa de algún infierno, sino que ha venido a quedarse, a pasar un buen rato. A disfrutar.

Más risas inundan el aire. Algunos bailan. Gai está lo suficientemente ebrio para treparse a las mesas, animado por una más que entusiasta Anko. _Tal vez para ver esto vale la pena quedarse_, piensa Iruka, y sonríe otra vez cuando el jounin trastabilla y cae, convertido en una masa verde que aplasta a la de cabellos púrpura. A ella parece no importarle.

El reloj suena a lo lejos, el moreno puede escuchar su tic-tac. Lo pone más ansioso, lo enoja más. Debería estar disfrutando de la fiesta, o mejor, debería haberse quedado en casa, corrigiendo las toneladas de exámenes que ha dejado acumular, preparando su cena, escribiéndole a Naruto otra carta… Cualquier cosa productiva.

No allí, ocupando espacio en un mueble, esperando, mirando de reojo hacia la puerta con nerviosismo. Sus planes pendientes en el hilo frágil de unas cuantas palabras pronunciadas días atrás.

_Termino antes del viernes. Lo prometo._

_**Siempre mientes.**_

_No contigo._

_**¿Te parece si…?**_

_Lo pensaré. Puede ser._

Un par de palabras e Iruka termina allí, expectante. _Puede ser_. Una promesa muchas veces rota que aún, y eso lo sorprende, es capaz de creer.

_**Mentiroso.**_

_No contigo. Nunca contigo._

Alguien posa una mano suavemente sobre su espalda, él levanta la vista. El extraño, un chuunin bastante joven, le susurra algo al oído y le señala una dirección. Iruka mira.

Al lado de las cortinas, una sombra lo saluda levantando su propia copa. Bebe despacio a través de la máscara. Al terminar, hace un casi imperceptible movimiento de cabeza, hacia la derecha.

Cuando el muchacho voltea, ya no hay Iruka en el mueble, y no hay Kakashi junto a la ventana.

----

-Cierra la puerta y ponle seguro. Ya.

-Tranquilo, sensei. La paciencia es una virtud muy apreciada –dice Kakashi, pero igual sigue las órdenes.

-Lo sé. No me importa. Llegas tarde.

-Como siempre. Pero he decidido hacer lo que tú me pidas.

-Eso también como siempre –sonríe el moreno. Luego, parece recordar que la boca se ha hecho más que para hablar, _mucho más_, y de un tirón devora labios que lo esperan ya sin tela que impida el camino.

-Esto… Por esto me gusta hacerte esperar… Siempre terminas actuando como si alguien te hubiera negado agua por días y tuvieras mucha sed…

¿Acaso sabe cuán cerca está de la verdad con esas palabras?

-Deja de hablar, mucha ropa… _Kami_, en carácter, Kakashi… Lo prometiste…

-Y yo nunca te miento, Iruka, _nunca_, _nunca_,_ nunca_…

((((parte suprimida))))

Hay un toque en la puerta y una voz temblorosa pregunta si (el supuesto único ocupante) pronto saldrá.

El peliplateado ríe, otra vez bajo la máscara. _¿Crees que nos ha escuchado?_, pregunta aún cuando es obvio que no le preocupa en lo absoluto. Está listo para desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Iruka ha tomado su decisión.

Coge la mano de Kakashi, besa su mejilla, lo jala tras él. Corre el seguro mientras coloca algunos mechones de su pelo lacio tras sus orejas, no pudo encontrar la banda que los sostenía _antes de_. Se encuentra con el rostro de una kunoichi esperando tras la puerta.

-Gomen por hacerte esperar –dice. Aún tiene la mano del jounin en la suya.

Ella (una de las nuevas profesoras, puede reconocer) luce incómoda, sorprendida y bastante avergonzada. Rubor cubre sus mejillas mientras murmura _no hay problema_ sin mirarlos a los ojos. Debe ser quien más lamenta que hayan dejado un solo baño en servicio para la fiesta.

-No puedo creer que hiciste eso.

-¿Te molesta? –lo mira.

-¿Tú que crees?

-Creo que te complace.

-Pues deberíamos ir a tu departamento, así me sentiría más complacido.

-Pervertido.

-Y mira quién lo dice… Fue tu idea.

-Siempre lo es.

-Sólo siento pena por la chica, pobre. Debe haber quedado traumada de por vida.

-Eso viniendo de alguien que lee porno en público sin la menor vergüenza…

-Si es así, mis malos hábitos se te están pegando, sensei.

Iruka piensa, otra vez, en esta persona a su lado, en lo que hacen. En cómo los ven, en lo que ahora, mañana, más tarde la gente podría murmurar. La kunoichi sale del baño, seguro después de refrescarse un poco, y se acerca a un grupo. Comenta algo al oído del chico más cercano. Ríen.

¿Qué está haciendo con su vida? ¿Qué ha cambiado? ¿Quién es Kakashi? Inconstante, mentiroso, leal, obstinado, firme Kakashi. ¿Qué son, juntos?

El jounin aprieta su mano con más fuerza.

-Maa, estaba pensando… Hay este capítulo que siempre he querido intentar, con unos clones que… -dice en broma. Ha entendido su mirada fija, quiere distraerlo.

Iruka lo calla con un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Me gustaría saber qué se siente tenerte en dos partes de mí al mismo tiempo –sus palabras son suaves, firmes, determinadas. Una sonrisa seductora en su rostro y, por una vez, ni un trazo de sonrojo en sus mejillas -. Me gustaría verte entrando y saliendo de mí.

El peliplateado se ha quedado sin habla.

El grupo lejano sigue conversando, sobre ellos, sobre el clima, sobre Gai que vuelve a bailar ebrio en una mesa, quién sabe. Que metan sus narices donde quieran. A Iruka la espalda aún le duele y hay un poquito del sabor de Kakashi que se resiste a desaparecer bajo su lengua.

-Definitivamente se te están pegando mis costumbres.

_No sabes cuánto._

-¿Nos vamos?

-Ya conoces el camino.

Puede que sea un poco diferente de lo era antes, puede que no haya cambiado nada.

Puede que, simplemente, enloqueció.

Mira a Kakashi, piensa en sus noches dolorosamente eternas, en la punta de su nariz tan delicada, en lo que puede hacerle con tres dedos bien metidos, hasta el fondo, en sus tardes de compras en el mercado, en mantenerse horas seguidas al borde del orgasmo hasta que al fin lo liberan, en una pelea estúpida, una mordida, en Naruto pasando una tarde con ellos, comiendo ramen sobre un tejado…

Y lo demás, se da cuenta, ya ni siquiera le importa.

-

-

_- owari-_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

* * *

La parte suprimida está en http:// shi-nii. livejournal .com /37919. html (sin los espacios en blanco ^^).

Espero les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí!

El próximo capítulo en nuestro (otra vez) tradicional miércoles y será uno de los retos. Me quedan 6 ó 7 por terminar. Voy a poner todo de mi parte para no defraudar a nadie de nuevo.

Recuerden que los comentarios/críticas constructivas hacen a una Hina muy feliz. Tomatazos, lechugas me sirven para la ensalada, que por algo soy vegetariana. También quería decirles que si en algún momento no he contestado sus reviews, lo siento muchísimo! Suelo contestar todo lo que me mandan, lo más probable es que entre mail y mail se me haya pasado. Pero su opinión siempre será importante para mí!

kisses, que estén bien!

Hina^^

PD: Para **rago**, leí tu review y muchas gracias. No te pude contestar porque era anónimo y tampoco tenía mail. Pero muchas gracias por tus palabras y ánimos!


	32. IX: Tiene que ser karma

¡Hola a todos!

De vuelta a nuestro "tradicional" miércoles y esta vez, con un reto ^^.

**Reto: kakashi e iruka son vecinos por una de esas casualidades (humedad en los departamentos de los chunnin (??). **

Me tomé algunas libertades (los hice más que vecinos) porque **Hehehe** me había dado dos propuestas que no quise mezclar (habrá un fic por cada una) y además… Se me ocurrió fastidiar un poquito a nuestro chuunin favorito.

¿Advertencias?: Iruka y su carácter de banshee. Mis intentos de humor… *snif*

Gomen por la demora en terminar los retos, en especial a las personas que están esperando y me confiaron sus ideas. Como ven, está en marcha la finalización de los pendientes (y puede que luego reabra el juego para aceptar nuevos ^^).

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto y toda su manchita de Konoha-citizens (y otras aldeas) no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto-sama… Pero yo tengo una gata :P

* * *

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Tiene que ser karma**

(_Underneath the Underneath_ --- para **_Hehehe_**_/**Blind_wind**_)

humor -intento-. ligero romance. 4898 palabras

_-_

_-_

-Me rehúso.

Las palabras se habían oído tan extrañas proviniendo de aquella boca que la Hokage no pudo evitar dejar de lado lo que estaba haciendo y arquear una de sus perfectas cejas en respuesta.

Por primera vez en toda su vida, Umino Iruka objetaba una indicación directa del jefe de la aldea.

-¿Perdón?

-Lo que digo, Hokage-sama, y con todo respeto, es que no creo ser la persona adecuada para lo que usted requiere.

-¿Tan difícil es que compartas tu departamento con Kakashi por un tiempo?

_Si supiera._

-Por favor, Iruka-sensei. Sólo será como tener un niño más. Ya estás acostumbrado.

-Hokage-sama… Kakashi-san y yo no nos conocemos bien. Entiendo que haya necesidad de reubicar a los jounin y chuunin afectados por las cañerías rotas y la humedad, y estoy dispuesto a hacerlo, pero pienso que para la convivencia sería bueno juntar a personas que se conozcan más, ¿no? Quiero decir, Anko-san y yo somos amigos de años, puedo recibirla en mi casa sin ningún problema. O a Gai-san, asistimos al mismo club de lectura. Con Kakashi-san, pues, no tengo nada en común. Aparte de Naruto.

Tsunade sonrió.

-Esto es por esa discusión que tuvieron hace tiempo, ¿verdad? Vamos, Iruka-sensei, ya olvídala. No es bueno guardar rencores.

-¡No! No, Tsunade-sama -¿por qué todo el mundo creía que sus problemas con el ninja copia se reducían a ese enfrentamiento?-, es sólo que comprendo que… Que un jounin tan famoso como Hatake-san querrá algo más de comodidad, mi departamento es sencillo y…

-Iruka…- dijo la rubia, apoyando con delicadeza su mentón sobre sus manos- Se te están acabando las excusas.

-¡No son excusas! Estoy tratando de mantener un punto medio que beneficie a todos, nada más –pero eso no lo creía ni él. Su desesperación por alejar al espectro de Hatake Kakashi, a quien conocía como ese-jounin-que-enseña-a-Naruto-lee-porno-y-vive-un-piso-debajo-del-mío, de los alrededores de su casa no le dejaba más opción que tomar medidas desesperadas-. Escuche, Hokage-sama… ¿No sería mejor que… que Kakashi-san se quedara con alguien más afín a él? Digo, otro loc… otro jounin que pueda asistirlo en entrenamientos, prácticas y hasta misiones. Lo digo por su bienestar, y de paso, el de la aldea. Nada beneficiaría a Konoha más que tener a la élite colaborando entre ellos y aprendiendo unos de otros.

Lo dijo con una expresión suave, la mejor y más inocente que tenía. La mujer pareció pensarlo.

-Sabias palabras, sensei. Y muy lógicas. Pienso que sería interesante tomar en cuenta tu razonamiento.

-Gracias, Tsun…

-Que pena que esta no sea una democracia ni yo te esté pidiendo opiniones –dijo, cogiendo lapicero y volviendo sus ojos a los documentos en que trabajaba -. Vas a vivir con Kakashi de ahora en adelante, el tiempo que demore la reparación de su vivienda. Y, si es que no entendiste esto cuando recibiste la notificación escrita o hace unos minutos cuando te lo expliqué, te lo repetiré: No te estoy consultando nada. Es una orden.

Ella estaba usando la típica sonrisa oh-estás-_tan_-fregado, la misma que iluminaba todo su rostro cada vez que tenía a alguien por el cuello, literal y metafóricamente hablando. Iruka captó el mensaje, porque más claro ni el agua.

-Entendido, Hokage-sama.

-Oh, no pongas esa cara, sensei. Parece que te estuviera condenando a muerte… Míralo de esta forma, vas a tener tiempo para hablar con él sobre los chicos, sobre Naruto. Sé cuánto te gusta comentar sobre tus monstruitos pasados y presentes.

-Ellos no son…-tenía que defenderlos, aunque no estuviera convencido del todo de que no lo fueran.

-Lo que sea. Si es tan difícil para ti, te diré la verdad. Quiero que lo tomes como una misión.

-¿Misión?

-O una tarea.

-¿Tarea?

-¿Vas a repetir todo lo que digo o escucharme?

-Gomen.

-Iruka, créeme que sé lo difícil que puede ser el chico y las cosas tan, er… _extrañas_, que se le ocurren a veces y, más que nada, por eso te he elegido a ti. Eres uno de los shinobi más racionales que conozco. Ah, nunca pensé que diría shinobi y racional en una misma oración –terminó con un suspiro.

-O sea porque, según usted, soy el más cuerdo me deja a cargo del más loco –_se nota que no me ha visto renegar luego de una de las ocurrencias de Konohamaru_, pensó.

-¿Desafiando mis órdenes, sensei?

El moreno se ruborizó a mares.

-Gomen –dijo, mirando al piso.

-No te preocupes –la botella de sake matutina había dejado a la Hokage más alegre que de costumbre, para buena fortuna del chuunin-. Anda, ve, obsérvalo, toma notas, cuéntame que pasa, que no pasa, si habla dormido, toma demasiado café, se masturba seguido, esas cosas.

-¡Tsu… Tsunade-sama!

-Bromeo, bromeo. Sólo quiero conocer sus hábitos básicos, Iruka. No es secreto para nadie que Kakashi no es precisamente la persona más extrovertida y amigable que existe en Konoha. Sólo eso. Lamento ponerte en estos predicamentos –sus ojos revelaban que en realidad, la situación no podía parecerle más divertida- pero es algo necesario. Estoy contando contigo, ¿puedo?

-Sí, Tsunade-sama -sus palabras tenían un aire de resignación y no pudo resistir las ganas de arrastrar los pies cual niño castigado mientras se retiraba.

-Ah, sensei –lo llamó la rubia, antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta, o golpearse contra ella como quería- algo más. _Diviértete_.

A Iruka se le quedó grabada la manera en que Tsunade había saboreado las palabras y su expresión entre divertida, cómplice y omnisciente. Como alguien que sabe más, _mucho más_ de lo que está dispuesto a revelar.

**Día 1**

_Iruka Umino, chuunin de Konoha._

_Primera entrada._

_Tsunade-sama dijo que debía ser claro y preciso y, además, alguien me recomendó alguna vez que escribir me ayudaría a superar los "traumas". Esta situación podría ser descrita como tal. Bueno, no con esas exactas palabras, pero… En fin._

_Acabo de comprar un cuaderno para llevar la cuenta de mi experiencia en la nueva tarea que me han asignado. Usaré estas páginas como el borrador de mi futuro reporte-anecdotario._

_Misión: Compartir casa con Hatake Kakashi._

_Razón: Humedad en los pisos inferiores de los departamentos para chuunin y jounin. Se ha ordenado la reubicación de los habitantes con la gente que vive en los niveles superiores. Adivinen quién me tocó._

_Tiempo: Espero que el menor posible. Te lo ruego, Kami, por favor._

_Se supone que debo llegar a mi departamento y pasar a recogerlo a las 3.00 pm, como estaba designado en la citación que me enviaron. Hoy traté que Tsunade-sama cambiara de parecer, pero no funcionó. No es que me desagrade Kakashi-san. La verdad, ni siquiera lo conozco bien. Es sólo que… Es muy raro. Hemos vivido en el mismo edificio por años y jamás cruzado la palabra fuera de la oficina de misiones (si no fuera porque ambos conocemos a Naruto…). Cuando le conté a Anko que me había tocado compartir con él casi se muere de la risa (y me dijo que no tenía ni idea de lo que me esperaba). Los demás han tenido reacciones parecidas. ¡Y ese ojo! Nunca entenderé cómo se las arregla para intimidar con uno solo y la mirada tan aburrida. Parece que todo le llegara a ya-saben-donde (que no mencionaré porque suena y se escribe muy vulgar)._

_Aún así, tengo ánimos. Puede que se trate de malas impresiones mías. Bien, llegaré a casa, prepararé algo para darle la bienvenida e iré a buscarlo con una gran actitud y una mejor sonrisa. Tengo la esperanza de que, al fin y al cabo, esto se convierta en una maravillosa experiencia de la que podremos aprender mucho los dos._

_¡Ánimo!_

_No puede ser tan malo como todos cuentan, ¿no?_

Iruka abrió la puerta de su departamento con mucho cuidado, no quería romper la bolsa de provisiones que llevaba. Había pasado por la tienda para comprar algunas cosas y preparar la cena, que esta vez sería para dos.

De inmediato, supo que algo no estaba bien en su sala. Una suave pata tocando su pierna se lo confirmó.

-Yo, sensei. Gracias por dejar que nos quedemos –le dijo el doguillo que siempre andaba con Kakashi, ¿Pakkun, se llamaba?

_¡Ah! ¿Qué? ¿En mi casa?_

Y allí, echado en el mueble, estaba el amo y dueño del pequeño ninken, actuando como si fuera amo y dueño también de la casa.

-Yo, sensei –ya sabía de donde había aprendido el perro su informalidad.

-¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ?

-Bueno, descansando en el mueble, creo. Hace un rato fui al baño y…

-¡NO QUIERO SABER! ¿POR DÓNDE ENTRASTE?

-Por la ventana.

-¿QUIÉN TE DIO PERMISO?

-Maa, sensei, nadie. Si desde hoy ésta también es mi casa.

Iruka sintió que la cabeza le iba a explotar de golpe.

-Y, sensei, qué bueno que fuiste de compras. Acabo de revisar la refri y no había nada, salvo unas sobras que le di a Pakkun y los chicos. Ya me estaba muriendo de hambre, ¿qué me vas a preparar, Iruka-kun? Puedo llamarte Iruka-kun, ¿verdad?

**Corrección del día 1**

_Iruka Umino, chuunin de Konoha._

_Primera entrada._

_Sobre todo lo afirmado anteriormente, resumen: No es tan malo como todos dicen. Es peor._

**Día 2**

_Me levanté tarde porque el idiota había apagado mi alarma. Le pregunté por qué lo hizo, me contestó que la gente trabajadora merece descansar bien. Le dije que era mi deber como maestro llegar a temprano al trabajo y dar el ejemplo a los niños, que no todos teníamos ganas de compartir su mala fama. Me contestó que los niños podían cuidarse solos un par de horas, ya que, y cito textualmente: "son solo niños, actúas como si fueran a usarse entre sí como blancos vivientes para practicar su puntería o a quemar el aula"._

_Ja. Él no lo sabe pero ya lo han hecho. Dos veces._

_Nota: No quiero ni imaginar cómo entró a mi cuarto._

**Día 4**

_Estoy empezando a creer que debí hacer cosas muy, muy malas en alguna otra vida, para que me castiguen así._

Neko-chan tenía las orejas más suavecitas del mundo, Iruka amaba acariciarlo allí porque entonces el gatito empezaba a frotarse contra sus piernas con cuidado y a ronronear complacido. El chuunin lo adoraba y cuidaba de él con mucho cariño.

Neko-chan ahora corría por su vida, perseguido por una jauría de ninken bastante peligrosos.

-¡PERO QUÉ…! –_espera, Iruka, tranquilo, cálmate… Cuenta hasta diez y respira, así…_ -Kakashi-san… ¿Podrías decirme, por favor, qué creen tus perritos que están haciendo con Neko-chan?

-¿Neko-chan? –le respondió el peliplateado, cerrando su infame librito.

-Sí, Neko-chan. MI gato. El mismo que TUS perros… ¡Están persiguiendo por toda la casa! ¡Y no les dices nada!

-No te preocupes, no romperán nada.

-No me interesa que rompan algo, ¡quiero que dejen de fastidiar a MI gato!

-Hn. No me habías dicho que tenías gato, tampoco lo había visto por aquí.

-Le doy de comer, se queda en casa de tiempo en tiempo, lo llevo al veterinario. En resumen, es MI gato.

-Ya entendí que es TU gato, Iruka-kun. No hay razón para gritar. Maa, ellos casi siempre hacen lo que les place, ¿no? Por eso prefiero a los perros, son más fieles y…

-¡NO ME INTERESA SI TE GUSTAN LAS LAGARTIJAS, LAS ARAÑAS O LOS MAMUTS! ¡QUIERO QUE DETENGAS A TUS DEMONIOS CUADRÚPEDOS DE DESCUARTIZAR A MI NEKO-CHAN! ¡AHORA!

-Maa, Iruka-sensei, sólo están jugando. Déjalos que se diviertan y se conozcan, ahora que Naco-man es parte de la familia…

-¡ES NEKO-CHAN!

Un ruido de ollas cayendo al piso, unos maullidos mezclados con ladridos lastimeros se oyeron desde la cocina.

Iruka se tomó el rostro con la mano y trató con todas sus fuerzas no gritar.

-Iruka-kun… -lo llamó Kakashi. El gato negro fue el primero en salir de la cocina, la cola bien levantada y una sonrisa felina de triunfo. Se acercó a su dueño para frotarse contra él y lamió su pata para limpiarse una esquina de la cara con ella, manchada con lo que después de la tragedia se había convertido en restos del almuerzo del día.

-…

-Mira el lado positivo –indicó el peliplateado, cargando al gato-. Tú dijiste que no te importaba que rompieran algo, siempre y cuando Neko-chan estuviera bien. Y él luce bien, ¿no? Mis perros, por otro lado…

Iruka supo que no sólo le habían encargado un niño más cuando le asignaron vivir con Kakashi. También lo habían condenado a vivir rodeado de puros animales.

Uno de ellos más alto, de cabellos plateados y que usaba máscara.

**Día 6**

_Mi único día libre de la semana, al fin. Pude levantarme a las 9.00 am con toda tranquilidad. Extrañamente, los vándalos caninos no armaron el escándalo que siempre hacen en las madrugadas. No sé porqué Kakashi-san insiste en tenerlos sueltos la mayor parte del tiempo (dijo que en su anterior departamento no podía hacerlo porque no tenía salida al jardín y el mío sí. Yo sostengo que lo hace para molestar). _

_El olor a desayuno me atrajo hacia la cocina, no lo pude evitar. Me sorprendió que Kakashi preparara tan deliciosas tortillas de atún, aún puedo saborearlas. Hasta hizo una para Neko-chan, por si venía a visitarnos. Los perros estaban amarrados en el jardín, descansando (me dio pena por Pakkun, aunque no pude evitar reír por su expresión. Él siempre insiste en que no lo traten como una mascota porque no lo es, pero igual se echa de espaldas y mueve la cola cuando le acarician la barriga)._

_Kakashi dice que lo hizo para que no me despertaran con su ruido, porque trabajo mucho y merezco descansar._

_Wow. Fue bastante considerado de su parte._

-Y si riegas de esta forma, el agua no caerá sobre el cactus, sino sólo en la tierra. Este tipo de plantas muere si les cae mucha agua directamente, ¿ves?

-Ajá.

-Deberían tener más cuidado con el jardín. Ustedes que tienen la responsabilidad y el lujo de tener acceso a él de primera mano. Me hubiera gustado vivir de este lado.

-Entonces, ¿te gustan las plantas? –preguntó Iruka, arrodillado junto al peliplateado sobre el barro.

-¿Que mi mascota sea Ukki-kun no te dice nada? –respondió, acariciando las hojas del mencionado helecho mientras lo ponía en su nuevo hogar. Fuera de la maceta y profundamente sembrado bajo la sombra de un árbol cercano.

-No sé para qué te tomas la molestia de ponerlo allí. Cuando te vayas tendrás que sacarlo.

-Tú lo has dicho, "cuando me vaya". O podría dejar que te encargaras de él. Claro, después de que te dé unas cuantas clases.

-Creo que…

-O cuando salga en las misiones.

El sonido de un timbre rompió su diálogo. Kakashi se levantó, tranquilo, limpiando sus manos de tierra en el mandil que llevaba puesto.

-La ropa ya está lista.

-¿Hiciste el lavado?

-Por supuesto, eso me relaja. Por cierto, tenías un monte acumulado en tu cuarto.

-Es que no he tenido mucho tiempo libre para... Espera, ¿también lavaste lo mío?

-¿Tú que crees?

Iruka se quedó sin palabras, más que sorprendido. Aunque muchas frases cruzaban su cabeza, lo único que atravesó sus labios fueron palabras que en ese momento resultaban las menos adecuadas.

Le pidió que se limpiara los pies sucios antes de entrar a la casa.

_Hablamos de los chicos toda la tarde. Primera ocasión (no creo que esté escribiendo esto) en que no tuve ganas de arrancarle la cabeza ni una sola vez, por más de dos horas seguidas._

_Nota: Kakashi sabe cosas muy interesantes. Cómo regar las plantas y cada cuanto tiempo, dependiendo de la especie, cuáles gustan del sol más que las otras, cómo cambiarles la tierra sin que sufran muchos daños..._

_Nota 2: Pero nunca, nunca, NUNCA lo dejen encargado del lavado. Mezcló su camiseta roja con mi ropa interior. Ahora soy el orgulloso dueño de una docena de calzoncillos rosados._

**Día 10**

_También puede ser divertido y ocurrente, pero creo que no sabía con quién se estaba metiendo._

_Ni que dos pueden jugar el mismo juego._

-¿Te gustó tu almuerzo? –Kakashi preguntó con un brillito en la mirada.

-Estaba delicioso, gracias –contestó Iruka, mientras disfrutaba de su ramen. Cenar juntos se había convertido en una especie de costumbre -, sobretodo por la decoración. No sabes cuánto me gustaron los detalles de corazones, los chocolates que escondiste y la nota de amor. Por supuesto que nadie se dio cuenta, ni me molestaron ni me seguirán molestando por el resto de mis días. Gracias, Kakashi, gracias.

-Ah, que bueno que te gustó.

Los palillos entre los dedos de Iruka casi se rompían, de tanto que los apretaba. Pero sabía lo que vendría, y esperó por ello.

Un olor extraño borró la sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro del Hatake cuando los perros ingresaron al cuarto al terminar su paseo.

-¿Qué demonios…? –la nariz sensible de Kakashi no podía soportar tanto hedor- ¿Qué demonios es ese olor tan…? ¡Pakkun!

El doguillo miró con pena y vergüenza a su dueño.

-Lo lamentamos, pero alguien dejó algo delicioso sobre la mesa y no pudimos resistirlo. No sabíamos que era…

La atención de Kakashi se dirigió inmediatamente a Iruka, sumar dos más dos no le resultó nada difícil. Por algo era genio.

-¡Tú! Tú… dejaste la cena de ayer afuera a propósito, para que comieran la carne. Sabes bien lo que hace con su sistema digestivo cuando está tan sazonada.

-No sé de qué hablas –respondió, llevándose más ramen a la boca, apartando con su otra mano el dedo acusador -. Es de mala educación señalar a las personas.

-Te dije que no podían comer eso… ¿Cómo vamos a sobrevivir la flatulencia? ¿Es que acaso no te molesta el olor?

-Ya te dije que no sé de qué hablas –respondió alzando los hombros -. Igual no puedo oler nada, estoy resfriado.

Kakashi supo ese día que Iruka tenía apariencia de ángel, pero almita de diablo.

**Día 12**

_Dos palabras con las que se puede definir a Kakashi sin la menor duda: Absolutamente desvergonzado._

_-¿_Pero qué haces? ¡Cúbrete! –el moreno volteó dejando caer los libros que cargaba, sus manos estaban ocupadas cubriéndole los ojos.

-Maa, sensei, no supondrás que me bañe con la ropa puesta…

-¡Pero no tienes que andar paseándote en la casa así!

-Hace calor y llevo una toalla cubriéndome –mini toalla, valga la aclaración-. Ahora, si quieres que me la saque…

-¡KAKASHI!

-No veo cual es el gran problema. No tengo nada que no hayas visto antes cuando te miras en el espejo. En otra parte, no me consta. Ahora, si es por el tamaño, yo…

Un libro aterrizó sobre su cabeza y él no hizo el menor esfuerzo por evitarlo.

-No es decente andar así en ninguna parte. Ponte algo de ropa y no digas más tonterías. ¿Qué si hubiera venido acompañado de alguien? ¡Con uno de mis niños! Un colega, ¡o sus padres!

-Pero llegas solito… Por eso, tranquilo, tranquilo… Tiendes a sobre reaccionar y eso no es bueno para tu salud. Escucha mi consejo, ponte cómodo y relájate. Date un baño también. Si quieres puedo ayudar a que te jabones la espalda y…

Otro libro se dirigió a la cabeza del Hatake, éste detuvo el impacto recibiéndolo en el aire… con la misma mano que sostenía la toalla alrededor de su cintura.

-Oh-oh –dijo el peliplateado, la tela ahora en el piso.

Iruka pasó horas dándole el sermón de la vida. Sus mejillas no abandonaron el color de los tomates hasta después de bien entrada la noche.

_Nota: Sin comentarios._

_Nota 2: Está bien, tengo que decirlo… Más que el promedio._

_Nota 3: :D_

**Día 22**

_Se vuelve muy callado cuando regresa de una misión. Le llevé una taza de té caliente a su cuarto, abrió la puerta sólo lo suficiente para que entrara mi mano, casi no oí cuando me dio las gracias. Los perros, Neko-chan y yo vimos películas en la sala. Preferí dejarlo descansar._

_La casa se siente extraña sin sus tonterías._

_No quiero, no puedo y no diré nada más al respecto._

Iruka y el ninken ven una película, esparcidos sobre el mueble. Los perros, ha aprendido, son bastante cuidadosos y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, le gusta estar con ellos, cuidarlos. Neko-chan ha decidido premiarlos con su presencia esa noche y comparte el sitio privilegiado en el regazo del moreno con Pakkun. Pero los perros no van a interrumpir justo en la parte más importante del diálogo, ni contarle el final antes de que termine el filme. El chuunin puede sentir el espacio vacío.

Un plato de comida se enfría sobre la mesa.

_Nota: _(escrita entre garabatos y rayada varias veces) _Quisiera saber que puedo hacer para ayudarlo. Quiero ayudarlo. No sé si me dejará._

**Día 30**

_¿Hay algo especial en ese porno que tanto lee? He "tomado prestado" un par de tomos suyos (por beneficio y en nombre de la misión, nada más) y los he analizado. Curiosamente, no son sólo basura (otra cosa que no pensé decir en toda mi vida). Hay trama, hay romance y unas escenas de peleas, estrategias tan bien narradas que hasta podrían servir como base para una buena teoría si alguien se tomara el tiempo de descifrarlas. De repente él lo hace._

_Muchas cosas sobre Hatake Kakashi me sorprenden, y no lo digo en mala forma. Son cosas que nunca habría pensado hallar en él y, si soy sincero, debo admitir que es en gran parte mi culpa. Yo fui el que no quería darse la oportunidad de conocerlo, a veces no recuerdo ni porqué._

_Entonces recuerdo que fue por todo lo que me habían contado y me siento bastante tonto._

_Malo, Iruka. Malo._

Iruka regresó de la cocina con dos tazas de té helado para los padres de Rina-chan. Ellos habían pedido conversar con él sobre los avances de la pequeña y el moreno había accedido más que encantado.

Les contó de sus progresos, lo que necesitaba practicar, cómo era su actitud en clase, los animó a seguir apoyándola. Lo que le pareció bastante desconcertante fue la manera en que la madre se mantenía conversando con él pero de rato en rato miraba más allá y luego, susurraba algo al oído de su esposo para, de cuando en cuando, reír por lo bajo.

Cuando los despidió en la puerta se dio cuenta de la razón. En el estante donde guardaba los trabajos de los chicos, delante del cual el chuunin se había sentado y que quedaba a plena vista de todo visitante, unos libros de tapas brillantemente anaranjadas resaltaban entre los demás. Icha-Icha Paradise.

Porno.

_Te odio tanto, Hatake Kakashi. _

**Día 45**

_Ya no sé que más escribir. No sé que conducta es normal ni cuál es rara, temo que me estoy acostumbrando._

_¡Me dijo que YO era el extraño, porque me vio organizando mis revistas para guardarlas por orden alfabético! ¡Y porque colecciono los abre-fácil de las latas! ¡Sólo por eso!_

_Pero yo no tengo medias con diseño de huesitos._

_Y sí, he buscado en sus cajones._

-----

Kakashi había regresado de una misión que le tomó semanas completar el día anterior y, como siempre, había pasado horas encerrado en su cuarto hasta que decidió salir a entregar su reporte en la oficina de misiones. Era el día libre de Iruka así que, cuando el peliplateado regresó, éste lo estaba esperando.

Kakashi se veía más animado.

-Yo, Iruka-kun. ¿Preparaste el almuerzo?

-Hai, Kakashi-san. Dejé tu plato en la cocina, puedes calentarlo en el horno y estará listo. Preparé dos de tus favoritos como bienvenida. Pero, tengo una idea mejor. Mejor siéntate, debes estar cansado. ¿Te parece si yo te sirvo? ¿Quieres algo especial para tomar?

-Ah, no gracias –las manos de Iruka lo tomaron de la espalda, para empujarlo hacia la mesa-. Yo puedo atenderme solo.

-Insisto, no es ninguna molestia –y lo empujaron con fuerza para obligarlo a sentarse.

-Sensei, me estás asustando –Kakashi sabía que un Iruka excesivamente diligente no era buena señal.

El moreno no le dijo nada, sólo sonrió. Calentó la comida mientras tarareaba una tonadita alegre y la colocó delante de Kakashi, alcanzándole los palillos. Le dijo que disfrutara la comida, le sirvió algo de beber, le alcanzó el vaso.

Cuando Kakashi estiró la mano para tomar el recipiente y rozó sus dedos, le soltó las noticias.

-Conocí a Takeo-san. El vecino nuevo. Del primer piso –Iruka se sentó.

-Ah…

-El que vive en tu ex-departamento. El que le has vendido. EL QUE ME DIJISTE AÚN ESTABA EN REPARACIONES.

-Puedo explicar.

-ESTOY ESPERANDO.

-¿Sí? ¿Cuántos meses? No se te nota…

-¡Hatake Kak…!

-Está bien, maa, Iruka-kun… Extrañaba tus gritos… –antes de que el moreno terminara de destrozarle los nervios auditivos prosiguió- Está bien, tranquilo… Le vendí el departamento hace un mes y medio, antes de salir de misión. No sabía que tardaría tanto en mudarse.

-¿Cómo que lo vendiste? Tú dijiste que faltaban muchas cosas por arreglar, que por la humedad las paredes habían quedado destruidas y el sitio prácticamente inhabitable.

-¿Y tú me creíste? ¿Qué era el único departamento que aún no terminaban de arreglar?

-Ka…

-Maa, sensei, es lo mejor. Me pagó bien, ahora tengo dinero, aquí hay jardín, Ukki-kun está bien plantado, eres de los pocos que no me fastidia tratando de ver bajo mi máscara, nos va bien juntos, quieres a mis perros y yo soporto a la bestia de tu gato. No veo porqué no podríamos continuar así.

-No me consultaste. Esta es MI casa.

-Vamos, Iruka-kun, yo sé que tú no eres egoísta…

-¿Pensaste que no me enteraría?

-Bueno, te demoraste en hacerlo, ¿no? Sólo estaba ganando tiempo para ver si podía idear una buena coartada.

-Ah… Yo… -Iruka no sabía qué decir. Le sorprendió sentir que, en realidad, no estaba tan enojado-. No puedo contigo, la verdad. Esta cosa, la convivencia… ¿Será permanente?

-Así parece –respondió, moviendo la cabeza.

-Yo… aprecio mi libertad.

-Ni que te estuviera pidiendo que te casaras conmigo, Iru-kun. Aunque, si eso es lo que quieres, podríamos arreglar un término medio sin tanto papeleo pero con todos los beneficios… -le dijo Kakashi, arreglándoselas para mover sugestivamente una sola ceja- Sería más interesante, por lo indecoroso de la situación, el atentado contra el pudor, las buenas costumbres y todas esas cosas que, dices, tanto te importan.

Una jarra dio en su cabeza y bañó sus cabellos con limonada.

-¿Significa que estás molesto conmigo?

Lo único que vio fue la sombra rauda del chuunin, que se levantaba indignado para refugiarse en su cuarto antes de que le ganaran las ganas y terminara asesinando a un compañero ninja de Konoha.

Pero sí oyó las últimas palabras, mientras le cerraban la puerta en la nariz.

-Vamos a tener que buscarnos un sitio más grande. Y tú lo pagas.

-----

**Día… No sé. Perdí la cuenta.**

_Le diré a Tsunade-sama que dar una opinión objetiva es imposible. He llegado a la conclusión de que Kakashi-san es una persona muy rara, sí, con cero en habilidades sociales y ninguna intención de mejorarlas, pero también es amable, leal, comprensivo, lleno de buenos sentimientos. Sólo que... no hace las cosas a la manera tradicional y eso, después de todo, no es algo que esté tan mal. Al final, hasta resulta un alivio. Demonios, que no veo nada malo en él (y si lo comparamos con otros…)._

_De todas maneras, no puedo ser juez de nada. Trabajo con 30 niños de 5 años 6 veces a la semana. Y me gusta. Mucha gente cree que me falta un tornillo._

_Hokage-sama es una perra por encargarme esto. Y si lo hizo como parte de una de sus "hagamos a Iruka-san un chico menos aburrido complicándole la vida" al juntarme con Kakashi, entonces, DOS VECES PERRA._

_Espero que esto nunca llegue a sus manos. Igual, PERRA. Va con todo respeto._

_Creo que haré sólo un reporte oral que resuma lo que ha sido (y es, el bastardo me dijo que no tiene planeado irse en el próximo futuro, ni en el lejano) nuestra convivencia. No me alcanzarían los tomos para contarlo todo y, si lo hiciera, si dijera todo lo que sé… Bueno, no quisiera que la gente empezara a creer que Kakashi-san es una nueva especie de loco._

_Creo que me cae un poco mejor ahora. Kami lo prohiba, por favor, pero también creo que me puede gustar un poco._

_Pero sólo un poco._

_Estoy empezando a pensar que soy yo el que está realmente trastornado._

_Umino Iruka, chuunin de Konoha._

_Fin del anecdotario. _

_Fin del proyecto._

**Era el día 101. Para ser profesor, tienes mala memoria… Pero yo sí recuerdo.**

_Qué bueno que terminaste, que escribieras todo lo que hacíamos me estaba preocupando, empezaba a convencerme de que estabas un poco mal de la cabeza._

_Maa, te quedan algunas páginas en blanco, ¿quieres que hagamos algo "interesante" esta noche para que puedas escribirlo? Sería lo mejor de todo el cuaderno._

_Te estaré esperando, tú sabes donde._

_Hatake Kakashi, jounin de Konoha y tu adorable compañero de departamento._

_PD: Una costumbre bastante femenina, debo decir. Igual, lindo tu diario._

(escrito en las páginas que quedaban sin terminar, en diferentes tamaños de letra) _Es anecdotario, baka. Te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio…_

(escrito al final de todo el cuaderno, parte inferior derecha de la contratapa)_ Eso no fue lo que me dijiste anoche._

(escrito sobre un papelito de colores, pegado sobre el ya muy maltratado y muchas veces usado como arma cuaderno, colocado sobre la almohada del chuunin) _Tú también me gustas, más que "sólo un poco"._

-

-

_- el fin, al fin -_

_-_

_-_

_-_

* * *

Alguien por allí dijo que todas las personas son normales hasta que las conoces bien, o lo leí en un ícono. ^^ Si saben quién lo dijo, me pasan la voz, ¿si? A propósito, los profesores si llevan anecdotarios de clase y libros de registro anecdótico (sí, hay diferencia). A mí me ha parecido siempre la versión adulta y profesional de un diario. :D

Oh, no puedo echarle la culpa al sol por tanta incoherencia, estamos en invierno… ¿Puedo decir que el frío me causa congelamiento de neuronas?

Sólo espero les haya gustado.

¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas constructivas? Y aprovecho para agradecer a todos los que dejan reviews y a todos los que leen. :D

Nos vemos el próximo miércoles, hoy se me hizo un poco tarde (son las 11.00pm por acá) porque la web no cargaba :( y tuve que "hacerle guardia". Creo que sería mejor actualizar a la hora del almuerzo, creo que en esos momentos no hay tanto tráfico.

Kisses a todos!

Hina^^

PD: A los reviews anónimos que no puedo contestar, muchas gracias. Sus palabras me animan mucho ^////^ . Y para **ablivion**, me muero de ganas por verlos!!! (y colgarlos en mi livejournal, si me lo permites) Es todo un honor, muchas gracias!!! Si deseas, puedes contactarme a mi mail que es **shi_nii** arroba hotmail. Espero nos podamos comunicar!


	33. 22: Mientrascontigo

¡Hola a todos!

Capítulo de la semana. Algo menos animado que los anteriores, gomen. ^^

Cosas de ninja.

Espero les agrade.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto y demás personajes no me pertenecen. Nevah.

* * *

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Mientrascontigo**

angst. romance. 2087 palabras.

-

-

-Si has venido a decirme lo que sé vas a decir, pierdes tu tiempo.

La pelimorada se queda con la palabra en la boca. No tiene más remedio que sonreír.

-Resulta gracioso que alguien que se gana la vida dando lecciones se niegue tanto a recibirlas.

El moreno suspira, no quiere armar una escena. No en una sala de espera del hospital.

-No es que no aprecie que…

-Ya, ya… Iruka, déjalo así –dice mientras mueve la mano, como si con eso pudiera hacer que las palabras desaparecieran en el aire. Estas cosas me están cansando, ¿sabes? Creo que estoy aquí por inercia, porque es algo a lo que ya me acostumbré. Pero no sé si voy a poder seguir haciéndolo –ella se acerca y apoya su cuerpo en el vidrio de la ventana, justo al lado del chuunin -. De alguna manera me he cansado del juego.

-Anko…

-Las palabras que no quieres oír… No las diré más. No quiero saber nada más. No quiero tener nada más que ver en esto.

Es como si lo hubieran abofeteado. _Ya no puedo ser tu amiga_, siente que le han dicho, pero sabe que en realidad es un _ya no puedo seguir con el papel de estúpida, limpiando tus desastres, sin que me escuches, sin que hagas maldito caso a nadie_.

La jounin mira al techo, suspira de nuevo.

-Se está rompiendo, tú sabes. No vas a poder hacer nada cuando…

-Pensé que acababas de decir que no te meterías más –y se odia un poco a sí mismo por el exceso de frío en su tono y la mirada herida que ha puesto en una querida amiga.

-Sí, pues. Lo que sea. Sólo cuídate.

Iruka le dice adiós sin voltear y se pregunta por qué es que todos parecen tener siempre algo que decir al respecto.

Ah, claro. Porque se preocupan. Porque les importa. Porque quieren a un Iruka que esté feliz, jugando con los niños, persiguiendo y renegando con los traviesos de la clase, regañando a los adultos que presentan sus reportes tarde.

¿Quién les ha dicho que no lo es?

¿Qué han visto, quién les ha contado, qué es lo que observan que les hace pensar que él no es, en realidad, feliz?

El papel en su mano indica que la cita terminará en una media hora más. Entonces podrán ir a casa, tomar algo de té, quizá leer juntos. Coge una silla vacía y se sienta, acomodándose para la espera. Porque agradece, entiende y escucha lo que todos los demás dicen, sólo que… No le importa.

Él se queda.

-----

-¿Estás besando mis hombros mientras duermo?

-¿No es un gesto romántico?

-Tal vez para una chica…

-Ah, bueno… Si no quieres no te obligo…

-No, espera… Ven… Bésame más… -ríe, toma su mano y lo hace caer de nuevo sobre el futon. Piel blanca sobre piel canela.

-----

Cuando recibe el informe escrito de las manos del jounin, nota que hay un par de marcas nuevas entre los dedos índice y pulgar y no puede evitar imaginar un campo de batalla. Un ninja enemigo intentando desarmar al otro, suficientemente fuerte como para acercarse cuerpo a cuerpo, tomando muñecas enguantadas, presionando, hasta que el agarre del arma se suaviza y cae, rasgando piel en la resistencia… Porque Kakashi nunca se dejaría vencer sin darlo todo.

O tal vez fue un simple corte con el papel al escribir.

-Gracias por su trabajo, jounin-san –dice. Y ve en el ojo descubierto que decir _jounin-san_ es más que apropiado. Aún hay lucha en la mirada del peliplateado. Hoy no se conocen, hoy será uno de esos días en donde todo está lleno de sin sentido, enojo, violencia y quién sabe cuánto de culpa, de rechazo y remordimientos. Uno de esos días en donde Iruka aguanta todo lo que puede y trata de entender, de descubrir en medio de tirones dónde ha quedado el Kakashi que ama comer pescado con arroz y besa su frente mientras duerme, cuando piensa que nadie lo ve.

A veces reza (no sabe que más hacer) para que Kami le permita jamás alcanzar su límite, jamás llegar al punto en donde se dé cuenta que no podrá tolerar más.

No quiere abandonar.

-----

-Entonces… ¿Estás son las conclusiones, Sakura-chan?

-Hai, Iruka-sensei –pasen los años que pasen, para ella siempre lo será -. Son las conclusiones a las que llegó Miyamoto-san después de las citas y las pruebas. Lo siento.

Lo siente de verdad.

-No tienes por qué. No te preocupes. Algo así sospechaba. Nos la arreglaremos. Podemos lidiar con esto los dos y…

-Sí, me preocupo. No se trata de cualquier cosa. Y no es sólo tu responsabilidad –dice, completamente seria. Ha pasado de niña triste a mujer profesional tan rápido que Iruka piensa que los resultados escritos en los papeles que aprieta entre las manos podrían aplicarse también a ella. A todos los que han estado en la guerra, en el campo, en batalla, en muerte, los que han perdido un ser querido, un hijo, un padre, un amigo, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco…

-¿Konoha se hará cargo?

-Hai. Hay centros especiales que… -responde, y luce de nuevo como una pequeña que está a punto de llorar- Se está rompiendo, Iruka-sensei.

El moreno la escucha, ríe a carcajadas y, por Kami, todo parece tan fuera de lugar.

------

-Pásame los panecillos.

-Estoy trabajando.

-Vamos, Iruka, no seas flojo. Pásame los panecillos.

-No seas flojo tú y levántate. Además, no me gusta que comas echado en el mueble, llenas de migas los cojines.

-Bla, bla… Siempre limpio después. Ya, no seas malo, pásamelos que nada te cuesta. Están a tu lado.

-Si los toco, me ensucio de azúcar. Si me ensucio, me tengo que lavar para seguir trabajando o ensuciaré también los exámenes. Si me tengo que lavar debo levantarme e ir al baño, entonces me desconcentro. Si me desconcentro…

-Hai, hai… Ya entendí –dice Kakashi, haciendo a un lado su libro para levantarse. Al pasar al lado de Iruka desordena sus cabellos. Muerde uno de los panecillos a propósito, espolvoreando azúcar blanca entre mechones caoba, algunos puntitos caen sobre la mesa y los papeles.

-¡Kakashi! ¡No seas infantil!

-Iruka-san, eres tan malo –dice, sentándose de nuevo. El moreno, al final, debe levantarse a limpiar. Las risas del peliplateado hacen coro a su falsa molestia.

Cosas de todos los días.

-----

-No es una buena elección, Iruka.

-¿Qué?

-Eso… con Kakashi.

-¿Por qué? Pensé que bromearías con que él es un pervertido que lee porno y yo enseño en la academia y…

-Porque… No lo entenderías, no… Él no es una buena persona.

-No lo conoces.

-¿Tú sí?

_Aléjate de él_, le dicen. Iruka jamás lo hace.

-----

Kakashi lo besa y lame _allí_, donde no debería pero (_oh, Kami_) se siente tan bien. Tan completo. Besa la cicatriz de su espalda, de arriba abajo, suave, como una hormiga siguiendo el camino zigzagueante a su hogar, y murmura cosas como _canela_, _chocolate_, _dulce_ que no tienen ningún sentido. ¿Puede el sudor saber a eso? ¿Tiene sabor? Iruka voltea porque _necesita_ ver y los nudillos de Kakashi acarician su mejilla, devolviendo un mechón suelto a su sitio, en la misma forma que sus dedos rozarían su mano si estuviera pasándole o recibiendo algún reporte.

-Deberías irte. Antes de que sea más tarde.

-Vivo aquí…

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Realmente, no –pero lo sabe.

-Un día voy a matarte.

-¿Crees que no puedo defenderme?

-Un día voy a matarte, y tú me dejarás hacerlo, porque está en tu naturaleza. Con tal de no dañar a otros, tú…

-Vaya forma de arruinar el modo, Kakashi –dice, tratando de levantarse.

El peliplateado lo toma de la muñeca.

-Está en tu naturaleza el pensar primero en los demás y eso te hace vulnerable. Y te hace la persona más fuerte, valiente, _humana_ que conozco.

Iruka no sabe que responder y no lo hace. Sólo lo besa sintiendo que con eso, en ese momento, algo de sí mismo muere un poco.

Bésame, bésame más, murmura. Ámame, ámame por siempre. Tómame y déjame tomarte. No voy a dejarte solo, no me dejes.

-Un día… voy a matarte. Y luego yo…

_No me dejes._

-----

Tan rápido la maldita misión se vino abajo, tan rápido.

Se suponía que había terminado, se suponía que quedaba la parte más simple. Pero los estaban siguiendo y a unos kilómetros de casa, los han rodeado. Puede que sea mala suerte, puede que alguien en su equipo haya hablado de más. No quiere ni pensarlo.

Él es el chuunin líder, una nueva estrategia se forma en su cabeza antes de que siquiera haya intentado pensarla. Sus dos compañeros aguardan, escondidos entre las copas de los árboles. Uno de ellos recibió un kunai en la pierna y no puede moverse, el otro es un recién graduado en su primera batalla real, si es que su respiración nerviosamente agitada dice la verdad.

Una herida sangrante en su hombro y un equipo atacante de más de doce miembros no le dejan muchas alternativas.

Hay un ruido a su lado. Un movimiento rápido. Lo que pasaría ese día no lo olvidaría jamás, por más que lo intentara.

Hay sangre, hay dolor. Nada de eso lo toca.

Alguien llama su nombre en un grito.

No se mueve, no está asustado, está…

Los cuerpos de los ninja enemigos caen, sin tener opción a nada, ni rogar por sus vidas ni defenderlas. El que asesina es rápido, no duda, no vacila, no juega.

Mata.

Todo termina.

Los médicos y el equipo de rescate llegan momentos después, para atender a los heridos de Konoha y a los de la otra aldea, si es que hubiera sobrevivientes que canjear después. No hay ninguno.

Kakashi se acerca a él, toca su rostro. Lo pinta de rojo. Huele y sabe a metal.

-¿Estás bien?

El moreno mueve la cabeza, afirmando, esconde su rostro en el pecho del otro, susurra un agradecimiento. La verdad, hubiera preferido morirse allí mismo. Desaparecer. Ha visto sangre antes, ha visto muerte, demonios, ha acabado con la vida de tanta gente él mismo… Pero nunca, nunca había visto a alguien danzar al ritmo de la destrucción, como si no importara, como si fuera algo mecánico. Casi sonriendo. Disfrutándolo. Ángel negro, ángel del terror.

-Lo siento.

-Lo sé.

_Kakashi._

_Porque… No lo entenderías, no… Él no es una buena persona._

_No lo conoces._

Su llanto se mezcla con el líquido rojo, es como si sus ojos derramaran lágrimas de sangre.

-----

La espera termina, cuando Kakashi atraviesa la puerta y lo saluda.

-¿Cómo te fue?

-Miyamoto-san dice que estoy mejorando.

-¿De verdad? Me alegro mucho.

-Hai. ¿Nos vamos a casa ya? Muero de hambre. ¿Te parece si compramos algo de ramen para llevar? Yo invito.

-Vaya, eso sí que es un milagro.

-Exagerado, Iruka-san.

Se van juntos.

Esa noche, mientras lavan los trastos, conversan, ríen, comentan su día, reniegan (sólo Iruka) con la última travesura de uno de los niños. Está todo tan tranquilo, tan calmo, que no parece realidad.

Un plato resbala, cae al piso. Se parte en cientos de pequeños pedazos.

-Me estoy rompiendo –dice de pronto el peliplateado, mientras recoge un trozo del suelo. Su dedo se corta con la loza -. Tú lo sabes.

-Lo sé.

-No voy a mejorar.

-Me quedo contigo.

_Se está rompiendo, tú sabes_, ha dicho Anko. Y Sakura. Y Tsunade. Y todos los demás. Y ahora Kakashi. Y no es que el moreno no entienda, o no quiera hacerlo, porque conoce, ha pensado todo lo que esto significa, lo que pasará. Tal vez termine sangrando con bordes rotos de algo que fue. Tal vez nada.

Por ahora, está contento. Con esta tarde tranquila al lado de alguien que ama. Sabe que no es culpa del peliplateado. Sabe que quisiera gritarle a Konoha todo lo que ha hecho. Y sabe que aunque nadie más comprenda (él mismo no lo hace por completo), no se irá. Juntos hasta el final. Besando, conversando, peleando, trabajando, riendo, llorando, viviendo, siendo amado, amando a Kakashi. Al niño bueno, al hombre de guerra, al chico sarcástico, al arma ideal. A los dos. A la persona partida por la mitad. Son uno mismo, un solo Kakashi al final.

Su corazón es lo suficientemente fuerte. Su amor alcanzará para cubrir todos los vacíos. A él mismo, a Kakashi, al otro Kakashi que, aunque no quiere admitirlo, no puede mirar a los ojos.

Su amor será más que suficiente para los dos.

Tiene que.

-

-

_- fin-_

_-_

_-_

* * *

Espero les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer y también gracias especiales a los que comentan. :D A los anónimos que no puedo contestar, muchas gracias. Siempre me alegra mucho conocer sus opiniones.

Este capítulo es como una especie de prólogo al de la próxima semana, que será en el POV de Kakashi. Pueden tomarlos como juntos, pueden verlos por separado.

Recuerden que los comentarios/críticas constructivas hacen a una Hina muy feliz.

kisses, que estén bien!

Hina^^


	34. X: Paranuncadejarte

¡Hola!

Disculpen la demora, estoy corriendo un poco con eso de las clases ^^. Ésta es la continuación (en realidad, el POV de Kakashi) de "Mientrascontigo".

**Reto: kakashi e iruka van a una misión juntos, y en un principio la convivencia no está que digamos muy tranquila... se pelean y al final…**

No sé como esta premisa degeneró en lo que he hecho pero, la verdad, fue lo primero que vino a mi cabeza cuando la leí. Sólo le hice caso al instinto.

Espero les agrade.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto = Masashi Kishimoto-sama, y lo que sea que pase con el final del manga.

* * *

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Paranuncadejarte**

(_Underneath the Underneath_ --- para _**Hehehe**__/__**Blind_wind**_)

angst. romance. 2495 palabras

_-_

_-_

Tenía razón. Siempre supo que pensaría en esa primera vez, la que nunca mereció ser tan memorable.

-----

Lo había visto cientos de veces, en la oficina de misiones, junto a Naruto, pasando junto a él en un cruce de caminos. Lo había visto, pero nunca se había fijado en él.

Hasta entonces.

Y quiso reír un poco, cuando lo primero que pensó, lo primero que cruzó por su cabeza, fue la manera en que sus ojos caoba parecían brillar con la pasión de un alma guerrera y la forma en que su cuerpo se movía con la calma del viento frío del invierno, en contraste.

Típico de él notar en otros primero la valía, la batalla. Estaban en una misión, después de todo, eran ninja, cada tarea una pequeña guerra. Y su vida no conocía nada más.

El enemigo mortal cuyo ruido había activado sus sentidos de alerta resultó ser un simple animal del bosque. Iruka sonrió y Kakashi no pudo evitar pensar que esa pequeña pieza de calidez nunca pertenecería a la escena.

-Tú no sirves para ninja –dijo, y no dudó jamás de la verdad en sus palabras.

El chuunin lo miró a los ojos, movió los hombros y caminó. Si la frase lo ofendió en algo, nadie podría haberlo notado, pues no dejó de sonreír.

-----

Había sido el tercer día de misión, tal vez el cuarto. Resultaba extraño que no pudiera recordar el momento exacto pero sí que un rayo de luna ingresaba por una esquina rota de la ventana, iluminando una hoja caída en el suelo, que olía a humedad y cosas viejas, que Iruka tarareó una canción de cuna infantil antes de acostarse y que sintió frío, mucho frío, calarle hasta los huesos, especialmente en el espacio entre el cuerpo del moreno y el suyo, sobre el futon que compartían.

Que manos fuertes y tranquilas lo cubrieron con una frazada al notar su temblor y que él había reaccionado, aprisionando al otro contra el piso, mirándolo de frente, exhalando aire caliente a través de tela sobre labios extraños y respirando un aliento que, le pareció, tenía sabor a dulce.

Después de unos segundos, el cuerpo debajo del suyo se dio la vuelta, apoyándose en sus brazos. Mordió la sal de un cuello ardiente, sintiendo la sangre palpitar furiosa allí. Cierres y cinturones cedieron sólo centímetros necesarios y fue tan rápido, tan doloroso para ambos, tan horrible y tan inesperado que quedaría grabado en su memoria como el momento más real, hermoso, triste y feliz de su vida, en el que probablemente pensaría con una sonrisa burlona cuando lo llamara la muerte.

Porque ese fue el principio.

Aún a pesar de las barreras y la distancia que ponía la ropa, sintió que le arrebataban algo de sí y aún cuando se separaron, cada uno huyendo a un borde distinto del colchón, permaneció despierto. La sensación abrumante de perderse en el camino, dentro de una cabaña vieja abandonada. Nunca supo que el otro también estaba despierto, pensando quizá en lo mismo.

Nunca supo que su corazón había empezado a no sentir tanto el frío.

-----

Sabe que hay algo extraño en él.

Sabe que una parte suya realmente disfruta, que ya no ve rojo cada vez que mira sus manos, que ya no huele todo el aire al metal de la sangre.

Clava el puñal. Una voz muy lejana murmura la palabra "arte".

-----

-¿Esto es para mí?

-No, Iruka. Qué va. Le compré el ramo de flores a Pakkun. Es que se acerca nuestro aniversario y…

-No te hagas el payaso, Kakashi. Hablo en serio.

-Por supuesto que son para ti. Para quién más. Aunque, si no te gustan, se la puedo llevar a otro de mis tantos amantes.

El moreno le aprieta la mejilla con fuerza, en castigo.

-Imbécil.

Toma un tiempo encontrar un recipiente adecuado para los cuidados especiales que necesitan los lirios. Cuando los ponen al lado de la ventana, su color blanco se pierde en el celeste brillante del amanecer.

-¿Sabes que no soy una chica, verdad? Esto de recibir ramos…

-Eres prejuicioso, sensei. No tienes que ser mujer para recibir flores. Cualquiera puede apreciar verdadera belleza cuando la ve.

Lo dice con firmeza, e Iruka tiene la sensación de que ya no están hablando de las flores.

-----

Hay siempre un ramillete de lirios blancos junto a la ventana del departamento de Umino Iruka. Los rayos del sol se reflejan en el envase de cristal que lo contiene en el verano, pintándolo de dorado, y gotas de rocío resbalan por sus hojas en las húmedas mañanas de invierno.

-----

-¿Te he dicho ya cuánto odio que me mires mientras duermo?

-Unas trescientas veces.

-Es… Da miedo.

-No seas quisquilloso.

-Babeo cuando duermo. Perdóname por no querer que me veas así.

-Por eso me gusta observarte. Te ves ridículo.

-Ja-ja. ¿Oíste cómo me reí? Es que eres _tan_ gracioso.

Una mano blanca vuelve a su lugar un mechón chocolate que jugaba a ser rebelde.

-Pero sí, admito que me gusta observarte…

-Kakashi, basta. No me mires así, es intimidante. No me gusta. No me gusta para nada.

-_Un día… voy a matarte. Y luego, yo_…

-No. Duérmete. Todo lo que teníamos que decir, lo hicimos en la tarde. No hablemos más de eso. No quiero.

-Algo está realmente mal conmigo. Y tú pareces ser el único que no se ha dado cuenta, o no quiere.

-Eso no es cierto. Tú estás bien. Vamos a estar bien. Tú mismo me lo dijiste hoy, cuando terminaste tu cita. Que estás mejorando.

-¿De verdad me creíste?

-Porque es lo que más necesito.

-Lamento tanto haberte metido en esto.

-No me hables así, Kakashi. Basta.

-¿No quieres que te diga lo mismo que te dicen todos los demás? Como si no pudiera también escucharlos…

-No les creo.

-Nunca has sido bueno para mentir.

-¿Y qué saben ellos? No te conocen. No como yo.

-Saben lo que indican los papeles. Que estoy loco. Loco, loco, loco, loco… -nunca nadie lo ha dicho con tanta claridad.

-¡No es cierto!

Y continúa su canto, mientras Iruka hace esfuerzos desesperados por taparse los oídos, por no escucharlo. Y sabe que si el moreno pudiera le regalaría una sonrisa enorme y lo consolaría, "no estás loco Kakashi. Es que eres tan buena persona, pero _tan_ buena persona, que tu mente se ha partido en dos por la culpa, porque no lo puedes olvidar. Oye, pero… ¿Eso significa que te preocupa la gente, que odias la muerte, que te arrepientes? ¿No?", como si el peliplateado fuera otro más de sus niños que ha dibujado una vaca y la ha pintado de morado "porque muestra su creatividad, porque se destaca", y porque Iruka tiene esa maldita manía de compensar todo, de mirar el lado brillante para sacar fuerzas y de convencerse a sí mismo de que todo estará bien, que nunca llora, que es feliz, que su historia juntos tendrá un final de cuento, cuando los dos estén viejos y arrugados y sin la menor energía para hacer el amor pero aún así, siempre tomados de las manos.

"_El amor no es perfecto, ¿no? Tiene que doler un poco_", había dicho alguna vez. Pero Kakashi sabe que no es cierto, porque un buen amor nunca te duele. No te pisa, no te tortura, no te engaña, no te trae penas. Porque se trata de usar la cabeza, la lógica, la razón. Nadie elige algo que lo dañará, nadie debería hacerlo. Al final, sabe que si el moreno lo pensara bien, no elegiría estar a su lado, ocupando su tiempo en inventar cada día razones nuevas para justificarlo. Y, más que nada, porque sabe que si alguien realmente merece ser feliz, ése es Iruka, y porque la vida va a regresar algún día a borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa esperanzada de la cara y a escupirle, a probarle que está equivocado y siempre lo estuvo, desde el primer día en que decidió quedarse _junto a_.

Entonces Kakashi tendrá una razón más para sentirse culpable.

Al final, la confianza es una decisión.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Es que quieres que me vaya? ¿No me lo puedes decir de frente, a la cara?

El peliplateado se apoya en el pecho del otro, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello y perdiéndose en ese poquito de calor.

-Iruka… ¿Podrías abrazarme?

-----

-Cuando soples la vela, se supone que debes pedir un deseo.

-Es una tontería.

-¡Sólo hazlo!

-Maa, sensei… Mandón.

-¡Kakashi!

-…

-¿Y? ¿Qué pediste?

-Es un secreto.

-¡Kakashi!

-¡Tú mismo me dijiste que si lo digo no se cumplirá!

-¡Es una superstición!

-¡Pero tú has sido el que me ha obligado a hacerlo!

-Vamos, dime… Me da curiosidad.

-La curiosidad mató al gato, sensei.

-Entonces… ¿Me lo dices si logro hacerte ronronear?

-Hn. Ofreces tu cuerpo a cambio de un secreto. Qué bajo has caído.

-¡Kakashi!

_Para estar contigo._

_Para nunca dejarte._

-----

-Si se queda, tú lo matarás. Si se va, yo lo haré. Por atreverse a dejarnos.

-No le pondrás un solo dedo encima. No te lo permitiré.

-¿Crees que puedes controlarme? No has hecho un buen trabajo en eso hasta ahora, ¿no?

-Se defenderá sólo.

-Nunca haría nada en contra de nosotros, lo sabes muy bien. ¿No es su papel el del chico noble y bueno? Morirá en su ley, entonces –su sonrisa cruel y tan segura es lo último que Kakashi puede soportar.

-No te atreverás… No te dejaré –sus dedos aprietan con fuerza, cerrándose sobre la garganta del otro. La sonrisa cruel no desaparece.

-¡Kakashi! ¡Kakashi!

Cuando abre los ojos, ya no mira en un reflejo.

Sus dedos han dejado marcas moradas en el cuello de Iruka y las manos del moreno están en sus muñecas, haciendo un esfuerzo por sujetarlo.

-Shhh… Está bien. Tuviste un mal sueño. Es todo.

Una mano fría limpia el sudor de su frente.

-Sólo un mal sueño…

Kakashi sabe que no es cierto. Que algo es diferente.

Que ya no puede hacer esto solo.

-----

Un día trae flores de otros colores. Iruka se queja de que su ventana terminará luciendo como un arcoiris o el departamento de Gai-sensei.

-¿Es que has estado allí, Iruka? ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?

El moreno sólo rueda los ojos, le lanza un trapo a la cara y se va.

Hay muchos más colores, pero sus lirios favoritos siguen siendo los blancos.

-----

La mujer pasa las tarjetas cada cinco segundos, cronometrados en su cabeza como si se tratara de un reloj. Él dice "mancha", "mancha", "otra mancha", "media mancha" y la mujer parece desesperarse un poco, pero sigue con la prueba.

-Trate de ser serio, Hatake-san. Es necesario que ponga de su parte. No podemos ayudarlo si usted no nos lo permite.

_¿Acaso sabe ella de cuántas formas distintas podría matarla, con sólo la fuerza de mis manos?_, susurra una voz que ya no suena tan lejana.

-Mancha… Mancha…

-----

-¿Ahora sí me vas a decir que deseaste?

-Regla ninja número no-recuerdo… En caso de intercambios, no entregues nada hasta que también te hayan dado algo. Hn, ahora que lo pienso, esa es una regla con bastante doble sentido, ¿no crees?

-Creo que eres incorregible.

-¿Me guardas un pedazo de pastel para llevarme mañana en la misión? ¿Como lonchera?

-No soy tu empleado, Kakashi.

-Bah. Qué poco atento eres, Iruka-kun.

-Ya, ya… Te lo preparo, ¡pero quita ese mohín! ¡Se te ve tan raro!

-…

-¡Kakashi!

-----

No sabe si es ironía o destino que, para un ninja, la vida empiece y termine en una misión.

No sabe si es una burla que alguien como él se encontrara con otro demonio de guerra cara a cara. Un pueblo entero desaparecido bajo esas garras negras, una existencia llena de odio y sin remordimientos, sin alma, que él mismo se encargó de terminar.

Ah, pero la vida también goza de hacer bromas y golpear bajo. Y tiene muy buena memoria, pues no lo dejó retirarse esta vez sin cobrarle. Como un avaro prestamista, una por todas, de golpe.

Iruka siempre se quejó de que su sentido del humor tendía a ser negro y sarcástico. Si estuviera allí, probablemente le diría que dejara de andar echándole la culpa a la vida de las cosas que le pasaban. _Destino es lo que haces con lo que tienes entre las manos_, le diría. Probablemente con razón.

Pero él también tenía razón. Siempre supo que cuando llegara el momento, pensaría en esa primera vez. La que nunca mereció ser tan memorable.

Recuerda olor a humedad, una cabaña vieja, jadeos, el sabor de cabellos marrones en su boca. Le gustaría reírse, pero ya ni para eso le queda energía y se contenta con imaginar que lo hace.

Es una buena cosa, en estos momentos, tener dos personalidades. Puede ver como el otro muere, conteniendo apenas las ganas de burlarse. Pero no debe, no estaría bien hacerlo y, de alguna forma, es asqueroso, tan impropio… Se siente tan mal el odiarse a sí mismo. Sentir aversión por uno mismo.

Tal vez es algo que siempre ha hecho.

El sol y el cielo brillan, el viento mueve las hojas de los árboles. ¿Dónde está la lluvia? ¿Dónde la pena?

_¿Vas a pensar en mí, Iruka?_

_¿Sabrás que pensé en hacer el amor contigo todo el tiempo? ¿Me llamarás pervertido por eso?_

_Te enojarías conmigo si supieras que estoy tranquilo. No pudieron conmigo tan fácil. Nunca rendirse sin dar la pelea, ¿lo sabes? ¿Verdad?_

La última imagen en su mente es una flor blanca en un jarrón de cristal, resplandeciendo sobre una ventana. Le hubiera gustado tanto carcajearse por esa final ironía, por el recuerdo que no esperaba.

-----

_-Quiero unas flores por favor._

_-Claro. ¿De qué tipo?_

_-No sé. Cualquiera, supongo._

_-¿Cómo que cualquiera? –la señora Yamanaka luce escandalizada- No, no… Debes elegir la correcta. No querrás dar el mensaje equivocado, ¿no? La gente te puede juzgar fácilmente por cosas así. Si tu novia entiende que quieres ser sólo su amigo o que le pides perdón por una infidelidad sin saberlo, ¿qué harás?_

_-Ah, bueno…_

_-Veamos. ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? ¿Para quién son? ¿Hombre? ¿Mujer? ¿Novia? ¿Amante?... ¿Novio?_

_-Eh…_

_-¿Cuál es el motivo? ¿Regalo? ¿Aniversario? ¿Te dio la gana? ¡Tantas cosas que considerar, hijo! Regalar flores es casi una ciencia._

_Kakashi está a punto de salir corriendo de la tienda, cuando su mirada se fija en un ramillete fresco, escondido entre las rosas rojas._

_-¿Y esas? ¿Qué son?_

_-Ah, esas… Lirios del valle. Significan que…_

-----

Regaló a Iruka lo que había recibido a su lado. Dijo con pétalos suaves lo más importante, lo que muchas veces pasaba por alto entre remordimientos, enfermedades, enojos, delirios, sacrificios...

Se dio cuenta de por qué esa era su memoria final: para que lo supiera. Lo que significó cada momento que no perdió lamentando. Porque fue verdad todo el tiempo.

_La felicidad había regresado._

Un solo espíritu vuela, y es libre.

_Mevoyparasiemprecontigo._

-

-

_- owari -_

_-_

_-_

_-_

* * *

Creo que este es el primer fic que escribo con un final así...

Sé que resulta un poco confuso el cambiar de tiempos pero sí. La primera y la última parte juntas son el final de la historia, todo lo que está en el medio son recuerdos, anécdotas, explicaciones.

Me gustaría saber sus opiniones. Y aprovecho para agradecer todos sus comentarios. ^^ Y que lean mis historias.

Kisses a todos!

Hina^^


End file.
